The Holy Boy
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Naoki Suzuki had a normal life. He lived with his family, and had fun everyday. That is until monsters came to the village. They rampaged through the town, killing everyone but he was saved by the warriors of the Church. Now Naoki goes from being helpless child, to one of the strongest warriors the Church has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the remake of The Small Exorcist. I wasn't happy with the direction the story was going, but I didn't want to give up on the idea as I like an Angel protagonist, which he will be becoming in the future. So, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

" _Why is this happening to me and our village?"_

A child thought this to himself as he looked at the situation. He saw the carnage and destruction in the village. But he remembered the words of his mother, and then those words gave him strength. The strength...to run away from this situation.

"I'm sorry, Kaa-chan...Tou-chan..."

A solemn near silent cry came from a young boy as he began running, running for his life.

The young boy who had a frightened face, his eyes glazing over with fear. Fear, if he didn't escape the people he was being chased by, he would surely become dead, just like the village that he once belonged too.

The boy was running for his life, running, trying to escape his would be executioners. He was crying, his small face red from the amount of tears that he shed. His eyes were died with the colour of fear, the same colour that the creatures he is running from thrive off.

The place he was running from was enveloped in flames. Left, right, behind him where all covered in the flames of death. Nearly all of the houses he knew, all of the places where he used to play, where all engulfed in the brilliant embers created from powers, that he didn't quite understand himself. To him, they were merely demonically charged powers that came from Hell itself. That was the only plausible explanation that his young mind could conjure up in the limited time that he actually had to think.

His would be executioners in question where twisted creatures, and the boy wasn't sure if they were Vampire's, Devils, Fallen Angels, an entirely different being or even a combination of all his worst nightmares. There were even beasts there, snarling and devouring the corpses that the 'humanoid' monsters had murdered for their own enjoyment, their own pleasure.

"Haha, these villagers aren't putting up a fight."

One of them complained, a male looking humanoid, looked around with a disinterested gaze.

Another creature, almost bat-like nodded her head in agreement.

"I thought the same. Bahh, and we wasted killing these weaklings? I could've been with my boyfriend right now. This village sucks."

She shot off some power towards a house, incinerating it as if it shouldn't exist anymore. She burned it away with a mysterious power.

As the boy saw it, taking a quick glance back, he couldn't decide if it was Magic, or some other force that he wasn't familiar with. Either way, he was just thankful that the attack wasn't directed at him.

A third creature, this one with wings as black as night slowly raised a bemused finger to her face.

"Well, what to do you expect from a place like this? It isn't exactly screaming at me right now. All of these things are worthless wastes of time. Aah well, at least we get to kill things, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

She asked her 'friends' as she impaled a lonely villager on the ground with a pole...no, a spear of light that dissolved the body away into nothing. Not one trace of the person remained by the time her light had worked its way through the entire body. As it was done, the spear of pure light disappeared. Even though it looked beautiful, there wasn't anything beautiful about the person who used it.

"Quit your complaining." A mysterious voice rang out, stroking its chin in the darkness. "I brought you along to have fun. If you're unsatisfied, you can leave."

All of them tensed, looking at the being that held a superiority over the first three. Even the other creatures around froze in place. This person was clearly not an ordinary creature. This one held power in dimensions above the others. If this monster wanted, a flick of his fingers could annihilate an entire town.

[Thank you for the opportunity Boss-sama.]

They all spoke with the highest of respect towards their 'Boss-sama' who nodded once, a confident smirk appearing on his blackened out features. The monster raised a finger to his lips, and glanced to the side, where the boy had been running before.

The boy, still there, was running for his life. The monster boss saw the boy running away, and simply sat down in a chair that appeared as if by Magic. He stared down the boy, bemusement filling his face. It was almost as if he was studying the small child, a face of wanting filling his features.

Clearly, he had an interest in this child, but why? Isn't he an ordinary child? There's nothing special about him, right? To the subordinates, that's what they might be thinking. But this boss knew something they didn't, and something the boy didn't know either.

" _Interesting, truly interesting. So he's the one that I felt power coming from. Maybe it would be better if I take him out now...there's no telling what that child could be capable of if it is allowed to grow up. I would contemplating offering the child a position in my organization...no, it isn't worth the time and effort. He'll be too troublesome to have. Better kill him now...maybe I could have a little fun with this child first."_

The man thought to himself as a wild grin plastered itself all over his face. The monster was obviously happy about what it was going to do to the small child. The monster would even be satisfied with striking fear deep within the boy. Even thoughts of torture was running around the evil beings mind.

For a joke, in his twisted mind at least, the man made some kind of mystical power dance around his palm, shooting it towards the boy. When it collided, it knocked him to the ground, and made a hole in his clothes at the back, exposing said back, and leaving a burn mark.

To the boys credit, he didn't let out a peep when he was hit, something that impressed the man. He was so taken back by it that he let a praising smile grace his lips.

Deciding to be more daring, the evil being fired another bullet of a mystical variety. However, this time, the boy got wise to his game and somehow dodged the attack by jumping into the sky, wrapping his fingers around a convenient pole attached to a house that wasn't on fire, surprisingly, and by doing a swinging motion, he landed back on the ground all without making a noise, impressing the man even more, and also exciting him as well.

" _Hmm, so he can dodge that little bullet, can he? Kuku, this boy is a little impressive after all. Maybe I should play a little longer? It would be interesting to say the least. Lets see if he can dodge these."_

The sadistic person...if it can be called a person, waved his fingers in the sky, countless balls of energy being created. Motionlessly, the bullets shot off at the boy. Said boy let a gasp escape his lips and attempted to dodge them, while trying to make sure that he didnt alert the others to his location.

At first, he did quite well. He was surprisingly able to move his small body around without making a sound, as if he had done things like this before. The bullets also surprisingly didn't make a sound, either when flying through the air, or hitting something. The boy figured that the person firing the bullets at him wanted to play a game with him, so he also made the bullets quieter.

It was okay though, the boy wanted this type of game. It means he might be able to make a getaway, if he can only dodge the attacks, or take as much as he could without slowing down his running speed.

But then it went downhill. One of the bullets collided with the back of his left knee, causing a small yelp to come from his tiny mouth. He covered his mouth in time, stopping too much sound from escaping. Fortunately, no one noticed the little sound that came from his lips.

A second bullet hit him squarely in the chest, having bent around him somehow. It knocked him back, but being good at controlling his voice, no sound escaped those lips of his.

Even so, the boy was feeling pain. He could feel the agonizing pain that each bullet did. To him, it felt like a real bullet was penetrating his body, but of course these bullets merely dissipated when they hit something, leaving no trace of their existence besides the wounds that they inflict.

" _Tch, this brat is getting annoying. He isn't even crying out in pain. Doesn't he realize that it is apart of the game to cry out? What a fool this child is. He is the worst, after all. What a disobedient child."_

To make matters worse, the man was getting impatient with the boy who wasn't letting out pain sounds, something that monster thrived on, something that he wanted desperately.

So the monster made the bullets denser, stronger so they would inflict the pain that he wanted to cause on the child. A strong bullet went for the boy, who realized that this one was different to the other ones.

So he attempted to run as fast as he could, zigzagging around the area, hoping that he could avoid the attack. He did well, doing a timed dodge from the bullet. The sadist though changed the trajectory of the bullet, almost making it hone in on the little child.

A disgusting smile spread itself across the monsters face, as the bullet finally nailed itself on the poor boys stomach.

"Argh..."

It was a small sound that escaped his lips as the hole in his clothes near his stomach, releasing smoke from said area. Even though it was a small sound, it was more than enough for someone else to notice it.

" _Aah well. All good things come to an end, I suppose. Can't deny my subordinates the chance of ripping this child to shreds now."_

That thought went through the mans head as an unsatisfied face splashed over his features.

That's when a minion of the sadist noticed the boy running away, and decided to open his mouth wide, almost shouting to deafen people.

"Hey! Ones escaping Boss-sama!"

One creature yelled as he butchered a civilian, the fresh blood dousing the air with its unnatural smell. When he had killed this poor soul, he fed the 'remains' as those people would call their victims to his 'pet' who feasted on the fresh corpse as if having a lovely snack.

"Don't let him go!"

Another demonic creature shouted, glaring at the fleeing child, a strange power circulating around his body, coating it in a dark glow.

"Just leave me alone!"

The boy made a wild cry, the pain of running rushing around his body. His feet were bare, the stones and various other objects on the ground sticking into his feet, some cutting deeply into those feet of his. But this child didn't care about the cuts and scraps on his feet. All he cared about was to escape now, and with the lingering feelings of his family being fresh within his mind, he was determined to escape.

The boy in question was around eight years old. He had striking blonde hair, that looked golden in the sunlight bathing him. His almost golden locks grew down to reach his shoulders, longer than what average boys would usually have. His eyes were a cerulean colour, looking like the ocean at certain angles. His face was reminiscent of a Foreigner, despite living in Japan.

He was an average built eight year old child, rather he looked more younger than the average eight year old and wore clothes that weren't fashionable, just ordinary clothes consisting of jeans and a shirt with two top buttons undone.

But the clothes and the boy in question where covered in a red substance and cuts covered most of his clothes.

Yes, the substance appeared to be blood. But it wasn't just his own blood. It was blood from the people nearest and dearest to him.

He didn't care about that though, and wished the nightmare he was in was just that, a nightmare. But deep within his heart, he knew that this wasn't a nightmare, and his mother and father weren't around to protect him anymore.

The creature that was called 'Boss-sama' gave a smirk towards the boy, regarding him to be nothing.

"Get him everyone, kill him...no, play with him for awhile."

Giving the henchmen an order, the others responded by waving their hands and weapons up in the air.

"Die child! Lets have a taste of your soul!"

The first creature that yelled to respond to the Boss's call, chased the boy. Due to the superior speed of the creature in question, it would only be a matter of time before the child was caught up to. And other creatures were also chasing this child, attempting to snuff out his life.

"Please stop it! I-I haven't done anything! W-We're a p-peaceful people! G-God wont forgive you for doing this!"

Even then, the boy ran as fast as he can, not wanting what happened to the others in his village to happen to him as well. After all, he suspected that he was one, if not the only, people left alive in the village, and if he was, that means he was on the hit list of the creatures that want him.

Now, he had no idea why these beings where chasing him, he didn't have a clue why anyone would want to harm him or attack his village. After all, he's merely a eight year old child, right? There's nothing special about a eight year old. And the village was a normal Japanese Village. What was so special about this village? Or was it just a convenience for the monsters to attack and murder?

These questions where left unanswered.

The boy didn't know what was going on through the minds of the monsters around him, and he didn't care. He wanted them all to go, to leave him alone so he could mourn the deaths of the people closest to him.

"Got ya!"

The evil creature caught up to the boy, appearing in front of him.

"Kyaaa!"

The child jumped back in fear, holding his fists up in a meager attempt to defend him. But he knew his reality. He knew that against a fully sized adult, and a monster no less, he didn't have a chance.

But even then, that didn't stop him from swinging his tiny fist at the creature in front of him. His little fist sailed through the air at a unimpressive speed, which the monster was able to catch easily, twisting it until he heard a snapping sound.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The boy cried out, his now broken wrist sending searing pain through his body, not just the broken bone area. Tears flowed from his eyes and washed down his cheeks like a waterfall. He never had felt such pain before in his entire life, only did he realize that this was only the beginning.

"Tch, what a boring kill. And we thought that a strong being was in this village?"

The boy didn't understand that sentence from the creatures.

" _From what he said, was there something in the village that was strong? Who was that then? Could've it have been Kaa-chan? Tou-chan maybe? Why would they go for them...they were good, strong people...but who else would've had the power to make these people come here?"_

The boy thought those words to himself as he felt fear fill his being. The reason fear was slowly but surely filling him was because the mans fist was dangerously close to his face.

"P-Please don't! I'll do anything! Just please spare me! Please! I beg you! You've already taken my family, please don't take me as well!"

He pleaded with the man in question, hoping that he wouldn't be hit anymore. He was already feeling the pain from his wrist, anymore pain and he was afraid that he would pass out.

"Haha, are you now ordering me around boy? Begging me now? Are you out of your mind? What person begs for life? You should defend yourself from me child. Use your power to defend, and you might be able to live."

" _Power...what power do I have...?"_

The boy thought to himself, the situation weighing heavily on his young mind.

"Live..." He sobbed, thinking about the events that have transpired. "Y-You all killed my family and friends! H-How could you do something like that!? W-What did we ever do to you, big meanies!? We were happy without you! But now you've k-killed innocent people! You're bad people who are going to be judged by God!"

Because he let out a scream, he received a slap across the face by the man also called a Demon. The horrible pain ran across his cheek, leaving a red mark there. The boy tried to hold back tears, trying to not let see this person see him crying, but it was futile. The Demon could see the boy sobbing, and he was thriving off the fear he was instilling.

"Happy, where you boy? God is going to judge us, is he?"

A female Demon walked over to him, stroking his cheek 'affectionately', causing the boy to wince.

"I-I was happy...t-then y-you big b-baddies c-came and h-hurt me f-for no r-reason...m-meanies...G-God will p-punish you..."

The boy grimaced, thinking about what was happening, and what he knew was going to happen to him as well. He knew that his eventual outcome wasn't going to be pleasant.

"No reason?" The leader grinned. "We always have reasons boy. You're an existence that can't be allowed to continue onwards. Even if you cry, and cry. It isn't going to change your outcome. Don't you want that to happen?"

" _Should I answer that question?"_

The boy was confused and thought that to himself. He didn't understand the question that was being presented to him. So rather than saying the wrong thing, he kept his mouth silent, hoping that was the answer they were looking for.

But of course, the leader didn't like the boy not answering. So the leader raised his hand, and struck the child across the cheek with a furious face.

"Don't you have a tongue child? Why don't you fucking answer your elders!?"

The boy didn't understand why he was so furious at not answering. And what answer would be satisfactory for the foul creature? What did he want from the boy? These questions swam around the child's mind, but no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't come up with an answer. So he only spoke the words that he thought he could say at a time like this.

"Please, let me go..."

Upon hearing that, the leader of the menacing gang smashed his hand across the boys face, causing him to release a yelp. This hit had been stronger than the last one that he received and therefore, the cries he made where all the more louder, to the satisfaction of the one that made the pain happen on the child.

The boy recoiled from the hand, trying to escape the nightmare around him. But two of the allies of the boss was holding him in place, both arms being held out as if he was getting crucified. He had no chance to escape. They were simply too strong for him to fight against.

"Let you go?" Boss man sneered, eyeing up the bruise slowly creeping onto the child's face. "Why would I do that? I'm not going to let you live, child. It doesn't matter if you beg, I already said that your life doesn't need to exist anymore. That's what it means to die, you know? Death will come as a reward to you."

"Death as a reward..."

The child echoed, fight leaving his being.

He had already been through more than any eight year old should have to go through. He had already watched the destruction of his village, the death of his people, and the butchering of his family. That was more than a child...no, more than anyone had to go through. Yet, his nightmare has only just begun.

The boss patted the boys swollen face.

"That's it child. Death, is a reward for you. Don't you want it? Or do you want to be freed from this?"

"Free...?"

The boy asked, nearly no emotion in his voice. He just wanted it to be over, he wanted the pain and suffering to go away. He would even welcome death it if meant it was quicker than dying.

"Yes, free. Free from this miserable life. I can help you do that. Don't you want me to help you child?"

The boy stayed silent, trying to remove himself from these people, even if he can't do it physically, within his mind, he can be anywhere that he wants to be and he can be whoever he wants to be.

When the child didn't answer, an extremely angry face filled the bosses face as an equally ferocious hand once more slapping the boys face. The boy cried out in pain yet again, trying desperate to get away.

"Did that help you answer the question boy? Go on, I'm waiting for the answer."

The boss put a hand to that grotesque ear that was a deformed shape, and made a faux interested face, clearly trying to mess with the child's mind for some sick game that he seemed to want to play. Whatever game this was, the boy wasn't going to be playing.

The boy didn't answer the question the boss laid out for him, instead he merely gazed upon the creature from Hell. His eyes rebellious, his demeanour frightened. It was a strange cross to find in the same being, but surely enough, they both rested within the boy. And he wasn't sure whether the rebellious side, or the frightened side would give way.

"You fucking brat. Staying silent isn't going to be your friend. Tch, whatever, have a little punch on me you fucking shit."

He didn't have time to find out though, as the next second proved to be a painful one.

Because he felt it on his cheek.

He felt the fist of the creature embedding itself into his cheek, the minions letting go of his arms, the fist sending the child to the ground, an indescribable feeling overcoming the boy.

Because of the impact from the creature, the boy bellowed out in pain, blood pouring out of his mouth. The boy even suspected that his jaw was fractured, even broken from the single hit the foul creature gave him.

But he didn't care, and stood tall, as tall as he could anyway, and held the tears. He didn't want to show these beings his fear, his sadness, all of the negative emotions that he held within himself.

"I-I wont back down so e-easily! E-Even if y-you take m-my life, I will f-fight against you all!"

He tried to get into a fighting style, but due to his broken wrist, he was only able to hold up one hand that he balled into a fist. His cheek throbbed with pain, his vision getting blurry with the pain that was slowly overtaking him.

Seeing his efforts, one of the creatures laughed. Not only did one of the creatures laugh, but all of the enclosing creatures laughed at him.

"Hahaha! What a wimpy child!"

"Such a loser! Lets finish him already!"

"What a stupid child, trying to fight against us!"

"You'd think a stupid child would be able to at least learn to not involve themselves with us!"

"Well obviously! They are just heathens after all! Such a joke that it isn't even funny!"

They mocked and chortled at the boy, laughing and seeing his pain. They even threw rocks at him, smacking parts of his body with the stones. The boy flinched each time they hit, crying to himself.

He tried looking for away out, but everywhere he could see was blocked. All of the surrounding areas had the monsters. There wasn't away out for this child, and he was accepting that. He accepted the inevitability that he was going to die, and all of them would laugh at him...

Or so he thought.

One person wasn't laughing throughout the torture. And that person was...

The leader.

He didn't laugh in the slightest, regarding the boy with curiosity. Again, the leader felt a single pulse of power come from him. He wasn't really sure if the boy was doing it consciously or subconsciously. Whatever the boy was doing, was making the leader panic. The first time in the bosses life that the boss actually felt alarmed was when staring at a child.

" _But why a child? Why does this being fill me with fear, with hate? He's got to be the one that I was searching for, this damn power. With such a hated power, it is better to get rid of him now, rather than later."_

The boss thought, unsure of what the reason was this boy could make him feel a feeble emotion like fear. Why would this child make him have such an emotion? It didn't make sense to his mind.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he turned his attention to the child.

"You all, stop playing everyone. Just kick the shit out of him. Lets make this one suffer, I am willing to bet that he's a screamer."

All of his minions grinned wildly at the bosses words, turning their sights towards the small child.

Said child froze under the gaze of the wicked villains. He subconsciously took a step back, fearing his life would be taken at any moment now. His body shook involuntarily, his eyes leaked tears that he didn't want them to leak, and his very soul was shaken to the core.

"Now." The boss raised his hand, and grinned manically. "Get him."

[Yes boss!]

With the reply of the minions, they set out to work, to break this child, and that's exactly what they did.

They broke this child, not only physically, but emotionally as well. They all reminded him of what happened in the village as they broke his bones, made him bleed from so many places that it was impossible to count on both hands. They used all sorts of weapons and techniques on this boy that no one would be able to count.

During the assault, a vision appeared within the child's mind. It was a vision of a being of pure light. He couldn't make out if it was a male or female shape, but the radiance that surrounded this being made him feel calm, despite the situation he was currently in.

[Don't worry, you will be saved.]

Said the voice within the child's head. He couldn't believe that he heard such a thing. Was he going insane after being tortured like this? Or was someone really coming to save him?

He hoped that it was the latter of the two. Even then, he didn't hold out much hope, however, the voice offered him a little comfort, making him hold out even a tiny glimmer of hope that someone would come and save him, anyone would hear his tiny call from deep within himself.

After they had finished the beating, the child couldn't be recognized. His eyes were emotionless...no, they were...broken. Nothing was within his gaze now. Most of the bones in his tiny body were broken, blood was pouring out of him from most of his body, a pool of it gathering around his small frail body.

One touch, looked like it would kill this small child now. And by this point, the child didn't even care. He was so...dead to the world now. It was lucky that he was actually alive at this point, with all of the heavy beatings that this child suffered. He was alive, but he was barely alive. One more little push and they knew that he would die, and they all liked it, seeing such a display. No one knew why this child had survived such a vicious beating. Only willpower was keeping him alive, and that was slowly fading as well.

"Good job, good job everyone." The boss praised to the delight of the people that followed this monster. He walked forward towards the child, and grinned as a strange light encased the hands. "You've done quite well child, living until now. You aren't an ordinary child, are you? Now boy, any last words?"

The boy couldn't answer. His jaw was broken, unable to move. His throat was sore, the voice he once had now gone. It was a miracle that he had any movement left in his body. A tiny finger was able to move, and with a pleading stare, he wrote "Angel protection." in Japanese in the dirt.

A desperate plea from a boy that had lost everything...hoping that someone would reply...hoping someone would have mercy and let this child go, whether that be death or living, he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

" _Why can't an Angel come for me...I just want to be in Heaven now...the voice said someone would come...where are they now...?"_

The boys eyes leaked fresh tears, which stung his eyes and cheeks. Because of the damage inflicted by those monsters, even crying caused pain to the child. He just wanted to be set free, he wanted to finally stop all of the pain and the hurt.

The boss and his gang had done what they had set out to do...they completely broke this child...

"Get away from that boy!"

...Or so they thought.

As the boss was about to deal the final blow, a beautiful wave of white sprang forth from an unknown location, cutting off contact with the boy and the Demons, and other creatures.

"W-What was that!?"

" _W-What was that?"_

The leader cried out and the boy thought at the same time. The monster looked to the source as the boy merely laid in a pool of his own blood.

A single man stepped forward. This man was in the later ages of life. He was tall, even for a male, standing at 2-metres tall. He had white, thinning hair and his face was wrinkly, but it was also kind. He was wearing what could be called a priests vestment. He's muscular, a body that has been built up by years and years of training and dedication. It wouldn't be strange to say that from seeing this form, most would run away at blinding speeds.

The man was holding a sword in his hand, a peculiar looking sword at that. There was something abnormal about this blade, and the evil creatures knew who this man was, once seeing the blade.

"Eminence Strada, there's a boy there. What are your orders?"

A male called out to the man now named Strada.

Strada regarded the boy, and faced one of his comrades.

"Griselda, secure the boy. We'll handle the Devils, Fallen Angels, and the other beings."

The one he called to was called Griselda who gave an affirmative nod.

Griselda was a girl around the teenage age, perhaps around the age of 16-18 years old, it was hard to tell her true age, but she couldn't be older than 20. She was considered very beautiful by peers and enemies alike. It was a beauty that you wouldn't be able to compete with. She was wearing a female version of what the man known as Eminence Strada was wearing, with a cross hanging from her neck.

With sparkling blue eyes, the young girl looked at the boy, and instantly felt pity for him.

"Yes Eminence Strada. I shall rescue the boy."

As Griselda ran for the boy on the ground, the man known as Strada and the other members of the 'team' behind him went forward with weapons made to vanquish evil. Of course, Strada made the first charge, swinging the heavy blade down upon one of the creatures heads, instantly destroying that creature, and the surrounding creatures with the wave of white being released from the blade.

When Griselda made it to the child, she was horrified by what she saw. But she held herself, making sure that she doesn't scare the child. She bent over, and held the child in her arms, a comforting embrace to reassure the child that everything was okay.

"Hello there little boy, are you okay?"

She knew he wasn't, but she tried to be as calm as possible, given the situation, and not wanting to escalate it.

The boy looked up at her, his eyes half closed due to them being swollen. He was looking at her with a strange gaze. He didn't know what language she used. It was a foreign language to him.

Griselda stroked his blood stained hair, shocked that someone could do this to a child...no, do this to a village like this one.

"Don't worry, you're going to be okay now, I assure you."

Even though he didn't understand her words, he could hear it deep within his heart. It was as if it was translated from heart to heart. And the thought of someone saving him brought a smile to his bloody face. Despite the pain and the jaw being broken, he moved his lips, a little sound coming out.

"Thank...you...Onee-sama."

With teary eyes, the boy thanked the girl.

The girl, hearing the small voice was nearly brought to tears. She didn't understand consciously what he said, but deep down, she knew that he said "Thank you." to her. And that made her well up with feelings, thinking about the girl she calls Imouto, and also thinking about this boy.

Griselda merely cradled the boy tightly, watching his reactions. He was staring at her, fear and apprehension filling the boys eyes. Even with this saviour here, he was still frightened of what was happening.

The conflict was still happening as Griselda conversed with the boy, offering any aid that she could.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Guwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Screams from the evil menaces filled the burnt village. Strada, the strong Exorcist was cleaving through Devils and other creatures around left and right. The other Exorcists followed their leaders movements, slaying the bad monsters left and right. Since Strada was there, all of the Exorcists were able to band together to keep one another safe.

The boss of the mini army looked on with astonished eyes, glaring at the boy within the grasp of Griselda.

" _Tch, looks like the Exorcists have come. Suppose I can't take on that monster Strada, and the others together. Best that I retreat for today. But soon, I will come for you, little boy."_

The boss of the mini army spread wings and was about to take to the sky, but that plan was halted when Strada himself rushed forward at monstrous speeds, over to the boss, and held out his sword, pointing the tip of it at the enemies neck.

"Tell me, why did you attack this village?"

Strada demanded from the leader, resting a hand on his hip, but in full alert. If this thing in front of him even made a single attempt, Strada was ready to vanquish it in the name of the Lord.

Said person merely regarded Strada with a bemused smirk.

"I felt power here, and it seems that child over there is the reason. I thought that it would be better to get rid of the monster before it acts up. Killing these little pests was just the appetizer for the main course."

The bosses eyes glanced at the boy, and then went back to Strada.

Strada's eyes went towards the youth near Griselda. In the instant he looked, a feeling took over the aging warrior. It was something that he never felt before, despite being as old as he was and it was something that intrigued him.

In the second that he looked at the boy, he made a vow to himself.

"And this child is the main course, is he? Sorry, but this child is under my protection now."

"Oh? Is that the case? That was a quick decision. Felt the same thing that I did, did you?"

Strada didn't answer. Instead, he rested his hand on his blade.

"Are you really going to fight against me, knowing who I am? Don't you realize how foolish that is?"

"It is foolish, that's why I've decided to pull out for today. Try and follow me if you like, but the child is going to die sooner rather than later. If you want to make something of him, then it's best if you get him some medical attention."

As soon as the boss of the mini army said that, a ball of light was produced and it shined very brightly. It was so brightly that it blinded even a warrior like Strada. Griselda covered the little boy, protecting him from a possible threat.

As the light died down, the person Strada was talking with, had disappeared, but his little army remained. Strada, focused on taking out the army with the other Exorcists, preferring to leave Griselda with the task of taking care of the child.

Speaking of, Griselda was having a hard time dealing with the wounds. She wasn't a medic, and she didn't know what she could do for the child. She merely wrapped bandages around his wounds, attempting to stop the bleeding.

"There, it seems that it will stop the bleeding, for the time being."

Griselda sighed to herself, proud that she was able to help this child. But she also frowned, when she saw that despite managing to stop the bleeding, he was still drifting in and out of consciousness.

Griselda, wanting to show friendship and to keep the boy awake, pointed to herself.

"Griselda. I'm Griselda." Griselda offered her name, in her native tongue. She didn't know Japanese, but she hoped that the boy knew what she wanted from him. So, she pointed at him, and wore a smile. "You? Who are you?"

The language barrier was obvious from the instant that she spoke. The boy just looked at her, trying to work out what she wanted from him.

" _Griselda...nee-sama...is that her name? Does she want to know who I am...?"_

He thought that to himself, as pieces clicked within his mind. If this girl was offering her name, then surely he would do the same.

So, with a tiny, broken voice, he spoke to the girl known as Griselda-nee-sama to him now.

"My name...my name...is...my name...is...Nao...Naoki...Naoki..."

That's the last thing the young child said before his eyes closed on their own.

"N-Naoki, wake up! Don't go to sleep yet!"

Griselda shook the child, now known as Naoki, but he was unresponsive. She tried again, shaking him harder, but his eyes did not open, no matter what she did. It was as if he was...dead.

* * *

 **[Months later]**

 **Naoki P.O.V**

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Pain...

Village...pain...Kaa-chan...Tou-chan...

What happened to them? What's going on? Where am I? The last thing I remember is...t-the village was...and those bad people...and then I was...beaten...then I saw a girl...a girl...erm...I don't remember now...a name...some name that sounded nice...

When I opened my eyes, I saw a white roof...the brightness was heavenly...am I in Heaven now? I was attacked, and killed...that girl was an Angel. Delivering me to Heaven...that's what the girl was. She's brought me to Heaven now...hehehe, I hope that's the case...but where's Tou-chan and Kaa-chan? They...They died...and now...I'm with them, aren't I? I have to be...I was attacked and now I have died and went to Heaven...shouldn't I be rewarded as well...?

Wait, if this is Heaven, why am I in pain right now? My arms hurt, and my legs as well...I thought that in Heaven, I would have no pain, and would be reunited with my loved ones...and now I'm in some place with a white ceiling.

Deciding to take a look around, I saw white walls, and a curtain, a window behind it with light trickling inside. It was a slither of light, and it looked wonderful. I understand, God is asking me to wait here so he can take a look at me and assess if I should be in Heaven or not...I think that I belong in Heaven...

But I'm on a bed...I can feel the mattress under me, the pillow my head is resting on. There feels like something is in my arm, like a needle...I could in fact see I was attached to a drip...I see, I think that's to make sure that I don't dehydrate or something...that's what Kaa-chan was on once when the accident happened...

So...if I'm not in Heaven...just where am I? That drip...God wouldn't need such things, since he has magical powers. I don't understand where I am right now, and how did I get here exactly?

"...Umm..."

I heard the sound of...humming maybe? It came from my feet area. I know that I'm laying down on the bed, and I can't really move, my ears work just fine.

So, I decided to have a little look, to see what's going on there.

What I saw was...

Nothing.

The door was open, but no one was there.

Hmmm, strange, did someone run off when I was thinking to myself? Did someone not want to stay? Or did I just hear things? Yeah, maybe due to my injuries, I heard things and now I am going a little out of my mind. Hehehehe, must be because I was hit around the head a couple of times. It must've done some damage to my head...although I think I remember everything...I don't think that I have brain damage...I don't think I do anyway...I wouldn't know if I did or not until I get assessed or something...

I kept my eyes on the door for a minute or so, before returning my gaze to the roof, contemplating on what's happening right now. My life...am I even alive? I am constantly wondering that right now...I don't understand, why am I here right now? I should be dead, by all accounts yet I'm not dead...or am I dead...did I die during the raid on our village?

I don't understand...I need to know if I am dead or not. I wish that someone would come and tell me if I was or not. God...you're here someplace, aren't you? Can you tell me if I am alive or dead.

And who was that girl? Was she really an Angel? A figment of my imagination? Or a combination of the two? Whoever it was, was really beautiful...Nee-sama...I remember Nee-sama...who was Nee-sama exactly...? That voice told me someone was going to help me...aah, maybe it was God sending me one of his Angels for me. But the name of my Angel...w-what was it again...?

Gris...warld-nee-sama? Was that it? Erm...Geassleda-nee-sama? That was it...

...No, it couldn't be that. But if it wasn't that, what was the voice that I heard before then? It asked me my name, and it cradled me...in her warmth...she saved me from the bad people...and she's not here now...

"...Ugh...do I..."

I laid there for awhile, before I heard a noise again at the door. I didn't recognize the voice, and I'm not sure if it was a girls or a boys. It was high pitched like a girls, but so is my own voice, since I'm still a child.

I decided to look at the door again, and for a second I saw a flash of blue, a dark blue at that going towards the left, disappearing behind the wall that blocked this room off from the outside world.

From that, I knew someone was there, and I was a little worried on who was there, and what they wanted from me...what if it is the people that tried to kill me...? Am I safe here...am I going to die here instead?

"W-Who's there? I know someone is there, so you might as well come out before I have to become mean."

I asked, upping my guard so I was fully prepared for anything that might come through that door. Although I couldn't move my arms...I was prepared for anything that might come through the door...anything that might come to hurt me...Tou-chan...Kaa-chan...where are you? Why aren't you with me now...?

For a few seconds, nothing happened until a small girl came around the corner, holding a jug of water and a cup with her. The girl in question had blue hair, just past her shoulders. She has striking yellow eyes, that reminded me of the sun when it is darker than usual.

I looked at her, regarding her with a fear that was instilled in me. And due to not being able to move, the fear I felt for this person was building and building. Capturing my heart in a place that I didn't want it to be captured.

But then the girl opened her mouth, and spoke.

"Aah, I see. God seems to have delivered you from the clutches of death, and has brought you back to the world of the living. I am relieved by this. Sister Griselda will surely be pleased as well."

...What did she say? She spoke in a language that I'm not familiar with. It wasn't Japanese and I don't think that it was Chinese either. I wonder, what language did that girl use then? And what did she say to me?

I showed a confused face towards the blue haired girl but she merely walked closer to me, and looked...not afraid or look like she wanted to hurt me. It was a weird thing that the girl wouldn't be afraid or want to hurt me. That's been the general thing for me for the past...how long was I unconscious for?

"Hmmmm, so you don't talk at first? I understand, you've been through something traumatic. Do not worry, there is nothing here to be afraid of."

Again, I don't know what she was talking about, so silence was my companion. I just didn't know what to say, and I don't know if she would understand me, since she was speaking a different language.

When I didn't answer her, the girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"Water, do you want to drink this?"

I stared at her, unsure of what to say right now. She's being really...weird right now. I don't understand what she is saying. How can I reply when I don't understand what she's saying?

When I didn't answer her yet again, she showed the jug of water, and the cup.

"Drinking, you do that, don't you? I drink as well. You must be thirsty since you've been unconscious for along time now. Here, have a drink of this water. It is from a spring. It is supposed to have healing properties, drink it."

She shoved the drink of water towards me, and put it in my hand without me saying anything. I tried to lift my arm, but it wouldn't respond to me in the slightest. A surge of pain rushed around my body, starting from my arm.

She looked at my hand, shaking with the water in it. She looked at the pain that was filling my face and it was as if she understood something. Before any water spilled, she took the water from me and held it in her hand.

"I should've known that you wouldn't be able to use your arms straight away. It seems God hasn't sent me this information yet. Regardless, I have learned my lesson now, and God seems to want me to give you a drink."

She put the water to my lips. Seeing that she wasn't showing an ulterior motive, I lightly took a sip of the water. The wetness of the water filled my mouth, quenching the thirst that I didn't know I had until she gave me the water. I should thank her...but I can't speak what she's speaking...uu, this is going to be difficult.

As the clear liquid slid down my throat, the girl moved her hand away, and sat on the bed...h-hey, I didn't say that you could sit on the bed all of a sudden.

"Do you not speak? Is your jaw still hurting? Sister Griselda said that your jaw was broken, but the doctors fixed it. Are you going to speak now? Hmmmm, it seems that you don't speak. Perhaps this is the perfect time to see what you're like. Although that's going to be difficult, if you do not speak. Hmmmm, perhaps if I pray, God will send me information about you. That is the only logical assistance that I can come up with."

"I don't understand you! Please speak Japanese!"

I yelled at her, and she developed a confused face.

I thought that I was going to be in pain when I shouted. I remember my jaw being broken...but that didn't hurt. Hehe, it seems that my jaw is fine now...it's just the rest of me that hurts.

"A-Ah, so you can speak. But I don't recognize the speech. Was it another language? Wait, Griselda found you in Japan...would that be Japanese? Hmmmmm, I don't know any Japanese...this is going to be most troublesome."

I have no idea what she said, but she does look a little confused. Hey, she's not the only one. Can't she get someone who speaks Japanese and I can talk with them? It would be better if that happened.

"This is really troublesome, if I can't understand you. Girl, at least say that you know where I am!"

I waved my tongue around, since my arms wont move, pointing at the various things around the room, hoping she would know where we are. It must've looked weird when I was waving my tongue around like I am doing right now.

I pointed at me using a finger, although that was painful and the room again, and then looked at her.

"Tell me, where are we? Even if you can't understand me, you understand what I was doing, right? I want to know where I am! Can you please tell me where I am or get someone...and you don't understand me anyway so...this is pointless..."

I sighed at the situation I was in right now. The only person around, and she doesn't speak my language. You'd think she would call a doctor or whatever since I've just woken up, unless I've been held here against my will...in that case, I wish to leave here right now!

"Hmmmmm, could it be possible that you want to know something?"

She looked at me with focused eyes, and looked around the room. She did this numerous times, and each time she looked at me, I would look towards the bed and her and the room, so she would at least somewhat understand what I was trying to...show her. If she couldn't see that, then I truly am in a heap of trouble.

Then, as if a light bulb went off in her head, she clicked her fingers.

"I understand. You want to know where we are. That's understandable. I would be the same if I was you. Actually, right now, we're in a hospital for wounded warriors of the Church in the Vatican. You was wounded, in some distant place. Griselda, and...wait, you can't understand me...hmmmmm, maybe I should go and get Griselda..."

I wonder what she said then? I think I caught something about a Vatican...I'm sure that's in Rome, but I'm not that sure. I've never been good with locations...Vatican...isn't that connected with the Church? If this is a Church...does that mean some Priests and Nuns are here? Or is there something else here...is someone going to hurt me here...? I want to go home now...

The girl stood up, and pointed to herself.

"Even if you can't understand me, I am called Xenovia. I heard from Griselda that your name is Naoki? It is a nice sounding name. Naoki."

She said my name then and I think she said her own name as well...Xenobia was it? ...I pointed to myself, and repeated.

"Naoki." I then pointed at her with a painful finger. "You...Xenobia?"

She let a down face wash over her features, clearly not happy that I said her name...maybe I got it wrong? Whatever it was, she didn't look happy with me right now.

"No, not Xenobia...Xenovia. Xenovia is my name. And you're Naoki. Hah, and Griselda said that I would fail in speaking with you. We're already on a first name, presumably with you, basis."

"Xen...Xenovia...?"

She nodded, and a small smile graced her lips.

"That's exactly it, Xenovia. Naoki, I'm going to go and get Griselda...she's someone that will look after you as well. Griselda...I am sure that she has away to communicate with you. Perhaps God has sent her the information? Regardless if she hasn't a clue on how to speak to you, I am sure that she would...wait, why am I explaining it to you again? You don't understand me...ooh, I should go and get Sister Griselda."

That name...I remember now. That's the name of the girl that picked me up and tried to help me...yes, Griselda-nee-sama...she's the Angel that came for me in my time of need. So...Angels exist after all...and she's apart of the Vatican...I think from what Xenovia...san says.

"Griselda-nee-sama..."

I mumbled out, and Xenovia-san nodded, although I don't think she understood the Nee-sama part...aah well, she heard me say Griselda, and that's enough. Yes, that's the girl that protected me...she came for me, she really did. I wished for an Angel, and I got one...yes, that was the best...an Angel just for me...thank you God...now Xenovia-san can go and get Griselda-nee-sama.

"Aah, so you remember Griselda? That's good. She hoped that you would..."

"Xenovia? What did I hope for?"

A new voice came into the room, followed by...

I-It was her...t-that's the girl that saved me from the bad people. I remember her face, and everything about her features. I could even remember the smell that she had...I had a broken nose back then, but the aroma hit my nostrils in fine waves. Yes, I remember her well. She protected me from the bad people with the others behind her.

Xenovia-san, the blue haired girl noticed the girl come into the room, and stiffened.

"S-Sister Griselda...Nao...Naoki has awakened..."

Xenovia-sans eyes went towards me, and towards Griselda-nee-sama. Said girl glanced over at me, and a small smile enveloped her features. She then looked at Xenovia-san and patted the girl on the head.

"Please leave us in peace, Xenovia."

The girl nodded once, and glanced over at me.

"Thank you for the assistance."

I'm not sure if she got anything I said then. But I felt like that I should say my thanks, even if the help wasn't exactly conventional.

"I'm sure you said thank you then...so, as others would say, it isn't a problem. I didn't do anything really. I am glad that you're better."

Xenovia-san though smiled, said something I didn't understand and left the room. I wonder if she truly heard what I said then, or she just guessed what I said. Whatever the case was, she looked happy with what I said, and now she's left me with Griselda-nee-sama.

Speaking of, said girl has now turned her attention towards me, a bright smile spreading all over her face. From that smile, I knew that I was safe. I knew that I was able to be safe again here.

Walking over to me, I heard her speak.

"Naoki-san, you've woken up. I am relieved. I thought that you might never wake up, and that thought scared me. But you've woken up now, I am extremely relieved."

...S-She spoke Japanese then! F-Finally! Someone knows how to speak Japanese! No offence to Xenovia-san, but to speak to someone that I know can understand me is the best feeling in the entire world right now! Yay for Griselda-nee-sama!

"Y-Yes! You understand me, Griselda-nee-sama?"

"Fufu, I do yes. Since last we spoke, I learned Japanese in order to communicate with you. I thought that you might be frightened once waking up, so I learned to help ease the transition. I hope that I am saying these words right for you to understand. I'm still in the process of learning."

I nodded as I struggled to smile.

"You're speaking perfectly well, Griselda-nee-sama...but w-where are we exactly...Xenovia-san said something about the Vatican...? Are we there...?"

Griselda-nee-sama seemed proud for a moment, before she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Aah, so you got that much from Xenovia? Yes, this is the Vatican, and we're currently in Rome. After you was injured, you was moved here, after your injuries were stabilized. It was a little of a touch and go for awhile, but you proved to be a fighter. I've never seen such a resilience after such a beating before, especially within a child such as yourself. You truly are a special child after all. Just like His Eminence Strada said."

"H-His Eminence Strada? Who is that person?"

I think I heard someone saying that name when I was being attacked, but I can't remember much about it...I don't want to remember much about it...

"He's a top Exorcist within the Church. He actually led the mission to...how to say this...I believe, take care of the naughty beings would be most appropriate towards a child. Yes..."

"T-Those evil beings...w-why did they attack my village...d-did anyone make it out alive...?"

I hope that someone did. Anyone other than me. Please say that someone else made it out as well...

Griselda-nee-sama held her head down, and shook it.

"I'm sorry, you're the only survivor. We searched and searched, but by the time we had arrived, only you remained. It could be called a miracle from God...but I am sure that is something you wouldn't want to hear. Naoki...I'm trying to say, you are the only one left alive from your village. There wasn't a trace of anyone else alive...it was truly an horrific event."

Only one left...Tou-chan...Kaa-chan...all of them are gone...everyone died...my friends...my family...everyone has been murdered...w-why would anyone want to harm an innocent village like us...?

"B-But w-we didn't do anything wrong..."

I sobbed, trying to control my tears. They're really all gone...and why? Because that bad person decided to pick on us with his friends? We did nothing...we were peaceful people, and now we're nothing...no one is left but me...

Griselda-nee-sama patted my head in a comforting manner.

"It is our regret that we didn't reach your village sooner. It seems that the vile creature that did this to your village placed a barrier around your village, and it took even Eminence Strada time to cut through it. It isn't an excuse, we should've been there sooner. The Devils, Fallen Angels, and other evil fiends executed that village without a just cause, it was wrong of them to do that. Did...was your family present in the village?"

"I-I watched them b-being e-executed as I-I hid l-like a c-coward...a-and then t-tried to r-run away o-on Kaa-chan's d-dying br-breath...b-but they c-caught me...a-and h-hurt me..."

I was a coward. I should've fought, even if there wasn't a chance. If I didn't, Tou-chan and Kaa-chan would be alive right now. It is unfair...it is cruel...monsters, all of them were evil to the highest degree...I was taught that Devils and Fallen Angels weren't all bad either...I didn't think that they existed though...I thought they were all myths...I didn't know that existed...until that night...

"Now, it isn't cowardice to hide." Griselda-nee-sama brought me into a comforting hug. "You're only a child. Those people...they were even beyond my skills as an Exorcist. It would've been nigh impossible for you to deal with them. I'm sorry that you had to watch and live through such horrific events. It shouldn't of happened."

"W-Who killed my p-parents...w-who attacked the village...?"

Griselda-nee-sama shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. We don't have much intel at this time. Eminence Strada has been tracking this being for along time now, and I was recruited to help him bring justice to this monster. We don't even know who that person was, but it...he, rather caused very much trouble to not only your village, but also entire cities and countries. But it is very elusive. Lets not talk about sad times...Naoki-san...do you have a last name?"

"Last name...aah, my surname. It is Suzuki. My name is Suzuki Naoki. Erm, Onee-sama, can you tell me how long it has been since I was...I was knocked out...for."

When saying my name, Nee-sama had a cheerful face.

"Suzuki Naoki-san, that's a nice name. I'm sure Japanese use their last names first when introducing themselves. I'm glad that I finally know your last name. But...you wanted to know how long you was knocked out for?" I nodded, and she replied. "Yes...the time period has been...just a little over five months now..."

F-Five months...I've been knocked out for that length of time...? I can't believe it...five months have passed since then...and I'm still injured from then...and the village is...my friends have all...what has happened to them now? Have their souls gone to Heaven now...?

"T-That can't be...five months now...my parents have been dead for five months now...has anyone even given them a funeral...?"

I need to do that as well...I need to make sure that they made it to Heaven alright...I need to make sure that they know that I am...I can't even say that I am okay now. I'm not okay, and I never will be okay.

Griselda-nee-sama put a hand to my forehead, and a beaming smile graced her lips.

"It seems along time, and you will have time to give them a funeral, I will make sure that it happens. But according to the doctors, you shouldn't even be awake yet. That's why I said you're resilient. You had excessive injuries and you could've died. You was even put into a coma to stop the progression of your...head injuries...but the doctors said you'll make a full recovery. You should count yourself lucky."

"Lucky...? How am I lucky Onee-sama? Everyone I know is gone...they're all dead, and I don't have anyone in the world now. How am I lucky? Please tell me because I don't see any luck within me...I'm not lucky, I am...I don't even know what I am...Onee-sama, why was it I that survived? It should've been someone else Onee-sama...not me...I should be dead now..."

"Don't say that." Griselda-nee-sama hugged me tighter. "God has a plan for you, I know that he does. God works in mysterious ways. It was a tragedy what happened to you, Naoki-san. But do not worry, I have already said to the Church that I am willing to look after you."

S-She's going to look after me...? Why would she do something like that?

"Onee-sama...why would you..."

"Because she sees the same potential that I see within you, child."

...A new voice came from the door way, and it was in Japanese like what Griselda-nee-sama was speaking to me. So I understood that the person said something about potential as well...potential...me?

When I looked, surely enough, an Ojii-sama was stood there. He had on...what appears to be Priests would wear from what I've seen before in books. Although this one looks like it has been modified for combat. And he is very built up, like a wrestler. He's really huge.

Griselda-nee-sama looked at the man, and bowed to him.

"Eminence Strada."

That person is Strada-sama...he's the one that fought off the bad people from my village, and helped save my life...he looks really strong, and really kind as well. His face tells me that he's a kind man...

"Do not bow, Warrior Griselda." Griselda-nee-sama stopped bowing, and hugging me at the same time as the Ojii-sama walked forward. He moved close to my bed, and regarded me with an interesting stare. "Little Naoki, is that your name?"

"Y-Yes Ojii-sama."

Griselda-nee-sama looked a little mad that I said that...should I have given him proper respect instead? Maybe I should've...oops, I might have messed up my chances at...staying here I guess.

However, Strada-jii-sama merely chortled at my words.

"Haha, Ojii-sama. Hearing that from a youth sure fills me with happiness. So young one, it appears that you have come out of that harsh night...nearly unsheathed. To be able to walk away after such a thing is nearly unheard of. Actually, you're one of the first cases I've ever heard of to be able to walk out of something like that."

"A-Ah...I erm, I lost everything Strada-sama..."

I looked downwards with a sorrow that I didn't want to ever feel.

However, Ojii-sama patted my head softly.

"Yes, it seems that you did. And that is a sad tale to say the least...I am sorry that your life has turned into this. However, I believe that it was God that lead us to that location that night, in order to find you."

God wanted me to be found? He sent these people to me so they could save me? Griselda-nee-sama said that they came to beat the monster that lead that army...but they didn't...and they're out there somewhere...

"T-To find me? What do you mean Ojii-sama?"

"What I mean is...Naoki, you're quite powerful, did you know?"

"Powerful...me?"

I was a little shocked that he said that. I never considered myself powerful. I feel weak right now actually.

"Yes, you've got talent. The way you survived attests to that. No ordinary 8 year old would be able to survive such a beating, much less be on the road to recovery. You're a special child, and I am interested in this special power within you."

"Interested...t-that thing said the same thing..."

He kept saying things that I didn't understand, and he said that he was looking for power, right? W-Why would he come for me? If he had just asked me, I would've gone with him...I would've died for my village, so they wouldn't of had to die...I would've sacrificed my life for my parents...and now I can't do anything like that.

"I am sure that he did. Do not concern yourself with that person. He is...one of the purest evils of this world. You're...You're nothing like that being. Naoki, I am going to come out and say this now, and it might take your breath away, and you might not understand straight away, but I wish to train you in the ways of being an Exorcist."

W-What did he say? Become an Exorcist? He wants me to become one like he is, and Griselda-nee-sama? I-Is that even a possible thing? I don't know...I'm not sure if I can become one...

"A-An Exorcist Your Eminence? Are you sure that he is ready for such a thing?"

Griselda-nee-sama was taken back by it, and she asked in her native language I presume. The tone sounded like a question and it also sounded concern filled as well, so she must've asked him something. But I don't know what it was that she asked exactly.

Ojii-sama nodded once at Griselda-nee-sama.

"That's exactly it and I have every confidence that he is." He answered so I could understand. "He's one of the strongest candidates I've felt in along time. He might not seem like anything right now, but behind his childish face, hides a strong warrior, waiting to come out. And another Exorcist for the Church isn't such a bad deal." Strada-sama faced me, and patted my head. "However, it is completely your choice. If you prefer, I will find other arrangements for you, so you wont have to deal with anything, and live a quiet life. I will make sure that the being that targeted you wont be able to find you again. Or, you can become strong."

"B-Become strong...me?"

Strada-sama gave a smile on his wrinkly face. It was the face that you'd be able to trust instantly. I don't know what it is, but his face just reminds me of something from my past...

"That's right, Naoki. You've got the potential to become one of the strongest Exorcists alive...you, with time, could surpass me as well. I believe in you that strongly. Naoki, what do you say? If you prefer to think it over..."

Thinking it over...think what over? I don't have another choice...sitting on the sidelines for the rest of my life? What good would that do? Living a peaceful life...how can I ever be peaceful again? I've lost everything...I can't allow someone else to go through the pain.

"No, I don't want to think about it Strada-sama." I looked up at him, and then said it with conviction. "I want to become strong enough so others don't have to feel the same pain I feel right now. It isn't right that people...children suffer because bad people decide to do something like what they did to me. Please, teach me how to become strong Strada-sama."

I want to become strong...I could make the hurt of the world go away...becoming an Exorcist, that means I would have to...fight for God...that's okay. From Heaven, my parents can watch me save the righteous and punish the evil doers...I would like that to happen.

Strada-sama, hearing my answer, smiled happily.

"I'm glad that you said that, Naoki. But by becoming an Exorcist, that means-"

"I already believed in God since I was young. My parents were also religious, so it isn't a problem. I've always wanted to...meet God one day. Fighting for God...I'm sure my parents would want me to fight for God, to make sure the evils in this world don't hurt the good in this world. And I want it as well. I want to protect the innocent, and defeat the evil."

Griselda-nee-sama also let a smile grace her face when she heard my words. Griselda-nee-sama...I also want to become strong...so I can repay the kindness that she has shown me, and continues to show me...

"That's a good attitude to have, Naoki. I am sure your parents would be proud, regardless of what you choose to do with your life. You've already survived impossible odds, that is noteworthy in its own right."

"Thank you...Ojii-sama...I've already made up my mind. If you're willing to teach me, then I am willing to learn from you, and I am willing to fight for the good, and slay the evil. Ojii-sama...please teach me how to use this power you say I have. I want to...protect the good in this world...already too much evil has...stained this world..."

"That is true, evil has stained this world. But there are good beings in this world as well. Do not worry about it, Naoki. You can become strong, I believe in you."

I looked at Griselda-nee-sama who patted my head. I looked back at Strada-sama, and nodded my head.

"Strada-sama, please teach me."

"I understand. Yes, I will teach you, Naoki."

Upon hearing that, I regained some strength I thought I lost.

"Thank you...erm...is it okay if I'm left alone now? I'm a little tired..."

"Of course. Warrior Griselda, let us take our leave now."

Griselda-nee-sama turned to me, and smiled at me.

"If you need anything, just call for me and I will come straight away."

She's really nice. She's really looking after me, when she doesn't have to do anything like that. I'm glad that Nee-sama is really nice. It reminds me of...better times. I wish...those people never came for me...our village...

"Y-Yes, thank you Griselda-nee-sama..."

Griselda-nee-sama stood up, and left with Strada-sama.

After they left, allowed me to think about what happened...all of them are gone now. All of them are dead...I'll never see my parents again...and now I'm going to become an Exorcist...why did it have to happen? My parents are...and now I am...

A stray tear fell from my eye, and then another came, and another. Soon, both of my eyes leaked tears, that flowed straight to the bed sheets, staining them. I don't really care if they stain the bed right now...I've lost everything that I ever held dear...

Kaa-chan, Tou-chan...you're gone now, but I was spared somehow...I can't allow your feelings to go to waste...I will make the evil being that took you away pay...I will make sure that the evils of this world will be vanquished...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Wow, what a dark chapter huh...at least at the beginning. One of the darker things I've written as well as it being in the third person which wont appear again for sometime, if ever. And that person who destroyed the village that Naoki grew up in may, or may not be a canon character...and he might or might not show up. But don't worry, it will get lighter as the story goes on...then darker, then lighter, kind of like a roller coaster!**

 **Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed it, and Strada is going to be teaching him how to fight! One of the Strongest Exorcists teaching him to fight! He's surely going to become strong with such a teacher!**

 **And in his harem...are the Church Trio! Yes, I know, they all three are going to be with the Oc (plus some others), meaning that Ise wont have them...but, aah well.**

 **Naoki already has met Xenovia, even if only briefly and will be training with her in the future, and will meet Asia at some point as well, plus Irina will come into the picture as well and will train together with Naoki and develop feelings after sometime.**

 **I haven't decided if Griselda should either be in his harem, or be an elder sister figure for him, either I can work with, so I would like suggestions (for other members of the harem, but it isn't going to be huge so don't worry), and thank you for reading!**

 **Naoki; Asia, Xenovia, Irina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Banpaia Hime; Cool suggestions! And yeah, maybe I will in the future.**

 **AbaddontheDevourer; I have done, don't worry. The Fallen Angel trio, and even a fem Azazel huh. Cool suggestions! The leader of Fallen Angels after an Exorcist huh. Would be interesting~**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9; Thank you, thought I would do a different direction to that. You'll see why Strada wants to train him as the story goes, and as for Sacred Gear, it will be revealed in time~ Yeah, his family loss was a big hit on him, and will still continue to haunt him for quite a time now. Oc, I hadn't planned on having an oc in the story, besides my own, and maybe some enemies.**

 **Akito the Destroyer; Cool suggestions! Thanks!**

 **HolyKnightX; Thank you! And I surely will!**

 **Jose19; Yes, she is a good choice, I think that's what you were going to say. Either that or surprising. Whichever it is. And yes, I realize that, but this isn't going to be strictly canon. Just because Irina did in canon, it doesn't mean she will in this. She isn't strictly Ise's because they were childhood friends.**

 **JakeTheViking; Hehe thank you~ I'm glad that you liked it. Erm, it will have some events changed, or most of them I guess. But some will be the same. Yeah, she is overlooked, but that's because she isn't in the series much, I guess. And thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Hehe, I guess not. I probably wont have Rias in the harem since Ise and all...but Ise's mom. I didn't know that would be a popular thing. She could be a maybe. Yeah, I guess I did, and I dunno how I would add them to the harem. P.S no problem!**

 **Ragna; There will be Devils in the harem. He doesn't hate them as a whole, but he has a certain...distrust for them, considering what happened to his people and village but that will change as time goes on. And yeah, maybe~**

 **TacoMaster56; Cool suggestions! Thanks for suggesting!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it was dark. But it gets better from here on, as in gets lighter, hehe~ I'm glad that you like it, and that bastard will one day get what's coming to him alright. Hehe, Griselda is in the harem! And yes, you're right, she will be the one that makes him an Angel. Grayfia huh. Yeah, perhaps~ I would say Rias...but since Naoki has Asia, I wouldn't know what his driving force would be, unless I make him a girl, hehe~**

 **Dragonrider66; No, it doesn't have anything to do with that whatsoever. For Ise's harem, nearly all of them, most likely not and I've already explained before why. And I didn't say I didn't like it, I said that I didn't like the direction the story went.**

 **HawkEye2001; Thanks! And yeah, I thought it was about time that I remade it. If she isn't a main girl in this, then I will do a story with her as the main girl in the future. And thank you! I will!**

 **Castor115; Hehe, was it really that dark? Thank you, I'm glad that you were moved like that. It does mean I'm doing a good job, hehe~ And cool!**

 **EndGamePro; Thanks! And cool, yeah~**

 **HaremMaster123; Thank you! And cool suggestions!**

 **AnimeLover of Shounen; Hehe, if it is caps locked, then I have no choice~**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, maybe she could be a harem member~ And yes, Naoki will have a Sacred Gear. As for what it is...you'll have to check the bottom of this chapter for that~ And yeah, he will learn the language so he can communicate with them.**

 **Gabriel Lover; I'm glad that you loved the chapter.**

 **Guest 1; Cool suggestions, and Amateratsu?**

 **Guest 2; Cool yeah. Giving him Secace? I wouldn't know what abilities to give it, if I did. If you have an idea, then please let me know.**

 **Judgment of the Arbiter; Thank you! I hope that you continue to like it!**

 **Qweenashleyfox; Sorry, it seems the majority have gone for harem member. But thanks for voting regardless.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that would be a cool idea~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Naoki's new life**

"Move it! This is the time to train, not to slack on the job! Please continue with the training and prove to God that you're worthy of fighting for Him!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"We're sorry Ma'am!"

"We're going now Ma'am!"

"Y-Yes Sister Griselda!"

I watched a curious sight as I trained with Strada-sensei within the training area of the Vatican.

Griselda-nee-sama was ordering around a bunch of rookie exorcists around the field, making them run, jump, whatever she wanted. Even Xenovia-san was in the mix, trudging along as she sighed heavily, her breathing having become laboured after a few minutes running.

To be fair, she is running at top speeds, so being tired was an expectation of her. After all, she's made to do lots of things like that by Griselda-nee-sama. But Strada-sensei also makes me do lots of things for him as well, running would be a cakewalk if I had the choice that is, hehe~

But hearing such a thing like Ma'am instead of Griselda-sama is...strange. These people don't usually use such things, since they aren't Japanese. It is a weird sensation to hear, and it spreads throughout my body. Hehe, curious sensation, and what a curious life I have now. I can't believe that it has been just over a year since I came here...a year since my parents were murdered...no, it's more than that. It was more than a year since I begun training, but I was in that coma for five months...so, it's been nearly two years since they have been gone now...

"No, not like that. You're running wrong. All of you are wasting energy by doing it that way. Here, this is the right way. Xenovia, pay close attention to my running. It will improve your status as a potential Exorcist."

...How will it improve her status as an Exorcist? Surely, running would increase your stamina, and that would increase her potential as an Exorcist? Is it something like that? I am...a little confused actually...

"Y-Yes, Sister Griselda."

Xenovia-sans nervous reply was something I understood. Since the first day that I realized that I didn't understand their language, I decided to research it, and learn it. In the time since then, I've come across many words that I understand, and some I don't...although I believe that I've done well to learn the language that I have in such a short amount of time, and with limited resources. Strada-sensei says the same thing. And sometimes I speak in Japanese just to have curious gazes cast upon me or just a slip of the tongue.

"Then, this is the correct way. Please pay full attention."

[Yes Sister Griselda/Ma'am]

Griselda-nee-sama did the 'correct' way to run. Although I don't see any difference in the running. The only thing I could see was the breathing, it was controlled. Hehe, Griselda-nee-sama is really difficult when it comes to these types of things. She's really strict...to them. She never shows such a thing to me. I feel glad about that. She's really frightened Xenovia-san to the point that she basically flinches each time the Sister is named, or even when she's close by...hah, I wish I had someone Japanese to talk to. It is easier than speaking the common language that's around here. I have to put conscious thought to it, plus Japanese is clearly easier for the Japan born me. I pray a Japanese person comes along soon.

"Have you got it?" Griselda-nee-sama asked, everyone flinching under her gaze. Seeing that, a triumphant smile made its way onto her face, even if she didn't notice such a thing. "Good. Now mimic those movements, that breathing and you'll be able to fight for God to your best."

[Yes Sister Griselda/Ma'am!]

They all shouted, and did it the 'correct' way, controlling their breathing and moving in the same way that she was doing. I didn't see anything wrong with the other way. It looked the same to me...but since it is Griselda-nee-sama that says it, then I am sure that she knows what she is talking about.

It was funny, as they are all appeared to be afraid of her. I don't understand it myself, since I thought that she was really nice. I mean, I often sleep in the same bed as Griselda-nee-sama when she's not on a mission somewhere. Although that's mostly because I...erm, I sometimes have nightmares about what occurred on the day of my parents death...

That was a horrific event...I want to avenge them...don't my feelings count for anything...? That monster still walks, when it should be exorcised by now...it has to pay for taking my family away from me...they're gone...they can't return to this place anymore...I want to make sure that...they can rest in peace...! They don't have to worry about me...

Anyway, when she is here, I usually just stay in her room and when she isn't, I still stay there and sleep in that same bed. It was her idea, since...well, I'm in the process of...life adjusting. It doesn't matter though, no matter how much my life adjusts...I have to believe that this was Gods plan for me. If I think about it like that, my mind can stay sane. Yeah...I can't think straight if it is something else...if God didn't plan this for me, I will lose my sanity...I really will lose it...

"Naoki." Sensei got my attention, so I looked at him. "You have to concentrate on your own training. Looking at others is going to split your focus."

I got scolded, in result to that, I backed away slightly as the sword within my hand shook, my hands being responsible for it. Ever since that night, I'm so jumpy when the shouting or raised voices come my way...Sensei said it will go away, and that I should use my state of mind to control my fear...but I can't forget what happened. I don't know if I would be able to do anything for myself if I ever met a threat...I'm afraid of letting Sensei down for what I've done...rather, lack of what I would do.

"A-Ah, if you say that then I will do as you advise...but why aren't I doing the same as those Exorcists? Doesn't it make sense that I train with them as well, since we're all comrades?"

Although, everyone tends to stay away from me. It is like they shun me. And the only person that doesn't is Xenovia-san, and of course the adults, but the children my age do...although some adults do as well...I think Xenovia-san is more intrigued than weirded out by me. She asks me most of the time on how I survived my villages destruction. It does get a little tedious explaining each time what I've done, and not done.

"Because, you're doing advanced studies, Naoki. While what they do is important, your studies are far more...advanced. That's because, you're already above them, due to your powers. They are...with the exception of Xenovia, just beginners. And Warrior Griselda is the one that's in charge of Xenovia's training. Now come, little Naoki. It is time to continue the training."

"Yes Sensei, here I come!"

He nodded and I rushed Sensei with this wooden sword within my grasp. It wasn't a heavy sword, but it was for the young me. I could barely hold it within my hands. And the fact that my hands were shaking due to the overwhelming pressure Sensei naturally releases.

I came from the left, hoping to get in a good hit at him. I did a number of zigzags, my speed being relatively high for someone my age. I tried to make Sensei confused with my speed.

But with not even moving an inch, Sensei released some kind of wave at me that originated at the centre of his body. It was a strong wave that was made barely visible by the suns rays shining down on us.

I tried to avoid, running to the right as fast as I could. But the wave wasn't just a single line and it was wider than I would be able to run away from. It was as if it was a battering ram, and it headed straight for me. With nothing blocking my path from the wave of whatever power that was, I took out several crosses, and held them in my palm tightly.

"Time to see if this works."

After I said that, I made a chant and threw the crosses in the sky. From the chant, the crosses lit up, and formed a circle around me, sticking into the ground. The crosses formed a barrier that was around me, protecting me from the incoming attack. Even though I haven't mastered the technique by any standards, I still believe that this might be able to hold.

Seeing that, Strada-sensei grinned.

"I see, so you've been learning from Eminence Cristaldi? Yes, that barrier technique seems to be familiar to me."

"Y-Yes, I've also been learning from Eminence Cristaldi-sensei. He's also going to recommend that I wield one of the Excalibur's when I am a fully realized Exorcist."

Yes, I have another Sensei. While I am learning from Strada-sensei about sword styles, powers and other things like that, Cristaldi-sensei teaches me about holy swords, and how to use them, and how to utilize Exorcist equipment for my own uses as well.

I've even held an Excalibur in my hand before, and it was amazing. I can't remember what Excalibur it was, since it was awhile ago. But the power was radiant, it was as if I was holding apart of God...I know that it doesn't make sense to most, but Excalibur was created by God, so apart of God was put into them...that's what my feelings are on the matter anyway.

"I see. Yes, I would agree as well. You're a holy sword wielder by nature, having a holy sword would naturally be the way to go. I wonder which one will be granted upon you?"

That's a good question. I don't know which one I could have...I wouldn't mind having Excalibur Destruction, or Nightmare. I think those two would be good for me. Mimic would be a good one as well. Even Rapidly. Well, if I was chosen in the first place to be a holder of Excalibur, I would be blessed enough.

"Yes, I also believe in that Sensei. I will also use this ability granted by God to give me the chance to protect His people. That's my role as a future Exorcist after all."

As soon as I said that, the wave hit my barrier, and shattered it to a thousand pieces that flew off in all directions, before disappearing into nothingness, returning to nothingness.

But I remained intact. No wounds happened to be on my body.

The wave was cancelled out by the barrier...maybe Sensei didn't put his all into it. I'm sure that if he did, he would've been able to completely annihilate me. If Sensei is doing something like that, then I have to take the advantage and come at him when he's distracted!

So, using the sword in my hand, I rushed my Sensei, holding it tightly within both of my hands and came from the left this time again.

"Good movements Naoki." Sensei ever so slightly stuck out his old finger, and blocked my wooden blade with it! W-With a single finger! "However, it is to predictable. I can see them coming from a mile away. You should always keep your opponent guessing all of the time. And right now, I can see your movements 5 steps ahead."

He can really see it 5 steps ahead? Again, I should never underestimate this Ojii-sama. He's too good for someone like me to face head on. I have to think of countermeasures against this Ojii-sama.

He flicked his finger to the side, and an overwhelming pressure forced my sword out of my hand, piercing the wall of the nearby building of the Vatican training area. It even went through the building, completely decimating the wall itself!

But the fact that he did that with a single finger is too amazing. No wonder this man is the top Exorcist. His power is something I can't compete with, no matter what I do. And when it comes to techniques, I again lose to my other Sensei. If I want to surpass either of them, I am going to have to raise my abilities to the highest. These two are called monsters for a reason. With these two, the Church can survive without worry. I've heard that they can slay High Class Devils without anything but their skills and power. It is...fantastic.

"Yes, Sensei. But that isn't the only trick I have! I've got several tricks to combat you with!"

Sensei gave keen eyes to my words, staring at me with a bemused face.

"Hou, interesting. Come on then Naoki, lets see if you can give this old man a surprise."

I took out several more crosses, and threw them into the sky. Chanting some holy words, the crosses reacted and stuck into the ground, but this time it wasn't around me. No, they stuck in a perfect circle around my Sensei.

He looked at them with a raised eyebrow, curiously gazing upon my crosses. However, before he could comment, a barrier was erected around the Ojii-sama and trapped him inside, cutting off contact with the outside world.

Seeing the barrier, an impressed face washed over my Sensei's face.

"Now, this is quite intelligent. I believe that you'd do well with Excalibur Blessing with these Exorcist techniques. Yes, those skills are quite remarkable for someone your age." Sensei put his hand forward, and a holy aura surrounded the wrinkly fist. "But it is too weak Naoki. Your flow of power is erratic, therefore, I can see the weaknesses that are held within these crosses."

Sensei's fist, that was capable of unleashing holy power, and it was right now, thrusted into the barrier, shattering it instantly, annihilating it.

God...he was able to destroy that barrier as if it was nothing. I thought that since they were able to hold down Griselda-nee-sama for at least half a minute, it would hold for a few seconds, but no...he demolished it within an instant. Sensei, please hold back against me. I can't fight to your level yet.

When the barrier was nullified, I got out the bible, and held it out in front of me.

Seeing that, his baffled face ignited a laugh from me. The laugh only intrigued him even more, the face he was showing was pure enjoyment. Something that I'm sure Sensei likes very much.

"Are you going to read it to me? You know, I'm not a Devil, correct? That wont effect me in the slightest."

"I realized that Sensei, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have its uses against you! The holy bible will also pave the way for me to defeat you!"

I held the book, and then threw it at Sensei as I rushed Sensei at the same time, trying my best to increase my speed as fast as I could.

"Bible throwing. What an interesting...weird technique Naoki. Do you have a disregard for the bible?"

Sensei batted the book away, only to raise a surprised face to meet my own, when my fist went for his face.

"Take this!"

My tiny fist went for his wrinkly face, pumping as much power as I could within my fist.

"Good tactic. What a distraction. I didn't expect such a thing." Sensei blocked my fist, grabbing my hand. "However, it is too direct. Naoki, you need to prepare your attacks. Always have a plan. Rushing in might work, if you have the power to do that. However, you're not strong enough to rush in out of nowhere. It is too predicable, and the style I have envisioned for you, isn't a style where you can leave yourself wide open. Like now for instance."

I showed a face that I hoped he would pity. I need to use everything I can, don't I? If I don't, he'll be able to beat me...no, he's already won. I know that I don't have the power to face someone like Sensei.

"...Mercy?"

I begged. But Strada-sensei gently shook his head.

"Sorry, but an enemy wont show mercy, unless he or she is good intentioned. It would be impossible to teach you if I didn't show the same ruthlessness that an enemy would show. But do not fret, I shall make sure that you don't get too injured."

I cried and took out another cross as Sensei raised his arm, to throw a punch in my direction. Since this is my only chance to catch him off guard, I have to use it. Even if my chances for winning are minimal, I still have to do it.

Throwing it at Sensei's arm, I encased it within a barrier after reciting a chant. Sensei showed a surprised face.

"The same trick wont-"

It was at that time Sensei noticed that I had sent a kick towards his face, using his own arm as a stepping stone, and bending my body to a position that would utilize the force of gravity to aid me in my battle.

Due to me being more flexible than Sensei, my body was able to bend in positions that he wouldn't be able to do...or a normal old man wouldn't be able to do anyway. But this man isn't an ordinary old man...

"Hah!"

I went for the kick, putting as much power as I possibly could. But Sensei threw me to the side with a single flick of his wrist, and with a movement of his fingers, the shattering barrier resounded throughout the area. It was so loud that I had to block my ears.

As my body was flying through the air, he gave chase towards me and tried to do a direct punch at me. Please leave me alone Sensei! I'm young! Please don't kill me Sensei!

"Sensei! Go away!"

I tried to make distance between me and him, erecting a cross barrier between us. I hoped and prayed that he wouldn't be able to break the barrier that I had erected to block the distance. But of course, I knew he would be able to smash through it instantly. It was easier than swimming through water or something like that...

"Naoki!"

A call came from the side, and two swords were thrown at me. I realized the voice instantly, and I had a feeling I knew what the swords were coming for me. I could literally feel the holy aura leaking off them. They had a continued flow of power, that radiated from them quite nicely.

I caught them in my hands, and looked at them curiously. These blades, they feel like...holy swords...

As I was thinking about it, I heard the voice of the person that threw these holy swords towards me.

"Use them Naoki. It is Excalibur Blessing, and the other one is Excalibur Rapidly. It's time to see if you can use it!"

It was Cristaldi-sensei that threw me the blade. And he said it was Excalibur Blessing huh. Even Excalibur Rapidly? Who knew that he would be here and hand me two of the Sacred swords on just a single sparring match? Does Sensei want me to prove myself right now? Two of them is a high honour. It feels like I'm holding two swords of pure Heaven right now.

I did a spin in the air, using one blade to stab into the ground, stopping my body from flying. I did a handstand on the blade itself, and then returned my feet to the ground. As I did that, Strada-sensei regarded me with a slight smile but then looked towards the other Sensei that I have.

"Eminence Cristaldi, to give your own Excalibur's to this child. You must believe that he's capable."

Believe that I am capable of using these holy blades. I wish that it would be true to do something like that. Hehe, I am curious what Sensei thinks about me and my Excalibur wielding power.

"I do, Eminence Strada. I believe that he has what it takes to wield one of these blades, if not two of them. Call it intuition, but I can sense that he is able to use them." Cristaldi-sensei praised me somewhat, and turned to me. "Go ahead, little Naoki."

Even if he says that...how am I supposed to do that...?

It was at that time that I saw everyone stop, and looked at me with interested gazes. Seeing Excalibur here is a rare sight, and someone not a warrior holding them is even a rarer, if not insane sight to see...they might not like me even more...if they think I'm getting special treatment...even now, I can hear people saying things about me getting trained and not earning it...they really don't like me at all...but there was one person out of the trainee Exorcists looking at me with happy eyes.

That person was Xenovia-san.

She was looking at me, and despite being tired, she looked like she believed in me. I don't know why she would believe in someone like me. I can't do anything right after all. Even this training...I don't think I'm doing as good as I thought I would be doing.

"Go ahead Naoki! Fight with the guidance of the Lord beside you! I am sure that God will allow you to face this opponent with the best of your ability! So go forth, and use your best abilities! Even if you do not win, God will surely be happy that you faced such a strong opponent."

Xenovia-san cheered for me, and I felt a little good. We've become somewhat friends since I started here. I don't spend much time with her, due to us being with different Sensei's but when we do, we do have fun. Although communication with her is...difficult, and not because of the language barrier (which is pretty nonexistent now) but because she is a little...odd.

"Naoki, don't allow this opportunity to leave. It is a great honour to fight with Excalibur. If Eminence Cristaldi says that you should wield them, then I believe in his judgment as well."

I also saw Griselda-nee-sama looking at me, amazed that I was holding these two blades and she wanted me to use them to their full advantage as well. She isn't the only one that is amazed. I am amazed as well. To think that I would be blessed with holding these swords? Even if I don't put them to good use, I will at least show these blades the proper respect that they deserve, as tools made by the God from Heaven.

I looked at Cristaldi-sensei, and looked saddened.

"B-But Sensei, I've never used Excalibur directly. I don't know how to do it. I think you've given the Excalibur's to the wrong person. They're wasted on someone like me Sensei."

"You do know how and I've not given you anything you can't handle, or deserve. I've taught you the necessary skills to be able to wield such a blade. You need to believe in yourself, and miracles can happen. Haven't I also taught you that before? Just use your belief in God, to allow it to illuminate your path."

Allow my belief in God to illuminate my path huh...

I concentrated on the blades, and within seconds, a change occurred. The blades responded to my unspoken, but loud plea within myself. Excalibur Rapidly's blade started moving at hyper speed and the Blessing Excalibur glowed with my belief, brimming to the surface, filling me with power. Yes, Excalibur Blessing can strengthen an Exorcists power and Rapidly increases the users, and blades, velocity. Using them in tandem could be good for me. I should be able to at least fight...somewhat on a different level than the one that I am on right now.

"See? All you have to do it believe, and let your skills do the talking. Even against Eminence Strada, you're going to have to show your best skills. I realize that you wont be able to win, but as the kids say, you'll give him something to think about."

I could only give a little laugh at what he said. He's not even that old. He's only around 30's...40's...I'm not that sure. He's around middle aged anyway. And that's cool as well~

"Okay Sensei!" I faced my opponent, and got into a two handed style. "Please get ready!"

Sensei regarded me, and gave a grin.

"Aah, it seems you've gotten a boost in power now? Using Excalibur is no easy feat. And using two at the same time? I hope that you prove that my sensing of you isn't unjust. Come at me, and show me the fruits of your training."

"Yes!"

This time, I rushed Sensei, my speed was double what it was beforehand. It was really fast, that my mind barely had time to catch up with what was happening. But I ended up in front of Strada-sensei, swinging Excalibur Rapidly in different directions, hoping that I would be able to catch up to his speed.

However, Strada-sensei's speed was even faster than Rapidly. He was manoeuvring his body easily, dodging all of the strikes that I was giving him. But I didn't let up, my speed increasing and increasing with each passing second. Even then, he was able to dodge every single strike of my blade.

"If that's the case, then I will double team you!"

I swung Excalibur Blessing towards his neck, attempting to cleave off his head. But like I thought, he was able to block the attack. But nonetheless, I was able to make him use his wooden sword. In his hands, a simple wooden sword is as strong as a holy sword, due to the fact that it is he who is holding it. If he had a true holy sword within his grasps, I wouldn't be able to get through that ironclad defence of his.

"Impressive, little Naoki. You increased your power with Blessing, didn't you?"

I did a double swing of my Excalibur's, sparks being made from when they touched. Sensei jumped back, using his powerful legs to made a distance between us. I brought up the blades, holding them in a familiar stance. And Sensei did the same thing, albeit with one sword rather than two.

"I did yes. That's what Excalibur Blessing does, after all. It increases my power, and other holy objects as well based on my beliefs in the teachings, which are immense. Just think if I read the bible to a Devil when I was holding Excalibur Blessing?"

Hearing that, a loud laugh came from the Ojii-sama.

"Hahaha! That's truly magnificent Naoki! Yes, that's true! Come at me as if I was a Devil little Naoki!"

Sensei's really getting into it, isn't he? Perhaps, because this is the longest I've lasted against this person?

"Yes! Now, here I come! Try and follow these movements!"

Tapping into the ability of Excalibur Rapidly, I disappeared in a burst of speed. I rushed all over the field, and tapped into the ability of Blessing to increase the ability of Excalibur Rapidly. Thanks to the enhanced power, I was able to move faster and faster until I was able to create images of myself, doing various poses. It was to make Sensei get off guard, and wonder which was the real me.

"How is he able to do something like that...? Sister Griselda, is that Magic he's using right now? Those images of himself appear to be illusions to me...are they perhaps such things?"

"No, that isn't the case Xenovia. Naoki is moving at high speeds. Rather than using Magic, he's moving so fast that he's leaving behind imagines of himself. It is a good technique to have, and for him to be able to utilize them after just receiving Excalibur, it is a...wonderful sight to see. Everyday, I come closer and closer to understanding what his Eminence Strada can see within the child. Xenovia, you should also learn from Naoki. He is a good example of what you should do with an Excalibur when you receive the blessing of holding one."

"Yes, Sister Griselda. But...is that sarcasm? Are you saying he is stronger than I am, Griselda?"

"That is precisely what I am saying and I wasn't being sarcastic in the slightest. That is why you have to train hard as well. Naoki trains very hard in order to achieve this. Some of it is pure talent, but the rest is hard work. If you trained just as hard, you'd be able to achieve this as well."

"Yes...the gap between us is difficult. But I will catch up with pure power."

I heard the conversation of Xenovia-san and Griselda-nee-sama. She's going to catch up with pure power...? Why does she keep thinking power is always the solution? Hehe, it doesn't make sense to me...she's always an oddball.

"H-He's able to do something like that...?"

"It's amazing...and scary."

"He's very talented indeed..."

I also heard other people talking about me, and they were all in a state of shock. Hey, even I am right now. I don't know how I am able to do this. It just feels natural, to have these swords respond to my thoughts and feelings. Yeah, as long as I hold these blades, it feels like I will be able to use unimaginable power. Although these are just fragments, it doesn't mean that they are useless. They have power, and I will use them to their utmost!

"These are good movements Naoki. With time, it would even be difficult for me to see which one is the real one. And if you added in Excalibur Nightmare, then it would be truly difficult even for my eyes. Well done, I am impressed with your talent for using these blades."

Strada-sensei praised, Cristaldi-sensei agreeing with a nod as well. I'm glad that they can see the fruits of my training. After all, I am training for them as well, since they took time out of their lives, to train an orphan like me.

I decided it was then that I was to make my move. All of the avatars, so to speak, were all around the field, enhanced with Blessing. Using such a skill, I was able to hide among them...if I used Nightmare, it would be even more amazing what I would be able to do. However, this is enough for me now.

Within the movements of the shadows, I went forward towards Sensei, going from the right.

"I see you, Naoki."

As I was about to make my attack known to Sensei, he must've sensed my presence and extended his old hand, grasping Rapidly with his bare hand! H-How did he do something like that!? His hand should be cut to ribbons from just grasping the blade! He's too strong for the current me!

"S-Sensei! God wont forgive you if you don't let go!"

I tried to pull the blade, but his strength was keeping it in place. He was really strong. I knew that the moment he caught my blade, he wasn't going to let go of my blade, and he had made the match his own. He had completely dominated me by now...no, I can't give up just yet!

"Naoki, you're doing pretty well and what a funny joke. God surely wont forgive me, will he?"

"That's right! Now let go!"

I again tried to yank the blade from his clutches, but as expected, he didn't move in the slightest. I tried to make the speed of the Excalibur become faster, hoping that it would cut his hand. But no matter what I did, the power of his enclosed fist was stronger than my ability to add speed to the blade. Even with the enhancement of Blessing, it wasn't able to even make the slightest of dents in his old hand. And he still had a hand free. I can't let that little detail escape my attention.

"Sorry I can't do that, little Naoki. But you know, I can see why Eminence Cristaldi gave you these blades. Utilizing two Excalibur's at once. That is...most difficult. Yet you're making it look easy."

Sensei gave me praise. It was nice that I was receiving praise from Sensei. It means that I am doing quite well. But even with what he said, I can't help but think that he's giving praise a little too easily.

"Trust me Sensei, it isn't easy. This is one of the most difficult I've ever had to do. To keep focus on one blade is tough, but to make them act in tandem, it is like splitting my focus, and yet trying to keep them in perfect harmony. It is...very hard indeed."

Yes...I didn't think it would be this difficult, to be able to use these at once. Using one is hard enough, but two is...quite hard. If I didn't need them both, I would only use one. However, if I am able to even scratch his clothes, I have to use my full power against this person.

Deciding to change tactic, I thrusted Blessing for Sensei's chest, trying to catch him in the moment. However, the Ojii-sama who was very strong, somehow moved my own sword against my will, intercepting the blade that I thrusted at him. Sparks went off from the holy steel clanging together, singing together in a holy unison.

"Naoki, that was..."

Before he could finish, he noticed that I left a present on the end of Blessing. A small cross was attached to it, when I did it was when I was running around, knowing that he would block me easily. I knew I needed a backup plan, and this is my backup plan.

"Blessing, grant me your strength!"

I shouted! And it responded!

The holy aura practically sang out by glowing, filling the cross with holy power. The cross erected a barrier around itself, and pushed forward towards Sensei like a cannonball.

"Simply astounding Naoki! Now this is what I thought you would be capable of!"

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to hold off the blades and the barrier at the same time, decided to let go of Rapidly, giving me my blade back. By using his enclosed fist, he thrusted it to smash against the barrier, breaking it without a second thought.

However, the short lived victory was stopped when he saw my next attack happen in a blinding speed.

"W-What! This is outside my expectations!"

That's when he noticed that I brought up Rapidly, aiming for his neck. He showed a little panic on his face, before using his wooden sword to block my strike, pushing against my sword with minimal effort.

But to think that I was able to make Sensei use his blade. That's an achievement. I've never been able to do something like that. Right now though, I was able to make Sensei block my attack.

"That was...surprisingly good Naoki. I didn't see it coming. I was caught by surprise. Well done, you've been listening to my words."

"But of course, Sensei. I listen to everything you say. That's why I am studying under you after all, Sensei. Everything you tell me, I listen with intense ears, and look with intense eyes. If I wasn't at least this serious, then it would be disrespectful towards you."

As I said that, I couldn't help but see the uncontainable surprise that Griselda-nee-sama was showing. Perhaps it is due to me being serious right now. I barely show a serious side, as I think being serious is an adults job. Sometimes even children like me have to be serious.

"Good. But now that you've made me use my blades, I'm going to have to get a little bit serious. If I don't, these old bones of mine will surely give out, wont they? Haha, you truly are a gifted child after all!"

...S-Serious huh...what does that entail for me? He's going to win now...I've lost...aah well, I can't complain. For me to make Sensei go a little serious is the best. It is the most I could hope for.

As soon as he said it, a aura releases and went all directions, taking out the small objects. The grass and ground was uprooted and the lights all around us shattered. Despite being day, the sky turned a little darker...was this due to the power that Sensei was releasing? It has to be, and the sheer power was able to make me break out into a cold sweat.

"S-Sensei...isn't that a little much?"

I flinched under the gaze he gave back, and he swung his wooden blade to the right. Due to the air pressure being released, the building collapsed on itself, turning into rubble! The others around grimaced, and I did as well. H-How can I find against such a monster?

"No, I don't think that this is. I'm not going full force, I wont kill you. Don't worry, just do your best to read my movements."

E-Even if he says that, how can I do something like that? He's going to completely dominate me in a battle. It is like comparing an ant to the entire earth itself. In a fight, guess who's going to win? And who I am in this scenario...of course, I am an ant. And maybe that's the best that I could hope to be.

Sensei put his blade out in front of him, his large left hand up in the air, and the blade pointing across his body, downwards. It reminded me of a Japanese style of sword play. But I can't quite remember the name of it.

"Ready, Naoki?"

Why is he doing this to me? Can't he just...lose with the chance of at least being able to win? But no, Sensei is going to be...completely wiping the floor with me right now...hehehe, Sensei, please don't allow me to lose that badly.

"...No."

I admitted, and took a couple of steps backwards. Even then, I raised the blades to an X for a defence. It was meager at best, and it wasn't going to help me...in the slightest. But I have to try, don't I?

"Too bad."

As soon as he said that, he disappeared in a burst of speed! I couldn't see him, and I couldn't even sense where he went! I looked around desperately, trying to pinpoint his location. But no matter what I did, I couldn't find him! He's too fast now! Even with Excalibur Rapidly, I wouldn't even attempt to match him!

"That's really fast! Eminence Strada is too fast for Naoki!"

Griselda-nee-sama was worried for me, and so was I by this point. I felt Sensei all around me, but it shouldn't be possible. I could feel his presence all around me. I'm sure that he's doing this, so I become a little fearful of him...either that, or this is one of his lessons.

"Sister Griselda, I cannot see Eminence Strada at all. Perhaps, he has an Excalibur as well...? Or some kind of magical aid? This is...beyond my expectations. Naoki doesn't have a hope to win, does he Griselda?"

"No, that's not quite it Xenovia." Griselda-nee-sama assured. "Eminence Strada is a monster. His speed, is out of this world. Normal humans like us wouldn't be able to comprehend such a thing. An Excalibur is impossible, since Naoki is using that Excalibur. And magical aid is also unlikely."

"So what does that mean for Naoki?"

"It means that he is going to lose the fight any second now. It is unfortunate, but it is also a good lesson. Although for someone so young to be able to cross swords with a little serious Eminence Strada, I have to give praise to Naoki for that."

Yeah, I have the same feelings. I would accuse her for not believing in me, but that's not exactly it. It is more like she knows my limitations. And I am glad that she knows them...as she isn't a dreamer for me. She knows what I am capable of, and knows exactly when I am defeated. That's how you learn as well, from your fails. Just as much as your victories, in my eyes at least.

"Hah!"

I felt him closer to me than normal so I slashed that way. But my blades merely went through an afterimage. I was stunned that it wasn't even the usual Sensei. All I got was an afterimage...was this really a human being? He's able to move faster than Rapidly...that's just too insane for someone like me.

Something inside of me made me move left, so I followed my instincts and brought up my blades. A single sound reverberated throughout the area, followed by sparks of the holy variety! The person who swung at me was Sensei, using his superior skills to be able to catch me off guard like that!

"T-That's too fast Sensei!"

I complained and struggled with the pressure he was putting on. He pushed me back instantly, and got within my guard. Thinking quickly, I pushed off from the ground, enhancing my speed as much as I could with Rapidly. And by grabbing a cross or two from my pocket (I'm surprised that I haven't run out yet) and throwing them to the ground, chanting a few choice words, I erected a barrier between us and by using Blessing, I enhanced their effects.

However, I was panting by now. Using so many skills and power at once has made me tired. I'm not a person with monster stamina. Doing such skills and various powers has made me...well, I'm bordering exhaustion right now. By God Sensei, is this your tactic? Make me tired so I can't fight anymore? Because it is working right now Sensei!

There was something I saw that...Sensei.

He hadn't moved from his position from before. Even with me escaping to a safer distance, he didn't even move from the stance he had when blocking my attack. I know for a fact that he isn't exhausted...so, why hasn't he moved?

My answer came in a few seconds though, as he took a glance up at me.

"You're learning well Naoki. You were able to moved your body to intercept my attack. I didn't think you'd be able to do something like that. It has proven to me that you've become stronger and you are able to handle yourself well."

"Thank you Sensei! But I can't lose now! So here I come!"

Simultaneously using both Excalibur's in tandem, I disappeared in a burst of speed, and reappeared in front of Strada-sensei, swinging my blades left and right at him, trying to break through his defence.

Heavy clanging sounds reverberated throughout the area. The holy steel met a wooden sword and numerous sparks were produced, filling the area with such a bright light that it looked like candles were being lit, then blown out, only to be lit again. It could be called a beautiful display.

In all honesty, my blades should be able to cleave through that blade he has if this was an ordinary person that was wielding the sword. But the blade was able to completely match my own. It was legendary, what he is doing right now. To be able to match not only one, but two holy blades with a single wooden sword is phenomenal. Even if they are fragments, it doesn't deter from the fact that they are holy blades, stronger than usual ones. No wonder this guy was called a monster.

"Some good attacks. Your technique isn't flawed, it just isn't finished yet. Your attacks are somewhat precise, and the power behind your attacks are good. However, the skill is somewhat sloppy. Your precision is good, but the skills are readable. Right now, you'd be able to defeat a Low Class Devil with these skills, and maybe even a Mid Class as well. But against a High Class, you'd be dominated."

Yeah, I also realize that. I couldn't take a High Class, and I need to be able to do something like that as well in the future.

Sensei then gave me a grin.

"However, I am afraid that you're going to have to lose now. I can't allow myself to be shown as someone who loses to a child now, can I?"

Does he want me to answer such a thing? I...I'd rather just give up right now. Please don't hurt me Sensei...

"I guess not..."

Those words left my lips...

...And the next moment I knew what was happening, I somehow ended up on the ground, Strada-sensei behind me in a stance of slashing, holy aura leaking from his hand, and encasing the wooden sword in a brilliant glorious mass.

There was a gash on the ground near me, cutting deeply within the earth itself and the blades of Excalibur laid beside me, singing to me for them to be picked up again, but the strength in my body left me.

I didn't even see him move...it was...it was very fast. It was too fast for someone like me. There wasn't any pain in or out of my body, it was more like shock had taken over me. I didn't have the will to even stand up anymore...God, Sensei really is too exceptional for someone like me.

"My, you did quite well little Naoki."

Cristaldi-sensei praised me from the sidelines, Griselda-nee-sama agreeing with a nod.

"Yes, you did quite exceptionally. It is hard to believe that you've only been training for a little while now."

I smiled at the compliment that Nee-sama gave me. To hear such things is very nice.

"Naoki, I'm impressed. Even without your knowledge, you used the Excalibur's to defend, did you know?"

Sensei said that, walking over and bending over me. He looked like a tower above me. It was...intimidating to see Sensei likes this. But he's gentle, so I don't mind if he has such an appearance.

"No, I didn't know that...what did I do again?"

I was really confused on what he meant. Did I do something fantastic? I don't think that I did...eh, maybe Sensei is imagining things. But the look on his face told me that he wasn't telling a lie.

"Fufu, you reacted to my attack. Your blades defended against the brunt of it, hence why they are out of your hands. Of course I held back as I didn't want to hurt you, but the sheer force of your will allowed your body to do impossible things, and deflect my attack. Maybe it is instincts kicking in, or simply luck. Whatever the case maybe, it was nice display Naoki. You've come along well, and I am proud."

He patted my head like a proud Otou-sama would. It was a nice feeling, thinking that I did him proud. That's all I want to do in this current time. Then I can get revenge later on.

It was at that time that Cristaldi-sensei walked over, and grabbed both of the Excalibur's.

"You did well, Naoki. Your skills with Excalibur at first use are...I have no words. To be able to use both Excalibur's in tandem without prior training with them and at your young age as well, what a good display indeed little Naoki. I believe that you're more than worthy to wield an Excalibur. As to the Excalibur itself...I'm not sure which one yet. However, it could be either of the ones you just used, or it could be another one."

Even then, I wouldn't care what Excalibur I was blessed with. Either of them are good. And if it was another one, then I would be happy. It doesn't really matter to me what I would get. The only thing I care about is the fact that I am able to actually have an Excalibur...what a thing.

"A-Ah, thank you very much Sensei! If I am blessed to receive one of the Excalibur's, I will be happy!"

Sensei pats my head, and then takes the Excalibur's away. To be honest, I thought that he was on a mission today, but he was here...maybe he is going on a mission now. Ah, I'm glad that he was able to watch me train.

Strada-sensei looked down at me, and smiled.

"Like Eminence Cristaldi said, you have done well. And actually, tomorrow I am going to a certain Church to investigate a Devil sighting nearby, a Stray Devil at that and possibly an exorcism as well, depending on the situation at hand. I was wondering, would you like to accompany me?"

Investigating a Stray Devil...he really wants me along for such a thing? I don't know if I would be of any help though...maybe, I would be of some kind of assistance. Although I don't see what I could do that Sensei wouldn't be able to do...

"D-Do you think that I'm ready for that, Sensei?"

It would of course be my honour to see such a thing. To see a naughty Devil being exorcised in the name of the Lord.

"Yes, I believe that you are. You wont be fighting, but you will be able to see me fight against a Devil. It will be good for you, to see the actual exorcism come into play. If you don't wish to-"

"No Sensei! I'll go with you!"

Once I had said that, he gained a grin.

"Fuee, good spirit. Then, rest and I will see you tomorrow. For now, there are some arrangements that I need to make."

I nodded and he left me on the ground. Arrangements, I wonder what kind of arrangements he has to make? Maybe he has to arrange for a plane for us or something? Unless we're going to use some kind of teleporting magic. Either way, I am happy that I get to go and see a naughty Devil being punished.

* * *

It was at that time Xenovia-san walked over to me, and cocked her head to the side.

"You're impressive, little Naoki. You faced off against Eminence Strada very skillfully. Even though he won, you were able to do the impossible from my perspective anyway."

I don't mind others calling me that when they're adults, but when she does it to purely mock my height? I think that's what a heretic would say. She's attacking a follower of God with naughty words like that.

"T-Thank you, little Xenovia."

I giggled to myself, trying to elicit a reaction from Xenovia-san. I wish she would learn Japanese, it is easier than this language. It is a heretical language anyway. God knows what the true language is...

Her eye twitched, a frown forming.

"I am taller than you are, so you cannot speak to me like that. Anyway, lunch is now. It is time to consume some food. Sister Griselda told me to tell you to get some food."

She has such a strange manner of speaking, she really does. She told me the same thing, three different times. Was it really necessary? I'm not sure. But even then, she's always seemed odd to me.

"Right, let us consume some food...as you would say. But where is Griselda-nee-sama...erm, I mean..."

I should really stop calling her 'Griselda-nee-sama' but something inside of me just doesn't stop when it comes to Nee-sama. It is like it has to come out...I wont deny that I am close to Nee-sama, since she is the one that takes care of my needs...that aren't to do with training of course.

"Griselda just needed to sort something out, although I am not currently aware of what that is. Now I know that you have a love for Griselda, but you're too young to pursue that kind of relationship with her. And she is too old to touch you in a naughty fashion. Naoki, your love for Griselda is a forbidden one. I am not sure God would love it, although if you're serious, then God will see this and will see your love for her, and it will flourish and be accepted."

I blushed a little, thinking about the implications that she is suggesting. P-Please don't say that I like her like that. Griselda-nee-sama is more of a Onee-sama to me than anything else. And she's older than I am...

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden? You can't say things like that, Xenovia. Griselda-nee-sama will also get into trouble if this spreads. It would be bad if she got into trouble because of these rumours. And that's what they are, rumours. There's no actual fact to them, and even if they were, it wouldn't be able to happen anyway, considering that she's older than I am, and I don't really think about things like that anyway."

"I am not going to say anything, since I like Griselda very much. And you're also a friend of mine, so if you two wish to follow a relationship, you have my full support. So please go forward with the intent of love."

Why does she keep saying things like this!? She's just being weird! And God wouldn't like this!

"There's nothing to even talk about Xenovia! We don't have a relationship like that! Onee-sama is merely just Onee-sama! I don't have a relationship beyond that Xenovia! Could you please stop bringing it up now!?"

When I snapped at her, she didn't even look taken back, as expected of Xenovia actually. She usually takes things in her stride, and pretty much does whatever she wants to do.

"Alright, there is no need to yell at me. If you say that you don't have a relationship with Griselda, then I will believe you. However, I must say that in the end, God will reveal the truth to me because I am his most trusted follower."

If that's what you believe, Xenovia. I just think she is a little...strange. And what was that about her being his most trusted follower? Her belief is a little weird...she's even admitted to me that it is flexible...how this flexibility will be shown is up to debate.

She always says things like this, and then she changes the subject like now...

"Naoki, was it hard using two Excalibur's at the same time? Just watching it was giving me a headache, I can't imagine using them at the same time. It is too confusing for the direct me."

Ooh, she wanted to ask me something like that? It was the last thing I thought would happen. She usually tells me how to wield holy swords and things to do with holy swords.

"Eh...it was quite difficult to be honest. The abilities are hard to draw out, and to use them in tandem is...difficult. Either way, it is a difficult thing to do. But Xenovia, I heard that you might be granted an Excalibur in the future as well."

It wasn't shocking, upon hearing that she was a holy sword wielder. And naturally, she is being trained in such a skill, to improve her qualities as a holy sword wielder. I even heard that she is being trained in Durandal as well...well, I've seen her use Durandal before...not pretty. It was a little freaky actually, hehe~

"Yes, I heard the same. Must be because I'm a holy sword wielder, naturally of course. I also recall that you're a natural as well. What are the odds that we'd end up becoming friends?"

I'm not sure if we're friends yet...I mean, I want to be her friend, but some of the things she does are...questionable...and the last time I had friends, they were all murdered right in front of me. All of them are were killed...I miss them constantly...I thought that we would always be together...I guess not...

"Y-Yeah, I guess we're friends."

I muttered, unsure of if the word 'friends' is the best way to describe us. I mean, of course I want friends, but most of the people around here stay away from me...and call me a monster for living through what I did...I'm sure that they are misunderstood.

"Oh? You don't consider us friends? How rude. I have already decided that we're friends. And since we're Gods gifts, and even being blessed naturally with a holy sword, I considered us comrades already."

Comrades already huh...we're comrades...I didn't know that. I was certain that we were just...people that lived near one another, like neighbour's that never really interact...although thinking about it, besides Griselda-nee-sama, Xenovia-san is the one that I converse with the most. I wouldn't count Sensei's as they are only here part time. Usually, they are fighting other creatures, and only one of them are here at a time for me and some others to train.

"Comrades huh. Yes, I suppose we could be called comrades."

I mumbled, still not liking the bitter feeling that's within me. If she was really my comrade, she's not going to disappear like the others, right? She's not going to die like the others, right? I...I don't want them to disappear...I wouldn't like Xenovia-san disappearing.

"Yes, that's what we are. I am glad that you said that, because I am going to form a group with you one day."

T-That was a little...direct all of a sudden. Why would she come out with something like that?

"A-A group with me? Why would you possibly want to do something like that with me?"

"Because, I believe that to be the best solution to the problem that I am having right now."

She's got a problem? What's that then? It is rare for her to have a problem that she can't solve with her own...unique mind.

"Problem? What could possibly be bothering you?"

She put a hand to her chin, and stroked it once.

"The problem of skill to my power." I looked confused, so she elaborated the best she could. "You see, Griselda is always saying that I have power, but not the skill. And you have the skill. I was thinking, if power met skill, there wouldn't be a thing that could stand in our way. All of the heretical Devils wouldn't be able to beat us, and if I am to have an Excalibur as well as Durandal, and you have an Excalibur as well, just think of what we could do."

She's making...an argument. I'm not sure if it is a good argument. And I can't help but wonder why she would really want us to form a team. Is it really just because she wants a skill to her power? Or is there another reason? Did Griselda-nee-sama say anything about it?

"But I don't know why you're saying it now all of a sudden. I mean, there are other Exorcists, and I'm not sure if we're allowed to form teams...although maybe it would be good to have a comrade...erm..."

I didn't know what else to say. She seemed to be somewhat determined, and I haven't really seen her that determined about many things, besides the obvious being God, and training. Maybe, if she is this serious, I should take her up on the offer after all. Who knows, maybe this is Gods way of telling me that I should form a team...I don't know just yet though. I want to have friends...but I don't want them to get hurt. It is a weighing option for me...if I had friends and they disappeared...but if I didn't have friends at all...I don't know what to say about it.

Xenovia-san though, not seeing my inner struggle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Griselda mentioned that it would be nice if you and I got together in a team, since we are of a similar age, and we would naturally compliment one another. However, if you don't think it is a good idea, then I wont say anything more about it."

I don't know if she is lying about that. When she lies, she looks the same as if she is telling the truth. Hmmmmm, I am feeling complicated right now, I really am. Maybe I could do something to find out if she's lying or not...

"Say, Xenovia. If I go and ask Griselda-nee-sama, she'd tell me that you aren't lying, right?"

"How rude, you don't believe me. I believe in God, and yet you're saying that I would lie? That's heresy to the highest degree. Naoki, you're really going to say that I am lying?"

"G-Geez, no. I didn't say that you were lying. I was just making sure, that's all. You never know when it comes to...certain things."

She sighed at me, and sat on the ground. I was confused on what she was doing, until I saw her fold her arms.

"I'm going to sit here until you believe that I am being truthful. Naoki, you're the person that I want as a team member. If we're to be together, I am sure that we can fight the forces of evil together. Don't you also wish to fight the evils of this world?"

I've experienced the evils of this world. So of course I want to fight against it. I want evil to suffer, and then for it to be destroyed. If I was able to make things like bad naughty things be punished, then I am glad.

"Yes, I wish to face the evils of the world."

"So, it isn't a bad idea, is it? By my estimations, I believe that this is a good deal, and I wish for it to be explored in greater detail."

"I didn't say anything about it being a bad idea. On the contrary, I think that it might be a good idea. I was just unsure of why you decided to pink me. I can see how we would be good with one another...I just don't understand why you say these things now."

Xenovia-san wore a complicated expression but that soon disappeared, and was replaced with a semi happy look.

"To be honest, it has been on my mind for awhile now. And watching you spar with Eminence Strada today confirmed my suspicions. The Excalibur's that you used, was enough to convince me that we should be together."

If I didn't know her any better, then I would swear that she is...confessing to me. I saw it in the village once, with a teenage couple. And they said something akin to what she is saying right now. Actually, it is a little cute that she speaks like that.

"Yes...but you know, I don't know what Excalibur I'm going to get, if I get approval in the first place."

"Like you, I am uncertain of what sword that I will be granted. I am sure that if I get Destruction, I will be best suited to that one. I...I can't be unsure of what other Excalibur would be suited to my particular style of combat."

Knowing her, she's going to get Destruction, because she is so destructive. Yeah, she's going to get that one, I can see it happening. And Griselda-nee-sama said something about it as well. And if she says it, the person that knows Xenovia-san the best, then I would have to listen to her.

"I'm sure whatever it is, will be suited to your...particular tastes."

"That is true, yes. And I am sure that the Excalibur you get will also be the one that is suited to your...particular tastes."

Okay, I know why I hesitated when saying that, but why did she?

However, as I was thinking about it, Xenovia-san pointed at me.

"Anyway Naoki, you still surpass me in the ways of the sword. However, I am still the one that is chosen for Durandal. Do not forget that. If we were to cross blades, I shall be the winner."

I think she might have some kind of rivalry with me, because we both are holy sword wielders. Even though she's getting Durandal, the choice is because she is a sword girl with the only thing on her mind is "Power rules and everything else sucks!" and with that kind of mindset, Strada-sensei says that she's the perfect wielder for such a blade.

"I don't forget it Xenovia, I just think you're letting it go to your head. Yes, Durandal is getting passed onto you, but that doesn't mean you're going to suddenly become all powerful. Durandal is a mighty blade, one that my Sensei wields with such a force that he could be compared to a destructive ocean. And your control of the blade is..."

I couldn't even finish the sentence, as the last time she unleashed Durandal, she almost killed someone. It was purely accidental, but it doesn't mean she didn't nearly kill someone...that was a scary day. I thought that I was reliving the time that I saw my parents die...it certainly did set ablaze the world around us, that's for sure.

As I thought about it, Xenovia-san looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"You're thinking about when I almost killed that girl, aren't you?"

She sent accusing eyes at me, folding her arms.

H-How did she know that I was thinking about that? I could've been thinking about something else, yet she guessed something like that? She's really good, I shouldn't underestimate this girl.

I threw up my arms in defence.

"N-No, of course not! I wouldn't ever say anything about your mistake that almost sent one of Gods followers up to Heaven. Yeah, it wasn't one of your more shining moments in life, was it? A-And you brought it up so you can't blame me if you become upset."

Hehe, I find it cute when Xenovia-san is upset. She gets frustrated and she turns all wide eyed and pouty.

She pouted and turned away from me as I expected.

"Y-You're jealous that I'm getting Durandal, even if accidents happen...she shouldn't of rushed me! I was holding Durandal, and she was coming at me! It isn't my fault that she went for me! She was going to kill me, I swear to God that she was Naoki! You have to believe me that she was going to kill me! I am sure that a Devil sent her to take out the next generation of Exorcist. I was frightened for my life!"

...Again, she's got it all wrong. How can she...I don't even know what's going on right now...she really is a weird child. I've never met anyone like her, not even in the village and that was full of people that were...less than normal.

"She didn't go for you though. And she didn't try to kill you, as far as I am aware." I told her, sighing a little. "She was merely handing a drink over to you. She wasn't going to hurt you. Yet you turned to her, and unleashed a holy wave screaming "Leave me alone!" in a panicked voice. That poor girl, I heard that she needed counselling."

Yeah...I think she transferred to another part of the Church after that. Hehehe~ Poor girl...I wonder what's going to happen to her from now on? I bet she's going to quit being an Exorcist.

"That wasn't my fault that she went for me. In the future, she should watch what she is doing. Sneaking up on people is wrong, and it is mean as well. Naoki, don't you agree that she was taken over by a Devil?"

If I say yes, will she leave me alone? Or will she bug me about it even more?

"Erm...yes, I believe that she was possessed by a Devil."

"Naoki, you're a good friend, for believing me when no one else would. Even though it was sometime ago, people still think that I am reckless and fight with sheer stupidity."

Please stop making it so easy for me to see your faults. I prefer to look at people with normal eyes, instead of the eyes of fear and apprehension. And right now, she's making the latter of my eyes appear.

"Anyway, we should go and get some food Xenovia-san before we starve or something. I know that I could do with some food right now."

She stopped her rant, and looked at me with an uneven expression.

"I have no idea what you just said. You realize that you spoke Japanese, right? I do not understand that language...maybe I should learn it so I can understand what you say all of the time."

"Oh, I spoke Japanese then?" She nodded, so I released a troubled breath. "I am sorry. Sometimes I just go back to that when I lose concentration. I said that we should go and get some food, since we're hungry."

"Aah yes, that is right." Xenovia-san nodded once. "We should go and get some food."

Xenovia-san walked forward, so I followed after her. Just something about being near Xenovia-san is calming. It is relaxing as well, since she usually gives me a good laugh with the way that she speaks.

* * *

 **The Next Day!**

I...am currently in a strange situation, in a new place.

The new place was a Church, of a ordinary statue. It didn't have many defining qualities that made it stood out. But the fact that there were lots of people lined up near the Church was simply astounding. All of them looked troubled, and had various problems. Some had cuts, scraps, and others had bigger injuries. I don't know what's going on...why are they here and not in a hospital right now?

There's also some children around, playing with toys that...I've seen at some Church facilities before. I get it, I think these children are orphans...and the clothes they wear are all Church type stuff...and some even have crosses around their necks as well as a sign of their faith. Hehe, I'm in the same boat, kids. We're of a kind...

Although I am in Exorcist type clothing...and it is a little embarrassing. I'm sure that Sensei is making fun of me, making me wear this skin tight outfit...he isn't wearing it, so why do I have to wear it? I-It's embarrassing...

"Sensei...what's with the people here? They're all injured, yet they are standing outside of the Church? What purpose would standing outside here serve? Wouldn't it be better if they went to a hospital?"

When I spoke up, some heads went in our direction. And when they did, some regained hope in their eyes, hope that something akin to a miracle has occurred. And some have the looks of like they had seen salvation in the form of a human. But all of them had their hands together, and have bowed their heads...they aren't looking at me, but rather Strada-sensei.

W-Whats going on? The atmosphere around here is tense...as if something is going on. Is it because of the Stray Devil that's around here? Has it caused this much pain and agony? Sensei...is this the sadness that you told me about just before? The sadness that lingers around when naughty Devils are around?

Strada-sensei looked down at me, and let a dazzling smile grace his old face.

"The reason these people have come here is because they are waiting to see the new Holy Maiden that was appointed here not long ago...maybe over a year or so ago?"

A Holy Maiden? What is this about a Holy Maiden? I haven't heard of such a girl before. And why would these injured people want to see a Holy Maiden? Do they think that she can pray to God and send them healing powers? I believe in God and all, but sometimes God can't do everything. He's only one person.

"A Holy Maiden...huh."

I wonder what she's like? All Holy Maidens are supposed to be adult women, aren't they?

"Yes...she should be around your age right now actually. I haven't met the Holy Maiden myself, but I have heard that she has extraordinary powers that can heal people. It is a gift given to her by God."

My age? She's my age? How would a girl my age be a Holy Maiden? It couldn't be possible...unless it is this gift by God that Sensei mentioned. That would qualify her to be a Holy Maiden, wouldn't she?

"A gift by God...yes, I see. That's why they have come...but even then Sensei...are these injuries due to the Devil that is around here?"

I can sense something around here, that is making me shiver deep inside. Is this the Devil that Sensei told me about? It feels similar to the person that killed my family...but I don't think that it is the same person...if it was, I would go and attack him right now, for revenge.

"As you say, the Devil around here is causing this kind of damage to the people that are here. The Devil is terrorising the town, and are hurting these innocent civilians. The Exorcists that were sent here were all injured severally. I believe that the number exceeded ten Exorcists. That is why, I was called. Usually, it wouldn't of happened like this, but the reason was this is a problem other Exorcists couldn't solve on their own."

Wait, if he's going to fight this Devil...and even ten Exorcists couldn't do it, then Sensei might be in a dangerous situation. I believe in Sensei, but he's only human. We're only human after all...

"I see...but if this Devil is really dangerous, then wouldn't it be better if you had backup Sensei? You're amazing and great and all, but to face a Devil that other Exorcists couldn't alone...not to mention that it was exceeding the number of ten..."

Sensei gave a hearty laugh to my words.

"Haha, the youth of today. You're surely going to get wrinkles like my own if you keep worrying. No, the only backup I require is yours, Naoki. I will explain the details fuller at a later time. Just be assured that you're going to be the one that has my back, during the fight."

M-My backup!? H-He's insane! I couldn't possibly do anything against a Devil that's hurt ten qualified Exorcists! Is Sensei trying to kill me right now? Does he want me to suffer and die maybe?

"B-But, for me to be your only backup..."

"Don't worry about the complicated stuff, Naoki. For now, just don't forget the single fact that you're my apprentice. I've trained you to be the best you can be. It is true that you aren't as strong as you could be, but that's due to you just staring out. Consider this your first official mission as an Exorcist, when you qualify for such a thing."

"...Okay...if you say so Sensei..."

Sensei's eyes went towards the Church, before he nodded to himself.

"Naoki, remain out here, and speak to the coming crowd. They would like reassurance that help has arrived. I would do it, but I have some engagements to attend to."

Looking around, I could see that the crowd was being formed. It was...it was as if I could see myself in them...I could see the same panic that I had once when I was nearly killed...if I could even dispel their fears, even a little, then I know I could do some good here.

"Right, Sensei!"

He patted my head, and headed for the Church. When he got to the Church, a nun came out and guided him inside. At the same time, I regarded the current crowd around me. Despite being a child, they must've recognized that I was with Strada-sensei, and would like some answers from me.

A child came up to me, a young girl that couldn't of been more than 5 years old. A worried expression filled her gaze. I could only sympathize with the young girl, and the rest of the crowd as well. It is the same...these Devils don't take into account what normal humans have to go through when they become naughty.

I reached out my hand, and petted the child's head. When I did that, the little girl giggled at me. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled my chest, just seeing the innocent girls giggle. It reminded me of a girl that I used to know...

"Please don't worry, everyone. Eminence Strada has come to vanquish the Devil that has been effecting the lives of everyone here. Right now, he is assessing the situation, and will make a plan to slay this foul creature."

As soon as I said that, relief filled the eyes of the villagers here. It was...beautiful to see that they had such a gaze in their eyes. What a lovely look they have. I wish that I could've seen this in my own peoples eyes. I wish I could've made a difference back then...I will just have to make a difference now.

"B-Big Brother..."

The little girls head I petted before looked up and called for me. She even called me big brother. I'm used to hearing Onii-chan...when I was in Japan. Next Exorcist mission, can it be in Japan?

I bent down, and smiled at her.

"Yes? Is there something I can do for you, little girl?"

"M-My Big Sister was taken by the Devil...will she be okay?"

Her Onee-chan was taken was she. I see...what a thing...how could anyone hurt a child like this...no, not just a child. How could anyone hurt an innocent? It fills me with bile when I hear people being hurt for no reason.

"Was she taken? Do not fret. Eminence Strada will do everything in his power to save her, and the rest of the villagers that were taken. God will watch over them, until Eminence Strada arrives."

A smile spread over her face, and she gave me a little hug. I was unsure of what to do, since I haven't been hugged like this in along time now. But it soon became clear that I needed to give her some kind of comfort, so I could only hug her back, petting the top of her head.

"Big Brother is a nice Exorcist."

I gained a smile, hearing that.

That's when a man walked over to me, and bowed his head.

"Exorcist, please hear my confession."

"C-Confession?"

I'm not a priest...I don't hear confessions...but Sensei says that sometimes he hears peoples confessions so, I guess that I will have to do it as well. But a confession...God, please give me the strength to help this person with his problems.

"Yes, please listen to my confession young Exorcist."

"Sure...I can do that."

I think. I can only do what I can. I can't do anymore than that anyway.

The man then told me his confession and what he did wrong. I was unsure of what porn was, and he said something about it being sinful. Porn...he said that he watches lots and lots of it...what is it exactly? Is it something bad? Saying it does make me feel weirded out...Sensei, is porn a sinful thing?

"Yes, God will surely forgive you if you repent your sinful ways and stop watching these porn videos."

"Thank you Exorcist!"

The man ran off happily...and then more people came over to me, bowing their heads towards me. D-Don't tell me that all of them want me to hear their confessions? Please go and see your local priests and nuns for the confessions.

"Please listen to my confession!"

"I also need to confess to my sinful way's and beg God for forgiveness."

"Also I need to confess Exorcist."

"Could you also listen to mine and offer me help?"

"I need to ask for your advice Exorcist!"

I put out my hand, stopping them from talking as astonishment filled my features. All of them really need my help...S-Sensei, could you come and help me? I'm not used to this many people.

"Please form an orderly line. I will surely hear all of your confessions, and offer you advice."

Doing as I asked, surprisingly all of them lined up in front of me as the little girl joined the line as well...o-oh my, how am I going to do this?

For about an hour, I listened to peoples problems. They were mundane, some of them. And some were serious. Even though I've not had practice, I did the best that I could, and offered what assistance that I could.

A woman of a 30 year age walked up to me, and showed me her child. I looked at the child, and titled my head to the side.

"Could you offer a name for my child Exorcist?"

How do I do something like this? I've never given a name to someone...that isn't a confession...I'd need to think about it...a name to a child...yes, I will also name a child!

"Yes! I bestow the name "Solomon" onto this child. This name, means 'man of peace' and I pray for your child to grow up a peaceful man as well."

"Thank you thank you Exorcist. You've saved this child from the path of evil."

She bowed to me a couple of times and took leave. Hehe, I just named a child~ I feel like I've become a good person from doing that~ Yay for me~ I am a good Exorcist in training after all!

As I was doing what I was doing, a young girl came out from the Church. Her blonde hair that was long was breathtaking. The green eyes that are like a forest came into my view. The girl was wearing a nuns outfit, and she even had a cross around her neck.

The girl walked towards me, and the others around bowed to her. She looked like an ordinary nun to me...but there was something about her that made me feel a little wary...no, more like loving. A loving aura was around her...it was bright green, and it was as if it was enveloping me...

When the young girl nun made it to me, she bowed her head.

"Good day,Eminence Naoki. My name is Asia Argento, and I have been sent by Eminence Strada in order to talk about the Devil that is hurting this town. Could you please follow me?"

Asia Argento-san...she's really sweet. She's got a sweet voice, and a cute face as well. But why is she calling me Eminence? That title isn't reserved for someone like myself.

"Y-Yes...just call me Naoki, okay, Sister Asia."

"No...erm, I couldn't be disrespectful, Eminence Naoki. C-Could you please follow me?"

"Yes, please lead the way, Sister Asia."

So like that, Asia-san and I walked towards the Church. During that time, people were bowing to her...and me as well. They even offered me hands for me to take, and give reassurance. Is this the feeling Sensei has when he helps people? I haven't done anything extraordinary, but they are all looking at me with hope...yes, that means I can't allow their feelings to go to waste.

* * *

 **End chapter! So, a little show of what Naoki can do. Of course Strada held back, immensely. But his talent with a holy sword is pretty good, right? And Xenovia also wants to form a team, huh. And he's met Asia, who he'll become friends with soon.**

 **Also, I was thinking of what Longinus to give to Naoki. Originally, I was going to give him Incinerate Anthem, since it is the holy cross and all. But then I read Slash/Dog (which I do recommend as I think it is pretty cool) and saw Absolute Demise work a little, and thought that it would be cool if Naoki had that. But I can't decide which one he should have, so please help me out! The one with the most votes, will be the one he gets! So please let me know! Also, still accepting suggestions for harem! The ones that have been suggested are still possibilities so thank you for already suggesting!**

 **Erm...that's it, so yeah. Please let me know about the Sacred Gear, and until next time.**

 **Naoki; Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Griselda, Gabriel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; That's what I was thinking. It would be funny if they did~**

 **Xizors2; Thanks and yeah, other factions will also be with him~ And those two are good choices as well~**

 **Hellspam; Thank you, and he will be soon~ And cool suggestions. True Longinus...eh, if I gave him that, he wouldn't need a holy sword, so him being a holy sword wielder wouldn't matter. Besides, I am going to make a story at some point with my character using True Longinus.**

 **Jose19; I know, but like I said, this isn't strictly canon.**

 **Anime PJ; That he is~ Xenovia...well, you'll see why in this chapter that she understood such things. And I agree, Asia-chan is so kawaii so even a second of her is enough~ Yeah, that is true, I haven't read a fic with that Sacred Gear as main. And cool~ Grayfia might be a possibility, and as for the other two, just look towards the bottom~**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9; Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it. And you were right, his past does haunt him. He does have a lot of talent, to where he could be called a technique user like Cao Cao when he gets to around the DXD canon. And that's Xenovia for you, she talks all kind of crazy~ And yup! Asia has appeared~ And thank you! Naoki wont have the True Longinus for reasons that will be shown in the future, but there will be a story in future when I do True Longinus.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; That is true, so I will think about it. Grayfia is also a possibility as well.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! And cool! I think that's the Gear he's going to have! And cool suggestions! Ise, I'm not too sure about yet.**

 **ELOSHAZZY; Thank you, and yeah, they're cool choices~**

 **Dragonrider66; Thanks, I think. Erm, Tsubaki, Koneko, and Serafall, for reasons that I've explained before.**

 **Guest 1; Cool suggestions!**

 **Noctis Lucius Dragneel; It is a good idea, but not this story sorry. However, Naoki will eventually have skills to fight on par with Cao Cao's skills.**

 **Guest 2; Gasper all the way huh~ Yeah maybe~ I presume you mean female, though right?**

 **HolyKnightX; It would be, but it would defeat the reason why he's a holy sword wielder, he simply wouldn't need one if he has True Longinus. But not to worry, he'll still have quite some skills to place him on a level near that when the time comes.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I will check them out when I get time~ It sounds cool~**

 **DoctorWhoXX; Hehe, yep, we can discuss~**

 **Ran; Thanks! And cool!**

 **With those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sister Asia and the Witch**

"Sister Asia, why do the people outside line up to be...seen by you? Do you do something special for them, being the Holy Maiden as Sensei said. I was curious...you don't have to answer me, but I was just really curious. Sensei mentioned something about you being the Holy Maiden with a special gift..."

I asked the Sister who was walking next to me, guiding me towards Sensei wherever he is. This Church is surprisingly big. I thought that it might've been small...but, no. This Church is quite large indeed. I wouldn't expect anything less for the Holy Maiden. The Holy Maiden herself is only around my age...from what I can see. She might even be a little younger than I am as well. I'm just not entirely sure right now. I will have to ask her when we get a more appropriate time.

"I don't mind telling you, Eminence Naoki. I would be happy to share anything with one of the strong Exorcists come to save this village from the naughty Devils who have been plaguing the town for sometime now."

She called me Eminence Naoki again, and just before I came into the Church, the townspeople where talking about me being an Eminence as well. That title doesn't belong to me. Although I would like such a title one day. Right now, I do not have such a title.

But the outside is in a...better state than it was before. I believe that because I offered these people reassurance, they took that and they believe in us all...that's good, if they can believe in me. Maybe this time I can do something amazing as well. Maybe I can save this place...unlike the time that I cowered away from my own village...no, I shouldn't think of such things.

Wait, did she say that this town has been plagued for sometime now? That means that this Devil has been taking people from this town for sometime, yes? But why? What's so special about this town?

"Good day, Sister Asia."

"I hope you are well, Sister Asia."

"Y-Yes, Good day. And yes, thank you. I am well."

People from the Church (Nuns mostly) pass us by, bowing to Sister Asia who bows to them back after exchanging some words.

But something about the way she bows to them is...a little off if I am honest. I don't know quite what it is exactly, but I can tell that something is off about the way she looks at them...hmmm, maybe I am thinking about this too hard. She's a devoted follower of God, isn't that all she needs? That's all I need anyway...or that's what I believe of myself anyway.

Asia-san though...something about her makes me worried. She's breathing quite hard, is she alright? It looks like she has been running for hours on end. Has she exhausted herself somehow?

"Sister Asia, are you tired right now?"

She stopped in her tracks, briefly looking at me before walking forward again.

"E-Erm...a little, why do you ask?"

A little? She looks more than a little tired...she looks so exhausted. I wonder what she's been doing until now? Maybe she has been using her special talents as a Holy Maiden?

"I was just curious that all. Have you been doing a marathon lately?"

When I asked with concern for the young girl, Sister Asia gently shook her head.

"N-No, I've been doing important work that has made me feel tired now. As soon as I take you to Eminence Strada, I will be retiring for a few minutes."

A few minutes, I think that she needs a few hours of sleep. Just what are they making her do to make her this exhausted like this?

We continued onwards, her not answering my first question. Deciding to let it go for now, I walked forward down this corridor, taking in the various sights from the Churches interior. They're really beautiful sights. I love the crosses on the ceiling. I think that is pretty unique.

"Eminence Naoki, please come this way. Eminence Strada is located down this hallway. It seems to me that he has gotten something to share with you...but he didn't tell me the specific details...m-maybe because I'm not an Exorcist."

It would seem like the most likely thing. Sister Asia isn't an Exorcist, so sharing information of this kind of level is...pretty bad if I am honest. Yeah, the less these people know about the situation the better.

"Thank you, Sister Asia. You're as kind as you are graceful."

Sister Asia's face turned a cute shade of red.

"N-No, please don't thank me. I haven't done anything special. I'm just...I just am grateful that you and Eminence Strada are here, Eminence Naoki. Please come this way."

Sister Asia directed me down a large corridor. The walls all had tapestries of famous saints. There was even some of Strada-sensei, and Cristaldi-sensei. Those two are famous people from the Church, so having their faces up there like that wouldn't be out of the ordinary.

"Aah thank you, Sister Asia. But you don't have to call me 'Eminence' as I do not belong to the category of such a thing. Just refer to me as Naoki or...no, just call me Naoki. That's fine with me. It sounds right to hear that from someone similar in age to myself."

Even though I said that with a gentle voice, Sister Asia looked unsure of what to say. I don't want Eminence on my name when I'm really not one. Even if I become one, I would still be unsure if I want to hear me being addressed by people my age like that. Maybe once I'm older, I would like such a thing.

"B-But...Warrior Naoki? You deserve at least that amount of respect. With his Eminence Strada being with you, I could only refer to you as such a title. If I didn't, I would be being disrespectful, and I simply couldn't do that, Warrior Naoki."

I...don't deserve such respect. This is the first time I've ever been on a true Devil hunt before. I've seen Devils before, in photos and I've met one once, because Sensei caught him trying to corrupt members of Gods army, but besides that, I don't have any dealing with Devils, therefore I don't deserve respect, even Warrior Naoki is a little far.

"But Sister Asia, you've gotten it wrong. I'm just a humble Exorcist in training. There isn't anything special about me, to be honest. The one thing that I can think of is that I am a holy sword wielder."

"A-A holy sword wielder you say?" I nodded at Asia-san who looked dazzled by such a thing. "It seems that God has blessed you as well Warrior Naoki. To be able to use a tool like that is amazing. I am blessed to have met such a being. Warrior Naoki, the holy sword wielder."

She builds me up quite well, but I just don't feel it. I feel like she's gotten me confused for someone really important. If I was such a being, I would be happy. But as I am right now, I really can't be called such a thing. I wish that I will be a warrior one day, for God.

"Sister Asia...calling me Warrior makes me feel uncomfortable..."

I shifted in place as we turned a corner, going down another corridor...geez, not even the Vatican has so many turns, that I know of. At least I know where we go when I'm there. But here is a foreign thing. This place needs to be cut down to a smaller size. No disrespect to God and His followers, I just merely don't see the point of having this place so huge. God would surely like a smaller building for his works.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She gasped, and looked down with shame. "I-I didn't mean to make you feel like this. I just wanted you to be respected for the powerful warrior that I know you are."

She knows I'm sure a warrior huh. Maybe she has her wires crossed here. I don't think that she has been seeing such things lately, has she? If I'm a hero, then what does that make the others around her?

"Heeee~ Maybe one day I will be strong. But as I am right now, I'm merely above Low Class, in Devils terms. Maybe average Middle Class Devil...but that's about it. I know my limits, and I respect those limits."

"Even then...Warrior Naoki...I couldn't be disrespectful..."

I sighed, giving into her...suggestion I guess.

It was only the best thing I could do, since she seemed so determined to make sure that I was given respect, when I don't deserve anything like that. Sister Asia is really such a strange girl indeed.

Somehow, I feel like bowing down to this girl. She's higher up in the Church than I am. She's a Holy Maiden and I am merely an Exorcist in training. She has more authority than I do. But again...something about her makes me want to question something about her happiness...nah, I'm over thinking it.

"Yeah, call me Warrior Naoki then, until you get comfortable with calling me just Naoki, Sister Asia."

"Warrior Naoki...you said you wanted to know about the people outside?"

I gave a nod, smiling happily towards the young girl.

Sister Asia...or Asia-san as I might call her, regarded me with a smile.

"Yes...those people come regularly to be blessed by me...my special power sent to me by God has an amazing effect on his followers. Those people come to me, and I pray and try my best to cure all of their problems. Sometimes...it is regretful, but it doesn't always work...some people are beyond help..."

So, she has something like that after all. Asia-san is...amazing. She has such a power. I wish God granted me such a thing. But I am a holy sword wielder and that is enough for me. If God blessed me anymore, then that would be a bonus.

"Oh, a gift from God. I've seen people with gifts from God before. I believe they are called, Sacred Gears. These Sacred Gears are things that can change the world, and they can invoke miracles, or so what I've heard anyway. Do you possess such a thing, Sister Asia?"

Asia-san confirmed what I said with a nod.

"Yes...that is what someone told me my special power was. It is called, Twilight Healing...it is a beautiful name for a Sacred Gear and the radiant light of a pure green colour that it releases when being activated truly sends me into a place called euphoria, because I am able to help people, something that I've always wanted to do since I was young. I am happy that God chose me to the bearer of this Sacred Gear. It means that I can help God, and his followers as well. If I am able to do that, I can live a satisfying life."

That's cool. She really possesses a Sacred Gear. God must've shined down his brilliance upon the girl and granted her a healing ability. From the name of the Sacred Gear, it sounds to be as if she has the power to heal people...and she's quite the smart girl, isn't she? She speaks as if she's an adult but has mannerisms of a child.

However, when she said about the satisfying life, it didn't sound like she meant it...no, it was as if she only meant it a little. I wonder, does she not have a happy life as the Holy Maiden?

"Yes, it is a gift, Sister Asia. And I am sure that you can have a very fulfilling life being the Holy Maiden. I am happy that you are blessed with this Sacred Gear. To be able to help people by healing them, curing them of their afflictions is an amazing power. It makes me slightly jealous that I don't possess such a thing."

To be able to heal, what a wonderful power to have. I'd love to have something like that. Maybe I could use it on myself during a fight. To heal myself and continue fighting for God. That would be an amazing Sacred Gear to have. And even if you don't use it for combat, the way Sister Asia uses it is the best way as well. Healing Gods agents is a marvelous thing indeed.

"Y-Yes...it is a good power. A very good power indeed."

She sounded like she wanted to say something more, but she suddenly stopped outside a door.

I looked at the door, noting that there wasn't really anything special about it and then I turned to look at Sister Asia.

"Is this the place, Sister Asia?"

I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Asia-san gave one nod.

"Y-Yes, Eminence Strada awaits inside. Please step inside...but before you do, can I ask a personal request?"

A request from the Holy Maiden? That's already a blessing.

"A personal request? From me? What can I do for you, Sister Asia?"

I was stunned that she would want something like that. She really wants to ask me such a thing? What can I do for her?

"Yes...it concerns what is happening during these dark times...there are peoples loved ones that have been captured by the bad Devil. I know that I have no right to ask you such a thing, but could you...please save them. It might be too late now...but these children outside also cry for their loved ones...each time I see it, it breaks my heart. They asked me to ask God...and God sent you and Eminence Strada to help this town. So...even if I can't ask this...please save the children and the adults that have been taken by the Devil. I would be really...appreciative if that happened..."

She bowed her head to me, her eyes becoming wet with tears.

She really cares about everyone's loved ones, yet she hasn't indicated anything about her loved ones being involved...maybe she doesn't have any loved ones? Even then, she cares about the others loved ones immensely. W-What a lovely girl she is. She really does deserve to be the Holy Maiden, in my eyes anyway. Anyone that has such a love and devotion to people she doesn't know, has the right to be held in such a high esteem.

Seeing her devotion to these people, I held out my hand and patted her head softly as if I was comforting her with my hand.

"Don't worry, I will do everything in my power to save these children and adults. I wouldn't worry, Eminence Strada is here. He's the strongest ever. If anyone can beat the Devils, then it is that person. All he needs are his fists, sword and his heart. Believe me, I know what it is like to stand near that man. He...He also saved me as well, so if anyone knows what he is capable of then it is myself."

As I said my speech about Strada-sensei, Asia-sans eyes became hopeful. It was a nice sight to see...hope. I didn't have that back then, but if I can truly give someone hope...then I have to at least try, don't I?

"T-Thank you Warrior...no, thank you, Naoki-san."

D-Did she just use a Japanese honorific with me? T-That's really unexpected, isn't it? Why would she do something like that? She doesn't look Japanese to me. Yet she used such a thing? For what purpose?

"Sister Asia...you used a Japanese honorific with me..."

"Yes, I hope I got it right. Eminence Strada said that you were Japanese, a country you miss terribly, and you would like if someone used such things with you. I hope I said it right..."

So, she did it for my benefit? That's actually really sweet. I couldn't ask for anything better than a girl that would do something like that for me.

"Y-You did, I was just astonished that I heard such a thing in a far away country like this. Thank you, you don't know what it means for me to hear such a thing. I've not heard it in awhile."

Asia-san smiled at me, and then bowed her head.

"I would say anything to please you, Naoki-san. Also...maybe you could call me Asia-san as well. Even though I'm not Japanese...we could still have something akin to a Japanese friendship."

Well, she hasn't gotten it quite right. But since she's not Japanese, I will let it go for now.

"Hehe, you've got yourself a deal Asia-san. Now don't worry about the town, I will personally make sure that the town is safe. Even if I can't do anything amazing, I will still have Strada-sensei save the day. That's what he is best at, after all."

Yeah, I have total confidence in Sensei. I would even believe in him until the day that I die. He is my Sensei after all, so my faith in him is on par with my faith in God. And he's brought me here, so I can't let him down now.

"Yes I believe in you, in both of you and...you've come here, when it is really dangerous, and have come to save the town, despite us being the same age. I couldn't imagine doing something so scary at your age. It is...I am blessed to have met someone so kind."

W-What? What makes her say that I am so kind?

"Eh? How can you tell that I am kind?"

Asia-san moved near me, and peered into my eyes. From the closeness that she is having with me, my cheeks went a little red. A girl being so close to me is strange. Only Xenovia-san from my age group would be this close to me, and even then, she is only that close to freak me out.

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

I parroted, the young girl giving a little nod.

"They portray your kindness, those eyes you have. Even if your face and the rest of you is that of a hard warrior, your eyes tell me that you would do anything if it was for someone else. Even a stranger. I've never seen such eyes on someone so young. Even the Nuns and Priests around here don't show such eyes...Eminence Strada also has the same eyes."

Of course he does. He's the kindest man that I've got the pleasure of knowing.

"Hehe, maybe I've inherited his kindness?"

Asia-san though, to my joke, gently rejected what I said.

"That's not right, Naoki-san. You can't change your eyes. No matter who influenced you, the eyes are a window to the soul. And no one can teach you your soul. So...Naoki-san has always been kind and gentle. Please don't ever change your eyes. Always stay kind and gentle, the Church needs people like you."

That was a sudden request from the young girl. The eyes are a window to the soul huh. I've heard that before as well. What a wonderful thing to say. So, my soul is kind as well. I'm happy about that. And if a Holy Maiden says it, then it has to be true, right?

"I don't plan on changing who I am, because that's who I am. There's nothing to fear, Asia-san. Even the Maou's can't influence me."

"Hehe, I'm glad, Naoki-san."

"Yeah, em too...you also stay the same. You're a really kind girl. Even talking to a stranger like me as if we're friends."

"Friends...?"

She seemed confused about what I said...eh? Doesn't she know what friends are?

"Yeah, friends? Don't you know?"

Asia-san cast her eyes downwards.

"...I don't have any friends, so I'm not sure what it means to be a friend..."

She doesn't have any friends? Is that the price of being a Holy Maiden? All children need friends, it is a law or something. I have Xenovia-san, she's my friend. She might be a little insane, but she's still my friend. I couldn't imagine a life where friends wouldn't be apart of it.

"Huh...I see. So, you don't have any friends then?"

"No...erm, everyone is nice to me...but they don't speak to me like we are now...I wish someone would speak to me like we are now..."

"Then, your wish has been granted, hasn't it?" A confused face appeared on her delicate features, so I elaborated. "I mean, we're talking normally, aren't we? We're conversing about the goodwill of God and its followers. I'm not sure what friends talk about either. My last friends died, and now my...I guess she's my best friend is quite, quite mad."

"Hehehe~"

Asia-san released a little giggle, filling me up with joy inside.

"Yeah, Xenovia-san is nuts, she really is. But...I wouldn't replace her with anyone else in the world. And if the Holy Maiden needs a friend, please allow me to fill that position, until you find someone better that is."

Asia-san covered her mouth, as if she has heard something out of this world.

"F-Friend? Y-You would be my friend? We hardly know one another though..."

"So? I can tell you're very kind and loving. For being my friend, that's all is required. So, why can't we be friends? We're both believers in God, we both have a love for the people outside and care about what happens to them. And with time, I am sure that we will find something in common."

"Something in common...I...I don't know what it means to be a good friend...I would fail at being a good friend..."

"Nah, you wouldn't. There's no such thing as a failure as a friend...unless you start massacring everyone around you. That's the only way in my eyes that you could be a bad friend. Also Asia-san...I don't exactly know what it means to be a good friend either. So, why don't we learn together, friend? Besides if Xenovia-san is my only friend at my age, I'm going to be driven insane."

I chuckled at that last part, and I felt like Xenovia-san was doing something right now like cursing me or something...

* * *

 **Xenovia P.O.V**

"Achoo!"

I sneezed, looking at the ground with slight annoyance.

This feeling inside of me. It is undeniable. I know that Naoki is doing something without me. Darn, I wish that I could have gone with Eminence Strada as well. It isn't fair. I also want to train to be an Exorcist as well.

"Xenovia, what is wrong exactly?"

Sister Griselda asked me as I lifted up my blade.

"It's nothing, Griselda. I just have the feeling that Naoki is saying something terrible about me to someone else. Hmmmmmm, what would that little heretic be doing right now...?"

I bet he is making fun of me. It is my radar from God. He tells me that Naoki is picking on me to someone else, possibly a young girl as well. God...what should I do about this heretical attack? Should I have Durandal cut me a path? Yes. Durandal is the right way to go. He has the answers that I am seeking right now.

"Now Xenovia." Sister Griselda scolded, my body moving back due to the overwhelming fear she is making me feel. "Naoki wouldn't be thinking about you in a negative light. You're his friend, he told me so just yesterday before we went to bed."

Yes, went to bed. It is no secret, Griselda. Even I, someone who doesn't notice these things, noticed this thing...well, Eminence Cristaldi told me about it. But I would've gotten it eventually anyway...

"I-Is that the case?"

I asked, slight fear taking over me, but a warm feeling as well. I've never had a friend before. Most people think I am weird, therefore they stay awya from me. But since Naoki also fits into the category of weird, we can be weird friends together. That is what God is telling me right now anyway.

"It is. He also told me about how you wish to have a little team with him in the future?"

So, he even told her that. I shouldn't be shocked, considering that they are going to be married one day. Hmmmm, Naoki married to Sister Griselda...I'm not sure on how I feel about that.

"Yes...I thought that since we're both holy sword wielders, we would be able to match one another perfectly."

"Yes, the Church is also thinking the same thing."

When she said that, my eyes went slightly wider than usual.

Did she say the Church is also having similar feelings to me as well? That is a new revelation. It is Gods work after all. He is sending them my wishes, therefore he is going to make them see that Naoki and I are going to be together.

"A-Are you serious, Sister Griselda?"

"Yes, I am. There is also another Exorcist that the Church has its eyes on."

Another Exorcist? It couldn't be anyone around here, could it? I would've been able to see this person with potential. But next to Naoki and myself, there aren't anyone around that would fit the category of being our close and personal comrade.

"Another? Who would that be?"

It is intriguing, who would come between me and Naoki. We're going to be a duo, but now it is a trio? I can't fight back against it, if this is Gods will...but to think that someone else is going to come between us...

"A young girl around the same age as you and Naoki. And she is also from Japan. Naoki surely would be pleased to have someone Japanese to converse with. However, that isn't the reason as to why we've got our eyes on her."

A young Japanese girl...Japan...the country that Naoki is originally from...does this complicate matters further?

"A Japanese girl around our age...what makes her so special?"

Besides being Japanese that is. Like Sister Griselda said, Naoki would love someone Japanese to converse with. He's always complaining about it. But then...if they start speaking that language...I wont know what they are talking about...Sister Griselda...I am conflicted as to what I should do...should I feel good about this or not?

"Her skills as an Exorcist in training are grand. She's coming well and truly good as an Exorcist. And of course, we've been keeping our eyes on you and Naoki as well. Eminence Strada was the one to suggest that you three would be able to work together efficiently."

So Eminence Strada sees it as well...of course, God also sent him the information. I shouldn't be so naive.

"Oh, is that the case? Then, what is the girls name, if I maybe so bold as to ask?"

"Yes. The girls name is Shidou Irina, and currently, she is residing in England, but has the potential to become a great Exorcist like yourself, if you apply yourself like Naoki does. You should learn from his dedication."

Dedication...yes, he is dedicated to certain things, but what those things are, I do not understand. It is for God, our mighty Lord. But I believe there is something else going on inside heretic Naoki...

"Yes, I understand..."

I trailed off, something deep within me being unsettled by what she was saying. This girl...why does it make me feel...like this? Maybe God is trying to teach me a lesson? As his most devoted follower...he's trying to make me understand these emotions.

"Xenovia, is something the matter?"

"No Sister Griselda. I am having a hard time understanding why someone from England would come here to join me and Naoki. Don't they have anyone closer to England than the Vatican?"

It doesn't make sense. Why send someone from England? And why is someone in England Japanese anyway? Shouldn't Japanese people live in Japan? Has she migrated?

As I thought about it, Griselda gained a coy looking smile that I did not trust in the slightest.

"My, it sounds you're a little jealous Xenovia. Are you thinking that with a Japanese friend around, Naoki will ignore you?"

"T-That's not what I was thinking in the slightest. How do we know if this girl is really the spawn of Satan or something...Sister Griselda, I will have to do my own research on this girl, to make sure she is who she claims to be."

Yes. I have to make sure that this female is who she claims to be. If she isn't, then we're going to be in danger. She could be the spawn of evil. She could be a mental patient. She could be, someone related to Naoki. All of these scenarios are more and more likely as I think about them deeply.

"If that is what you want. Do not forget then, her name is Shidou Irina."

Shidou Irina...that's the girl that is Japanese, therefore she will converse with Naoki without me understanding, therefore she will take away my friend from me, therefore I will be at Griselda's mercy...Naoki...this girl might be a problem...

* * *

 **Naoki P.O.V**

"Achoo!"

I sneezed, and looked at the ground with a shameful expression.

Somehow, I feel like someone is thinking about me and is thinking something somewhat negative thoughts...no, maybe it is the case that this person is thinking about me and someone else...hmmmmmm, I dunno what that is about...whatever it is, I can't shake the feeling that it has something to do with Xenovia-san...

"Naoki-san, are you okay? Are you perhaps coming down with a cold?"

Asia-san offered me a tissue, but I declined.

"I'm alright. Thank you for the offer though. I got the feeling someone was watching me for some reason. Anyway Asia-san, I think we should be good friends! If that's what you want that is! We could be the best friends ever!"

Asia-san showed a conflicted face.

It must be because I just said something so bold. Yeah, we've not known one another long, but having a friend is a good thing. And this girl said she doesn't have any friends...that's not right. It isn't fair that she doesn't have things like friends. They should be the most simplest of things in the world.

"I'm...I want to be friends...I just don't understand what a friend does..."

"Didn't I say that I don't either?" She nodded, a faint smile gracing her lips. "Then lets learn together, Asia-san."

"Y-Yes!"

While shedding tears of happiness, she made that declaration with a loud voice.

"G-Geez, there's no need to cry Asia-san. This isn't a crying matter. Being friends is the most simplest thing in the world. Being friends is easy, not being friends is hard...in my book, that's what it means anyway."

Asia-san came closer, so I petted the top of her head, affectionately.

"I best be going inside to see Eminence Strada. Before I go, I will definitely come and see you again."

Asia-sans face turns upwards, a faint smile gracing her small lips.

"Yes, I look forward to it. Please excuse me, Naoki-san. I will pray for your success...my new friend."

I bowed my head and she went down the corridor. Something about the way her body moves is...interesting. It was something I...I can't put my finger on it. She does stumble a little as she walks...she must be more tired than I thought she was. But I made a new friend. I am blessed to have met a new friend like Asia-san. However, I get the feeling that something is...strange about this. I wonder, what is wrong with Asia-san?

Putting those thoughts to the back of my mind for now, I turned towards the door, and entered without worry.

I'm sure Sensei wont mind me entering, since he did call for me.

"Sensei I've arrived..."

When I did go inside, I became shocked with what I saw.

The room, is full of injured people, some have had their injuries healed, and are bed resting it seems. But some have injuries that...well...I can see that nurses are trying their best to fix them...Asia-san must've been here before, to try her best. I can sense her aura inside of here, and I did notice that her body looked exhausted. But all of these people. Some are Exorcists, and some are...normal people. Normal people have been taken by this Devil-san and he, or she, has hurt them like this. Why would anyone do this? Don't these people have a heart? They are living people, and Devils come to hurt them. So cruel and unusual...it sickens me, it really does.

I scanned the room for Eminence Strada...

.

.

.

...I found him sat by a Exorcist, having a displeased face. The Exorcist in question has heavy injuries on his body, scrapes and cuts and lacerations all over that body of his. What a poor soul.

No wonder Strada-sensei has such a face on. Even I was displeased with this situation right now. All of these people have been hurt by the Devils...it just brings me back to the time that I was beaten down.

"Strada-sensei..."

When I called out his name, he stopped looking at the Exorcist on the bed and looked towards me, a pained face filling his old face.

Seeing that pained face, I was almost instantly taken over by the fear...but soon, I regained my usual composure, and took a deep breath.

"Sensei, are you alright? I know this scene is distressing..."

Sensei is a man that cares about people like this, and seeing so many devoted followers in a situation like this must be painful for him. It is painful for me as well, seeing people like this. Even if they weren't devoted followers of the Church, I would still be feeling bad about all of these injuries. All of these poor children and adults...it hurts me so much seeing them like this...I can't even begin to imagine what is happening right now...

"Naoki, come here."

I walked over and bowed to him respectfully.

"Yes Sensei, I have come. What can I do for you?"

Sensei turned his nose downwards, seemingly in thought.

About a minute later, his eyes cast upwards towards me, our gazes locking onto the others.

"This situation is quite serious. At first, I thought it was going to be a simple exorcism, however as of now, it has become dangerous. These Exorcists...our comrades have been through a brutal battle, most didn't even survive. And this town is suffering as well. We will need to eliminate the threat before it spreads any further."

Yes...

This is a most troublesome situation. This is why I wish Sensei brought other people along as well. I will do what I can, but I'm only one person. I don't know if I can do something amazing like he can. I don't even have an Excalibur. If I had one, I might've been able to do something with it. But as I am right now, I don't have any skills that Sensei doesn't know, and would employ anyway.

"Y-Yes Sensei. I believe the same as well. Asia-san...eh, Sister Asia told me about how children and adults have been captured by this Devil and even outside, this little girl said her Big Sister was captured as well. And seeing these people in pain, and the panic outside, I believe this Devil is of the most importance in the threat level."

All of the people here...how could anyone do anything like this to these people...it sickens me that they would do things like this to a town of people believing in God. God...I will make sure that they are all safe and sound.

Sensei nodded at what I said, his face as serious as always. No, it is even more serious than usual. It has to be very serious, if Sensei is like this. Darn...I wish that I could do something as well...

"That's exactly it. Hostages are most troublesome. Not due to their status, but rather how they are used. Cowards take hostages, and this is what this Devil is. There are even confirmed reports that this Devil is...eating them."

E-Eating...he doesn't mean as in eating like snacks does he? Eating people...I think I might be sick. What person could do such a thing? No, I forgot. This person isn't a person at all. Rather, it is a Devil. That's what some Devils do after all. I didn't want to believe it, but if Sensei is saying it, then I have to believe it.

As I was thinking about it, Sensei looked at the squeamish looking me.

"I know that it is distressing, but you cannot allow this little information bring you down. It would be the equivalent to you being lose in the darkness. An Exorcist lives this kind of life. Death is a constant companion. Even comrades can be lost as well. That's what it means to be an Exorcist."

Yeah...that's what an Exorcist lives, breathes, and dies by. I knew that since I signed up to be one. But I'm going to make sure that I never lose anyone. No one should die when they're with me.

"I understand Sensei..."

"However, you're one of the few that knows what this means. You've lived through death before. Out of everyone, you understand the boundaries of life and death. And knowing my little Naoki, he'll do something to protect everyone, isn't that right?"

I gained a little smile, before nodding once. I'll do anything to protect my friends, my comrades. Asia-san asked me to protect this town, and to save its people. And that's what I intend to do.

"That's right Sensei. B-But why would this Devil do something like this? Eating people...why would anyone do something like that?"

I could only begin to imagine what a Devil would want to do. And all of my theories are leading to a disturbing conclusion. I wish that it wouldn't be what I am imagining in my head right now.

"It could be a number of reasons. It could be to satisfy hunger, depending on what type of Devil this one is. It could be stealing peoples powers by eating them. There are Devils that can do such things. It could be even eating them to scare the other prisoners. To be honest, it could be any or all of those reasons. Maybe it is a reason I haven't talked about yet? Either way, we cannot allow this Devil to continue on. If it does, this town will suffer immensely."

That is true. If the town is to come under attack, the people here will surely suffer. That can't be allowed to happen...these people don't need to be targeted like this! I'll have to force them away myself!

"R-Right! So that means we're going to go and exorcise this Devil? Rather, are you going to do that and I provide support?"

When I asked, Sensei shook his head to my confusion.

"It isn't as simple as that. This town is still under threat, and without defences, it could fall within the day, should the Devil choose to take it when we're away. And then there's the issue of where the Devil really is. There are reports of two Devils terrorizing this town, but that is as of now, unconfirmed."

Two Devils...that means that there is double the threat. If they both are High Class, will Sensei be able to take them...no, I believe in Sensei very much. He has to be the one that takes these Devils. There aren't any ulterior motives. I might be able to provide support, but this is leagues beyond what I am capable of.

"So, what is the plan of attack Sensei? Since it is only the two of us...you must have Durandal with you, correct? If it is that blade, you surely cannon lose to these Devils, yes?"

I thought that with Durandal, Sensei would be pretty unstoppable, but he gently shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I do not possess that sword right now. Xenovia is currently wielding that blade in her training. Originally, I thought that it would be fine, considering that this was supposed to be a simple exorcism. But seeing the situation now, it is remarkably more complex than I thought. Even then, I am confident we're going to be okay."

Even Sensei sounds slightly nervous right now. What are we going to do about this? If he's like this, what does that mean for me? I couldn't possibly do anything against these people if Sensei is even showing a nervous side.

As I was pondering it, Strada-sensei lifted his hand to my head, patting it once.

"But all hope isn't lost, little Naoki. I do have a sword that is sturdy, and with my power behind it, will be able to exorcise these Devils. There is the matter of where they are as well."

Where they are...? What does he mean by that? Can he just tell where they are? He's always been able to do things like that. Even Griselda-nee-sama says that he can do things like that. Ugh...I wish that I could do what he could do. As I am right now, I am pretty much useless.

"Can't you sense them Sensei?"

Yeah, he has to be able to do something like that, right? He's done it in the past before, and his skills are above my own. So it has to be the case where he can just lift his head and will be able to sense what's going on, yes?

But even though I thought that, Sensei gently shook his head.

"At this time, no. They must be employing high level techniques to cloak themselves. From the reports given to me, there are two locations that they could be. And it is time consuming, going from one to the other, and in the meantime, the town would be left defenseless."

We can't have this town defenseless. It would be like leaving them to their deaths. And if I stayed behind, I wouldn't be able to do much against such Devils that even a whole team of Exorcists couldn't deal with. I wonder...what are Sensei's plans now? He must have something up his sleeves, correct?

"Yes...we can't have the town defenseless. So what do we do, Sensei? You have a plan to allow this town to be safe? A trap perhaps? Maybe you can have more Exorcists come and protect the town as you deal with the Devil?"

I made a guess, based on what I thought to be true. Thinking about it honestly, more Exorcists are required right now. I can't believe that the Church didn't send more than it already has done. Fueeee...I wish that we had backup right now.

"Kuku, no other Exorcist is coming I'm afraid. We can't spare any others, so it is going to be me and you solely Naoki."

"B-But...that's a little..."

"You're ready for this. I couldn't ask for a better partner than you."

Ooh Sensei, that makes me feel special. It means you truly do want me to become strong, and believe in the strength that I already have. If he is believing in me, I shan't let him down.

"Okay Sensei! So, what's going to happen to the town?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got an idea about that."

Sensei went into his priest vestments and pulled out several crosses.

As soon as I saw the crosses, I held a hand to my chest. The holy power radiating from them is simply amazing. It is already filling me up with such a feeling that...it made me feel like I was looking at Excalibur again. But obviously this isn't Excalibur, maybe something akin to it? Whatever it is, the power is something fantastic indeed.

"These crosses. I want you to plant them around town, and activate them like you did during our little spar yesterday, with the barrier that surrounds this town. These have been imbued with my own power. If something disastrous was to come while we're away, then these crosses would be able to protect the town."

He handed me the crosses, and indeed, I felt the power instantly. I could even compare this is an amazing feat of power. Well, if that's what Sensei wishes for me to do, then I can't complain about it. Yeah, I can do something like that. It isn't any different than the one that I made during the spar yesterday, like he said.

"Y-Yes Sensei, but what will you be doing? Going after the Devils?"

He gave a nod of agreement.

"That's exactly it. You're sharp for a child. Yes, I will be investigating the areas that the Devils have said to inhabit. After you've done with the barrier, accompany me. Until this barrier is up though, this town is in your hands. I trust in you for this task. Don't let me down."

To place such a burden on me. Don't you realize what this does to me Sensei? I couldn't possibly do anything to protect this town without your assistance. If this was a few years later, then I would be fine, since I would've had more training...no, even with massive amounts of training, I would still be a little frightened deeply within myself.

"No disrespect intended...but could you maybe not have so much faith in me?"

"Whatever do you mean, Naoki?"

I looked down, shuffling in place.

"What I mean is, I'm not a strong Exorcist yet. I couldn't do anything amazing like you could do. Handing an entire town over to me is...I wouldn't wish to question your judgment Sensei, but for me to look after this town is...I don't know if I could, even with the training I've had..."

"I wouldn't task you if you wasn't capable. Don't you know that I already believe in you. Now, please go and do the task. I shall be heading out immediately. I trust you can track my location?"

I nodded silently.

Of course I can. I can track most things, but that's due to Sensei teaching me how to do things like that. I am blessed that Sensei made it so that I could do things like that. Maybe in the future, he'll teach me how to do more complex stuff as well.

Sensei stood up from the chair he was sitting on, and looked into the sky, rather the roof. But it was as if he was really looking into the sky with his old eyes. Sensei, what are you looking for right now?

"I've got to go. The longer they are alive, the longer they could cause harm. Now, I will take my leave. Accomplish your task, then follow after me. Be safe, little Naoki."

Sensei's always kind to me. No matter what's happening, we're always like this. He's like my Ojii-sama...secretly, I wish that he was my Ojii-sama. Then I would have someone like that to look up too.

"Thank you Sensei, I wont allow you to be let down. Although, can I ask about...erm, what sword do you have exactly? Is it a holy sword? Maybe it is one of the Sacred treasures hidden deep within the Vatican, only high level Exorcists can access?"

It has to be something like that, doesn't it? That's the only thing it could be.

But Sensei's face made a astonished look, before he gave a gentle shake of it.

"The sword huh...ooh, the sword I have is merely just a sword. It doesn't have special properties, however the sword was made of a fine steel and has a good thickness. It will do for this battle. Naoki, do you have a weapon you can use?"

I gently shook my head.

"I'm sorry Sensei, you said that I wouldn't be fighting...the best I've got is some crosses, the bible and holy water. I didn't think ahead, I take blame for that...please forgive me for my absentmindedness."

I bowed my head, begging for forgiveness.

However, Sensei didn't seem to mind what I said, and chuckled lightly.

"No, I didn't expect you to carry a blade and it isn't absentmindedness in the slightest. I did say that you wouldn't be fighting so the error would be mine. I should've said that you should bring a weapon."

He did say that. I thought I would just be watching the fight, not actively participating in the fight.

"Sensei, did you expect me to fight during this day?"

"Originally, I did not. However, as things have changed, you're going to have to stand up as well, little Naoki. Even if it is a little much to ask from someone so young, I believe that if you come across a Devil, you'll be able to at least hold them off until I come to your side."

Standing up...fighting for what is right...that's why I became an Exorcist, after all...yeah, that's right. I've got to stand up as well.

"I have to stand up...yes Sensei! Please allow me to stand up as well!"

Sensei smiled and pulled a blade out of a tear in space that he made. The blade was a blade that had a long reach. It didn't have any special properties from what I could tell. But the blade did look beautiful, in the way that it shined with ever perpetual strength, that a normal blade would possess.

"Good response. Take this blade. It was formed from sturdy steel. It will allow you to cut through most things. And if you add holy water onto the blade, then it will allow you to injure Devils as well."

I took the blade off Sensei, holding it tightly within my grasp. I could feel the blades inner strength from my hand. No matter the blade, all of them possess a beauty. It is a little strange, but I feel connected with this blade.

"Sensei, this blade feels good."

"Doesn't it just? The blade is a good one, and it will allow you to fight. Also, take this communication device."

Sensei handed me some kind of rectangular thing that had a screen on it. When I pressed the button at the bottom of the thing, the screen lit up and it showed me a picture of a cross and a holy background. I thought that it was quite beautiful to see such a thing. The screen went off a few seconds later, as I gazed on it.

Mouuu, I was enjoying its beauty. But this device...hmmmmm, I remember them being in the village at once point when I was younger...the village was...hmmmm, I believe that it is actually...wow, this thing is actually something that God has delivered to me!

I believe this is known as a cellular telephone! Yes, this is telephone! God, you've given me such a delightful treat! I am blessed that I am able to have such a treat! Maybe I should call Japan and see how everyone is doing...wait, I don't have anyone else in Japan left...

"Sensei...why have you given me a telephone?"

I presume that he doesn't want me to use it for recreational use. But if not for that, then what purpose would a phone serve? Perhaps he wishes for me to be of some assistance by calling backup?

"Isn't technology wonderful? This little device will allow me to communicate with you, even from across the planet. It is very useful, and I am employing that every Exorcist carries one of these devices."

Everyone to carry one. That would be handy...and he wants me to use it so when he needs to contact me and help him with...well, whatever it is that I can help him with! Y-Yeah, that's got to be it!

"That's a very smart idea Sensei. So now I have to face against the perimeter and set up a barrier, as you go and find some Devils? Aah God, this trial truly is hard to comprehend."

I prayed to myself, looking towards the sky for an answer to this life I have. Devils, really are a bad people when they want to be. Why can't everyone learn to get along? It would make everything better.

"Ooh Naoki, you truly are a troublesome child."

"Hehe...h-how am I troublesome Sensei?"

Sensei shook his head, and looked towards the door.

"It doesn't matter. Go now, Naoki. Lets clean up this mess."

"Yes Sensei!"

Sensei patted my head once and then left through the door.

Holding this sword within my hand, I knew that I had to fight as well. Even if it costs me my life...Asia-san also asked that I saved the children as well. That's alright, I will go and save the children as well!

Since she was counting on me, I will also try my best!

* * *

 **[Later]**

A little while later, I found myself outside of the Church, and walking around the perimeter of the town. Every so often, I would drop a cross on the ground and activate it, forming a barrier. I was going around the town, thankfully it isn't a big town to go around.

"Big Brother! Big Brother!"

The girl that spoke to me before ran up to me, holding a flowery necklace in her hands. It was composed entirely of flowers...did she make that herself? That's quite the amazing thing to accomplish.

I stopped my task ever so briefly, to engage with the girl.

She neared me, a panting from her reached my ears. It looked like she was running for awhile now. Maybe she just caught up to me by running for along time.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Please look at this Big Brother."

I glanced at the necklace she had hanging down by her side. It was a beautiful assortment of colours. Red, yellow, pink, green, blue, white and even black as well. All of the colours are fantastic.

"Yes, it is a beautiful necklace. Who is that for?"

The little girl held up the necklace for me.

"Will you please wear this Big Brother? I made it while thinking of you, the strong Exorcist that's come to save the town. It is a good luck charm. If you wear it, it will protect you from the bad Devils and the naughtiness of this world. If Big Brother wears it, then I will be happy."

I merely smiled, a happy face appearing on my own.

What a cute little girl, giving me such a thing.

"Yes, of course I will wear it. It would be a great honour. Thank you for making me such a gift."

The young girl draped it around my neck, and bowed her head to me once.

"Thank you Mr Exorcist. I'm grateful to you."

The young girl bowed her head towards me once, and was about to walk away when my curiosity got the better of me.

"What is your name, little girl? I'd like to thank you for the flowers you gave me. They're a sweet present from someone so young."

She stopped in her tracks, and looked at me with a smile as she held up a finger to her lips ever so softly.

"Wouldn't the Exorcist like to know? Hehe, sometime, I will tell you my name. For now, I'm no one."

She's no one? What does she mean by that? How could she be no one? She's someone, isn't she? What a weird girl. Maybe I should ask her some more questions so I can get some kind of answer.

"So, if you're no one, who am I talking to right now?"

"Hehe, when I said no one, I meant no one important...for now. In the future, you'll know who I am, and you'll see when we meet again. Until then, Mr Exorcist. Please be safe."

She turned and walked forward. I watched her walk, something about her step being...off. I don't know what it is personally, but something about it was making me feel...on edge...

"Sorry...but you wanted me to find your Big Sister didn't you?"

"Maybe~ Good luck~"

With that, she went into the town again, disappearing from view. Something about that was...weird. I mean, that wasn't a normal experience, was it? She disappeared so quickly.

What was that about? Who was that little girl? She was a little more mysterious than the last time. Something about her made her feel...not normal. I wonder, who was that little girl? And why does she keep showing up around me? I didn't sense evil...but if not evil, was it someone good?

With those thoughts in my mind, I continued to go and plant these crosses so I can go and help Sensei fight the Devils and rescue the people that need to be rescued from the evilness of these Devils.

Each time I dropped a cross, I could've sworn that I was being followed. But when I looked, I didn't see anything. I don't think it is a Devil following me, but something is following me, and I need to make sure that they don't come to surprise me. If I'm right, then it has to be a human that's following me...

It couldn't of been that little girl...as I would know. But if it isn't her, then who is it? Why would someone follow me? And why does it make me feel...strange deep within myself? Something is going on, and I'm not sure what it is...maybe I should draw my sword...

But if I did, it would be showing whoever it is following me that I am on to them, and then I would be done for. Damn it, I need to stay cool, so they don't suspect me of knowing what is happening...

I used some more crosses on the ground, activating the barriers so the town would be safe...

.

.

.

...As time went on, I became more and more suspicious of a little girl dressed in purple that was secretly following me. She was a little older than I was, and she had something about her that wasn't right.

But when I looked at her, she would play innocent and would wonder away, trying to keep with a crowd, whatever crowd was around. She even went so far as to converse with them. But they didn't know her, and looked at her strangely. For someone trying to blend in, she isn't doing such a good job.

She's far from innocent...I know that she isn't innocent. But I have a job to do first and I don't have time for someone trying to come for me. After that, I can question the girl dressed in purple. I suspect that she's...she isn't a Devil. But she's got something about her that doesn't make her an ordinary Devil. But if not Devil, what is she exactly?

As I planted the last cross in the ground, activating the barrier, I felt something rush towards me at a fast pace. Turning in time, I saw a fireball coming at me! N-No! There's a fireball coming at me!

"Hah!"

Reacting quickly, I grabbed my sword and used it to cleave the fireball in two! The fire disappeared in the air and I became aware of someone drawing magical equations in the air.

The person was that girl who was following me from before! So, she wants to attack me, does she? This isn't a Devil though, so why would she bother attack me? What does she have against me?

"Alright girl, why are you attacking me?"

I asked it clearly to the girl who has now donned a magical hat.

"Kukukuku~ Exorcist, what's wrong~? Didn't you like the fireball?"

She continued drawing magical equations in the air, ice forming there.

So I raised my blade, and pointed it at her.

"Attacking one of Gods agents is an offence. If you do not surrender immediately, I will have to take you into custody. Unless you explain your actions, I might have to fight against you."

Upon hearing my demand, the girl let off a laugh.

"Hahahaha! That's a funny thing little boy! No no no~ I don't take orders from a lousy Exorcist...nah, you aren't even an Exorcist. I've got this in the bag~ Kukukuku~ What could a little boy Exorcist do to me?"

It was as if she was baiting me into a trap. If I'm not careful, she could do something to me. I don't know much about magic, therefore she could be lots of different things. Darn, I need to be careful around this girl. One false move and I could be done for.

"A little boy Exorcist is more than enough to handle you, witch."

"Witch? Fufu, what a bad way of saying it. I'm merely a magician, after all. The names Walburga, and I'm going to be dissecting you today, so we can have a little look at that Sacred Gear you have~"

Sacred Gear...? What does she mean by Sacred Gear? I don't have a Sacred Gear. Asia-san does, and some people at the Church do, but I don't have anything like that. If I do, then I haven't been told about it.

"You must've gotten your wires crossed, Walburga was it?" The girl gleefully nodded. "I don't have a Sacred Gear. And even though I don't, I don't need one to beat the crap out of you. Wouldn't it be better if you surrender now? It would save me the trouble of..."

"Hahaha! Ooh no, you're threatening me? What is a girl to do? Aah well, maybe I should just do this!"

The equations lit up the sky, and a mass of ice came towards me like a meteor. Reacting in time, I jumped to the left, avoiding that block of ice, the ice smashing into the ground, creating chunks.

"You're quite a magician, making ice on such a small amount of time. But even if you attack me with your magic tricks, don't think you're going to be saved. Witch, prepare to be defeated by me."

I made a bold declaration, and got ready to fight against the girl. Although I don't like attacking girls, sometimes it is necessary when they are standing in the way like this girl is right now.

"My oh my! What a rude boy you are! Shall we see if the Exorcist or the magician is the one with the power? I have a sneaky suspicion that I am a little ahead of you. Sorry my dear, but we're going to have a problem now~"

"Don't speak so cheerfully little girl! This is a serious situation! Go and be playful around somewhere else!"

I snapped at her, the situation being something of a disadvantage for me. Fighting in a town. She might not care about hurting those around, but I certainly do. This town is under my protection now, as Sensei said so himself.

"That's highly rude. I came here, wanting to kill you, and you're greeting me so harsh. What is a girl to do, I wonder? Can't I also have a little fun sometimes, Suzuki Naoki?"

The girl grinned at me, her eyes becoming wide like saucers.

W-Wait, what did she just say then? She couldn't know my name, could she? I never told her my name...but she knows my name now...how in the heck does she know something like that?

"...How do you know my name, Walburga?"

Her grin became even wider.

"I know something's about you, boy. Like you're an Exorcist, your village was destroyed by an entity, searching for you I believe. And your eyes are telling me how you wish to hate me right now."

How does she know things like that? She must've accessed records or something. I'm sure that the attack was documented. Or she could've been involved...nah, she doesn't seem smart enough to carry knowledge around like that.

"I don't hate people...I hate what they do. You're a person, everyone can be redeemed given the right circumstances. Can't you see that? Or, would you rather allow me to beat sense into you?"

"That's not very Exorcist-like, you know?"

I smirked and lightly ran a finger over my blade.

"That's true. But I'm also a person, not just an Exorcist. And the person in me wishes to get some information from you, witch. Prepare to lose to an Exorcist, trained my Vasco Strada!"

"Is that the case, Suzuki Naoki? Then, why don't I do this?"

She tapped her foot on the ground, and a magic circle was made.

When she did a couple of taps on the ground, the circle expanded and made more in the sky around her. What came out of the circles could only be described as beasts. They felt demonic in nature, and equally all had power that was above Low Class Devil...hmmmm, if they're all Devil beasts, then holy items will still work. The amount of creatures exceeds four, and could easily be eight. Eight plus her...huh. That's alright. Eight opponents for me. Sensei has given me harder odds before. I will just overcome this trial as well.

"Why don't you play with my pets for awhile? They're ever so eager to eat you all up~"

Her pets huh...

Fine...I will also fight her stupid animals as well.

"Great. This will give me a treat before I go and face the other Devils. In league with them as well, are we little girl?"

"How can you call anyone little?"

I tightened my fist, glaring at the girl. She mentions my height again and she wont have to worry about surviving! I will absolutely take her out of existence! That's it! I'm not holding back anymore!

"Why don't you go back to the witch country!?"

I yelled, washing my blade with holy water. Since these are creatures of hell, they can stand before God as well. I am sorry about this creatures. But I don't have a choice but to exorcise you in the name of the Lord!

"Heeeeee~ What a good remark, boy. Why don't you go and pray to God, and asked for a good little bang~"

A good little bang...? What does that mean...it must be something hurtful...I need to do something hurtful back so I can gain that advantage. Hmmmm, what did the children in the town used to call one another when they were fighting...hmmmm... it's on the tip of my tongue...ooh! I remember now!

"Well, at least I'm not a beached whale!"

She burst out crying and looked at her body.

"B-Beached whale!? I am NOT a beached whale! You're an idiot!"

"The ocean is that way whale!"

I pointed to the side, as she cried harder.

I am sorry, but God will forgive me if it is to stop you, Walburga.

"I hate you, you bastard! Go and die fucker! Now, my pets, get them yeah~! Kill him yeah~ Lets see what Sacred Gear we can take yeah~"

Responding to her call, some of the monsters made a dash for me. These monsters had the appearance akin to tigers, but with Dragon like heads. I wouldn't say these are chimeras...but they aren't one species either.

"Garrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrru!"

One of the creatures came to my side, howling like a beast that it is, making a large bite for my midsection with teeth that could be compared to swords easily. They are sharp...darn this girl. Just what kind of experiments has she been doing on these creatures?

"I don't think so."

Reacting with lightning speed, I bent my body out of the way, jumping a couple of steps backwards. Landing on the ground, I raised my blade, dripping with holy water and went forward, going for a slash.

"Hehe, he dodged~"

The creatures reflexes were good, and it completely missed my blade as she said. But the holy water that was on the blade split off slightly, and hit the creature straight in the eyes.

"No it didn't~"

Mimicking her childishness, she showed unpleasant features.

It made a howl of pain, and I sliced it down the middle while it was distracted, cutting it completely in half. The bisected creatures body disappeared, turning into particles of dust, mixing in with the atmosphere.

"My, you don't hold back, do you? And here I thought you was a nice Exorcist. What happened to all of that kindness you had? Does it go away and you become all hard ass Exorcist boy?"

The witch commented as another beast came at me from the right.

This time, the beast released a fireball in my direction, the size of it exceeding my body. The flames could be felt from here, so hot. Dazzling even. One touch of those, and I know that I could be burned away.

I took out a cross from my pocket and threw it on the ground, chanting some choice words and making a barrier to protect myself. The barrier surrounded all of me, so even if they do a surprise attack, I will be ready.

"You don't have any idea of what I am capable of girl! Especially when it is against people like you who wishes to harm innocent people!"

She rolled her eyes at me, preferring her creatures doing all of the talking for her.

The fireball smashed against the barrier, canceling one another out.

Smoke raised from the spot, so I took advantage of the blind spot, dashing through the smoke, emerging on the other side for a surprise attack.

The creature that attacked me was there, surprised by my sudden appearance. But it made fire dance around in its mouth, preparing to blast me away with fire. At the same time, another creature came from the left, rushing directly for me.

"My oh my~ You're becoming a little annoying!"

The witch made a magical equation and fired some lightning at me, in the shape of a bolt. It was an intense lightning that a skilled magician would be capable of using. She isn't all talk either, is she? She's also a skilled magician...I need to be careful.

"I'm annoying? You're the one having someone else do your battles for you."

She sharpened her eyes and put my intense power through her magic, the lightning's power increasing by a margin.

So, on top of having creatures fight for her, and using magic, she can also increase a spells power if she wants? That's a dangerous feat alright. And then there's two creatures coming for me as well.

All three of these things are a disastrous situation, therefore I made a quick plan and set it in motion.

"Get him~ Get him~"

She sang out cheerfully, as the one that went for a physical assault jumped me. Doing a timed dodge by spinning backwards, the monsters assault was stopped for an instant. Bringing up the butt of my blade, I hammered it down on the creatures head, sending it to the ground.

"Hah!"

Simultaneously, I kicked the creature with fire dancing in its mouth in the side of the head, making it face Walburga. Because I kicked it at the same time it was going to release its fire at me, it released its fire at Walburga instead, but at a different angle than the lightning is heading, so they wont intercept one another.

"T-That wasn't in the plans!"

She became distraught and threw up some barriers to protect herself. As she did, the creature I knocked out was picked up by me, and by throwing it at the incoming lightning, I was able to defeat two birds with one stone.

"Take this!"

Running my blade through the third creatures torso, its body slowly disappearing due to the effects of the sword with holy water washed over it.

"Hehe~ I've not had fun like this in awhile~"

Dislodging my blade as it turned to dust, I barely had time to dodge another magic spell that Walburga fired at me. The spells crashed into the earth, making an explosion of a sizable proportion.

Damn, if she does things like this, then the people around here are going to suffer. I can't let that happen. I need to finish this little battle soon before others become involved.

"Damn witch, you're getting on my nerves."

As I said that, two more beasts came at me, both of them having sharp claws for fighting at close range. Those claws looked like they would be able to spread flesh. Ugh, why does she have to pit me against these creatures.

Seeing my odds being less than stellar, I jumped back and let them collide with one another. However, they didn't collide with each other, stopping in midair somehow and going towards me.

"Ooooooh! This is bad isn't it boy? Well, be stabbed!"

The girl drew equations in the sky, and the next thing I knew, ice shards came towards me, ready to skewer me at any second. No, these creatures are the same as spires of ice. Each of them are sharp, any of them could kill people with just a single stab.

"Try this!"

Doing a timed swing of my blade, both the ice spires and one of the creatures were bisected.

Some of the ice spires made it past my swords cutting power, so I jumped backwards, slashing my blade at a number of ice spires that got past me before. I couldn't allow the girls ice to hurt anyone, so I made sure that they weren't a danger to anyone.

"You're good at cutting things down, as expected of the brute Exorcist."

"I'm not a brute whale!"

I yelled, landing on the ground, swinging my sword to the left.

"That's what you say, brute~ And I'm not a whale! My creature, kill him for me~"

The other creature from before came for me, swinging its claws at me.

I blocked the claws with my blade, burning the claws due to the holy water and while it was receding from the blade, I sent a hard kick to its torso and threw a cross at it at the same time.

Instead of using a barrier to block it from me, I used it to trap the creature inside. The bright white barrier trapped the creature, and despite how it tried to escape, there was no escape for a creature this weak.

"You're finished!"

With it being defenseless, I rushed and did a complicated sword movements, and cleaved through the creature easily, bypassing the barriers natural defences, since I was the one who made it.

After doing that, I pointed my sword at Walburga, as the creatures gathered around her again, all of them acting as one single force. It was as if they were actually reading the others mind. I couldn't see any blind spots in their defences.

There's three left. Alright. Take those out, then go for the witch and make her comply with me, making her answer some of the questions I have for her. Wow, I'm sounding like an Exorcist right now! Sensei, I know I shouldn't be so excited right now, but I can't help but see that I've become someone that you can be proud of!

"Your little creatures aren't strong, Walburga. In fact, if I was a suspicious person, I would say they are a little too weak. Even someone like Xenovia-san would be able to defeat these with minimal effort. So what's your game little girl?"

Yeah, the more and more I fight these things, I can tell that they aren't as strong as I thought. Perhaps she used some magic to distort my perceptions of these creatures. But if that was the case, why would she do something like that? Could she be up to something else right now?

"Yeah, what of it? That's for me to think about. Maybe you're too strong? Who knows~"

From those words, I knew there was something wrong with her. If I know this girl, and unfortunately, I'm becoming to know her more and more, she wouldn't give her enemy praises. So why did she give me praises? It doesn't make sense.

"Yeah, I'm strong alright. Now why don't you stop this silly fight? Why are you even here anyway?"

"You're just going to have to win against me!"

Making an unspoken command, all of the other creatures came at me. In all of the movements they made, I knew they were trying to confuse me. Like one is covering the others movements, and the third one is attempting to move faster than I am. But compared to even Xenovia-san, they are moving at baby speeds.

While my eyes were on the third one, I had a cross at the ready, should the other two start with me.

"Take him out!"

The witch yelled, and the creatures responded. The one with the sharpest claws came at me, and swung them as if they were like blades. Using what I know of swordsmanship, I deflected each strike it gave me. Somehow, the creature stood on its hind legs, and it attacked me with more vigorously.

I continued to block its attacks, mixing in a punch and kick every now and again. More damage appeared on its body, with the holy power of the crosses being mixed in with my punches.

"Fire strike!"

With the witches command, both of the remaining creatures opened their mouths. Instead of releasing two fireballs, the fire mixed together in a harmonized state, blending together.

With bated breath, they released a stream of fire at me, like a vortex coming for me. I tried to take a step away, but the third creature went on the offensive for me. With no choice, I took out three crosses and threw them to the ground, making a barrier that stopped the streams of fire, for a few instances.

I could see that they were breaking due to the sheer power they released.

"Time to be annihilated!"

With a single slash of my blade, the creature that was attacking me head on was pushed back. Unable to stay on its hind legs, it fell backwards. In that little time, I did a number of slashes, exorcising it.

After I did that, the barriers broke, and the flames came at me. I made the decision to jump into the sky as high as I could go. Once I made it over the flames, I could see the final two creatures on the ground, so I took out two crosses and threw them at the creatures left.

"Trap!"

With that, and a phrase, the creatures became encased in the barriers, therefore the streams of fire was stopped. I landed on the ground, going for the creatures trapped.

...Walburga, didn't do anything, to my surprise. I thought that she would do something about it, but she just stood there, folding her arms. She's such a coward. She has others fight for her, and she doesn't even show any sadness for the creatures I am exorcising. I could understand the creatures fighting for her, if she couldn't fight, but the not even caring about your comrades, is disgusting.

"Time to be exorcised!"

Making it to the creatures, I exorcised them with my blade. They didn't put up much of a fight, falling to my blade in the end. It was something of a good thing for me.

With those things out of the way, I can concentrate of the girl witch. Said girl has a goofy grin on, magical auras surrounding her body. Hmmmmmm...what is this witch playing at? I can't figure this girl out. One second she is attacking me, the next, when she had the opportunity to cause damage, held back her power. Why would she do something like that? Is she trying to accomplish something by making me second guess her?

"So, you've defeated my creatures~ My oh my, you're a bad boy. What kind of Exorcist are you, defeating innocent creatures like that? You're a naughty boy that's going to be punished by me!"

"Innocent you say? The ones innocent are the people in this town. Now either leave, or I will be forced to defeat you. I'd rather not have to fight you witch. But, I will fight against you if I have to fight you."

Making a statement full of seriousness. I had no choice but to raise my blade. She wanted a fight, now she's got one. Just because she's a girl, it doesn't mean that there's going to be any easy going with me...

"Oh, is that the case? Then lets go and fight and fight until one of us dies...is what I want to say. But our time is slowly coming to an end."

Saying that with a dirty smile, she wrote in the air, magical equations filling the sky. Each equation made a circle, and soon those circles increased to a number exceeding twenty.

All of them are different elements coming from them, and all of them are pointed directly for me.

"Walburga, you intend to defeat me with these little attacks?"

I asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Walburga shrugged her shoulders in an impassive move.

"Whether they do or not, it doesn't matter. Of course it would be nice if you do lose, but if you don't lose, then so be it. Either way, today Suzuki Naoki, you're going to lose, and pay with your blood."

"Pay? Pay for what?"

She smirked wildly, and pointed towards my chest.

"You're going to pay with your life! The thing inside you, your Sacred Gear. It is a naughty one, and we can't allow you to go on with having such a thing. It would be better if you die now, rather than let you grow up."

...As she said that, I recalled the night of my parents death...

That monster said something similar. It would be better if I die now, rather than let me grow up. Hmph, so, more people want me dead. What a shock. I don't mind right now, because I'm strong enough to fight now.

"Well, it is time to die now. Go and rejoice in death. That God you love so much, I will send you to him!"

All attacks consisted of fire, ice, lightning and wind. The numerous attacks went for me at amazing speeds. Each of the attacks had a good sizable amount of power behind them, befitting of a witch like Walburga here.

But even then, I rushed forward, not a care in the world.

Using the blade that Sensei gave me, I cut through the attacks.

Even if they were strong from the magician girl, they all had a weak point which I was able to see quite clearly. So it was easy to cut through the weakest part of the attacks. As I took down the storm of attacks, Walburga sent more and more at me. With those added, I picked up the pace, cleaving through these attacks.

"...! T-That isn't possible! You're cutting through my attacks!?"

She became panicked as I neared her. Seeing that she couldn't escape, she placed barrier after barrier around her. Increasing my power as much as I could, I forced my power through the blade, and went slashing towards her barriers.

"This is where you end, witch!"

One after the other, my sword went through the barriers to her shock. All of them were strong yes, but like her precious spells, I could see the weak point, so I focused on that place, and made the blade cut through the barriers!

"G-Get lost!"

Walburga made fire within her hands, and shot off a ball of flames. Cocking my head to the side, the attack bypassed my head, going towards a house.

Reacting quickly, I threw a cross, erecting a barrier to protect the house.

"You care about these creatures huh. What a thing. You're mad, you are."

Even though she said that, she was panicking as my blade neared her. I'm not going to kill her, but I am going to make sure that she gets stopped with the blade in my hands.

"Take this!"

I brought up my blade, her making a fearful face.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

But as I was going to knock her out, I heard a large explosion, accompanied by lots of screams! That explosion originated near the Church...wait, the Church? Why would anyone be at the Church? And how would anyone be at the Church? I made the barrier, I would've known if it had been broken. Yet, here we are...

As I thought about it, Walburga showed an evil smile.

"My, it's about time that they got towards the blonde girl~"

The blonde girl...who got towards the blonde girl?

"Speak witch! What was that about the blonde girl?"

She didn't respond, and stuck out her tongue. What a girl, even in the face of an enemy, she's showing such a disposition like this. Either she's insane, or she's just not bothered about her situation.

Seeing that, I put my blade near her neck, to her fear.

"I told you to tell me what's going on. If you don't speak within the next five seconds, my blade is going to be tasting a little witch blood."

Even if it was cold, I had to make her talk, however that would be accomplished. She showed scared eyes, and smiled weakly.

"I-It wasn't my idea...but the Holy Maiden is going to get a little surprise for her~"

Holy Maiden...Asia-san! Why are they after Asia-san? Is is a coincidence?

"Why are you targeting the Holy Maiden!?"

"Geez, there's no need to yell. She's got a Sacred Gear. Don't you think it would be nice if others had such a thing as well? She can heal things, lets see if she can heal everyone? Hehehehehehehehe!"

S-So, they're going to take Asia-san because she has the power to heal? W-What kind of evilness is that!? She's just a girl! She's my friend! As if these people are going to be taking my friend away!

I've got to get to Asia-san. Using her Sacred Gear on Devils...what will the Church think about that? It isn't her fault if she's forced, but even then, the ability to heal Devils is...sinful. That's what people would view it as...if what Walburga said can be trusted, then Asia-sans power doesn't just work on faithful and good people, it heals all without distinction...I can't say anything about it, if it is true...the Church might not like that...although, if she doesn't heal Devils or Fallen Angels or bad creatures, she would be fine, right? Unless...no, I don't have time to think about this right now.

"Right you witch, you're going to stay here! Do you understand me!?"

I said that with a hint of malice.

"Hehe, wouldn't you like me to stay here~ I've got a Devil to meet up with~"

"Devil, is that one over there? How is it even here?"

I demanded answers straight away.

But the witches body was glowing in lights...she's going to disappear! S-Since when did she activate that? Her hands aren't glowing with equations...her body is just lighting up...

"It's been here the whole time~ Not even Strada sensed it~ Kukuku, you're going to regret taking us on~"

I growled at the witch.

"You're annoying you are! H-How can you even do things like this? Why try Asia-san? She's just a pure girl you horrid girl!"

"Fufufuf! It was fun while it lasted, Exorcist~ Hopefully we'll see one another again~ Until then my Darling~"

"Wait!"

I couldn't do anything as she disappeared. From the looks of it, it was a spell that was set to activate if she was to be defeated. I didn't see her draw any equations, so it has to be something like that. Witch, Walburga. We ever meet again, and I'm going to be thoroughly beating on you for endangering this village...

I can't think about that witch now. I will tell Sensei about it later. But I have to go and save Asia-san now! I promised that we would be friends, and I can't have my new friend endangered like this!

"I'm coming Asia-san!"

Boldly saying that, I rushed off towards the Church. God, please allow me to make it in time.

* * *

 **End chapter! So Naoki has made friends with Asia, Xenovia is...Xenovia as usual, plus some weird little girl kind of stalking him, but who is she? Is she important at all? And he's come across Walburga! But what are that witches intentions? Well, until next time! And the suggestions are still under works!**

 **Naoki; Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Griselda, Gabriel, Koneko, Akeno.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Banpaia Hime; Thanks! And yeah, I will think about it!**

 **Jose19; He doesn't hate Devils as a whole. He only hates evil as a whole. It doesn't matter if it was a Devil, Fallen Angel, or human. As long as they are evil, they are his enemy.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! I'm sure that you are, hehe~ And cool!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, she is a mysterious girl, alright isn't she? Hmm, Walburga, could be choice~ Anna, would be interesting but I dunno about that yet. And yeah, he does deserve Rias, for what he does to her. A masochist huh...hmm, I could do something like that, maybe. And I hope that you had a merry christmas as well!**

 **Jugar38; I'm glad that you caught up. And I'm glad that you like it!**

 **Judgment of the Arbiter; Yeah, and here's some more action! Merry Christmas to you as well!**

 **ELOHAZZY; Thanks, and I will, don't worry~**

 **Dark flame God; Yeah, I could do so in the future.**

 **Kash890; Thank you. And nope, he isn't going to become a Devil in this story. And he isn't instantly going to like Devils when he meets the Kuoh gang, but will warm up as time goes on.**

 **Guest 1; That would be good, to have as a holy sword maybe.**

 **Anime PJ; It really did, didn't it huh. And yeah, it might certainly do just that~ And yeah, lets hope little Naoki can kick some ass to save the day! But yeah, it is always good to have some Asia, and Xenovia time. And even Xen-chan becoming a little jealous, even without realizing it~ Yup! They're my favs as well, hehe~**

 **Guest 2; Hmmm, I don't know the series as a whole, but when I do learn about it fully, I could do a story like that.**

 **Abel; Thanks and cool suggestions!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; It isn't going to be a Dragon type Sacred Gear. But it is a Longinus, so it is going to be powerful. And yeah, he did say that, huh. Doesn't mean that Naoki wont own a Dragon in the future. And yeah, those suggestions are good. Maybe they could be familiars or something akin to that. He wont be reliant on his Sacred Gear or Excalibur either, he'll know other tricks to fight with.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The Ice Princess Sacred Gear!**

I ran and ran to the Church.

My feet carried me as far as I could go.

Because the ground was hard, and jagged at some point, my feet hurt a lot. Even with these shoes on, my feet were in the middle of being in pain. Even then, I still continued running as fast as I could.

I ran very fast, as if my feet were carrying me. I thought that it would be better if I got there as fast as I could, so I jumped across the tops of houses, trying my best not to fall off. Even though the village was in trouble...I didn't know what to do first. Should I just go to the Church? Should I help the people around me? I can't decide on what to do...

No, I should go to the Church, establish some kind of order. I need to make sure that the town is safe as well. So if I can make sure that the others are saved as well...

[Yes, keep going. That nun needs your help now. Save her, and the rest of the town will be saved as well.]

That voice...

It was that little girls...

But how did she do that?

When I looked around, I couldn't see her in the slightest...

I couldn't see the girl at all. Even if I look to the left and right, I couldn't see the little girl. I saw people running, I saw monsters around the area. But I couldn't see her at all...just where is she exactly?

"Please, tell me where you are. Who are you exactly? Are you someone connected to my past?"

I couldn't think of a better question, therefore I asked the question which was obvious.

I need to know...why does she feel familiar to me? Why does it feel like she is there with me, yet she's far away from me?

[It doesn't matter who I am. Lets just say, I am a friend. Just go and save the town now, and save the nun as well. She's someone to you...she'll become important, trust me.]

Save the town...

Me save the town...

Asia-san needs saving as well...

Save Asia-san...

Didn't you want me to save your Onee-sama...or was that just a lie?

I don't think it was a dream...I don't think she was lying...or was she? I don't know what to think by this point...I wish that I could really forget this as a dream. But something tells me that I am going to be seeing that little girl again in the future.

I continued running towards the Church, towards the place the voice is calling out to me.

It was as if I was being called there, by the voice of that little girl. I don't know what that girl is, I don't even know if she's real or not. My mind could be playing tricks on me. It could be making me see things that I don't want to see...

It was as if my heart was leading the way now. But if it is my heart...that girl wouldn't be my heart, would she? She couldn't be my heart, right? She couldn't have anything to do with my heart, could she?

I landed on the ground, to stay out of view of the monsters, should they be looking at the roofs. In the end, I decided that it would be better to run there, rather than jump across the rooftops like this.

As I took off, I could only see pain...I could feel the pain within the air...it was making me feel...sick to be honest. It made me feel like I wanted to vomit from my mouth, and only something life changing would save this place now...

All of this pain and horror...I can't even imagine what others would be feeling...however, I've been through something like this before. I have had to see my parents being murdered by a Devil, Fallen Angel, or whatever they were. My mind can't comprehend what happened that night...I don't wish a repeat of what happened back then, now...

"Please help us!"

"We're scareeeeeeeeed!"

A young boy came up to me, running with another little girl, that was younger than the boy. They looked similar to me. Are they brother and sister perhaps? They must be related to one another...

I walked forward with a fast step, and bent down to their level.

"Shhhh, don't worry about it now. This is pretty scary, isn't it?" They latched onto me, so I petted their heads. "Do you know where your parents are? Have you got any parents?"

"N-No, we're orphans from the Church." The boy answered, the girl nodding in agreement. "We're just useless orphans...there are other people that should be saved above us..."

Orphans...these children are orphans like me, huh...what a thing...orphans...

"No, that isn't true." I stated, moving them to the side of the streets, so a Devil doesn't see us. "Everyone's life is important... Don't worry now, I'll put you somewhere safe..."

Even if I say that, where do I put them? Keeping them with me might be the safest...or dangerous idea...one on hand, it would be safe to come with me. But on the other hand, I am bound to meet a couple of Devils along the way...and they might be stronger than I am...ugh, why can't this day just be simple?

I looked around, for anything to shield these children, having decided to not take them with me. It would be far too dangerous to take these children to stay out in the open like this...

A small house came into my view, that had been uninfected by the chaos around. Hmmmm, if that house hasn't been targeted by the creatures, then it would prove to be a safe place for the children to stay...

I say children, but they aren't much younger than I am. Even then, I can't allow them to go along this road alone. They would become prey to the evils that are around here.

"Okay, come with me children. I'll definitely make sure that you're safe. You're going to have to listen to everything that I say, alright? If you listen to me, I will make sure that you're going to be safe, alright?"

Both of the children gave firm nods to what I said. They looked frightened, and didn't want to fight against me in the slightest. Of course, it was the only natural reaction. During times of crisis, children become more and more obedient...fueee, I feel old when I say things like that.

"O-Okay Mr Exorcist."

"W-We'll be good Mr Exorcist."

Hearing that, I grabbed the children's hands, lightly stroking their hands to calm them down. Strada-sensei and Griselda-nee-sama when I am scared. It always works with me, so in theory, it should work with them as well.

I lead the children by the hand towards the house, making sure that the Devils and the other creatures that had been here weren't following us.

When making it into the house, I gently looked around swiftly. Up the stairs, had nothing there. And downstairs was in the same situation. Nothing of the occupants of this house remained inside.

Once not finding anything, I put the children towards the corner of the upstairs bedroom and put some crosses on the ground, around them in a semi circle. They glowed, and shone in the darkness of this house. It was a pale light, a light that wouldn't harm, only to protect.

After chanting some choice words, a small barrier erected around them.

"Now, if you stay inside there, you'll be safe, I promise you. But listen, don't leave that barrier for anything. Even if you hear screaming outside, you can't leave the barrier, alright? Only when I, or another Exorcist comes for you. Or even a civilian. If a Devil comes here, just stay quiet like mice and they should leave you alone. I've made sure that to put a charm on these crosses that hides your life signs."

"Y-Yes, we understand, don't we?"

The boy asked his sister, who once again nodded. The poor thing looked so frightened right now. I couldn't even begin to imagine what fear is going through her mind right now.

The little girl and boy kept looking at one another, huddling together as I glanced outside the window.

I saw a single Devil go past...rather, it was more of a beast than a Devil really. So, I made sure that we kept low, so no one would see us. As it passed by, I couldn't help but think of a situation that we're in right now. This is...just horrible. This is as if out of a nightmare.

"Alright kids, I'm going to have to go now. Please stay here, and I can almost guarantee your safety."

I say almost, because I can't guarantee anyone's safety. In a situation like this, I couldn't guarantee their situation.

"W-What is happening here though...? W-Why have the naughty Devils come here...?"

The little girl decided to ask me as I stood up.

I didn't have the answer, so I shrugged my shoulders.

"Pray to God, he'll definitely send help. And if not, God places his trusts in me, and Eminence Strada. We'll do something about this, I'm sure. Even if it is scary, hope will come to you, I am sure of this."

I don't know the answer, I don't want to know most of the questions. It is something out of a horror movie this. Where the Devils come and take the people away from their lives...but that witch Walburga...is here somewhere...rather she was. I don't know where she went...if she's still here...then I will have to make sure that she's being dealt with swiftly.

After saying that, I left the house silently. Walking outside, I ran around the house, and placed several crosses, forming an invisible barrier this time. If they saw it, then they would attack here, knowing that there was someone here. But if it is invisible, then I will have a chance to fight against these people...

Once confirming that they are indeed safe, I resumed my way to the Church...

...Rather, I don't even see where the Church is. The area is becoming foggy...no, the area isn't foggy, it is smoke, that's thick and black, rising towards the sky, dulling the blueness of the sky.

...It isn't just the Church either.

There's lots of the smoke coming from lots of houses, and screams filled the days sky. Even during the day, the Devil was able to operate. It was as if the Devil was making sure that it could cause as much trouble as it possibly could.

But why would they come here? What has here gotten anything to do with anything? Are they merely after the Holy Maiden? Or is there something else here, that I'm just not seeing? It has to be something like that, doesn't it?

"Noooooooooooooooo! Help us pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I don't want to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Screams filled the air, more and more panic and alarm happening. It was as if my town was happening all over again. This happened when my town was being destroyed. Everyone there was screaming, crying. And I couldn't do a damn thing! I can't be in all places at once...

My first priority is to make it to the Church, see if there's anyone that can fight and then gather the troops as they say, to launch a counter assault against these creatures, and even to save Asia-san should she be in danger.

I don't even care if something happened to me, all of these people don't need this. They are good people, I can tell that they are good people! Yet Devils, and that Walburga came and did all of this damage?

Why?

I keep asking myself as I traverse this town. If I had Excalibur Rapidly, I would be able to run faster and would be able to make it towards the centre of the town, towards the Church. I have to go there, to access the situation. If there's something I can do there...

I just pray that Asia-san is okay. She's just a nun girl, who doesn't deserve to be attacked like this. I need to protect her, and to make sure that she's okay...but, why did this happen?

I thought that this was supposed to be a simple mission? How did it turn out to be something like this? I thought that it would be simply something that was...just a single mission. And it has turned out to be something like this?

No, I am an Exorcist as well...in training I mean. I'm training to be one, so there's only one thing that I could do...

Sensei.

In the midst of this chaos, I completely forgot to call the one person that can actually help.

I got out the phone, and went through the phone easily...or rather, it was really hard. I've never handled one of these devices before, it is hard to even move it around like that...ugh, I'm worried that I might even be doing it wrong...

But no, I've gotten onto the home screen...ooh, I see, so if I press that button, the contacts come up...ah, I see. There's some names...Griselda-nee-sama...there would be no point in calling now...there's Cristaldi-sensei...eh, I don't even think that would be a possibility, either...

There were a bunch of numbers that the names responded to people that came from the Church. Hehe, there was even that Longinus user there as well, the one with...erm, Zenith Tempest I believe...the name is...erm, it doesn't say. It just says 'Longinus user' under the contacts...why didn't Sensei put the name in...? Erm...it couldn't be any other Longinus user, right? There's only one within the Church, yet I haven't learned the name...can't remember if that person is male or female...not that it would matter, as females can also be amazing, just as amazing as males can. Just look at Griselda-nee-san has told me that.

Forgetting that for now, I immediately grinned to myself once I found Strada-sensei's number.

Cool! I actually found the number that I was looking for! I'm glad! I'm sure glad that I was able to find the number in the phone! It is a big accomplishment for someone like me, who is usually bad at things like this.

Hmmmmm, how do I make this thing call...?

There's a button for back...if I press the one on the opposite side...then a little menu comes up...one says call...yes! That's the one I want! Yay! I've found it Sensei! I'm doing good right now!

By some miracle, I was able to dial the number, and put the thing near my ear. I waited and waited for the Sensei to finally answer the phone...

.

.

.

...And finally, I heard a breathing down the phone...

[Naoki, what's going on? I'm in the middle of fighting right now with a old woman, and Devils.]

S-Sensei is fighting as well? Who is he fighting? An old woman and Devils? Could it be that he's found the people? Whats with the old woman? What does it mean? Could it be a magician as well, like Walburga maybe? If it is an old woman...perhaps, she is the Master of Walburga?

"Sensei, I've found out that there's a Devil in the town, and it is going after the Holy Maiden. The town is also suffering, I think there might be multiple threats. I was attacked by a witch named Walburga. I was able to repel her however, she escaped me before I could learn anything useful, that is my regret. I am sorry I failed in capturing the witch."

Even though he couldn't see, I bowed my head as far as I could.

I let the witch get away. If I had done a better job, I could've made sure that she was captured, and then I would've stopped the witch from escaping. Then, I could've learned something about the situation we're in right now.

[Walburga...coincidence, she just came here, all beaten up, calling to her Master, who I'm currently fighting against along with other Devils. So, that was your doing, Naoki? Well done, my boy. You've driven off the girl, she was a dangerous opponent, if she's anything like her Master. There's nothing to apologize for, you've done a great job so far. But right now, I have to deal with these people who are causing problems. Although don't worry, I've found the hostages as well. They are in a safe condition.]

He's found the hostages...good. That means I can leave them to Sensei...but in the meantime, what about this town? I can't fight against these people alone...the Devils are running amuck...I can even see lots of them running around the town, causing chaos...and Walburga teleported towards Sensei did she? Was that just a coincidence? Or was it something else entirely...? Sensei said Master...so, his thoughts coincide with my own thoughts, then?

"B-But the town Sensei...it is in terrible danger...everyone is getting hurt right now Sensei...what should we do?"

Yeah, what does he intend to do about the town?

He couldn't want me to deal with this crisis, right? This is beyond anything that I could hope for...how am I supposed to do anything about this? I'm just me, and me isn't good at dealing with things like this. If only I had some kind of...help somewhere. Strangely, that little girl fills me with a sense of familiarity...can't she be here now? Griselda-nee-sama would do as well...can't Griselda-nee-sama be here? She'd be amazing in this situation...

[You're going to have to do your best until I get there. I want to offer assistance, but I can't. Please stay safe until then, little Naoki. I trust in your skills. Try your best to protect the town, and its inhabitants. Remember, you've got a special power inside. You haven't shown it yet, but in your darkest times, call upon your power, and it will be released and will protect you.]

My hidden power...

Sensei said something about that...once.

He said that I have something about me that is...wonderful. A power that I can use for God and even though it is for God, it hasn't come out yet. Sensei said I shouldn't be too concerned that it hasn't come out, although he hasn't told me what that power is...

"O-Okay Sensei, I will try my best! Even if I die, I will make sure that everyone in the town is saved!"

I wont allow this town to end up like my own village. That was a terrible disaster, I can't allow a repeat performance to occur again. I would be...I would be devastated if something like that happened again.

[Good boy. I know you can do it. Just believe in God strongly, and your power will create miracles. I know this for a fact, little Naoki.]

My power will create miracles...my power will create miracles huh...the power of God will grant me the power to save the town and its civilians...cool, that does sound like a good, worthy power to have.

"Y-Yes, God will light the path to a better future, Sensei."

[That's exactly it. Now go, Naoki! Defend the town as a Exorcist! If you do well, I will talk to the Church about promoting you straight to Low Grade Exorcist!]

L-Low Grade Exorcist...t-that means I will be able to go on missions with other members of the Church, not just tag along in an unofficial capacity like now...if I become a higher ranking one, I would be able to do tasks for the Church on my own...yes, that means I will be able to help the Church, and keep them all safe from the monsters that are around.

"T-That's a bigger honour than I deserve, Sensei..."

[No. It is what you deserve, now go forth as Gods agent!]

"Yes Sensei!"

With that, the phone went dead...and I was left on my own...

Okay, so I have to make it to the Church first, maybe there are some Exorcists that are left, that can fight. If there are some Exorcists that can fight, a base of command is needed...a sanctuary...yes, that's it. If we can secure the Church, we can have people evacuate towards there, and make sure that there's barriers around there as well...

I don't know how they are even in the town, the Devils I mean. I set up a barrier, and it hasn't been broken...I can't take the feeling that Walburga summoned them inside, or this Master did. But as for the purpose, I don't know...why target this town in the first place...?

* * *

As I ran through the town, Devil beasts came across me, three at least. From what I can sense, they have power, but not enough power to take me down, or to anyone that was skilled, I hoped.

"Kekekekekekeke!"

"Kekekekekekekek!"

"Kekekekekekekekek!"

All of them howled deeply into the air, as if they were laughing at me. Their faces were adorned with grins, or at least what could be described as grins at least to these creatures.

All of them had an element about them. Fire, lightning and ice. From what I could tell, they all lined up in the way I described. Markings covered their bodies, markings of magic and other runes like that.

One of them looked at me, and sword off a fireball at me.

So I released my blade from its sheathe, and rushed forward towards them, cutting the fireball in half instantly. The creature didn't look happy about that, shooting more of them at me.

But weak grade fireballs like this wasn't enough to defeat me. So one by one, I cut them down. Adding holy water to my blade was a good idea, as these fires are demonic in nature. Granting me enhanced cutting power, these fireballs all were snuffed out by my blade.

"Kukukukukuku!"

The lightning one regarded me, sending such a disgruntled sound towards me, before opening the mouth it had, shooting forth a burst of lightning. I did a flip in the air, the lightning causing a collision a house behind me, destroying a section of the house.

"Tch, that was annoying."

I clicked my tongue as I arrived back on the ground, only to see a beam of ice to come for me. Doing a twirl around, I cut the ice beam, turning it into chunks that landed on the ground.

The ice creature was stunned by my being able to cut through the ice. But that didn't stop it sending ice my way in all different forms. Some were balls of ice, beams of ice, and just chunks of ice.

My feet carried me around the battlefield, evading all attacks. Some got close to me, but my trusted blade made me be able to deflect, stop all of the ice attacks that came my way.

"You're going to have to stop doing that!"

I commanded with a bated breath. It was hard fighting the witch, and her creatures, and now these creatures. It is more than I am used to. This is the first time that I've been in a battle of this magnitude.

"Kukukukukukukuku!"

The creature that commanded fire breathed its fire at me that came as a stream. My light footing made sure that I was able to move out of the way of the fire within a second, it burning the earth, scorching it.

But then the lightning creature released a pale looking lightning towards me. It was a fast bolt of lightning, meant to incinerate anything that came into contact with it.

"Hah!"

Jumping upwards, the lightning passed below me. Phew, another second and it could've killed me! Quick thinking that came from me! Sensei! I think that I'm doing a good job so far!

Then though, the third of the creatures opened its mouth wide, and ice formed there. It clumped together, forming a shape that was quite known to me.

The ice formed a ball, which was shot my way, moving at a relativity slow speed.

Gripping onto the sword, I swung it with as much force as I possibly could muster up. The results were my sword had cleaved through the ice ball easily, the balls remains falling to the ground.

Returning to the ground, I swung my sword to the right, intercepting a timed bolt of lightning towards me. Using my knowledge of swordsmanship, I used the blade to conduct the lightning, turning my sword into a lightning type sword. If the lightning was stronger than the blade, it would've crumbled, but that wasn't the case.

"Kekekekekekekeke!"

The one that shot fire at me before decided to charge at me, its claws being ignited with flames. The flames were hot, almost smoldering. Even from the touch on the ground, it melted the earth!

I became shocked by such a thing, and involuntarily took steps back. My hands shook from the overwhelming heat. But with shaking hands, I still continued my charge towards the fire creature.

"I don't think so!"

With my lightning charged blade, I was able to deflect the attacks that it gave towards me with slight effort. Again and again, it swung for me, but each time, my sword skills allowed me to keep up with the each, and surprisingly, the lightning from the first creatures attack on my blade was working in my favour.

The creatures eyes narrowed by a margin as I intercepted its attacks, again and again. Each time the flames struck my sword of lightning, the claws would get shocked as well.

Deciding to finish it, I used my speed to cleave through its body, turning it to dust. The dust mixed in with the air, polluting it with its disgustingness. At least, I was able to make sure that creature were killed.

DON!

"Arggggggggggh!"

Then, the instant that I exorcised the creature, the ice creature hit me with another ice ball, sending me to the ground. Because I lost concentration, the lightning around the blade was dispelled, and another bolt of highly charged electricity was sent my way!

N-No! If I'm caught in that, I'm going to be killed for sure! No, I can't think like that. If I do, it would be the same as giving up entirely! I wouldn't do such a thing! I can't allow myself to be beaten by these creatures! I'm an Exorcist too! At least, I will be someday!

"Arggggggh! Take this!"

Lifting my hand with the blade in it, I threw it towards the lightning, using it as a rod. As the lightning wrapped around the blade, it gave me enough time to stand up, and something caught my eye.

Focusing on it, I found it to be a piece...rather, it was a beam of wood that had been cut in half. It must've been from the house that was behind me, now it has crumbled into nothing.

I grabbed the nearby piece of wood, that came from a broken house, swinging the wood around getting used to the weight of it. It feels similar to a sword, but slightly heavier.

"Time to end you!"

Using the wood, I rushed the creature of lightning, my step having a more noticeable bounce than the last time that I engaged such creatures.

"Kekekekekekekekekekeke!"

The ice creature saw that, howled an unholy sound and shot several beams of ice at me, attempting to freeze me. Using my quick feet, they allowed me to weave through the attacks as if they were nothing to me.

As it was too busy shocking my blade to notice me, I got the upper hand on it by smashing the wood beam onto the top of its head. The beast let out a cry, releasing my blade from its lightning blast.

At the same time though, the ice creature turned towards me and gathered ice in chunks around itself. Its eyes solely on me, released such a powerful attack against me, that it could destroy me from blunt attacks.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed the lightning creature that was still dazed and threw it at the ice that came my way. As they collided against one another, the lightning creature was completely annihilated from the world, leaving no trace.

With only one creature left, I grabbed a bottle of holy water that I had had with me, and rushed towards the ice creature.

It regarded me, shooting a beam of ice towards me. The ice froze the ground that I dodged. Jumping onto the side of the building towards the left, I ran across it so fast that I didn't even have a chance to fall to the ground.

Dazed, I open the holy water, chanting a few choice words, and poured it all over the creature. Smoke arose from the creature, being exorcised by the water of holy. Its body turned to nothingness.

"Hmph!"

With its death having been confirmed, I walked over to my blade, picking up and sheathing it.

I then again took off towards the Church, running as fast as I possibly could towards that Church.

"Noooooooooooooo!"

"Stay awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Get away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

As I made it to the Church, I came across some villagers, running and screaming for their lives from a little dog like creature that was breathing fire...from each of its heads...

It had three heads...eyes like fire...red, and blood thirsty...

Cerberus.

I've read about these before, but this one seems small...a baby Cerberus? I've never seen such a little sight before. Actually, it is kind of cute, hehe~ A little Cerberus was running after the village people, causing mayhem...

But then I saw the Church itself. There was some smoke coming from it, and there were some Exorcists outside, injured, but trying to defend the Church from the creatures.

"Naoki-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

And then I saw, and heard Asia-san...

She was in the grasp of a huge Devil, that had large legs like tree trunks. Large arms, that had purple marks all over it. The face resembled a humans, but that was the only thing that was human looking. The body was that of a...tigers body, all furry...but, the fur was that of a dark colour, with spots of white adorning the chest in mismatched places.

I need to make sure that she is safe!

But there's also that Cerberus to deal with!

Damn it all!

Which one do I choose to do!?

The people closest to me need saving, but so does Asia-san. If I choose one, the other will die...if I can do something like that...Asia-san...I don't get it, why would they go for her...and who do I choose now...?

Which do I go for!?

My friend!?

Strangers!?

Which one would Sensei choose!?

Would he choose to save friends, or strangers!?

There's one friend, but at least seven strangers running around! If I choose, one is going to die! I can't allow them to die!

"Please help us Exorcist! Please save us!"

"Mr Exorcist! Help us from the Cerberus!"

Wild cries came from the people running around dodging the fire.

Asia-san though, was being squeezed by the creature, and she cried...

The girl cried...

Asia-san was crying because she was in pain.

But even then, she looked at me with kind eyes, and gave a small smile...

"Naoki-san...please save them before me..."

W-What did she say...?

She's putting others before herself?

Asia-san...why are you putting others before yourself? Are you really such a good girl that you don't care about your own well being? Don't you even care that the Devil there is going to kill you...?

"That's right little girl, I'm going to kill you! You're going to be a nice tasty snack for me, little Holy Maiden! Can't you see that I am also happy about this? Twilight Healing is a lovely snack to dine on!"

The monster that grabbed Asia-san made a sneer towards her, and tightened its grip on Asia-san!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She cried out! She's in pain! J-Just like my friends from my village...they were also in pain...all of them were in pain as they died...they cried for me as well...everyone needed me and I let them down...

"S-Stop hurting her right now! Stop it! Just stop it!"

I cried for him to stop.

But the monster looked at me, and then looked at Asia-san, before resting its eyes on me.

"Oh? What's wrong Exorcist? Can't you see that I'm busy right now? I'm about to feast on this Holy Maiden. Don't you know how rare those girls are? Literally, they are always so hard to find. I've had a Holy Maiden or two in my time! This one is the first to have such a Sacred Gear!"

The monster licked Asia-sans body with its tongue, coating her in its disgusting saliva. Asia-san, naturally looked disgusted by it, and tried to escape its hand with her hands.

She pushed and pushed against it. But for a little girl, she couldn't do anything against the creature.

I didn't care if it happened to me, I couldn't allow Asia-san to get hurt anymore.

"Leave her alooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone!"

I ran at it, with my blade in my hand. If I save Asia-san, she can heal the wounded. So by saving her, I would be able to do something right for the town. At least this time, I would be able to do something for someone and not just sit back and allow myself to be useless as everyone dies like this!

The monster saw me running, and laughed at my attempts.

"Hahahahahaha! You're really spirited, aren't you? Just because you got past that bitch Walburga, don't think you'll get past me! I'm a High Class Devil, you know!? Before becoming a Stray, I was a High Class Devil! As if a simple child is going to be beating me!"

It waved its hand towards me, releasing a demonic power that was massive. It was bigger than my body. And it was fast. Faster than I was. It was so fast that it crumbled my stance straight away upon making contact, bringing me to my knees.

"Argh!"

I let out a small cry, and attempt to stand up...

"Stop."

It fired another blast at me, blowing me back a considerable distance. The ground around me was destroyed by its attack, and some of my clothes were also destroyed as well!

"Arggggggggggggggh!"

Pain went through my body, it went through my pain in waves. Demonic power was dangerous. Even to a human like me, it is still dangerous. Humans don't have supernatural bodies, unless you're monsters like Strada-sensei.

And for a human like me, a child, the demonic power made my body throb. Sensei can dish it out better than that, but when he fights me, he holds back considerably. And this monster wasn't going to hold back its power, even if it is against a child such as myself.

Even then! Even then!

I can't allow this person to defeat me! I can't allow this creature to get the better of me!

"It would be better if you stopped that."

It spoke to me, sending wave after wave of demonic power at me.

When it hit me each time, my body was blown back, and many cuts adorned my body. It was cutting me deeply, and my body was bleeding as well. No matter what I tried, I couldn't stand up.

"Hahahahahahahahahah! Dance for me! Dance for me!"

The Devil waved his hand, sending a ball of demonic power. It hit me, and sent me up into the air. By waving its fingers, the ball followed its command and continued to hit me in the air.

It came from the left and the right. Each time it hit me, pain surged through my body. It felt like even my cells were burning. Was this the effect of the Devils power? To cause cellular damage as well? It felt like the night that my village was destroyed. All of the pain and memories are coming back to me. They are all swirling around my mind...the screaming of my parents and friends kept being recalled within my mind.

It didn't matter how much time passed, I could still hear the screams within my minds. All of them were crying for help, and I couldn't do anything. Even now, the cries of the villagers are filling my mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The demonic power hit me on the back, and sent me into the ground. I heard something snap around my arm area, and a blinding pain came through that left arm. My blood soiled the earth as did my tears.

"Naoki-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Asia-san cried for me...

She actually cried for someone like me...

Asia-san, please don't cry. You shouldn't cry. Holy Maidens shouldn't cry for an Exorcist like me. And I'm not even a fully realized one either. I'm just...a person that was picked up by chance by the great Exorcist Strada-sensei...

"I-I'm okay, Asia-san."

I lifted my face, and conveyed that much to her, before that demonic power came about, and hit me across the face, sending me to the ground. From the single hit, my face was bleeding. My eye felt like it was on fire.

But it didn't matter.

It didn't matter because my fellow Exorcists are fighting as well...

The Exorcists around are trying to defend the village, but they are damaged themselves. They can't possibly be able to do enough to do anything against these Devils. Even with their wounds, they are trying themselves to defend their beliefs, and these believers as well...

With renewed strength, I stood up, gripping my arm. My teeth had blood staining them, but I still smiled towards Asia-san who was crying for me. He made Asia-san cry, that Devil. He can't be allowed to continue to exist anymore. Anyone that makes my friends cry need to be wiped from the face of the earth.

"Y-You get away from her! Right now! Don't make me come at you! I've been trained by the Strongest Exorcist! I'm not just some weakling that you can beat down! Don't make her crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!"

Somehow, I ran forward. My hand was shaking, the blade within my grasp shook as well.

It didn't matter in the end. I didn't care if my hand shook, and my other arm is most likely broken. I'll make sure that this Devil is vanquished through the power of God!

"Hmmmm, interesting."

He said that as I dodged one of the demonic bullets.

However, he sent more at me, playing with me. It was painfully obvious that he could beat me at anytime. Even then, I honestly didn't care, as I swung my sword at the bullets that are coming for me.

The sword barely managed to deflect some of the bullets. Because of the holy water that was on the blade, I believe that it was reacting with the demonic power that he was sending at me. And that was enough to make sure that it was able to at least be deflected away from my person.

Although some of the bullets got through, and hit me again and again. They hit me so much that my body was bleeding heavily. Each and every part of my body was in pain. My body was...it was even hard to describe on how much pain I was feeling right now.

In the end, I had to give up running at him, and I fell to the ground, my body in so much pain that I can barely even keep my eyes open anymore. The light of the world was disappearing, it felt like the same as the time I was beaten in my village...

I somehow was able to keep my eyes open. I couldn't stop now. I couldn't stop myself now...I can't stop...I wont die...I definitely wont die by these peoples hands...I wont die...

"P-Please stop hurting Naoki-san! He's a good person! P-Please hurt me instead Mr Devil! I'll do anything if you please stop hurting my friend! Naoki-san is my friend! You can't hurt him anymore! Please stop doing it! You can't hurt Naoki-san anymore! Anymore and Naoki-san will die! I-I don't want my friend to die...Naoki-san is the only person that talks to me...like I am a person...Naoki-san is even trying to save me...someone like me..."

Asia-san tried to plead with the Devil, for someone like me.

She was actually trying to help someone like me.

I couldn't believe it.

Someone I just met is actually defending me...

I've not come across such kindness, since being with Griselda-nee-sama. No wonder Asia-san is the Holy Maiden. She's got a pure heart, and kind eyes. She's so wonderful that she even would defend someone like me, who is just a normal Exorcist in training.

The Devil though, hearing the plea, laughed loudly, bellowing out such a bad noise that it made me cover my ears with what strength remained within my body. It was hard to move anymore, but it didn't matter.

"You're funny, little girl. You care about that little mini Exorcist? Are you mad little girl? You're about to die yourself, yet you care about mini man there? It is a little cute actually. But it doesn't make sense to me~ You're just a mad little girl, aren't you child~"

Is there a reason why he would bring my height into anything!? I'm a child! I can grow in the future! And if not, then God wishes for me to be small! It isn't an issue! I don't care if I don't ever get taller than I am right now!

Asia-san though, defiantly shook her head.

"Naoki-san said he would be my friend...Naoki-san was my first friend. He was kind to me, and he is trying to save me. Naoki-san has kind eyes, and he is really lovely. S-So, please leave Naoki-san alone, a-and do what you w-will with me. I-I can be replaced as the Holy Maiden. S-So, just leave Naoki-san alone...and take me..."

I can't believe that she was saying such things.

She really cares about me so much that she would rather be taken by the Devil than have me be hurt...

Why?

Why would she do something like that for me, when she doesn't know me? Is she insane right now? Asia-san must be insane, right?

She is willing to die, so that I could live...

Dying, so I could live...

Kaa-chan did that for me as well...

She died, protecting me, and I lived, somehow. Griselda-nee-sama said that I lived because God was able to help me...but is it true now? Is God there for me now...? Can God send me some help again...I'm selfish, I really am selfish...

I can't always rely on others. Everyone is always covering for my mistakes...

Sensei is busy fighting, to save the hostages, and now...Asia-san is going to die because of my weakness...

No.

I've already decided that she can't be the one to die. She can't die because she's my friend. I've already seen my friends die before, and I can't see it again. I can't see my friends die again...

I took to my feet, shaking wildly. My tears mixed with the blood running down my face.

With a shake, I pointed the sword at the Devil.

"N-No! Asia-san! Don't say that! He'll do it anyway! Don't let him win! He's an evil creature! Sensei says that Devils can be good, but that Devil there isn't good at all! He's the ultimate evil! He's exactly like the person that killed my friends and family! Evil in this world can't be allowed to continue existing!"

I walked forward, my feet quaking from the agonizing feeling that was slowly suffocating me.

The Devil scoffed at my attempts at moving closer to him.

"Mwuaahahahahahahaahahaha! This is quite funny, little man! You can barely move, what makes you think that you can do something to me!? You're a weak little boy! Now why don't you stay down!?"

He shot me with several demonic blasts.

Each of them crumbled my stance. But then I continued onwards. I walked forward, always walking forward.

"Naoki-san! Please stop! You'll die if you continue onwards!"

She called for me to stop.

She told me to stop again and again.

However, I smiled at her.

"That's okay...sometimes, dying isn't so bad, if it means I can defend my friend."

Asia-san cried upon hearing that.

The Devil though looked at me, and laughed.

"What a weird child. Don't you see that all of these people are going to die? Take a look! Your death would be meaningless! Aren't you smart enough to even see something like that!? You're going to die, and no one is going to care about your death! This girl will be dying just after you anyway! Go on, take a look around to see that all of your friends and strangers are going to die!"

He was trying to break our spirits.

He was even bating me to look around, and see the destruction he and his minions were causing.

Even without looking, I could already tell that everyone was suffering around me.

But I decided to humour him, and looked towards the left and right, seeing Cerberus' running around, causing damage towards the town, and the people as well. The villagers are trying their best, but they can't escape. They are ordinary people. And the Exorcists are merely not strong enough to do anything against these people...

People are going to die...Asia-san is going to die...Sensei said that he has trust in me...

He said that I should be able to do something amazing...

But why am I still standing here?

Is my fear that much that I can't move at all...?

It is like my village all over again. Each time I try and do something, someone ends up getting hurt. I couldn't save Okaa-san...I couldn't save Otou-san...I couldn't save anyone of my friends...now I'm going to lose more people that are innocent...more people are going to die...

* * *

"I wont let it happen again."

Not again.

I can't have it happen again.

Never again will people cry while I am around...children can't cry when I'm around...

"Huh?"

He was confused as I stared at him.

"I said, I wont let it happen again. Sensei said that I have a power, that I have a power that is strong...it is a power that God has delivered to me...if that's the case, then it is about time that I start helping people with my poweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

I raised my hands into the sky, and made a desperate cry!

God! Please give me the power to beat down this Devil! Please give me the power to defeat this Devil! I don't even care if I die! Please give me the power that will destroy this Devil and save my new friend!

[Oh, power is what you want, is it?]

...That little girls voice again...

Power...

Yes, I want power. Please give me the power to save Asia-san and this town. I don't even care for my life. I just want everyone to be safe...I want to make sure that the entire town is safe!

[Then, be a good boy, and summon your Princess.]

Summon my Princess...

Summon my Princess...

The Princess...

The Princess...I can see her, within my mind...

Wow, she is beautiful...she's made of pure...wow...what a lovely sight to see...I've never been so lucky as to see such a pure sight before...beautiful, just like...hehe, so pure...Kaa-chan...Tou-chan...I think that I've finally found my answer...at least to why...I could become important in the future...

I see now...yes, the Princess...my Princess...

"From eternal sleep, awaken. And thus, fools shall sleep for eternity. Arise, my puppet. Take form, and unleash your brilliance upon these sinful creatures..."

My heartbeat was...slowing.

It was slowing to a point were I was in a relaxed state...

"Come forth, Eternal Ice Princess."

As soon as I muttered those words, ice congregated around me.

Alongside me, a vortex of frozen air was being gathered. It went up into the sky, and cut a hole in the thick smoke that had surrounded this village, and froze it. The icy wind froze the smoke, and turned it into a beautiful work of art, something that was...simply beauty itself.

The ice itself clung to me as well. All of my open wounds were being frozen, protecting me from further injury. My blood was stopped from flowing out of my body as well. For this ice, was able to save me from certain death.

There, next to me, similar to ice, something was taking form. The ice appeared to be made up of hands, feet, a torso, and a head placed on top...

What was born beside me was a Princess...made of ice.

"My Princess..."

About three meters tall, it had the form of a woman wearing a dress. However, those looks were not those of a human. With neither mouth nor nose, the left half had six eyes, while protruding from the right half something similar to a wild rose was growing. It had four arms, all of which were thin. However, in contrast with those thin arms the hands were large.

This is...

This Princess was...

"Y-You're a Sacred Gear...aren't you...? One of the Thirteen...you're my Princess of ice...Absolute Demise..."

I don't know why I know this. But something deep within my mind is telling me that this is a Princess of ice...my Princess of ice...my Sacred Gear...that can cause miracles to occur...

She was beautiful.

Despite looking like something from a horror movie, to me, she was very beautiful. It was a feeling that was deep within my heart. This lovely ice woman was beauty itself. This woman...is my partner...my Sacred Gear which I didn't know that I possessed...

"Beautiful..."

Even Asia-sans opinion agreed with my own.

She was beautiful. My Princess was my...somehow, I feel like I've known her my whole life. Is she a her? I don't know. But it has a the form of a female. And she's really cool...with every breath that she gave, the air became cool.

With just her presence, the fires around us began to freeze, to be quenched. Without even moving a muscle, the Princess was already saving the town with all of...her brilliance.

She's really magnificent...

At that moment, she looked down at me. Somehow, when she looked down at me, a familiar feeling ran through me, surrounding me with her...warmth. I know that looking at ice shouldn't fill you with warmth...but this Ice Princess did...

[Isn't she just amazing~?]

That voice again...

Wh-Who are you? Are you my Princess...?

[That's a very nice thing to say, but I'm something else entirely. Fufu, your Princess-chan does look pretty amazing~ Maybe with ice at your command now, you can freeze the evils of this world? Wouldn't you like that to happen?]

Freeze the evils of this world...

That's what my Sacred Gear is...

She will freeze this worlds sins...and protect the good...the innocent...

Yes, I can see now. I was granted this by God...so I could protect his innocent people...save the innocent, and deliver justice to the guilty...these sinful creatures are going to be frozen...by me...

"W-What the hell is that thing!? Some doll!?"

The Devil complained and tried to squeeze Asia-san tightly. Asia-san made a fearful face, but I had calmness all over my own. Despite the rushing pain that was constantly with me, with my Princess around, it didn't matter in the first place.

"This doll, is my honourable partner. Please treat her with respect."

I grinned and winced at the same time. Better to finish this sooner rather than later.

The monster continued to enclose its fist, so it could squeeze the life out of Asia-san. However, I have other plans than that.

"Freeze its hand!"

Responding to my call, the Princess swung her arms towards the Devil, and within seconds, the hand was encased in ice, leaving Asia-san safe.

I raised my arm, and pointed my blade towards it.

Answering to that, the Princess waved her hands at my sword, and an icy aura was gathered there. It circulated the blade, giving birth to strength and integrity. This ice is...so cold...but, the cold never bothered me anyway.

Using the full opportunity that was presented to me, I swung my arm downwards, and what was released was a curved wave of pure ice. But it was sharp, sharper than ice should be!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! My haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!"

It cleaves through the hand, releasing Asia-san from its hand! The hand was shattered on the ground, turning into ice chunks that scattered across the field.

"Naoki-saaaaaaaaaan!"

She cried out and begun descending towards the ground.

So I flicked my wrist at her. The Ice Princess did the same, and it made a platform of ice below her, catching her.

Moving my hand and the Princesses hand towards us, the ice responded and Asia-san was delivered towards me.

Once making it towards me, Asia-san jumped off, and I examined her.

She didn't look like she had any injuries. She looked completely safe. Phew, that was a relief to me.

"Are you alright, Asia-san?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine...Naoki-san, the Princess...she's really beautiful...w-what is she...?"

"Hehe, she's my Sacred Gear." I said, then looked towards the Devil who had fearful eyes. "Stand next to her, she's definitely protect you. Don't worry about these Devils, they're just candles...in the frozen vortex."

Doing as I ask without complaint, Asia-san stood behind the Princess who made her dress expand, and encase the young girl. With Asia-san safe, I can focus on my present enemy.

I forced my eyes to turn towards the Devil again, and swung my blade to the side.

"Do you think it is nice to fight against people that can't fight back? If you had come at me straight away, then I would've fought you. But you brought in people that don't concern you. These people don't deserve to be hurt...you're the one that hurts people all of the time...just like that man did to my village. It is evils like you that shouldn't be around anymore. You're the ones of this earth that can't be allowed to continue to existing anymore."

I walked forward slowly, catching my breath. Each time I breathed out, I could see my breath. I could see it right in front of me. Yes, that was my breath because of the cool temperature that the Ice Princess was making.

As for the Devil, he was smiling. But his eyes portrayed his fear. He was afraid of me, and my Princess as well. Hmph, it's about time that I made something fear me, because I've had enough of being afraid. Even if it is a horrible Devil like this one.

"Hahahahahaha! What are you going to do to me!? I'm an almighty Devil! You're a weak little human who thinks he can meddle in the affairs of people like me! You're nothing compared to me!"

The Devil made demonic power in his hand, and it formed a shape. It bent and spun out of control, forming a single shape, that was reminiscent of a sphere. But it wasn't a small sphere...no, this one was growing bigger and bigger.

It was the size of a football, that football that Xenovia-san sometimes makes me play with her. It swirled around in his hand, responding to the negative feelings that are being brought up to the surface.

I regarded it, and then cast my eyes directly for his face. I wasn't showing fear anymore. I wasn't showing anything that could even be close to what fear is called. Right now, I was the one who was in control...for a change, I can make a difference to this outcome, and not let anyone else suffer.

He pointed it at me, and then yelled with lots of rage!

"I'm better than you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare!"

He shot it off at me, and it came at me like a bullet.

It moved fast...but strangely, it looked slow to me. I knew that it was moving faster than even a bullet from a gun. But now...it looks slow to me...it looks like it was thrown by a child...

"Naoki-san! Look ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!"

Asia-san panicked for me. It was laced in her voice that she was afraid for my well being.

It was touching that she cared. But now, I'm different to the person that she knew before. Before, I was barely hanging on, now however, I am able to see the being for all it is...a coward. That's all the Devil is now. He is a coward, that prays on the town for no reason, other than to cause carnage and panic wherever it goes.

But I just smiled.

"Don't worry. This isn't anything that I can't handle."

I used my blade, and cut through the demonic ball. At the same time my blade cut through the demonic ball, the icy aura froze the remnants of the ball, which fell to the ground, melting into nothingness.

As it watched the ball melt into nothingness, the eyes that the Devil had were pure fear.

"I-Impossible! Y-You can't do this to me! I'm important! I'm an important Stray Devil! You're just a little shit that can't be allowed to live! Your Sacred Gear looks tasty! Why don't I have a little sample of the ice bitch!?"

This time, the Devil made a big block of demonic power, and fired it instantly at the Princess.

"I don't care who you are, you're causing trouble. And troublemakers need to be punished, don't they my Princess? You're good with dealing with naughty people, aren't you, Princess?"

The Princess swung her arms around, and several spires of ice rose from the ground, and impaled the demonic power, and froze it in place. The ice sculpture looked nice, it could be called a work of art...

Huh, maybe because I've always liked ice...my Sacred Gear was responsible for such things...hmmmm, that's a curious thing to think about...another time perhaps. Right now, I've got a Devil to deal with.

"Click."

With a click of her fingers, the demonic power that was frozen, shattered into over a million pieces. It fell to the ground like snowflakes. Actually, they were shining in the sunlight.

The Devils eyes focused onto me, sweat rolling down its face, and dropped off its chin. When it hit the ground, the icy aura around the area froze it solid, which the Devil noticed, and took a noticeable step back.

It was nervous...

No, he was afraid of what was to come. He knew that I was going to win now. As soon as my Ice Princess was revealed, there wasn't an alternative. It was kill or be killed, and I'm choosing the kill option.

"Y-You're joking aren't you!?"

He attempted a bullet of demonic power at me. But when it neared me, I made a dance on the ground, bypassing the bullet, and then cut it down, freezing it solid with my icy blade.

Once that threat was stopped, I faced the Devil again, this time more and more panic was filling the eyes it had. It body was even shaking. That could've been due to the ice that was around...but I believe that it is fear that is making it look like that right now.

"I don't think I'm joking. Is it amusing to kill people to you? As I take it very seriously, you evil creature. You're the worst kind of existence, you are. Picking on people like this...does this really make you feel superior? Picking on the people weaker than you are? What does that say about you as a person?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, so they became slits.

"Y-You don't know anything about me Ice Boy! You're nothing compared to me! You're nothing to me! Just a little bitch Exorcist! Why don't you just disappear from this place!?"

He swung his remaining arm around, his hand glowing with demonic power. Around him, small spheres were getting made. All of them had power that was more than the bullets and spheres of demonic power he sent at me just before.

However, I wasn't worried. I knew somehow, that these ones aren't going to be enough to kill me.

"Try thissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!"

Making countless bullets in the air, each of them were fired at me.

This time, I danced around all of them. The ones that I couldn't however were either cut down by me, or frozen by my Princess. The ice around my blade never dulled instantly.

After I finished getting rid of all of the bullets, I faced him and got into a stance.

"I've had enough of you. I'm going to end you now."

With my stance at the ready, the Princess also got ready as well.

He panicked, gathered a demonic force of power around him and shot off a block of demonic power at me.

"I'm a High Class Devil! You're a mere child! You can't do this to me! I'm better than you are! You can't kill me! I kill shitty Exorcists like you! Be a good human now and die you little shit!"

Again with the name calling. He doesn't see me doing something like that, does he? No, because I don't name call. It is degrading, and not to mention, rude. It is quite rude to call people names, you know?

The block of demonic power neared me, but I wasn't concerned.

From behind me, the Princess swung her arms horizontally, and a single pillar of ice was formed in front of me. The attack of the Devil hit the ice, and it shattered, but the remains clung to the demonic block, freezing it into a structure of ice, which I cut down with the power of my blade, enhanced by the ice.

Seeing that, the Devil gained an even more panicked face.

"J-Just stay away from me! You're not human! You're some kind of monster aren't you!?"

He got angry at me.

But this time, I merely pointed my blade at him.

"Ready to be exorcised?"

An angry face appeared, and it summoned many demonic bullets in the sky.

"You're pushing your luck brat! Don't fucking piss me off! You're just going to die now! Have fun and say hey to the next people you come across on the other side! You're in love with God so much, right!? Then go and see him in the Heaven that you wish to be apart of!"

"That's okay, I still have things to do here. But when it is my time to die, I am sure God will welcome with open arms."

Saying that with a brave face, I took off towards him.

Anger filled his features as his bullets were shot off at me. All of them had the power to level a normal Exorcist. I could feel that they are bullets of a High Class Devil...a weak High Class, but High Class nonetheless.

By swinging her arms, my Ice Princess shot down each attack that he fired at me, clearing me a path to run. The monster made more and more bullets to attack me. However, my Princess was too good, she was able to stop the attacks by either firing spears of ice, or freezing them with spires of ice from the ground. Either way you look at it, all of the attacks were stopped by my Princess.

I tightened the grip on my blade, and responding to the feelings deep within me, the Princess increased the power around my blade, making the ice aura sharper, denser than it had been before.

"Time to die!"

I appeared in front of him, and made a large swing at him!

"I'm better!"

He made a demonic sword, made of demonic power and swung it at my blade as well.

"Princessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!"

Letting out a howl, the Princess tightened her fists and the power around my blade increased exponentially!

When my blade made contact with the sword of demonic power, they clashed against one another. Sparks went off around us, and filled the air with dense lights. He pushed against my blade, and I did the same. We pushed against one another's blades, neither moving an inch.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I screamed and pushed heavily against the blade of demonic power. My power resonated with the ice that the Princess made, and due to that, the blade of demonic power was frozen solid!

"N-Nooooooooooooooooooooo! You can't do this to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He screamed, and even cried.

"Time to be judged by God!"

Using that advantage, I cleaved through the blade, and dug my blade deeply into the Devils torso! With a single piercing stab, the icy aura travelled around the Devils body, freezing him from the inside out.

Dislodging my sword from the Devil, its body was encased in a mass of ice, frozen in its tomb.

"God surely does punish you, doesn't he?"

I regarded the Devil, before clicking my fingers. In that instant, the Devil was completely shattered by the ice, dying. I felt...bad about killing...but sometimes, you have to do such things to make sure that the good survive.

"Naoki-san!"

Asia-san ran over to me, and hugged me tightly. She was worried for me, wasn't she? Such a silly girl, worrying about me...

With my unbroken arm, I petted her head softly, before looking to the side.

"Don't think so!"

I swung my blade to the side, releasing a dense pressure of air, that sliced through a Cerberus that was coming for me from that side. It was sliced in two, then it turned into nothingness.

"Naoki-san, I was so worried about you. I was so scared for you! Yo-You protected me! You can for me and you got hurt so much...just for someone like me, Naoki-san. W-Why would you do something like that, for me?"

I gained a little smile, and patted the back of her head.

"Because, we're friends Asia-san. I said that we were friends. I'd do anything for my friends. Even dying isn't out of the question...but I'm not going to die. I've got this town to protect yet."

I attempted to break the hug, but Asia-san kept a tight hold on me.

"Please allow me to treat your injuries! You can't fight anymore Naoki-san! Y-You're going to get hurt even more! Naoki-san, please rest and leave the rest to the other Exorcists that are in town! Yo-You've done more than enough now Naoki-san. Naoki-san you can't-"

"I'm sorry Asia-san, but I can't be healed yet. I've got the town to protect yet."

I looked towards a certain Princess of mine, who was standing idly by, awaiting my next instructions. My Sacred Gear...I can't believe that I actually had one. I had no idea that I had a Sacred Gear...she's my Sacred Gear now...

"B-But with these injuries..."

"Please don't worry about me Asia-san. I'm about to perform what Sensei would call a miracle."

I grinned to myself.

A miracle, that's what you said, isn't it Sensei? If I believe in God, he'll help me make a miracle occur? Then, this Sacred Gear of mine is my miracle. It is time to make her work her magic, so to speak.

"Miracle?"

Asia-san questioned me with a slightly tipped head.

"I might not be an Angel...but I'm certainly going to perform a miracle here today. It is the least I can do, to make up for last time."

Asia-san still looked confused, and was staring at me with a tilted head.

I merely smiled, and walked over to the Princess.

Seeing me come, the Princess gave one hand towards me and held my hand tightly. My breathing was hard, but I still had some fight within me.

"I've got her, Asia-san. My Princess of Ice. She's my miracle, sent to me by God Himself. She'll fight for me, that's what she does after all...rather, we're going to be fighting as one. I might not have the strength to move...but she's going to receive the rest of my power. The rest of the Devils in this town aren't nearly as strong as the creature that was defeated."

My hand tightened on the Princesses, and I sent my power into her. All of the power I had left. It might not be much power left, but it will be more than enough to defeat these Devils and beasts that remain behind here.

As my energy was transferred into her, an eerie icy wind accumulated around us, filling the air with a bitter sweet coldness. It was slowly forming a blizzard, that was expanding.

It started around me, but then moved, going upwards and outwards. It went past Asia-san, leaving her alone. But the beast behind her, ready to pounce was frozen solid.

Slowly, my blizzard spread across the town. Each evil creature that the blizzard came into contact with was frozen into a statue. The good, the humans, were all left safe. Nothing touched the people, and the evil was frozen by the blizzard.

Some of them tried to fight it, breathing fire and other demonic powers against the blizzard, but they all were frozen in solid ice. They were shocked when their attacks were stopped, and had no choice but to be frozen, encased in the ice.

Eventually, the blizzard spread across the entire town, encasing all of the creatures in ice. My world of ice was made by the power of my Sacred Gear, and me working together in tandem.

"Shatter!"

I shouted, and all of the ice was completely destroyed! All of the creatures shattered into tiny pieces! The tiny shards scattered across the town, and it looked like it was snowing...

Everyone around cheered wildly for the beasts and Devils to be vanquished.

"That was nifty~"

After they had gone, I fell to the floor, and the Ice Princess disappeared in a whirlwind of ice.

Wow...so that was the power of my Ice Princess...that was the power that I held huh...was that the power that the evil creature wanted from me...? Was it that creature that wanted my power...Absolute Demise...

"Naoki-san! Naoki-san!"

I could hear Asia-san calling for me as the world got dark...

I could see the snow like substance fall from the sky, and slowly cover me. It looked...simply beautiful. The sky was literally showing me the beauty that this world has to offer.

Sensei, my miracle came...

I was able to finally save people...my dream of being able to save people has finally been fulfilled...

Sensei...I leave the rest to you.

* * *

 **End chapter! So, Naoki has released his Sacred Gear! And has saved the town! I hope you all liked it, and until next time!**

 **Naoki; Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Griselda, Gabriel, Koneko, Akeno, Jeanne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; Thanks, and yeah it is an independent avatar type, it has its own instincts.**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! And yeah, it could be able to do a mixture of those peoples in the future! And yeah, it would be pretty cool, wouldn't it?**

 **ELOSHAZZY; First, no problem. Second, I thank you for saying such things. And if you're talking about canon, then he will be appearing before Irina and Xenovia do in canon. You'll see how when we reach that part of the story.**

 **Judgment of the Arbiter; Thank you, and happy new years to yourself!**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad that you do like it. It has a soul yes, and can fight when Naoki doesn't ask it to do, or does things that he might necessarily specify to do. And yeah, cool!**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, I'm sure that she could be~**

 **Freakshock; I would, but I haven't a clue on how to add her to the story.**

 **Jugar38; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. Yeah, it pretty is awesome, isn't it? And those stories are still coming, don't worry. And as always, thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, he certainly is turning into a tiny badass, huh~? I suppose it was really, but while not mentioned in the story, that Stray was weaker than Rias at the start of volume one, so even newly unlocked Longinus was able to kick some ass.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; It wasn't a problem. Yeah, I suppose it was, hehe~ Erm, I basically went off what I read in Slash Dog, and made little improvise here and there. Yeah, he's going to grow stronger and stronger. Yup, he's literally an ice guy, hehe~ And yeah, some inspiration for attacks might come from there, and other people as well. Hmmm, by the time canon starts, he'll be able to wipe the floor with the Gremory group quite easily, but volume one Gremory group were quite weak...well, he's going to be able to match certain people by then.**

 **Nostaglas; Hehe, I had no choice but to put it in lol~ Thank you, I'm glad that you are!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I could do something like that in the future~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The aftermath!**

Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...

What happened...?

I remember...

Ice Princess...

Yes, I remembered an Ice Princess, strangely offering me protection...

She didn't look human...but I remember the beauty of her...she had a beautiful face...lots of eyes, only the more better to see people with, I suppose. The arms didn't look normal, but there were quite the sight to see...

The Ice Princess gave me power...she gave me the power to freeze things...almost by magic, but it wasn't magic...she gave me the power to freeze anything evil...yes, that power was...absolutely spectacular...so fantastic...I couldn't of done it without...her...my Princess of frozen water.

Then I remember freezing the town...freezing it all to save them from the naughtiness of the Devils and their beasts that came to hurt the humans here...and then it went dark...a girl stood over me, looking down at me with a sad face...and then a green light enveloped me, giving me comfort and support and even the faint feeling of love as well...then darkness settled in around me.

But now...

I don't feel any pain or anything like that...huh? What's going on right now...? Shouldn't I be dead right now? But I'm not dead...right? I took lots of hits and bumps and bangs and stuff like that. However, I don't feel pain...hehe, this time I'm in Heaven, right? I died this time, didn't I? I must've died and gone to Heaven for my reward. It didn't matter that I had things to do, God wished for me to come to Heaven now...yes, that's what it is, in the end. I am grateful to God for giving me this chance to see my parents again...thank you God...God, I wonder when I'm going to meet him...

Hmmmmm...I thought Heaven would be brighter than this darkness that is before me right now. Yes, I was imagining something akin to Angels on clouds, slowly singing lullabies for people to enjoy...I thought that I would see the Seraph as well...I would love to meet them as well...

Hold on...

My eyes, are closed...

Huh? My eyes are closed? Why are my eyes closed like this? If I open my eyes, I will see Heaven, wont I?

I opened them, more like they were dragged open, and then I saw a roof.

It was a pale white colour and it was quite nice to look at. The whiteness of Heaven does look dazzling, but where is God I wonder...? Meh, I'm sure that He will come and greet me soon enough. I did do a good job this time, didn't I? I didn't mess up, right? I actually made a good thing come true...I made the Devils go away and the town is now safe.

I tried to open my mouth, but my voice didn't come out. It was as if I was frozen...rather, it feels like my Sacred Gear...hehe, that was a pretty cool thing. The Ice Princess was an amazing thing to witness. She was adorable, wasn't she?

I wonder if I could summon my Ice Princess in Heaven...wait...

...I'm not dead, am I? This feels oddly familiar to the time that I was beaten in my village and brought to the Vatican...God, please don't let me be knocked out for like 5 months again.

"Mmmmm~"

Next to me, a sweet sound rang out.

The sound was...

That of a little girls snoring.

I took a look, seeing that...Asia-san was sat on a chair, her head on the bed, sleeping soundly. Her hair was sprawled out all over the bed, and her arms were acting as her pillow.

Silently, I lifted my hand and petted her head softly. The feeling of her hair came known to me instantly. So soft, and it smells really good. Like a meadow, that scent came to my nostrils from her hair.

"...Naoki...san...wake...please..."

She called out for me in a slight whimpering sound.

Did she...stay here for me? Only for me? She waited and waited for me to wake up, but she couldn't hold on anymore and fell asleep? Really...that is probably one of the sweetest things I've ever seen before in my life. I can't get it out of my head, that she would do something like for me. I'm just me, so why would she bother doing something like that for someone like me? She must be mad...hehe, being mad might be funny actually.

I continued to look around the room, seeing that it was just an ordinary hospital room. saw other people around, but they weren't really anything to do with me...I get it, this is the sickbay for the Church around here, maybe?

Some people looked to be injured, but I don't see anyone that is life threatening injured. Phew, that's good...that means that no one is dead...I'm glad, that I was able to help someone...people like this...

"Little Naoki, you've awoken. I am glad that you're awake now, little Naoki."

When I heard Sensei's voice, I became fully alert, and lifted my body. But when I did, I felt the stiffness of my joints and whispered "Oww." with a pained sigh to soon follow after my voice.

I looked towards the right of me, and saw that Sensei was reading the bible quietly to himself, or rather he was. As soon as he saw me looking at him, he poked his old head above the bible, and gave me a grin.

"Sensei...you're here...what happened...?"

I asked with a strained voice, my eyes flickering slightly.

"Naoki, you've woken up faster than everyone's expectations, besides mine of course. I knew that this wouldn't keep you down for long. Perhaps that is due to the Holy Maiden healing ability though? It is a marvelous Sacred Gear."

"Healing ability...?"

I whispered, then remembered something about Asia-san.

It is said that she does have a healing ability...Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing I believe it to be. Yes, that's the healing ability that Sensei was talking about. The amazing ability to heal people. I wish I was so lucky...

But I've gotten a Sacred Gear as well. Absolute Demise...my Ice Princess. She was really spectacular, wasn't she? She was amazing and adorable and cute and everything in the world.

"Yes, that girl spent most part of a day healing your body. She said "Naoki-san is my friend, so I will repay him for saving me by doing something like this." and she did it with a kind smile. Fufu, I've lived a good life to see such a budding friendship being born."

A budding friendship...yes, a friendship...

"Y-Yes...Asia-san is a kind girl after all. I didn't think she would do anything like this for me though..."

To spend all of that time healing me...fufu, I really am blessed to have the Holy Maiden as a friend. Asia-san is truly a kind girl after all. It doesn't matter if she's a Holy Maiden and I'm a normal Exorcist, we're good friends.

"Yes, she is a good girl, Sister Asia. She is a good friend and a good girl, Naoki. By the way Naoki, how is your body?"

I moved my shoulders, and my legs, and my head. The stiffness of my joints were slightly painful, but it isn't unbearable. I can move around like this, and the stiffness will disappear in a few days.

"All in all, it isn't bad. Maybe a little stiff, due to the fight I had. But Asia-sans ability to heal is amazing. Even my serious wounds are gone. What a wonderful power that she has, Sensei."

I quickly took a glance at Asia-san and used one of my pillows, expertly lifting her head and arms, and placing it there, so she could use it as a real pillow instead of using her arms. That can't be good for her.

"Yes, it is a wonderful power. And I'm glad that your body is good. To be honest, I thought you'd be out for a few more days. But two days is an impressive recovery time, especially when the injuries you suffered were so bad. Do you make it a habit on becoming so injured?"

Two days...I was knocked out for two days? That's better than five months, isn't it? Yeah, I did a good thing this time. I was able to stay alive this time, and I did something good at the same time. Hehe, I can't believe that I have such a power deep within me.

I chortled and gently denied what he said with a shake of my head.

"I didn't mean to become so injured. The Devil was tough, and he had power beyond my own. That is, until...I unlocked my Sacred Gear...Sensei, I have a Sacred Gear, did you know that I had such a thing?"

I truly wonder, if that was the power he was talking about. My power, is a Sacred Gear like that...

"I had my thoughts about it, and I wasn't sure if it was as I sensed, however, now it has been confirmed."

"C-Confirmed...but how?"

Yeah, what did he do to confirm such a thing? Did he see it with his eyes? Or did someone else tell him?

"Yes, when I heard what everyone described it to be, and witnessing what you did to the town. I can't say that you have an ordinary Sacred Gear...rather, you have One of the Thirteen, Absolute Demise, am I right? If I remember correctly, then it has to be such a thing, doesn't it, Naoki? Tell me if I am wrong."

I merely nodded, witnessing the intelligence that he has.

He gathered all of that by just a few witnesses and seeing the town? Cool, I always thought that Sensei was amazing, and this proves to me that he really is wonderful after all.

"Yes...Eternal Ice Princess. That's the other name for it, I believe. But Sensei, I didn't think that I would have such a thing...but the town, what about the town? Is it alright? Those children that I saved, are they still in one piece? How's the situation of the Church? Has anyone been severally injured? Is anyone dead Sensei? What about-"

"Now now, calm down." Sensei stopped my ramblings, and gently patted my head. "Thanks to your efforts, the town was saved. And there wasn't any fatal causalities. The Church is in one piece, thanks to the efforts of the builders. Some people got injured, but if you didn't freeze all of the Devils, and their pets, it could've been much worse."

The town is safe...good. I was hoping that the town would be saved by me...or just be saved. I'm glad that I was able to help Sensei out, and be able to do something amazing like this.

"S-So I saved the town...what about those people that the Devil took?"

Yeah...there's also that little girl that I need to find. She needs to know about it, as well. She was the person that helped me become strong, by using her words, which carried power...but didn't she say something about her Onee-sama? Was that her playing with me? I don't know if I can trust her or not. I don't even know if she's human. She's...a strange girl alright.

"Yes, I recovered those people, after fighting back that witch, and her Devil companion. It seemed that they found this town good, since it had the Holy Maiden and a few other people around that had a good concentration of power. Unfortunately, the witch got away by using some spells that she is so proud of, but the Devil was exorcised by me. Her apprentice also escaped as well. But you gave her a beating, huh."

Phew, they are safe...and the Devil was defeated as well. That's a saving mercy, it means that God is truly watching over us. Plus Sensei is amazing when it comes to fighting like this.

"Y-Yeah, Walburga was beaten by me, I think. She was...good at using that magic stuff. But she did lose to me...although she escaped in the end. That is regretful, it really is. Either way, I'm glad that the town is out of danger...it is out of danger, right Sensei? What if they come back to the town? I don't want the town to be in danger again Sensei."

That's a fear of mine. If they come back to the town, wont these people suffer from being assaulted and such by these monsters? Haven't they already gone through enough in their time?

"I am sure that they wont try something like this again. Without her Devil companion, the witch wont be able to come to these parts again without us knowing about it. She's...troublesome, but she was also intelligent enough to not risk going up against us again. I don't fully understand her reasons on wanting the Holy Maiden, but I doubt they will try anything again, after suffering a defeat like this."

Yeah, no one messes with Sensei. Especially some witch that tries to do something wrong by doing this. Naughty Devil people and naughty witch with witch apprentice. Next time I see that witch, I'm going to make sure that she is punished for what she has been doing. God will help me punish the girl.

"I see...erm, Sensei? Was there a girl within the group of people you saved? She would be around my age, maybe a little older? Did you see such a person perhaps? Please tell me that you did..."

"Yes, why do you ask? She has been returned to her family now. Everyone is safe, Naoki."

Her family huh. A girl is with her family...and she's safe...I wonder if that family includes...that little girl? She wanted me to save her Onee-sama...please say that she was real and not some figment of my imagination...

"Erm, did this girl have a younger sister?"

Sensei, to my shock, shook his head.

"No, the girl didn't have a younger sister. She had a older brother, but no younger sister or siblings in general. Why do you ask? Has something happened?"

Strange...she said that her Onee-sama was taken away...but she wasn't there? What does that mean? Just who was that girl exactly? I don't understand. If she didn't have an Onee-sama, why did she tell me to save her? Rather...does she have an Onee-sama that needs saving in the first place? Was that girl even real? When I was with her in that crowd of people...other people didn't really take notice of her at all...weird...

"I know that this is going to sound strange...but Sensei, I might've met a ghost."

It's the only explanation I can come up with...unless someone else wants to offer me a explanation about it. Because if he doesn't, or anyone doesn't, then I haven't an explanation as to what she is.

Sensei cocked his head to the side.

"A ghost? Of what exactly?"

I explained what had happened to me and this little girl. I explained the best that I could on what was happening with her, and why she was talking to me, the best that I know of anyway. I told him what she said to me and what my impression of her is.

As I was explaining, Sensei didn't make a face of any kind, only taking in the information that I was explaining to him. It was natural, since Sensei is the hard battle type. He wouldn't ignore my worries.

After I finished, Sensei nodded his head.

"I see. And this little girl was speaking in such a way that you could only hear her in your head?"

"Y-Yes...I asked if she was my Sacred Gear, but she said that she wasn't. I don't know what to think Sensei, just what is she exactly? What does she want with me? Is she even a real person? Or is she a figment of my imagination or something? I'm honestly, even God can back me up on this, worried Sensei...I am really unsure of what to think at the moment...Sensei, please tell me that I am not going insane."

I hope that I'm not going insane. It would be something that...wouldn't be good, going insane. I still need to become an Exorcist before I go insane. Kukuku, if I went mad, I could always scare Xenovia-san. That would be funny. Maybe I could use the Ice Princess to scare her...kukuku, so many possibilities for me to use...hehehe~ I'm willing to be mad for this!

"I don't think that's the case." He said to my hope. "You could be meeting someone that only wishes to reveal herself to you. I don't know who it would be. But whoever it is, don't worry. If it is a threatening person, I am sure that you can either overcome her, or I will instead. But if she's a good person, she might be wanting to give you something. Whatever the case maybe, I wouldn't worry for now. Here, she can't do anything, and when we get back to the Vatican as well. You'll be safe, as long as you're with me, Naoki."

Why does he always know what to say to me? Does he have some special ability to find out how I'm feeling, and then knows what to say to calm me down? It is as if he is...my Ojii-sama. I wish that was the case...it would mean that I have family...something I want more than anything...

"I see...thank you Sensei. I'm glad...but now...erm, what do we do now?"

"As soon as you're healed, we need to go back to the Vatican and hand in our reports on what has happened here, and your Longinus of course will need to be assessed, to see what you can do...rather, you're healed well enough already, aren't you? Perhaps, we should leave tonight? If you're up for it that is?"

Leave tonight...

My eyes naturally went to my new friend who was sleeping silently. I...don't want to go back tonight...it is selfish...but I want to be selfish right now...Sensei, can't I be selfish sometimes as well? I miss Griselda-nee-sama and Xenovia-san...but I would also miss Asia-san...I thought that we would be able to become very good friends before we left...

I turned back to Sensei, and lightly bowed my head.

"If it is possible, can we stay another night and head back tomorrow morning? I just...I wish to say goodbye to Asia-san at least...before I go back. We just became friends...I would like to at least spend a day with my new friend...but of course, if we have to head back immediately, I will of course follow you..."

"No, we don't have to head back tonight. We can stay one more night. I could still do some good here anyway. Permission granted Naoki, we have a day here, make the most of it."

I can't believe that he said that! That means I have a day with my newest friend! Asia-san and I can have a day together!

"Y-Yes Sensei! Thank you!"

Sensei lightly chuckled at me and stood up.

"Well I've got things to do, Naoki. Maybe you should wake up Sister Asia and you two could wonder the town together? I am sure that it would be fine if you accompanied her." Sensei was about to leave, when I pulled on his shirt, gaining his attention. "What is it, Naoki?"

What is it, he asks. Don't you realize how tough it is for me to say such things?

I gathered my courage, and spoke with admiration.

"Sensei, it seems like you're the real hero today, rather two days ago, huh? You saved those people and I'm sure that they were grateful to you. I just wanted to say that I think you're a great hero Sensei. And I can't wait to grow up so I could at least be half the man that you are."

Yes...one day, I would love to be half the guy he is. He's amazing. He is really cool, and powerful. Sensei is my personal hero, I know that much. He's the Strongest Exorcist and he's also a fantastic person, generally speaking I mean.

Sensei denied what I was saying by giving a shake of his head, only to ignite confusion within me.

"No Naoki, you're wrong about that."

Eh? I'm wrong? What am I wrong about?

"Eh? Why am I wrong?"

Sensei pushed my head slightly in a playful manner.

"Because, while I might've saved the people taken by the Devil. You, saved the town. You saved everyone in the town, Naoki. All of those lives owe themselves to you, little Naoki. You did what few others can say they've done, especially when you're at your age. You, are one of the reasons I enjoy my times being as old as I am."

I smiled and blushed at the praise. Hearing such things would make anyone feel happy. Me, saving everyone, and getting acknowledgment at such an age, where I thought I would simply be a single person who accompanied the wise and strong Strada-sensei. But what he said at the end, confused me a little.

"You enjoy being old Sensei?"

I didn't think that he would enjoy being old. But...I am not old yet so I wouldn't know anything about it.

"Seeing youngsters like you, I could retire from being an Exorcist when you reach appropriate age. All of the time, the newer generations are surprising me more and more."

"We surprise you?"

"Fufu, yes, that's right. Naoki, you truly are impressing me more and more each day that goes on."

Hehe, is that the case...wait, as each day goes on, I impress him? Am I doing something special?

"Huh? What do you mean Sensei?"

"What I'm saying is, today Naoki, you're the hero that saved everyone." He said with a smile on his old face. "Naoki, you saved the town, with your power. No one else can say anything like that. And that's why I am glad you're as talented as you are, meaning that you could surpass me given enough time. All of these people...well, just think on how popular you'll be with females now, huh?"

"S-Sensei~" I blushed, looking to the ground. "Y-You can't say things like that. Isn't it forbidden for such things occur?"

"It's fine to think about every now and again." He started laughing quietly, as he walked towards the door. "Just remember what's important to you, young Naoki, and you will be fine." He was about to leave when he stopped himself, walked closer to me and pulled something from his priest vestment. "This is for Sister Asia." He gave me the letter. "Make sure that she reads that Naoki, if you want to spend the day together."

Give this to spend the day together? What could that letter be about?

"Whats this about Sensei? What's inside the letter?"

Sensei gave a wide smile.

"It's just something that Sister Asia should read. It will allow her to accompany you around the town, or whatever kids do for a date nowadays."

D-Date!? I've heard of such a word before...Asia-san and I going on a date? T-That can't be, can it!? A single Exorcist in training like me couldn't take out the Holy Maiden out on a thing called a date!

"S-Sensei! Don't be so weird all of a sudden! W-We're just friends! W-We can't be d-dating! It wouldn't be allowed if something like that where to happen! We're in different parts of the Church, and we're just friends, I swear...no, I put my hands on the bible that me and Asia-san are merely friends! I don't even know her!"

Wait...why am I trying so hard to prove that Asia-san and I aren't together like that...it is weird...me and Asia-san going on a date...t-that can't be...Asia-san and I going on a date...

"Fufu, who're trying to convince Naoki? You know, Xenovia will surely be depressed if she finds out that you've gotten yourself a little girlfriend."

"G-Girlfriend!?" I spluttered out, and shook my head rapidly. "N-No Sensei! That can't be! Asia-san and I aren't d-dating! W-We hardly know one another Sensei! It would be wrong if we entered into a relationship!"

Sensei laughed to himself after hearing my roaring cry.

But as he laughed, I felt like Xenovia-san is scowling to herself right now...Xenovia-san, you aren't angry if I have other friends, right? You're not going to turn Durandal onto me, are you?

* * *

 **Xenovia P.O.V**

"Achoo!" I casually sneezed as Griselda stared at me. "I am sorry Sister Griselda, my concentration is lacking a little. For that, I apologize deeply. I do care about my studies...I merely feel like something is happening to me..."

Something...

Naoki, what are you doing right now? Something is going on right now...and I know that he is thinking about me, he is making me feel weird inside of my chest. Call it intuition, but I believe that Naoki is doing something weird right now...no, not weird...it is hard to explain it...I feel like he is thinking about me. I get these feelings several times a day. But right now, it is especially strong...hmmmmm, are you perhaps feeling guilty right now...?

Sister Griselda regarded me with a curious gaze.

"Xenovia? Are you alright? You've been sneezing for awhile now. Are you alright? Are you coming down with a cold? If so, we can stop the teachings for now. Your health is also important and you shouldn't neglect those things."

My heath is important...

"It is important Griselda. I do not have an illness right now, nor do I have any intentions from stopping my teachings for this day. I am...curiously thinking about something Sister Griselda."

Yes, my curiosity is getting the better of me. As time goes on, I believe that Naoki has gotten a new friend...a friend that isn't me...someone that is...hm...I want to say that is holy...for some reason. Blonde flashes into my mind...

"Xenovia, what are you thinking about right now? Is it your future? That is important, you understand? You need to think about these things as well, Xenovia. If you train and train, you will be able to become strong as well."

"Yes, I understand these words, and accept them as truth. However, Sister Griselda, my worries lie elsewhere, where they are festering deep inside of me, and are unable to be expressed in a manner that I understand."

Yes, I feel like something is wrong, and no one tells me what it is. Everytime I think about that damn blonde haired heretic, I feel like something has happened. But each time I ask Sister Griselda, she dismisses me or avoids it altogether.

"Xenovia, whatever these feelings are, you can tell me about them."

I shook my head, looking towards the sky.

Naoki...what's going on with you right now? Where are you right now? Have you made a new friend and are going to ignore me from now on? I couldn't take it if I lost my friend as well. Naoki...

No, maybe it is something else as well. Hmmmmm, Naoki, my senses tell me that you've been injured, or are in pain right now. Naoki, what have you been doing to yourself?

"I'm fine, Sister Griselda...seriously, I am. I just feel like Naoki is talking about me right now or thinking about me deeply...speaking of, when does Naoki return? I thought that he was due back yesterday at the latest. Yet, he hasn't returned...Sister Griselda, you should know what is happening, yes? Haven't you heard anything?"

I am...slightly worried for the little heretic. He's clumsy, he'll get himself into a situation where he is basically fighting a losing battle, because he is a true solider of God. I am as well, but he puts it above even his own life sometimes, which isn't allowed.

Sister Griselda scowled, and I became fearful. God, please save me from Griselda. I am frightened right now. Please don't let her take me away, don't give me to the Devils, and preferably, please allow me to have my doll back as well. She has taken it and I don't know what she has done with it. I loved that doll as well.

"Xenovia, Naoki is..."

She stopped herself, biting her lip. In the instant she did that, I knew something was wrong. God, he is dead, isn't he? He's already been killed, and I am just sat here, and haven't mourned his losses yet. Naoki...don't be dead. Even if it was Gods plan, I would prefer that you stay alive.

"Sister Griselda, please tell me about his location at least. Is he heading back here? We were supposed to train together today, and he said that he would bring me back a present from where he went. While the present doesn't matter to me, I would wish for his return."

When I decided to ask, Griselda's face turned grim, her eyes slightly saddened by what was happening right now that I didn't understand..

Huh? What's going on, Sister Griselda, why are you sad right now? Naoki hasn't been defeated in battle, has he? He might not be the strongest, considering he's a child and below me in power when I use Durandal, but he isn't weak either. He has several abilities to survive these trials that are set by God.

"Naoki...now, don't be alarmed Xenovia. What I'm about to say isn't...it is slightly disturbing news, but there's no need for alarm nor panic."

Why do people say that when they are about to deliver bad news? Sister Griselda is going to tell me that he is dead...no, he's gotten another blue haired friend...who is this heretic? Why would she think of taking my friend away from me?

"When people say that, there is cause for alarm. Sister Griselda, tell me honestly, is Naoki dead? Or, has he gotten another blue haired friend?"

It is a worry. I should be the only blue haired friend that he has. If he has another one, it could be a problem for me. I am, worried that Naoki will find this person more interesting than I. He's...the only friend that I have that is my age, and he doesn't think I am insane...like the others do.

"No, why would you think that...? Wait, what? The second one...I'm sure that he doesn't have another blue haired friend...and he isn't dead. But Xenovia, Naoki has been in some trouble."

Trouble...he's gotten into some trouble...it is because he is a mischievous person.

"I knew it, he has gotten a new 'friend', and now that 'friend' has made him be in trouble. Dear God, please send Naoki back to me, and allow the heretic new 'friend' to leave his life, amen."

I prayed, and silently listened for Gods answer.

God, you're telling me that this friend is going to be swiftly dealt with, aren't you? Please say that you are, as I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't tell me these things. I am worried about such things.

"Xenovia, that isn't what you should be praying for. Do not worry, I had heard from Eminence Strada that he will be fine. Actually, it is something of a joyous occasion."

Joyous occasion...Sister Griselda...that means Griselda is...

"Sister Griselda, you're happy that Naoki got hurt? I am sorry, but I thought that out of everyone, you would be the most distressed...yet, you're saying that you are happy about him being hurt...that is a cruel thing to say, Griselda. I am quite shocked that you are doing something like that...poor Naoki. Out of everyone here, you were his main supporter...but now, you've turned against him for no reason."

I am sorry Naoki...Griselda doesn't like you anymore. It seems that your relationship is going to be on the rocks...

However, Griselda wore a disheartened expression.

"I'm not saying that it is joyous that he has been hurt. Rather, there has been a change within him." Sister Griselda gained a small smile. "Xenovia, until he returns I cannot confirm this. But Eminence Strada has told me that Naoki, has unlocked a special power."

"Special power? What special power would Naoki possess?"

I was curious. I've never heard of this so-called 'special power' before. If he has a special power...did God send it to him? Naoki, just what has God granted you this time?

"Yes, this special power is a Longinus, called Absolute Demise."

"...Longinus...?"

I was stunned...

He has a Longinus...Longinus? Absolute Demise...? Sounds scary...sounds like death...a Longinus that grants him the power over life and death perhaps? Hmmmm, I am wondering what he would do with this kind of power...

"Yes, Longinus. He has One of the Thirteen. It is a...Sacred Gear that I haven't come across before, obviously. But it is said to give the user the ability to use, manipulate, make, ice. It is a Sacred Gear that can be quite diverse, if the person is intelligent to make uses of all of its abilities."

Make use of all of its abilities...so, he has gotten a new power sent to him by God. Yes, it shouldn't be surprising, since he is a follower of God, like myself. That is why I have been blessed with the ability to use Durandal.

"But Sister Griselda...I have heard that the user of Zenith Tempest is someone who is going to become a top Exorcist in the future? Will Naoki reach such a status as well? He'll become famous in the Church, wont he?"

Yes...I heard heard that such a people will be granted certain...privileges, but they'll also be sent on the most dangerous missions. What if Naoki is sent against people that are...too strong...?

No, even if he is, I will stand by him with Durandal. We've already said that we'll partner up, even if he becomes such a being...it doesn't matter. We'll always be friends and Exorcists together...without that Irina Shidou heretic...

"Just like our other Longinus user, Naoki has now been given a new status. Recommended by Eminence Strada, and approved by Eminence Cristaldi, it seems that Naoki might be soon become an Exorcist, a low grade one of course. Until he can become accustomed to using his new found power, he isn't to be sent alone on missions. But he will be sent on missions that ordinary Exorcists wouldn't be able to achieve on their own power in the future. It is a blessing that he gained a Sacred Gear like this...but he is going to have a tough life...that is something that is regrettable..."

It seemed like Sister Griselda had a face full of unsure thoughts for Naoki...hold on, he's going to be made an Exorcist...!

"W-What!? He's going to become an Exorcist before me!? That can't be!"

I knew that he would be given a new status, but he's going to become an Exorcist before me!? T-That's not right! We're supposed to be doing it together!

"Whats wrong Xenovia?"

"Everything Sister Griselda! My plans are ruined now! Is this also Gods will!?"

Naoki!? You're going to become one before me!? We said that we would do it together! Naoki! Wait until you get back! Even with a Longinus, I will still use my Durandal to teach you a lesson!

* * *

 **Naoki P.O.V**

I shivered for some reason. I felt like someone was walking on my grave just then...just what was that feeling? I don't know what it was exactly, but it felt like someone was angry at me for some reason.

"Naoki, are you well? You turned pale."

Yes, I'm sure that I have...I am pale right now. It feels like...Xenovia-san? Are you speaking about me right now? Have I done something to upset you? Hmmm? I'm not sure if I have or not...but when I get this feeling, it is usually Xenovia-san that ignites this feeling within me.

"I-I'm fine Sensei. I just felt...strange for a second. But I am okay now. Don't worry about me Sensei..."

I'm just sure that Xenovia-san is going to kill me for something that I haven't done...but I have my Longinus now...I could always put a ice wall between us so she can't hurt me.

His old face showed concern for me.

"Are you sure? Would you need to rest for a little while longer?"

He was really concerned for me. I love when people show such a thing for me. I rarely get it anymore, and it reminds me of times when my parents would give me worried looks...or comforting hugs as well. I wish that I could have something like that.

I shook my head, denying his worries.

"I'm really fine Sensei. I was just wondering about the things..."

About things...those scary thoughts...I know what it means to have a Longinus within the Church...that means that I would become important...important...I don't want to become important yet...I'm not sure if I could live up to the responsibility...

"About, what things? Has something worried you?"

"My Longinus." I smiled slightly, rubbing my temples. "Because I have that...what's going to happen to me from now on? Sensei, will I still lead the same life that I will do now? I heard about the user of Zenith Tempest being trained to become the Churches strongest warrior..."

Zenith Tempest...maybe I will meet that person as well? I don't even know if that person is a boy or a girl...not that it would matter. We would become the two Longinus users for the Church.

"Naoki, you wont have to do anything that you are uncomfortable with. Didn't I promise that the first time that I offered to train you? Please, do not worry about anything. Even if the Church said or tried, I wouldn't allow them to hurt you in anyway, even if it was indirectly. Do not worry, I will protect you."

Yeah, I shouldn't worry. Sensei is always here for me. He's always protecting me. He gives me more freedoms that other people do not have. Like being able to come along to this mission is one of the things that he gives me. No one else gives me these things, and I am grateful that Sensei is always looking out for me, no matter what.

"Thank you, Sensei. It means a lot that you would say something like that...yes, I am blessed about it...but Sensei. I'm still worried that I wont live up to the expectations that will no doubt be placed upon me now. Being a Longinus user is something that can...change the world...I don't know if I could do anything like that..."

I'm worried. I really am worried about it.

Of course I am. Being a Longinus user means that you're important...I'm not sure that I want to be important. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but...me being important doesn't seem right to me...

"Even if you couldn't change the world, it doesn't matter, Naoki. But to me, I believe that you will make a difference in this world."

W-Why would he say anything like that? Sensei...don't tell me that you have trust in me...I'm just me. I'm not a special person...Sensei...I'm not a special person...just an Exorcist in training like everyone else.

"Really...? Me make a difference Sensei? I...just don't see that. I'm just a boy from a destroyed village that had the privilege of being taken in by you, and Griselda-nee-sama."

"Now now, you shouldn't look down on yourself. You've gotten a very special power, granted by God, Naoki. You're a good child, and you have a pure heart. To me, there's nothing greater than a child like that, and when you grow into an adult, you'll prove to everyone that what I see right now, is the truth. You, are strong and will change the world."

It took everything I had to not shed tears there and then. Not since my parents, has anyone had such belief in me. If he really believes in me like that, then I can't allow him to be let down. My Sensei said things like that, so I will have to prove him to be true, wont I?

"Thank you Sensei, that means a lot to me, that you'd say something like that to me. It...makes me feel...good inside."

He smiled at me and petted my head.

I returned the smile, as I felt Asia-san move on the bed slightly in her sleep.

Right, that letter...

"A-Anyway Sensei, for this letter, Asia-san will be able to come with me?"

"That's exactly it, Naoki. Sister Asia has a tough job. She brings hope and healing to the citizens of the Church. She is as important, if not more so, than us Exorcists. Giving a day of rest would be difficult, but not impossible. That letter will allow Asia Argento to have a day without duties as the Holy Maiden. I believe that it will cause a world of good within the young girl."

So he did all of this so Asia-san could have a day off? He's a nice man, he really is.

"Y-Yes, a day off is good for anyone."

"Right. Now, I must leave. Be sure to take care of the Holy Maiden Naoki."

After saying that, he exited the ward, leaving me with the unconscious Asia-san, leaving me to take care of Asia-san. I can do such things, since she is very important after all.

I regarded her with a small smile. She's such a good girl, healing me like she did. And even spending all of this time with me, is something that I didn't expect from someone that doesn't really know me much. She even stayed here, when I was unconscious and didn't do anything other than stay with me. In my eyes, that makes the perfect friend.

Deciding to wake her up, my hand rubbed the back of her head softly.

"Asia-san, it's time to wake up now. Please wake up Asia-san. It is time to open your eyes and greet the day. God wishes for you to wake up as well. It would be a good thing if you woke up right now Asia-san. We've got things that we need to talk about."

Gently petting her head, she would stir occasionally, her eyes flickering slightly. I continued petting her head, until she finally cracked open an eye, peering into my own eyes with a sleepy gaze.

"Uuuu...is it morning..."

She wondered aloud as her eyes slid open slightly, exposing the beautiful green behind her lidded eyes. I have to admit, the beauty of her green eyes are surely enchanting. I could get lost in those orbs of hers.

At first, she didn't really look like she understood what was happening around her, until she opened her eyes wide like saucers and regarded me with the happiest expression that I've ever see before.

"Naoki-saaaaaaaaaaan! You're awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake! I'm so haaaaaaaaaaaappy!"

The girl went a little mental and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. Geez, this girl really is clingy, isn't she? Fufu, I can't believe that this girl is so clingy like this.

Responding by hugging her back, I petted the back of her head softly, in order to calm down the young girl. She really is a good girl, to worry about someone as...unworthy of it as me.

"Shhh, I'm okay Asia-san. Don't worry about me."

"B-But you shouldn't be up so soon Naoki-san. You've been through something so terrible. I was worried about you Naoki-san...you protected the town...you protected me and got hurt so much...I was worried that you wouldn't wake up ever again...but Eminence Strada said that you would be fine, and he is right. You're okay, aren't you Naoki-san?"

I confirmed what she shouldn't be worrying about with a single movement of my head in a positive direction.

"That's right, I am alright now Asia-san. My body feels slightly stiff, but besides that, I'm perfectly okay. Asia-san, are you okay? Sensei said that you spent along time healing me. That couldn't of been easy on you. You didn't have to do something like that for me, Asia-san."

I spoke with a sympathetic face.

She shouldn't of healed me so excessively. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful to her, but to make her use her power like that just for someone like me when others might've needed her.

Asia-san however denied my worries with a single shake of her head.

"Please don't worry about me. It is my role as Holy Maiden to do such things...a-and Naoki-san is my friend now...having a friend like Naoki-san is wonderful...Naoki-san you truly are a brave warrior...Naoki-san, I am glad that you are okay. I don't know what I would've done if Naoki-san was hurt anymore than he was. I-It was my fault that Naoki-san got as hurt as he was...p-please don't ever do anything dangerous ever again..."

Truly. She is a good soul. She's really nice to someone like me. If it had been Xenovia-san, she would've hit me on the head and done things to me when I was asleep. She's really mischievous for a follower of God.

"Thank you, Asia-san. Sorry for making you worry. But everything is okay now. And I'm back to full power, I think. Anyway...erm Asia-san...I will be going back to the Vatican..."

She developed a sad, yet understanding, face, solemnly nodding to herself.

"Yes, I understand. Naoki-san has warrior duties to attend to. S-So, will you be leaving today...Naoki-san? B-Back to the Vatican...you'll be leaving to continue to study to become an Exorcist, yes?"

I denied what she said by lightly shaking my head, my hair going in all directions.

"Actually, tomorrow, I will be leaving. Today, we're staying for the aftermath and such. Truthfully, Asia-san...I would very much like to spend the day with you, so we can become even better friends than we already are."

She looked taken back by what I said, giving me a unsure gaze.

"B-Better friends?"

"Yes, better friends. We're already friends, but we don't know much about one another. We should get to know one another in a more, comfortable setting. We've had fure interactions, and I thought that since we are friends, before I leave, we should get to know one another."

She seemed stunned, and looked at me with an unsure gaze. It was only obvious that she would show such a gaze. Basically, we're strangers, but I believe that we could become very good friends.

"I can't...I can't leave the Church...since I have duties to attend too...I couldn't possibly leave the Church while everyone else is busy helping other people...I want to go with you Naoki-san...but I have duties to attend too...I'm sorry Naoki-san...I really am sorry..."

While she was speaking sadly, I suddenly remembered something. The letter that Sensei had given me before he left. Yeah, he said that it would allow Asia-san to accompany me for today.

Picking it up, I handed it for Asia-san.

"Please read this Asia-san. Sensei...eh, Eminence Strada left this for you. He said that you should read it, and things would become clear."

She looked at it with confusion, tilting her head towards the side.

"B-But, what is it about, Naoki-san? Why would Eminence Strada leave this letter for me?"

"Eh...he said that it was to do with you being able to come with me. Please read it, and it will become clear, I hope so anyway. If Eminence Strada said that you should read it, then you should probably do as he asks. He always makes sense, in the end anyway."

Asia-san did as I asked, and read the letter to herself quietly. As she read it, her face turned from being saddened to being more and more happy. Seeing that face filled me with a happiness that I didn't know existed.

After she had read the letter, she placed it down onto the bed, and smiled.

"Naoki-san...Eminence Strada said that for today, I should stick by you and accompany you wherever you should go...even if it is against my regular duties. S-So, that means that Naoki-san and I can spend the day together. I-I'm really happy Naoki-san!"

Hehe, so that's what it says huh. Ooh Sensei, you knew that I would want to spend time with Asia-san and you planned ahead. I seriously don't know how you do these things. I really don't know.

"Yes, that's what it means! Just allow me to get dressed, and then we can go around the town together! Wont that be fun and interesting? We can do whatever you want Asia-san!"

"Okay!" She jumped up, beaming towards me. "Please get dressed soon then we can have a day of fun together!"

Asia-san ran out of the room, turning towards the left as the door shut, cutting off my vision from her. She looked happy then, doing things like that. I suppose that she doesn't get much time to do things that normal children get to do. To be fair, I don't get many times to be a normal child either. This is going to be a new experience alright.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"There he is!"

"Our hero!"

"He's the boy that saved the town!"

"He looks so young, but so cool as well! I'd marry him!"

"He's sooooooooooooooo cute!"

"I wonder if he will marry my daughter!? Having such a strong boy around would do wonders!"

"Please marry me!"

"I love you Naokiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Marry meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

When I exited the Church with Asia-san, many people had gathered.

Many girls and boys, men and women as well had come to see...me apparently. They all looked towards me, and had banners up of my name, waving them around with such a fiery passion, that I've not see it before.

Fireworks had gone off in the sky, making lots of lights dance around in the sky. A name of fire was being written in the sky. The name was my name. They devised the fireworks in such away that my name would be written.

Party poppers were going off all over the place, bathing the people in the colourful confetti. There were even people looking towards me with...erm, heart shaped eyes...mostly girls...but some boys as well...erm, why are they doing that?

People are even declaring their love towards me...again, those people are the ones with the heart shaped eyes. E-Eh, I didn't know people where in love with me from this town...w-why are they in love with someone like me? I-I'm just an Exorcist like everyone else.

Some of them moved forward, and I instantly took a step back. I dunno why, but the heart shaped eyed people scare me...a-are they going to do something inappropriate? W-Wont we need a bed for such things?

I gently looked into their eyes, but that was a terrible mistake because as soon as I did, they were throwing papers at me...a-and I believe from what I can see...t-those are names...a-and phone numbers?

I looked towards Asia-san who looked really stunned as well.

"Erm...Asia-san, do you know what's going on?"

She didn't respond at first, only taking in the people that are looking towards us...rather, towards me with sparkly eyes. Those girls and boys that have the heart shaped eyes are wriggling their lower bodies around rather weirdly.

I was about to ask again when Asia-san turned towards me, and smiled sweetly.

"I think everyone wanted to show their appreciation to you for saving the town. Everyone was really grateful Naoki-san. And they wanted you to know that as well. Everyone has been praying for you to wake up. Everyone was worried for you, Naoki-san."

Everyone was waiting for me, to wake up. They wanted to show their appreciation for someone like me? I don't think I deserve such a thing though...if I did, then I wouldn't fight against it but I don't think that I deserve such a thing, I really don't. I don't know what I am going to say to them though. What if they want a speech or something?

As I looked at the crowd again, people were smiling at me with bright smiles. I-I never thought that this would be something that I would receive at such a young age. Maybe what Sensei said was right...maybe I am a hero...maybe I am something like that. If I can bring hope to children that don't have any...that is one of my dreams, something that in the future, I can achieve.

The town itself looks good. It seems that the ice has thawed out...or maybe it disappeared when I did...I'm not that clear on that. Maybe I willed it to disappear? I'm not sure. Either way, it is good that the town isn't a winter wonderland...

But to think that these people are here just for me...

"E-Even if you say that Asia-san, I'm not sure on what to do when people are crowding around me like this...I've never had people take much notice of me before like this..."

[Three cheers for the Exorcist Naoki Suzuki!]

I was attempting to understand what was happening when people threw up their arms and cheered for me. W-Wah! They are cheering for me something fierce, aren't they!? Ooh my God! This is so weird! Is this what Sensei has to deal with!?

As I thought about it, a little girl and boy walked from the crowd...and I somewhat knew them. They were the people that I placed in the house and placed that barrier around them, protecting them. So, they are safe. I was worried about what happened to them, but they are safe...phew, that's a relief.

The boy had an arm around his sister, who held a bouquet of flowers with her, all different colours and species of flower. They were arranged beautifully, and elegantly as well.

"M-Mr Exorcist, are you okay now? Y-You had all of these injuries and e-everyone was saying th-that you might die...b-but you're okay now...r-right? Y-You aren't going to die, are you?"

The little girl asked me with a worried face.

I confirmed her question with a nod, and a head pat.

"I am perfectly okay now, thank you for asking. I'm not going to die, I'm not going anywhere for today. Those flowers are lovely. Did you pick them yourself? They are arranged so the colours compliment the others around them."

I questioned with a small smile which the little girl responded with a giant nod.

"Y-Yes, they are for you, Mr Exorcist. I-I picked them myself and thought that you would like them. M-My Big Brother also helped me pick them as well. I...we wanted to thank you for protecting us. We would surely die if you didn't come along."

So, they wanted to thank me...thanking someone like me.

"That's a nice thing to say...but I didn't do anything amazing...it's all in the job description after all."

She handed me the flowers, and gave me a small smile. I took a smell of the flowers, different smells being fed to my mind...such a lovely balance of smells. I can't even imagine these smells being together, and working out, but they did.

"My names Emily, and my brother is called Paul. Please come and visit us again soon, Mr Exorcist."

"I will, be good to each other. Family is the most important thing. So be good, Emily, Paul. You're going to be good a girl and boy, aren't you?"

""We will!""

They cheered together happily as I turned to the boy.

"Erm, Paul. Your sister is a very lovely little girl. You should take care of her since you're the older one. It wouldn't do if you left her or she left you. Always protect your little sister."

"Y-Yes, my sister means everything to me. I'll take care of her. I'm a man after all."

I gave his head a gentle pat as he chuckled lightly.

"Yes, you're a man, you have to protect the girls as well."

He showed a genuine smile and wrapped his arms around his sister. From seeing that, I knew that those two would be okay. They have a good relationship. It is evident in their eyes.

""Thank you for protecting us Mr Exorcist!""

"It wasn't a worry. Thank you for the flowers."

Those two children then ran off together happily. I could only smile happily, that they have one another. It's times like this that I am glad that I am an Exorcist...I made them smile...I was able to make them smile.

"Here Mr Exorcist!"

"Naoki is sooooo cute! Please accept these!"

"You've done wonderful job for this town! You're always welcome here! Here, have this!"

Other people came up to me, and started handing me presents of different varieties. Some where normal presents, like hand made gifts and coupons for shops and the likes. Some however were a little, scarier. A few girls decided to give me their undergarments, and naughty pictures of themselves.

I was a little troubled as what to do with these things. D-Do I keep them or do I throw them away? But they gave me them...even then, I don't know what to do right now with these things...I don't think it would be good if I kept these...I'm sure that the Church wouldn't approve of such things...

"Hehe...these are all lovely presents, but I don't deserve such things...even then, thank you very much for considering me as you made, and gave me them. They're all lovely, thank you."

I could only thank them with a timid smile.

That's when I noticed a number of girls...rather, women who are older than I am all looked towards me with faces that are redder than I've ever seen before. E-Erm...what's going on with these girls right now?

"A-Are you l-ladies alright?"

I decided to ask, being the only thing that I could do right now. But for some reason, they all started flushing towards me. I could only offer them timid smiles, which made them blush even brighter.

"Ooh he's so cute!"

"Look at that flushing face of his~"

"Come here sweetheart, I'll look after you now!"

"Ooooooooh! I'm going to hug him!"

"I'm going to give him a big hug for a well done!"

Most of the older females cooed lightly towards me, and some women hugged me tightly. I was troubled one what to do as some of them got a little...naughty by using their wondering hands to grab me in no-no places that Griselda-nee-sama said that people shouldn't touch unless I wanted them to touch. A-And I don't think that it is appropriate for these ladies to touch me in my naughty places.

"P-Please don't touch me there...it's embarrassing...that's a naughty place..."

When they did that, I gently pushed them away from me as kind as I possibly could do. But for some reason, the older of the girls all gushed towards me, their faces resembling tomato's.

"Oh, he's such a Darling. Look, he's so shy about women touching him."

"That's such a cute reaction! It is better when they're young!"

"Yeah, better to train him up to be the perfect husband!"

Despite my protests, these females kept hugging me and touching me in places that they shouldn't be touching. I tried and tired to persuade them to stop, but they wouldn't stop for even an instant.

"P-Pleaaaaaaaaaaase~! S-Stoooooooooooop~!"

The instant one girl licked my ear, I felt weird throughout my body! W-Why are these girls doing this? I-Isn't it something that they shouldn't be doing!? Waaaaah! Griselda-nee-sama! I understand why you didn't want me to associate with girls until I'm old enough to understaaaaaaand~! T-They are quite the w-weird bunch, a-aren't they!?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! He's moaning so cutely! How old is he again?"

"It doesn't matter! It's okay young Naoki, I will teach you about women~!"

An older woman, maybe around 30 stroked my face softly, and puckered her lips! D-Don't tell me that she's going to kiss me!? I-I'm not ready for such things! My heart can't take such a thing!

"H-Hey, don't just take the cute child for yourself! You're too old for him anyway you old bat!"

Another woman with blondish hair who looked around 20 pushed the first woman away, and grabbed me by the shoulders, leaning in towards me! S-She's not going to kiss me now is she!? Please don't kiss me! I'm unsure if I should be doing something like that at my age!

"Hmph! You're too old for him you mean! He's going to be my husband!"

Another woman, similar in age to the second one, pushed the female away from her, and hugged me between her chest! H-Her chest is really soft...but Griselda-nee's chest is bigger than this...if I said that, would this girl be angry at me?

As time went on, I noticed that Asia-san was adopting more and more of a pout. She didn't look happy with the current situation, and I can't say that I am either. Even if these women aren't people of the Church and only live in the town, they must realize that this is an assault of some kind, right?

I tried to fight against them...but without hurting them, I don't know how to escape this. They are only normal women, I can't exactly start using my Exorcist skills against them, can I?

"Mr Exorcist, you wouldn't mind us hugging you as well?"

"Shhh, he's such a cutie, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind having us cling to him~"

"He's got such a nice toned body for someone so young."

"That only enhances his cuteness!"

A couple of more women clung to me, tightly. All of them made sure to push their...ahem, chests against me! I don't know why...but I like the feeling of girls doing this...why would I like the feeling of them doing this...

"I-It's okay now~! Y-You've s-shown me y-your affection...I-I am pleased w-with it, b-but I think t-that it is time to stop~!"

I begged the girls with a slightly whiny voice, attempting to hide my embarrassment of the situation...girls doing this to me is strange...but it isn't like that I hate it exactly...although then again, it doesn't make me feel safe...when some of the women have eyes that are quite scary...

[NO!]

They all rejected the idea of letting me go, only to hug me even tighter! Y-You can't be being serious, can you!? This is so bad right now! What will Griselda-nee say when she hears that girls have been grabbing me like this!?

"P-Please don't do that to Naoki-san!"

Asia-san, not be able to take it raised an objecting voice, directing it towards the females that are clinging to me. But even if she raised her objections to what they were doing, all of them ignored the Holy Maiden for reasons unknown, preferring to cling to me even tighter than they were beforehand!

"Ooh, you've gotten a nice small butt, Mr Exorcist~"

Then, a woman from behind envelops me in a hug and runs her hands down my back! She's going towards my butt! Aaaaaaaaaah! Don't touch me there! That's also a no-no place on my body!

"Please don't touch me there!"

I again pleaded, but the woman didn't stop her attempts! She ran her hands down my back, and was like on a mission to grope me! That's what it is, isn't it!? They can't grope me like this! I'm a person with feelings!

G-Griselda-nee-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! These girls are going to be weird with meeeeeeee~! They're touching me in weird and unknown places~! I-I think this is where I should do something about it!

As I pleaded within my mind for Griselda-nee, a cold, chilling air surrounded us, sending shivers throughout everyone's body bar myself. I didn't really feel cold, but the others shivered ever so slowly.

Ice accumulated next to me, and it took the shape of something...no, it is taking the form of my Princess. The long gown of ice was formed, and then her arms, head, legs and everything else.

She was standing next to me, as I stared at her with an unsure gaze.

W-Why did she come? I didn't call her here, did I? Did she respond to a threat? I, don't understand this...I really don't understand what is happening right now...uh, I'm unsure of what to do now...

My Princess of ice looked towards me, and directed her hands towards me. Ice started forming around me, freezing the area around me.

"Iyaaaaaa!"

"What is she doing!?"

"T-That Ice Woman is going to freeze us all!"

"I'm frightened!"

The women that were hugging me jumped back away from me, fearful for their lives and then ran away when the ice followed them. As they disappeared out of sight, so did the ice, disappearing from this world altogether.

I regarded the Ice Princess with a thoughtful smile and with a bow of my head, I fully looked at my magnificent Sacred Gear.

"Thank you, very much for the assistance."

Even though she didn't answer, I felt like she understood what I said. The funny thing was though, the Ice Princess had her eyes all over the me for literally seconds, before folding her arms, deciding to look down at me...almost sweetly.

When other girls came near me though, the Ice Princess turned her unforgiving gaze towards them, and ice danced around her palms. H-Hey, is there something wrong with her? Does she not want other people near me?

"Ice Princess? Are you alright?"

Again, she didn't answer me, only looking at the girls in the crowd, and for a second, I could've sworn that she had made eyes narrowed. Huh? I wonder what's wrong with her? Does she not like the other girls?

"Naoki-san..."

However, when Asia-san slowly walked over, the Princess didn't make a move against her. Actually, she didn't even regard Asia-san in the slightest. Does that mean that she only doesn't like people that do naughty things to me?

"Asia-san, you okay?"

I asked with a good clean smile on my face.

"I'm okay Naoki-san. Are you okay? I was worried about you."

I was worried about me too. I wonder what those girls would've done to me if the Ice Princess didn't do anything. They would've done naughty things to me, and then I would've had to of married them...

"I'm fine, Asia-san, don't worry about me. Say, didn't we say that we were going to go and get some fun today?"

"Y-Yes! We should go and have fun Naoki-san!"

I lightly took Asia-sans hand, and together with the Ice Princess, we went towards the town to have a day of fun! Yay! It is about time I can enjoy a day with my new friend! I can't wait!

* * *

 **[Later]**

The day was amazing.

Asia-san and I had wonderful fun together. We did many things, looked around the shops, and the food stalls. We ate many foods together, foods that I've never even heard of before. Being in the Church limits your natural selection of foods. And it seemed to me that Asia-san was also eating lots of foods with a vigour that was above my own. She hadn't had the chance to have many of these foods either.

During the day, people, mostly women, tried to talk to me, but the Ice Princess made sure that the females stayed away from me. To be fair to her, they did have the creepy looks that the others had. So, the Ice Princess is the one that made the right decisions.

In the end of the day, Asia-san and I sat upon a cliff edge, that was made courtesy of my Ice Princess. I thought that our butts would be cold, but for some reason, mine doesn't feel cold at all, and neither does Asia-sans, from the way that she is sitting right now, all perfectly comfortable.

As for the Ice Queen herself, she's merely positions behind me. She doesn't talk to me...but it isn't like she has too. I can already kind of sense what's going on with her. So, it isn't like she is...distant from me. Strangely enough, it feels like we're...two halves of the same coin. As if we need one another...strange feeling...I've never experienced such a thing before. But I can't say that I don't like it. She's really sweet to me! Even if she doesn't speak to me.

"Yum, so this is called ice cream?"

Asia-san licked her ice cream, giving it a curious gaze.

Hehe, I guess that she hasn't had it before. It would make sense, since the Church doesn't do such things. But a child not having ice cream is a crime to me. Ice cream for me is like life. I would love to have it all the time...but it isn't possible in the Church.

"Hehe, yes. That's what it is called. There's quite a number of flavours of ice cream, you know? I remember having it when I was a child, younger child that is, my parents used to give it to me as a after dinner snack. A dessert."

Asia-san put her hands together, a realization seemingly occurring within her.

"Aah yes, I've heard of these desserts before. Although I've never partaken in these desserts before, I believe that they are the best ever. So, Naoki-san also got them with his parents, they sound nice."

"Yes...they were the best parents anyone could ever have."

I mumbled out with a sad gaze.

My parents...there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about them...see them dying within my mind...it's something I just can't get over with...I don't know why either...I just can't get over it. I don't think I ever will, until that monster is brought to justice.

"Hmmm? Are you okay Naoki-san?"

I brushed my eyes, getting rid of the sadness that was slowly building up, giving a slight nod towards her.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay, thank you for asking." I gained a little smile, and lightly petted her head. "Are you liking your ice cream a lot? Did you know the flavour is chocolate? And there's also something called mint inside as well. It has a sweetly bitter taste, but it is still a good food to have, don't you think? Personally, chocolate is my favourite ice cream and my all time favourite treat. It is so yummy and I would have it everyday if I could."

"I-Is that so? It is my new favourite as well! I wish to eat this all of the time!"

Such a spirited young girl, isn't she? It is like watching someone do something for the first time in their lives and they are amazed by it.

Actually, I've seen Xenovia-san do things like this before, and it was kind of cute. Although Xenovia-san is kind of weird when she tries new things, and think that they are heretical or something akin to that.

"If you eat it all of the time Asia-san, you're going to be sick of it by the end of the day, hehe~"

"Y-Yes, you do have a point~"

She giggled out as she continued licking her ice cream.

"That I do, hehe~ Asia-san, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

She wondered as she looked towards me with a slight smile.

"Have you had a good day Asia-san? It must be good to get away from the Church sometimes, yes? We're only children after all. We all need to have a break, don't we?"

I decided to ask that. I mean, all work and no play isn't exactly the best, is it?

"Y-Yes! I had the best day, Naoki-san. I wont ever forget it. I got to try different foods today, like this ice cream...what a curious sensation...the taste of it alone is really spectacular...Naoki-san...it was one of my wishes that I would be able to try many different foods. I'm glad that Naoki-san was the one that came here, so I could make my first friend in the entire world."

Her first friend in the world...I find it strange that no one was her friend before me. Whatever possessed people to leave her alone like this? It doesn't make any sense to someone like me.

"That's good...I'm glad I came also. I'm glad that I met you Asia-san..."

I spoke with a happy face.

Making a friend like Asia-san is a good thing, for me personally. I can't believe that we are friends so fast. But in the end, I am glad that I came with Sensei during this trip.

"Me too. I'm glad that I met Naoki-san as well. The hero that protected everyone from the bad Devils by using an ice power that cannot be matched by anyone, in my eyes at least. Naoki-san, how does it feel to be a hero?"

She wondered as she licked her ice cream.

Hehe, she really does like that ice cream, doesn't she? It is funny watching Asia-san eat that ice cream.

"Meh...I'm not sure what to say to that. My feelings for it are...complicated. I feel good that I saved people, but unsure of how am I supposed to respond to being the hero that saved the town. But, you must lead a more entertaining life than me, right? You are the Holy Maiden. That's a high honour. I wish that I could be someone like that."

"You wish to be the Holy Maiden?"

She giggled for some reason.

Huh? What's wrong with me wanting to be the...oooh...

"N-Not like that Asia-san! I want to be the male equivalent to the Holy Maiden! You're doing a job that many others would be craving to do. You're so respected and loved throughout all of the Church...it is a really wonderful job that you..." As I spoke, I saw that her face was dropping ever so slightly. "A-Are you alright Asia-san? Is there something bothering you? Did I say something that bothered you? If I did, I'm sorry."

I sincerely apologized to her, making sure that I wore an apologetic face.

Asia-san dipped her head low.

"I just...after today, we wont be seeing one another again...maybe it is selfish...but I would also like to see you again...but I don't see us being able to see one another again...for a day at least, we were able to become friends and have a good day together."

I see, so she's worried about such things as well. I was worried about it. Truthfully, it has been going around in my head all day now, but now, I know that there's something that we can do about it.

"Yes...but that doesn't mean that it has to stop here."

"Huh?"

She gave me a confused look, only for me to give her a reassuring smile.

"I said that it doesn't have to stop, our interactions I mean. We're going to be friends...we might not see one another all of the time, but we will meet one another again. Every chance that I get, I will come and visit you. We can talk on the phone all of the time. Just because we wont be together like this, doesn't mean our friendship is going to fall apart, yes?"

I spoke from my heart.

It doesn't matter that we have different lives, we can still be friends. Even if I have to swim here, I will always meet up with Asia-san if she asks me too. I'd do anything to make her smile...for some reason, that smile that she has makes me feel good about everything in this entire world.

Asia-san, hearing that, gained a bright smile.

"Yes! Naoki-san, you're really kind. I've never met anyone that would do such things for me. You'd even take the time out of your life to just visit me here?"

"Every chance I get, Asia-san. I will visit you, please don't worry. Every time I get some time off, or I am on a mission nearby, I will come and see you, and we can have more and more fun. And if the Church say that you can't go, then I will use my status, when I get appropriate status, to allow you to take time off, to enjoy life together with me. Even if I have to ask even God, I will be sure that we both get together and have more and more fun all of the time. Don't worry, we'll be together Asia-san!"

As I said it, Asia-sans face turned more and more red as time went on.

E-Eh? Why is she turning red all of a sudden? Is she feeling cold right now? Is it because of the Ice Princess behind me? She doesn't effect me with her coldness, but I didn't take into account that she could be freezing others that are around me. Maybe I should ask the Ice Princess if she'll go back to wherever she usually goes when she isn't here...I presume that she goes back to going back inside of me.

However, before I could say anything, Asia-san rested a hand over my own hand.

"N-Naoki-san...I didn't know you f-felt like that a-about me...?"

Feel about her? What does she mean by that? What do I feel about her?

"Eh..."

As I tried to plead my case, whatever that might be, Asia-sans hand gripped onto mine tightly.

"Naoki-san, when I'm older, I will become someone who is important to you as well. Is that okay? I'll try my best for you, Naoki-san."

Huh? She wants to become important to me? What does she mean by that? As a friend perhaps? Why is she blushing like that? I don't understand, what's going on right now?

"S-Sure?"

"I'm glad! Thank you Naoki-san! Please wait for me! I-I'll definitely become someone important for you as well Naoki-san! Just please wait until I've grown a little!"

"O-Okay!"

I don't know what has made her so excited, but it seems to be important to her, so it is important to me as well! Asia-san is my important friend after all! We're always going to be friends!

Smiling to myself, I looked towards the Ice Princess who seemingly understood what I was thinking and lightly cupped her hands together.

In her hands, a single form was made out of ice after particles of ice seemingly came from around the air.

The object took the form of petals and a stem as well...

A rose.

I made a rose out of ice, and took it from the Princess who graciously returned to sitting down...hmmm, I wonder what she thinks about? Not that I have any idea to be honest.

Turning towards Asia-san, I held it out for her as she looked towards me with a confused face.

"Here you go, Asia-san. Please accept this rose Asia-san, as a token of our new friendship. I made it so it wont melt...apparently, my Longinus can do such things. I don't know how I know such things...it just came to my head. Just make sure you don't like throw it into fire, as it will melt eventually if it was put into such a thing. Otherwise, it will remain forever, like our friendship."

She took the rose with eyes wide like saucers, and then she started to tear up.

"N-Naoki-san...t-this is..."

As tears overflowed from her eyes, I couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes myself.

I-I made her cry! Oops! I didn't mean to do something like that! Will Asia-san not like me anymore!?

"I'm so sorry! Please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry Asia-san! I really didn't! It was meant to be something of a kind gesture!"

I tried to make her stop, but Asia-san hugged me around my neck, embracing me tightly.

"I'll always keep this, Naoki-san. As a sign of our friendship. Next time we meet, I will have something for you as well..."

"There's no need for such things, Asia-san. I'm perfectly content with being your friend..."

"But...okay Naoki-san. I'm always going to be your friend. Thank you for being my first friend in the world."

"Silly, there's no need to thank me like that. Please don't be worried Asia-san, I am always going to be your friend."

As we embraced, I smiled to myself. Hehe, it seems that life is funny sometimes. I came here to watch Sensei fight a Devil, yet I ended up awakening my Longinus, and making a new friend...sometimes I love my life.

* * *

 **End chapter! So, that's the little conclusion of this mini arc! Now, a serious question that could effect, some of the stories flow. Should I turn Issei, into a girl? Now I am sure you're wondering who it would change the flow? Well, it would change some of the ideas I had for the Riser arc, and other arcs as well. But since I can't decide, quite literally I can't decide, so I will leave it all to you! Whatever option gets the most votes will the decision that I go with! Mind you, it also means that Rias among others will be with Naoki as well. So please vote to decide, and until next chapter!**

 **Naoki; Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Griselda, Gabriel, Koneko, Akeno, Jeanne, Le Fay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and weclome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Haha yeah, that would be a good thing alright. Heavenly Dragons fighting for a boy, as well as fighting for other reasons. God, there's quite a bit of material I can use with that. Hehe, yeah he could do something like that...or does something like that...**

 **Jose19; Thanks for the vote.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, I'm glad that you liked it~ Yeah, it was kind of adorable~ Yeah, seems like the milf's are after the Shota~ Hehe, thanks for the vote, and don't worry, as one of my most loyal readers, you can suggest as many times as you want. I will definitely decide by next chapter!**

 **ELOSHAZZY; Thanks for the vote.**

 **Judgment of the Arbiter; Thanks for the vote, and yeah, I have a number of ideas for it, and thank you!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9; Aah, thank you. I'm glad you like. Well, you don't have to like Asia to enjoy a story. And happy new years to you as well!**

 **GeassDragon; Sorry if it isn't to your liking, but I can't please everyone.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Thanks for the vote.**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, thanks for the vote. Yeah, they had a sweet moment alright~ Yeah, I could maybe add those two to the harem, and maybe the others as well.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah I kinda guessed hehe~**

 **Jugar38; Thanks for the vote, and yeah, their little 'date' was kinda cute, huh~**

 **Ragna; Well, I'm not sure to be honest. Possibly.**

 **Isaiah; Thanks for the vote, and to be honest, I don't know what that would serve.**

 **Guest 1; Having Fem! Sirzechs and Grayfia in the harem huh. Hmmm, I've never done a genderbent Sirzechs before, so possibly yeah.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, maybe he could meet her before canon starts. Hehe, yeah, imagine that. He'd freeze Kuoh instantly if he got Boosted by Boosted Gear. Stripping habit huh, not sure about that...but there will be something about that later on. Cool, yeah, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 3; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, she's grown on me as well, hehe. Yeah, how would she achieve that I do wonder...hmmmm...**

 **Guest 4; Thanks for the vote! And yeah, I've seen that as well! It would be pretty funny to see, hehe~**

 **Nostaglas; Thanks for the vote! Ah, I see, then I will try and do a good job with her then.**

 **Guest 5; Aah, a Gasper lover huh?**

 **Ashzaroth; Thanks for the vote. Erm, last chapter they were ten, this one they are eleven.**

 **Guest 6; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, that would be a funny thing to see. I could see her doing that. And yup! It was a sweet little moment between the two of them. Yeah, Naoki getting molested by the ladies~**

 **AbaddontheDevourer; Thanks for the vote. Although, Rias wont be crazy in this.**

 **BANKAIZEN; Thanks!**

 **Guest 7; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, it will effect certain things alright. Hehe, that would be funny.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The misunderstanding part 1**

"Naoki, today, you're going to be presented with a special honour."

This was the first thing that Cristaldi-sensei said to me as I entered his private chambers.

To explain it. Cristaldi-sensei called me here this morning just after breakfast. Since he is going on a mission with Strada-sensei today, it means that I wont see him for a number of days and said that he wishes to speak to me about something thats very important and that something can't be put off..

But the question on my mind is...why did he call me here exactly? Why would he want me to come here exactly? Is there something that I've done? I don't think that there's anything that I have done anything to warrant such a meeting.

As I showed an unsure face, Sensei gently patted me on the head.

"Don't worry, you aren't in any kind of trouble. Didn't I say it was a special honour?"

"Y-Yes...I just couldn't believe my ears...Cristaldi-sensei, what's going on exactly? Aren't you going on a mission today? Why have you called me here? Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"Actually, yes. Truthfully. There has been something going on without your knowledge. You, Suzuki Naoki, are a special type of person. You haven't only been blessed with a Sacred Treasure, but it is also One of the Thirteen. It is a very big deal, as you kids would say. But moreover, you're also a natural holy sword wielder. In the Church, having a natural holy sword wielder is a huge deal. However, you haven't gotten a holy sword to wield, have you young one?"

I shook my head, unsure of what's going on.

I mean, of course I don't have any holy swords. The ones within the possession of the Church are otherwise occupied by certain people. Like Xenovia-san for an example. She's the wielder of Durandal, just about. I mean, yeah she has got bad control over it, but she still is the legal wielder of it, as she has a naturally good compatibility with that blade, even if she's naturally not inclined to its...particular uses. The other holy swords that I can think of are occupied by other people. But why would he bring it up, if there's no holy sword for me to wield...?

"N-No, I don't have any holy swords to wield...but, why are you saying that now Sensei? I don't understand why you're bringing it up..."

"Haha, such a precious child. Haven't you come to the conclusion already?"

"...Could you tell me anyway since I've been in the wrong about these things in the past."

Yeah, sometimes I'm wrong about these certain things. Yet, hopefully I am not wrong about it right now. I, just believe that I could be able to use a good holy sword. I love my Longinus and everything, but to have a holy blade within my hand, it would mean that I would be able to have two of Gods weapons on my side, and I would be able to make God proud, and my parents as well.

Cristaldi-sensei gave a grin, and ruffled my hair.

"Alright. The deal is, you, Suzuki Naoki, are being granted as one of the wielders of Excalibur. You, who is a natural, is a very rare occurrence, and your sheer skill at your age is quite impressive indeed. I've not seen such talent since...well, not to brag, but myself. You see Naoki, I place my hopes within you, as a successor of mine. Yes, that is going to be a difficult thing to follow after, but I am confident that you, my boy, are a true holy sword wielder amnd you could surpass me in years to come. There's no evil within your heart, not a single shred of darkness resides within you. I am...shocked to be honest."

Hearing such words fills me with happiness, and it makes me feel good inside.

He's actually praising me for my skills. I work hard everyday for God, and while I know that I shouldn't need to hear it, hearing it does renew my strength and it makes me feel like I can take on the world, if it is for God. Yes, I'd do anything for God, and the Church. Even sacrificing my life, if it meant others of pure heart also had the chance to survive...

"W-Why are you shocked?"

I wondered with a stone gaze.

It was just so shocking to hear that he would say something like that. Why is he shocked about me not being evil? Did he expect me to be evil?

"I don't mean it in a negative light. I was merely saying that you, young Naoki, wasn't raised within the Church, not at the beginning at least. You were raised by both a Mother and a Father in a village. While that might not taint you, what you saw during the night...that I know is hard for you. I would've thought that seeing such horrific events would fill your heart with dark thoughts of revenge, not justice. But, not a single thought like that resides within you, am I correct in saying this?"

"Yes...that's right Sensei. I...I want that man to be punished for his deeds, but I do not allow darkness to drive me. I wish him to stand before God, and be judged by his holy light. That's what I wish to happen to that person. While my personal feelings are that he shouldn't be allowed to live, I wont ever become obsessed by revenge...my parents wouldn't want me to be consumed by dark thoughts. They raised me with morals, and I will always uphold these morals."

I spoke from my heart, holding my hand there.

It is true. I wont ever allow revenge to consume me. But I wont allow him to get off free either. He will be punished, and god shall see to it. I will work for God, and punish this person for ruining my life, and killing my family. God, doesn't want that to happen, he doesn't want this person to be continued to live a good life while he is hurting people.

Hearing my honest words, Cristaldi-sensei let a hearty grin be plastered all over this face.

"That's a good boy. This is why I really like you, Naoki. You've gotten a good head on your shoulders. Even at your age, you're quite mature, even if naive." I frowned at the naive part, but Sensei merely petted my head. "Now, back to the topic before. Naoki, you're being granted as a holder of one of the six Excalibur fragments."

Yes...six, now.

It would be seven, but no one knows where the seventh fragment is. That Excalibur, is called Excalibur Ruler, and it has the power to control phenomenon, from what I have heard. I bet that I would be good with that blade. It would be allowing me to control things, maybe even attacks. But unfortunately, it hasn't been sense since it was forged. Out of the Excalibur's that we have, I currently know of three that Sensei has...and then I know that Xenovia-san is going to be having one of the Excalibur's in the future. So, I know Destruction is out...I wonder if I will be getting Mimic? Nightmare? Rapidly? Transparency maybe? Or, Blessing? Any of those would be a real pleasure to have...but, I wonder, which one I am going to receive?

"T-That's a huge honour Sensei. I know that Xenovia-san is going to hold one, but you're going to hand off an honour like that towards me? Are you sure that I can be chosen as such a thing?"

"What are you saying? You'd be an excellent choice. Actually, to be honest, you'd be good with any of the Excalibur's. There's a handful of reasons I could give for such a thing, but I wont bore you with the details. Suffice to say, that with you owning Absolute Demise, and an Excalibur. The Church would have a fine warrior, serving God. It is a God send that you came to us. I just wish that the circumstances had been...less sever."

"Me as well..."

I mumbled, unsure of what to think about it.

Do I like my life here?

Of course I do, I mean, I've gotten friends, Xenovia-san and Asia-san, who isn't here but I was only able to make a friend since I became an Exorcist. But, I would've loved to live with my parents as well. That, is a regret that I have. I just wished that I could have a life where I could be with my parents again...but that isn't possible. I wish I could resurrect my parents...but I don't possess such a power.

"However, young Naoki. It doesn't change that fact that I personally like having you around. With you, the Church can breathe a little easier. It is the same with Zenith Tempest user. Having not one, but two Longinus' within the Church truly is an act of God. It is...wonderful knowing that you two exist within the Church."

I suppose from the others prospective's, that we could be seen as secret weapons. We do have weapons that can slay a God. Literally, that's what a Longinus is. But right now, I wouldn't be able to do that. If I achieved that state, Balance Breaker, then maybe...but that hasn't come yet, and from what I know, it is going to be difficult to achieve it.

"Yes, I wish I could meet that other person though sometime..."

I haven't met the famous wielder, yet I have heard of that person. I would love to compare powers, and see if I can get any ideas on what to do with this power. From what I hear, that person has had their Longinus longer than I have...rather, it has been active longer than mine has, and has mastered it to a degree that I haven't. Although, my ice powers should be stronger than Zenith Tempest, as it controls weather as a whole, while mine solely focus on ice...I'd think that it would be something like that...I pray that it is something like that.

"In due course, you'll meet that person. For now, that person is also busy figuring out what to do with...well, lets say that child has currently disappeared."

D-Disappeared!? W-Why isn't Cristaldi-sensei more worried about that!? He just said that the wielder of Zenith Tempest has disappeared! That's not a normal thing to say, Sensei! What if they never come back!?

"Y-You aren't worried that the person has gone!?"

I couldn't contain my shock! Literally, hearing that would send anyone into a panic! A frenzy even! What if they never return!? Aren't you even worried at all Cristaldi-sensei!?

"To be honest, that child disappears regularly." He admitted with an embarrassed sigh. "Because that child has a head full of good thoughts, that persons mind is always wondering to a food source, for children of the Church. I can't complain about that child, since the user of Zenith Tempest truly is a kind child, just like you. Actually, I believe you two would get on swimmingly. Absolute Demise and Zenith Tempest. Kuku, I can imagine you two becoming the best of friends, even maybe treating each other as family, Naoki. When that child returns, I will make sure that you two get introduced."

Us two getting along huh...that sounds nice. I would love to become acquainted with that person. We could become stronger together, and help children. I've heard that the user of Zenith Tempest does care about children very much...but I had no idea that they just went off and did whatever they wanted to get food for these children.

"That sounds very good Sensei. I can't wait for me to meet that person, and I am grateful to everyone in the Church for allowing me to wield an Excalibur...if I maybe so bold, can I ask which Excalibur will I be holding exactly?"

Yes, it would be nice to know which one is the one that I will be holding. I pray that...actually, it doesn't matter which one that I receive. As long as the blade is an Excalibur, it doesn't matter. Personally, I wish it to be Nightmare, since I know what I can do with that one...or Rapidly actually...going faster than humanly possible...oooh, maybe I can use Mimic to change it into a carbon copy of me and we can fight alongside one another...even Blessing would be a good one to use, could use it against Devils to weaken them and enhance my own abilities as well.

Sensei held a hand to his forehead, releasing a sigh.

"To be honest, we haven't fully decided just yet. There are talks that it could be either Blessing or Nightmare. Either one of those two would be a good asset for you, don't you think? Although Naoki, which one would you like to have, if you had a choice?"

W-What a thing to ask.

What would I choose if I had a choice? I-I'm not sure. Either would be wonderful, and both have certain advantages that the other doesn't. Would it be greedy to say that I wish to have both of them? Yes, I think it would be. I don't think I should think like that...a-although, it would be nice. But I have my Longinus, and that's like worth seven Excalibur's.

I put my hands together shyly, and faced him with an equally shy face.

"A-As long as I am able to serve God, having an Excalibur will be granting me more power, therefore I will be able to serve God even more. It doesn't matter which one, as long as I am able to continue being useful, that is my wish."

"Good boy. So yes, it will be either of those two, I believe." Sensei suddenly looked at the clock on the wall, and sighed deeply. "I have to go and meet Eminence Strada now, for a special mission. Think about what I said, and see which one you'd rather have, okay? It might even influence the one that you receive."

After saying that, Sensei stood up and left his room, leaving me in the room alone.

Looking around the room, I saw a picture of Strada-sensei, myself, Griselda-nee and Cristaldi-sensei...hehe, he must really like us to have a picture of us in his room, and for it to be so well looked after as well...I'm blessed to have been saved that night, I really am...

Ooh no! I have to go and train with Nee-sama now! Strada-sensei isn't here anymore, since he's going with Cristaldi-sensei, so my training is being left to Nee-sama! I best go before I get told off for being late!

Rushing out of the room, I went for the courtyard. Since Sensei lives relatively close to the courtyard, I could see it after literally a minute of running. I could even see that Nee-sama was there, in training gear...

* * *

However, as I neared it, Xenovia-san stepped out from behind a pillar, and has a scary smile on her face. Her hands are behind her back, and the blood curdling smile is making me shiver deep inside.

D-Does she have to show such a smile? It is making me want to commit suicide, it is that intense. Then again, sometimes, I do become fearful when she enters this weird state she's in right now.

"X-Xenovia-san? What's going on with you?"

My eyes were on her form, and I felt fear deep within myself. Sometimes, that girl really does scare me.

"Naoki, I've heard something very disturbing today."

God, what has happened now? Please tell me that it isn't something massive...

"W-Whats going on? What have you heard?"

She sighed deeply and that smile she had disappeared, a frown replacing it, her leaning against the pillar that she appeared from.

"Naoki...that girl, Irina Shidou or The Beast, as she is known as by many of my contacts, is coming here, today. Just after dinner, her plane arrives, and she is coming here Naoki. She's going here, to train here, and she's coming here to see you, Naoki. I know that she is. She's going to kill us."

The Beast...Shidou Irina-san, is coming here? She's coming here to see me? To train? How did she hear the girl is coming here? Xenovia-san has been acting weird lately, and does keep talking about this girl, when she isn't mentioning things about my Longinus...hold on, since when did Xenovia-san have contacts?

"S-So what if she does come here, Xenovia-san? She's an Exorcist in training, right?" She gave an annoyed nod as she sighed heavily. "Whats the point getting worked up about it? I'm quite happy that someone who is Japanese, from the name, is coming here. Maybe she speaks Japanese, and we could converse, in Japanese. Plus, I am sure tahat she isn't going to kill us."

I'd love to converse with someone who is Japanese. I love everyone around here and all, but to speak in my own language again would be immensely amazing. To be able to speak to someone from Japan...I can't wait until I can do that again.

However, Xenovia-sans face showed an evilness that was...scary indeed.

"No you can't do that."

She seems pretty adamant about that. Her eyes are even bulging right now.

I adopted a confused face.

"B-But, why can't I? You call her 'The Beast' which is quite nasty actually. So, why do you call her such names?"

"Because she is The Beast. Trust me, I've been digging about her for awhile now, ever since the time we first where made known of her existence. Naoki, if you knew what I knew about her, you'd be afraid of her as well. She is...lets just say that she has a dodgy past and she's coming here to murder us. She has been known to terrorize small children in the park. And I have it on good authority that she wants to destroy the Church from within. Naoki, she is a menace, and she needs to be stopped. As you're a Longinus user, and I own Durandal, we both need to be aware of this creature, and if possible, terminate her."

D-Did she really just say that!? She wants me to terminate Shidou-san!? I'm not going to kill someone for her! She can stop that train of thought right now! Iyaaa! She's really insane!

"I-I am not going to kill someone because you say that she is bad! Where is your evidence!?"

Yeah, I need some evidence for this! I wont be attacking someone that I don't know, and might be a good person! I will never attack someone that is a good person! Even if Xenovia-san says that she's bad, I haven't seen any evidence to suggest this! Only her word is what has been given!

Xenovia-san huffed openly.

"You know, I have gotten the evidence. After your training, come and find me, and I will show you the evidence that I have. Trust me, I got this from a reliable person, and you'll soon see that this person is the person that I am talking about. She is the person that is the most evil around here. She's going to end up killing us all if we do not band together, Naoki."

God, I'm going to regret this, aren't I? God, is this a trial set by you as well? I understand, you want me to stop Xenovia-san from trying to kill this Shidou Irina-san. Don't worry, I will make sure that she doesn't kill Shidou-san.

"Right, I will find you and you can show me this 'evidence' that you have."

"Good, then I will also train and prepare myself to take on Shidou Irina, aka, The Beast."

I shook my head as she entered the training field, or the courtyard as I call it.

I followed suit, and walked over to Griselda-nee.

"Griselda-nee, I'm sorry for being late. I was distracted by...Xenovia-san and her wild ways. Also, I've been chosen to be a wielder of Excalibur! Isn't that a good thing Nee-sama!?"

I was excited, and...no, I was just excited! I couldn't contain it!

"Oh, so you're really becoming a wielder? I'm happy for you, Naoki. You're a good child, and you deserve to wield one, especially with your talents. But now, you're here, and you have to train. Even if Eminence Strada and Eminence Cristaldi aren't here, that doesn't mean your skills are to be left to dull. You also have to train your body."

Train my body...

"Y-Yes, so what do we do together Nee-sama?"

I wondered as I gazed at Nee-sama with expecting eyes.

Nee-sama looked towards my clothing, and lifted an eyebrow.

"Naoki, you have to remove your clothing now. So please hurry so we can start the lesson."

"G-Griselda-nee-sama! T-That's a naughty thing to suggest! I-I can't strip here! People will see me! Everyone is looking at me Nee-sama! I can't take off my clothes here! It would be inappropriate! I-I'm sure that God wouldn't want me to strip off here!"

I couldn't believe my ears! She'd actually say something like that!? Griselda-nee-sama wants me to become naked! She wants me to become unclothed! T-That can't be! She can't ask me to become naked here! T-There's others around! They'll think that I'm a naughty person that has a habit of doing this when it isn't the case at all!

"It isn't. Just take off your clothes, until you're in your underwear. Trust me, it is all apart of the training that Eminence Strada has planned out for you. You understand that being a Longinus user is a very heavy responsibility, and you should try your best in such things. Since Eminence Strada isn't here right now, he's left the task of training you to me. Now, take off your clothes."

Even if she says that, I don't know where I would begin...? I don't take off my clothes for other people to see me naked like this. It is embarrassing enough that I have to do it while everyone is around, but to do it in front of the females...

Speaking of, the females around have been acting...strangely with me lately. Some of the female Exorcists come up to me and give me random hugs while pushing their b-boobs into my face. Some even squeeze my butt, making me yelp, and squeal at me while doing it...I think it is because I am a Longinus user now...

"B-But, what purpose would the removal of my clothes serve? I...I don't understand why I would have to Griselda-nee...I'm unsure if my heart could take it if everyone saw me in my underpants..."

"Sometimes in life, embarrassing situations occur, and you have to push yourself so you don't become embarrassed, so you don't live in such a state. Embarrassment is a feeling that can be overcome and it will allow you to become stronger as a result. Eminence Strada believes that if you learn to conquer embarrassment, you'll become an even stronger warrior. Now, out of your clothes."

I'd accuse Nee-sama of being a pervert for saying such things...but she's Nee-sama, and she wouldn't do anything like that to me, would she? She isn't a pervert like that, is she? Nee-sama...you don't just want me to see me in my underwear...do you?

I fiddled with the bottom of my shirt, looking directly in the eyes of Nee-sama, who was giving me a cold stare...please don't stare at me like this, it makes me feel embarrassed when she does...and it also scares me as well...uuu Sensei, I wish that you were here. You don't scare me and make me strip...but Nee-sama said that it was your idea...would you have made me strip...? E-Even if he did, he's a male, and it would be less awkward if I did it in front of him...

"B-But...erm, can't I just t-take my s-shirt off...?"

I tried to plead with Nee-sama, but she gave unforgiving eyes, eyes that stared right into my soul, making me feel fear constantly.

"Are you really going to defy an order from Eminence Strada himself? I realize that you're an Exorcist now, but you're still green, rough around the edges. Just because you have a Longinus, it doesn't mean you can relax, and take training lightly. You're still going to know how to defend yourself, even if your Sacred Gear can freeze most things. So, take off your clothes."

Even if she says that, how can I comply with such a demand? I'm just me, please don't ask me to become naked. I am only a boy...you can't ask me such things. My heart will give out if other people see me like this...the girls around will all stare at me and laugh most likely...Xenovia-san would be annoying and continue to pester me about it...like she has done ever since I became an Exorcist...she's going to make my life more and more difficult, especially when she keeps talking about someone named Shidou Irina-san, whoever that is. Apparently, she's a girl that's going to be coming here soon...although Xenovia-san says that she's a naughty girl, and we have to stop her...

"G-Griselda-nee..."

"I'm not going to ask again, out of the clothes."

I wept softly, and went for my shirt. As I started undressing, I noticed that Nee-sama's eyes are solely on my form. While there's no hint of emotion within her orbs, her face was getting stained with a tinge of pink. Nee-sama, you're blushing right now, aren't you?

I thought being an Exorcist would be good, but all I've done is hard work, and more hard work, stripping, hard work, saving people, hard work. I barely get to spend time with Asia-san. But I do make time to spend with her sometimes. Although usually it is only a day or so. I'm hoping that I will be able to spend a week there soon...although I'm not that sure if I can to be honest...but I am going to try my very best in doing such things. I did make a promise, and I never break my promises.

As my shirt was dropped the ground, a few whistles came from the side in the form of the female Exorcists and Exorcists in training. My eyes went over to them, and all of them had small blushes adorning their cheeks. Even Xenovia-san was over there, and she was eyeing me up with curiosity and wonder...but I did notice that she has a blush on her cheeks as well.

My eyes naturally were drawn back to Griselda-nee, and I blushed bright red.

"C-Cant it only be my shirt...I-I don't know if I could take everyone seeing my underwear..."

"It's alright." Griselda-nee-sama soothed, moving closer. "Being naked is a natural part of life. Sometimes you're naked...but, Naoki. You have to remember. The only person you should show your naked body to is the girl that you're intending to make your wife, do you understand? Only your wife can see your naked body."

Only my wife...that means, I can't take my clothes off for just anyone...if a girl asked me to take all of my clothes off...that means she'll be proposing to me...I see. Griselda-nee-sama is proposing to me...h-how should I respond to such a thing...I-I'm only 11 years old...I-I didn't know that she wanted to marry me at such a young age...Nee-sama...

"B-But I'm getting naked now..."

"No, you're stripping till your underwear is shown. It isn't the same. The parts of the body I am referring to is your...ahem, your penis."

How can she say that with a straight face!? Is she really insane!? That's not something you should be saying Nee-sama!

"N-Nee-samaaaaaaa! T-That's a lewd thing to say! Y-You shouldn't be t-talking about my t-thingy!"

I furiously blushed and hid my face with such an embarrassed expression plastered all over my features! I can't believe that she wants to talk about that 'thing' between my legs!

"N-No, I'm not talking about it!" Griselda-nee-sama blushed like a tomato. "I-I'm just saying, that if anyone ever wants to see such a thing, you have to make sure that you want it as well. Y-You can't have others take advantage of your innocent nature, Naoki. You'd allow people to see 'it' because you want to make them happy. But you see, it is wrong to allow people to use you like that. Only you can decide if someone can see your...male part."

I see...so, only I can decide if someone sees my thingy...and the people I don't want to see it is my choice...no one else can decide if they want to see me naked, only I can decide such a thing...

"N-Nee-sama...y-you told me to strip, yes?"

"That's right? Why do you ask?"

I blushed, thinking about what she wants.

She wants me to strip...and she said about only showing my body to girls that want me naked...and I'm going to be nearly naked...t-that means that Nee-sama really wants me...I didn't know that she felt such things for me...Nee-sama...

"A-Ahh...erm...you told me to strip, and erm...you said that only the girl that I intend to make my wife would be the one to see me naked...a-are you perhaps proposing to me Nee-sama...? I-If it was Nee-sama who proposed to me...t-then I wouldn't mind it...m-marrying Nee-sama would be a good thing...me and Nee-sama would be a good match up..."

I poked my fingers together shyly, gazing into her orbs with uncertainty.

Surely, marrying Nee-sama would be nice...b-but would God allow such a relationship to occur? If God allowed it, then I don't mind making Nee-sama my wife. Even if she's older than I, it doesn't mean that Griselda-nee and I couldn't become husband and wife...I mean, we already sleep together...

"W-What are you talking about all of a sudden?" Uncharacteristically, Nee-sama's eyes fluttered and she flushed healthily. "I-I wasn't asking you to marry me Naoki! I-I was just attempting to follow Eminence Strada's instructions. I-I wouldn't ask you to marry me here..."

I looked away, a sad expression filling my face.

"Ooh, I see...Nee-sama doesn't want to marry me after all...I understand, I'm not good enough for Nee-sama after all...Nee-sama might have other options as well, and Nee-sama wouldn't want to settle for someone like me..."

"N-No, I'm not saying that!" Nee-sama yelled, and hugged me tightly. "I-I wasn't saying that you're an inadequate husband or potential husband. I merely said that I wasn't asking you to marry me...it w-would be wrong if I did such things, due to the difference in age that we have."

Even if she says that, we're still not that far apart...okay, she's abit older than I am, and is an adult while I am a child, but she could wait for me to grow. I could prove to Nee-sama that I could also be a good husband in the future as well.

"Nee-sama...y-you're saying that you'd never consider me as a husband...?"

"Ugh no...I mean yes...I mean no...I don't know! Naoki, we're supposed to be training, not talking about a hypothetical! So, please just take off your clothes without complaint!"

It seems Onee-sama is flustered right now and she has even stopped hugging me, moving away from me.

Hehe, I didn't mean to make Onee-sama like that. I was just wondering what was happening between us now. But, it seems Onee-sama doesn't want to talk to me about it, because I'm still a child. In the future, when I'm not a child, she might want to speak to me about it more.

"Okay Nee-sama. There's no need to yell at me, Nee-sama. I was only wondering...Nee-sama, I just wanted to know..."

"Oh?" Nee-sama cocked her head upwards. "Why did you want to know?"

I blushed and shook my head.

I can't say the real reason. Nee-sama would just call me weird for even thinking about what I am thinking about right now.

"I-It doesn't matter Nee-sama. H-However, what you said before...that doesn't explain why you want me to strip...why would it matter?"

Yeah? What's the purpose of me getting naked exactly? Is there a point for such a thing? I don't see why taking my clothes off is going to be an advantage for training in anything. I already don't feel cold, due to the effects of my Longinus. I could literally stand in a blizzard created by her, yet I wouldn't feel anything like the freezing temperatures that she can generate.

"I already said because Eminence Strada wants you to strip, so you can build your body to temperatures, not just the cold. While your Sacred Gear does control ice, and other forms of such a thing, your body also needs to be toughened up to a condition where it could survive blunt force trauma, and doing that with clothes on wont benefit you fully. When you can take an attack with just your body, then you'll become a very powerful Exorcist. Do not worry, you wont be injured by this."

I think I understand...

Sensei wants me to build my body without anything to protect me, so I can have a strong body, even those that can withstand any sort of conditions. Although it is going to be tough, it doesn't mean that I wont be able to do something like this. I get it now, Griselda-nee-sama and Sensei only wishes for me to become stronger and stronger.

"Okay Nee-sama, I will take off my pants...j-just don't laugh, okay? You can't laugh at me Nee-sama, I would become really said if it was you that laughed at me...so please don't laugh at me..."

I'd hate it if she started laughing at my naked body, nearly naked body that is. I would die of embarrassment. But this is a trial set by God, I can't have God be let down now. I'll do this for God...

"Why would I laugh at your body? There's no such worry, Naoki. You've gotten a good body, do not worry in the slightest. If anyone did laugh, then they are cruel people. But no one here is going to laugh, and if they did, I would tell them off. So out of your pants, and we can begin."

I flushed, and put a hand to my pants. While blushing hard, I took off my pants in one fell swoop, and discarded them to the side, leaving me only in my boxers. Good thing I wore the long ones today...but now I'm naked...practically anyway...everyone will be able to see me like this...

"I-I've done it now...Nee-sama..."

As soon as I said it, embarrassment overcame me, making me feel more and more embarrassed by the second. Literally, I don't think I will be able to continue on for much longer...

It was when I was feeling embarrassed about my current situation, I saw girls and women from the Church all looking over here, and giving me weird looking eyes, blushes forever on their cheeks.

"Even though it is something we shouldn't be doing..."

"I just can't seem to keep my eyes off his small body..."

"Ooh Lord, please forgive me for sinfully looking at Warrior Naoki!"

Words like that came my way as I covered my crotch with my hands, my eyes becoming watery by the second. This is so humiliating. I'm sure that Sensei and Griselda-nee-sama are doing this so that I can learn a lesson, whatever that lesson might be.

"Naoki, surprisingly, you're making me feel hot between my growing breasts. What is this feeling that is being ignited inside of me right now? I don't know what it is, and I am unsure if I want to explore it...but something about Naoki is making me feel hot and flustered...Naoki, are you doing something to me as well...?"

Even Xenovia-san, who is here, is staring at me as well. Her face is a colour of red...it's not like she hasn't seen me like this. She does it frequently, since she's a bad girl with naughty desires, is what Nee-sama tells me anyway.

"Griselda-nee...people are staring at me naughtily..."

I mumbled with embarrassment...I wish that this would stop already...

"Ignore them. They are merely allowing their thoughts and feelings to be overtaken by lust, and other emotions to do with that. Now, Naoki, I am going to begin. You cannot use your Sacred Gear, alright? You'll have to use your own strength to survive an attack from me."

She sounds like she's going to kill me when she says things like this. Good thing that she's only going to use a wooden sword, like myself. It would be better if she didn't come at me at all...I don't like hitting girls, and girls that I know as well, which is even worse. However, when it is Xenovia-san, it seems to fill me with a certain excitement. Must be because she attacks me most of the time, 'challenging' me with Durandal, to see who is the 'superior' Exorcist. Although she isn't an Exorcist.

Nee-sama walked over to the side, grabbing some wooden swords, and threw me a wooden sword, which I caught and got into a fighting stance.

Nee-sama got into a fighting stance as well as she walked over slowly. The stance that she showed didn't have any flaws whatsoever. It wasn't exactly the same as Strada-sensei's or Cristaldi-sensei's stances, but it is a good enough stance for her to be considered a top tier Exorcist.

"Okay Naoki, here I come. It is time for a lesson with me."

"Y-Yes Nee-sama, please come at me!"

As soon as I said that, the woman disappeared from my sights. She was so fast that I could only catch her within my sights ever so slightly. The movements she made could be heard by my ears.

Coming from the right, my body reacted and blocked her sword with my own sword, pushing against one another's blades with strength that was almost equal. Because of her being trained longer than I, and having strength that I don't have access too quite yet, she is able to push me back.

"Naoki, well done. Before all of this, you wouldn't of seen that coming and you'd be on your butt. But now, you're reacting quite well. I can see why Eminence Strada and Eminence Cristaldi would say that you have a good skill. However, there are opening in your guards."

Nee-sama pushed against me, pushing me back so I would be put off my stance for a second. Taking full advantage of that, she swung her long weapon towards my midsection, intending to finish me off with a single strike!

"Hah!"

Somehow, I was able to block the strike with my blade and we had a struggle against one another, Nee-sama's blade forcing me to take steps back. When I returning her strength in spades, she'd somehow call upon a strength that I didn't know she had, and forced me to move ever backwards from her.

"Not yet Naoki! Don't let your guard down!"

Moving her blade upwards, she broke the struggle we had, and went for a strike against my head. Doing a timed dodge, I swung my sword with much vigour against her, hoping that it would come into contact with her body.

"Take this then Nee-sama! I wont lose so easily either!"

However, the way she moved her body was that of grace, doing a dodge of the blade that I used with minimal effort. Recoiling from that, I stood tall and put my wooden blade in front of me, standing strong against my female opponent.

"Aah, it seems that you've done well, Naoki. I can see the way you have improved your skills over time. I am happy with your experience until now. However, your strikes are too easy to read."

Nee-sama is as always, teaching me. She doesn't have a day where she doesn't impart wisdom. Although saying that, Nee-sama does also say it kindly, to the frustration of the males that like Nee-sama. I think one of the reasons people around here don't like me that much is because Nee-sama treats me more kindly than she treats the others that are around.

"I am trying to learn Onee-sama! My strikes can't always be perfect, you know!?"

I complained and rushed the woman, slashing my blade towards her from all sides.

Griselda-nee answered my attack with her own attack, slashing against my attack with skills beyond my skills right now.

When the blades collided, a sound of wood reverberated throughout the area, deafening most around, the high pitched clash making even my ears sting slightly. Griselda-nee seemed to be effected by the sound, momentarily retreating backwards with her neck, soon to be replaced with her thrusting her blade at me.

Forcing my strength to a limit that was my absolute, I was able to remain in the struggle that we had. If I didn't have the strength that I have, then I would have been beaten by Nee-sama by now.

Again, we got into a deadlock, which soon ended as I forced my strength within the blade, pushing her backwards, and then swung from the right, intending to knock Nee-sama onto her butt.

Seeing my attack coming, Nee-sama skillfully manoeuvred her blade and blocked my strike, giving a strike in return. Blocking that strike, I went from the left, and then came at the right. Doing blocks, she also matched me blow for blow.

It went on like that for a minute. Each time one attacked, the other skillfully blocked, and the reverse was true as well. No matter who was giving the attack, it seemed to be parried by the other, never stopping. It was almost as if Nee-sama and I had taken up to dancing with one another, the fluid motions we displayed couldn't be copied by the others that are around. Even now, people are staring at us with awe in their eyes, shocked expressions all around.

"Take this!"

However, in the midst of our attacks, Nee-sama did an unexpected strike against me, her sword flying past my cheek. It was only due to natural instincts that I was able to move my head out of the way in time. Although I did the dodge, Nee-sama's blade turned, the front side of the wooden sword solely faced towards my neck, and using a small flick of her wrist, the blade came for my neck!

"I don't think so Nee-sama!"

Quickly responding, my body jumped backwards, avoiding the strike from the elder female. However, Griselda-nee was right on my case, and didn't even allow me to land on the ground before she came at me, heartily slashing around my personal space.

"Too slow!"

By the time that I had attempted to block the attack, Nee-sama's blade smashed against my abdomen, forcing me to fly into the ground. Because of the pain I received, I barely had time to do a flip, and land on the ground safely.

I felt disappointed that I wasn't able to block her strike. Although it is true that she does have years of experience, I would've thought that I would at least have a skill level where I could begin to take her on seriously. But right now, it seems without my Sacred Gear, I might not be able to win against Nee-sama. However, that doesn't mean I am going to allow her to have a good time while defeating me. In the future however...I will make sure that I am strong enough to fight against people without the need for my Sacred Gear, only to use it when there's no other option.

"That's not going to finish me Nee-sama!"

Taking out some crosses, I gave a small chant, and threw them at Nee-sama's descending body, which started to give a faint glow, as the crossed surrounded her body in a square shape.

Seeing the crosses, Nee-sama gave suspicious eyes.

"Naoki, if you're trying to trap me, then you're a couple of years behind that."

She says that with a confident smirk.

If I used my Sacred Gear, that wouldn't be the case. I'd be able to freeze Nee-sama in her tracks, and finish her off with my sword skills. But since I can't use my Sacred Gear against Nee-sama, I will just have to rely on my skills with a blade, and my skills from Exorcist knowledge.

My own smirk washed over my face as I looked towards Nee-sama in the sky.

"Don't underestimate me Nee-sama! Now trap!"

I gave the command, and the crosses responded, erecting a barrier around Nee-sama.

"Wow, what a good barrier, but it isn't enough to defeat me!"

Nee-sama's eyes sharpened, and she swung around like a tornado, slashing her way through the barrier with minimal effort, descending to the ground faster and faster.

D-Darn! To think that she would be able to do it so easily! I put quite abit of power into that then, yet she was able to break out of it easily! Ku! I can't underestimate this Exorcist woman! She's too good!

"That's not it, Naoki! You're going to be beaten now!"

Giving such a confident smile, she didn't see that I threw a cross at her while swinging it around. Chanting a few choice words, the cross glowed and made a circular shape, like a disc with sharpened edges made of holy energy.

While it isn't Excalibur level holy energy, however it is something that could be able to cleave through stone. I've done it before with these crosses, and yeah, I would never be able to win against Excalibur or Durandal with these crosses, they would come in handy in the future.

"Naoki! What are you doing!?"

Seems like Nee-sama has noticed the discs now. Even her eyes have widened open to a point that shock couldn't begin to describe the eyes that she has on right now. Hehe, actually, that's kind of cute Nee-sama.

"Take this Nee-sama! My cutting crosses will make quick work of you!"

Saying that confidently, the disc went at her, cutting the air around her.

Preferably, I would do that with my Sacred Gear, using the sharpened ice as a disc, and firing it at opponents. I've come to realize that with ice, there are many shapes I can make, and other things that I can do with it. Most notably, freeze things that I wish to be frozen, use it as weapons. I could even make creatures out of ice if I wanted. Although at this point, I can't do much with them, and even the Ice Queen can't do much with them. I'll have to train harder to reach a state where I can have even ice creatures come to my aid in a fight.

"W-Whats this? These discs are really sharp!"

Seeing the disc coming for her, Nee-sama went to block with her sword. However, at the last second, she reacted her blade, and used it as a stepping stone, pushing off from the bottom to get away from the incoming disc.

Said disc flied past her face, barely missing her face.

Some of her hair was cut from the disc, a surprised look appearing on her face.

"Naoki...that's quite an ingenious way to use those crosses."

She gave me praise as she landed on the ground.

Hehe, hearing such a thing could only fill me with excitement. It isn't a weird thing to think about, is it? I mean, quite literally, Nee-sama and I do praise one another often...but when I hear it, it makes me feel good inside.

"T-Thanks Nee-sama. Actually, truth be told, I usually use it with my Sacred Gear, using the ices cutting power to make discs to cut through most things. However, since I'm not allowed to use my Sacred Gear here, I still have a trick or two that I can do with my crosses that can be mimicked from the Sacred Gear, Absolute Demise."

Saying that confidently, I got into a new stance, wincing when my stomach released a sharp pain.

It must be from the blow I had received from Nee-sama just before. She did do some heavy strike on me, and it seems that the effects are taking over me. It doesn't matter now actually, I will have to press on.

Nee-sama still wore shock, but she still got into a stance and grinned.

"Naoki, you're quite the smart boy. Coming up with all of these little tricks. It is understandable why Eminence Cristaldi wishes you to take an apprentice of sorts."

"E-Eh? A-Apprentice? What are you talking about? Who?"

Griselda-nee merely smiled towards me.

"Yes, more of that will be explained soon. Suffice to say, Naoki. You're a good child with a promising career in front of you, and right now, you are of a good standard of sword fighting. To be honest, your skills are catching up to mine day by day. It is a little exciting how fast you are progressing. I've not seen such talent before. I never suspected that the boy from a village like yours would be able to become such a strong child in such a short amount of years. Soon, you'll be able to go on missions of a higher nature..."

Nee-sama's speaking as if I am really strong. Personally, I don't think that I'm that strong. I am a little strong, I think. But to be compared to people that I can think of right now would be impossible. Like Strada-sensei, I don't believe that I would be compared to that person.

"Thanks Nee-sama!"

"Now, lets continue!"

As she rushed me with a good speed, I reached inside of my...well, inside a certain place...underwear...

Taking out more crosses, I swung them around and fired them off at her, the holy energy being released, creating the discs as I chanted.

Nee-sama predicted this, and jumped upwards and stuck her blade downwards. Somehow, within the tiny hole within the centre, Nee-sama stuck her sword into that hole, and the disc stopped moving forward, swinging around Nee-sama's blade!

"N-Nee-sama!"

I cried as she jumped back to the ground, and swung her sword around, the disc acting as a second blade around her sword. Using that, she batted away the second disc that was coming for her, it cleaving through a rock before the holy power ran out, turning back into a normal cross on the ground.

Darn, I shouldn't underestimate Nee-sama. She saw the weakness that the crosses hold. While no such weakness exists within the ice version made by my Sacred Gear, there exists a small hole in the discs, which are able to stop the advancements of the discs apparently. And Nee-sama, using her brain, was able to take full advantage of the discs and used the first one to bat away the second one.

If I used another, she would only use that disc to knock it away. But by my estimation, the power in the cross would only be able to knock away two more at the most, and if I fuel the cross with more power than usual, I might be able to cancel it out altogether.

Okay, I've got to try it. I can't have Nee-sama turn that around on me. I would be dead if she uses that against me. It would cut me to ribbons. The reason I used it on her is because I knew she'd be able to dodge them, but I thought it would at least slow her movements down, not allow her to fight against me like this equally.

Taking out more crosses, I meshed them together, and chanted some words. From the crosses, the holy power spread all around them, and formed a single sphere. The sphere radiated holy power, much stronger than the previous skills that I had been using.

"Okay! Take this Nee-sama!"

Throwing the sphere at Nee-sama, she rushed me with the spinning cross still attached to her sword. When narrowing the distance, Nee-sama swung her blade, firing the disc at the sphere.

Upon making contact, the sheer amount of power that the sphere had was able to overwhelm the spinning disc, and deflected it right back at Nee-sama! I wasn't planning for it to do something like that, but it did, and now Nee-sama is in a tight spot!

"Hah!"

Responding like a seasoned warrior, Nee-sama took the disc head on...rather, she used a vile of holy water to wash over the wooden blade, and then she attached some crosses onto the blade to enhance its powers.

With the newly enhanced blade, Nee-sama swung it towards the incoming object, and they clashed together. Despite it being made of wood, somehow, sparks were being made between the two weapons.

A deep struggle went for for a few seconds. Pushing against one another, Nee-sama's blade chipped and the discs sharpened ends also became dull. Due to the force that they both used, the ground around them was slowly becoming something of a wasteland.

"Aaaaaah!"

Nee-sama's blade though won out in the end, and deflected the disc upwards, where it spun for a few seconds into the sky, before falling to the ground lifelessly.

W-Wow, she was able to do something like that, was she? Ehehe, that's a good Nee-sama. I knew she wouldn't be able to do lose against such a thing. That's why I used such a thing...but she forgot about...

"D-Darn!"

Seemingly remembering about the sphere coming for her, Nee-sama retreated from her area, throwing crosses on the ground, and creating numerous barriers to block the sphere from coming at her.

However, the power of the sphere was able to smash its way through the barriers again and again, becoming weaker as time goes on. The sphere decreased in size and speed as each blockade made it weaker and weaker.

Eventually, the sphere was weak enough for Nee-sama to cleave through it with her blade. And with that gone, there wasn't anything stopping her from coming at me, and that's exactly what she did.

Moving at a high speed for a human, Nee-sama rushed me, zigzagging to unnerve me. Reading myself, I watched her movements with much anticipation.

It was difficult, keeping my eyes on her form, due to the speed that she is using right now. But it wasn't impossible. Nee-sama might be fast, but Strada-sensei and Cristaldi-sensei are faster than this. Compared to them, Nee-sama's speed is lacking, yet it is still faster than mine, therefore, would be able to overwhelm me if I take even a second to hesitate.

"Here!"

When Nee-sama appeared in front of me, she came at me from the right. But when I went that way to block, she did a feint and bypassed my sword, making a harsh stab to my abdomen!

"Ghwah!"

By the force of her blow, it forced me onto my butt and she came at me without a moments pause, slashing as if to seriously injure me! Her blade even looks sharper than a normal wooden sword!

Geez, I thought that this was a training session! I've only just been knocked down Nee-sama! I can't have you coming at me like this! That blade looks too sharp, doesn't it!? That's a normal wooden sword, isn't it!?

"Hyaa!"

Jumping to my feet, I slashed at her as well, and blocked her strikes, then went for my own. But like before, she either evaded, or blocked my own counter strike's with minimal effort!

"Naoki!"

Nee-sama did a number of slashes at me. But I wove through all of them, using my smaller body to an advantage. Since Nee-sama has to aim low, it means that she has to put more of an effort to slash downwards rather than forwards.

"Nee-sama!"

Coming in low, I attempted to do a blow against her midsection by going for a frontal kick. Nee-sama though blocked my kick with her sword, and pushed me back into the sky.

Doing a twirl, I noted Nee-sama coming at me with the intent to hit me in the stomach, by going for a jab with her blade. Spinning, I deflected her blade with my own blade, and landed on the ground elegantly.

Getting into a stance, I faced Nee-sama with a sly smile.

"Nee-sama, am I doing good?"

Nee-sama nodded, and got into her own stance with a small smile on her face.

"You're doing much better than I had expected, Naoki. But, why don't we put an end to this now?"

"Okay!" Agreeing, I twirled the blade around. "I'm coming for you Nee-sama!"

"Hehe, I wouldn't expect anything different."

Like that, we battled for over ten minutes, no clear winner being announced. I got in some hits, but Nee-sama was able to hit me more. But no matter how many times I got knocked down, I stood back up and fought to the best of my ability, and was somehow able to repel the woman.

She is good. It isn't a wonder that she's really one of the top female Exorcists that exists within the Church. Even without a Sacred Gear, or a holy sword to speak of, she's able to raise within the Church, and become a very powerful woman. Nee-sama, is someone that I admire greatly.

* * *

When the battle ended, I fell onto my butt, and panted harshly. Nee-sama doesn't know the meaning of holding back, does she? If she had a real sword, she could've killed me ten times over.

"Wow Nee-sama, you really kicked my butt this time. You don't know the meaning of holding back, do you?"

"That's because I have to prepare you, after all. My skills pale compared to who you usually deal with. So, I have to try my best against you. And I did. I went at you with a good amount of force. I am, sorry if you got injured but you do have to learn after all."

She says that as if it is a simple thing, but it isn't.

My body does hurt a little, she doesn't know how to hold back, does she? She comes at me with such excessive force that even I don't know what to do with it anymore. Ehehehe, I think that I am going to be done before the end of the week...I'm sure that Sensei, both of them, wont be coming back for a week.

"Griselda-nee, you mentioned something about me...having an apprentice of sorts?"

Bringing it to another subject, Griselda-nee confirmed it with a nod, smiling.

"Yes, the one that's called Shidou Irina. She's going to be arriving today, and she has personally requested to...well, lets say she's heard of you."

Shidou Irina-san...she's the one that Xenovia-san was talking about. This girl, is coming here, today? I'm sure that Xenovia-san isn't going to be happy about that...aah well, she's nuts anyway.

"She's heard of me? What does that mean Nee-sama?"

How has she heard of me anyway? I don't remember me being famous among the people in the Church. I only became an Exorcist not long ago. I've heard that I am one of the youngest Exorcists to ever be, well, be an Exorcist. But that's because I dedicate my life to God, and try my best for Him.

"Apparently, you're famous in the Churches younger generation. I had no idea until recently. But the way you saved that town with the awakening of your Longinus, and then your more recent activities. To be perfectly honest, you're becoming more famous as time goes on. It wasn't my intentions, but when I told a certain friend of mine, that friend went around and told others, and soon, you became a person who people wanted to be partnered with, because of your kindness, and strength, and other reasons as well."

I...honestly didn't expect something like that. Am I really someone like that? People of a younger generation want me around, huh. I'm, glad that something like that has happened. If I can give people hope, then I am happy about such things.

"But what does it mean that I am going to...be her...eeeh, she's going to be my apprentice? Is it even alright for me to be such a person? I only have recently become an Exorcist. What could I do with a person?"

I still don't understand it to be honest. It isn't like I am a special Exorcist or anything. It doesn't mean that I can do all of this amazing stuff. I'm just me, and if I didn't have my Longinus then I wouldn't be nearly as strong. But, that doesn't mean I rely on my Longinus. It is more like, we are the ones that work together, partners. She's the best partner that I could hope to have.

"When I said apprentice, it was more like...potential partner in the future. While she has had some training, she hasn't had as much as you and Xenovia, and she is...well, we have high hopes for her as well. She's also a very...she's very excited to meet you, as I said before. Naoki, I want you to look after this girl as well."

"Look after...you mean, you want me to protect her?"

"Not protect, just guide her. She's Japanese like you, and she might be a little worried, since she isn't with her parents right now. I am sure you know what it is like to be separated from your parents. It is a scary time, going to a new place, learning new things and being with strangers. If anyone knows what that is like, then it is you."

I suppose that she's right. But if this girls parents are alive, then we don't have everything in common. Her parents are alive, they aren't lying in a grave somewhere...even then, if Nee-sama wishes me to take care of this girl, then I will do it with a smile on my face.

"I understand, Nee-sama. I'll look after her, if that's what you want."

"It is. We have high hopes for you, Irina, and Xenovia. All three of you are going to be a strong group in the future, we know this to be true. So, please get along with her, even if Xenovia has...reservations about such things."

That's an understatement Nee-sama. She doesn't want to be near this girl. I think she might hate Shidou-san...well, she does call her a monster most of the time, and says that she might be evil incarnate.

"Nee-sama, Xenovia-san says that Shidou-san is a Demon that's coming to kill us all, by infiltrating the Church. She even said that she has evidence."

"Evidence?" I nodded at her words. "I wouldn't worry too much about her evidence. Xenovia does have an active imagination, you know what that girl is like. She's always like this when she meets someone new."

"That's true...but Nee-sama, she was right about the last person. Remember, that heretic that wanted to hurt some of Gods followers. She did get it right about that in the end. Behind her weirdness, she might have the ability to find out things that we don't. Her perception of life is different to ours Nee-sama, she might be able to see what sane people can't see."

"Naoki...you've just portrayed Xenovia as a psychopath that is mentally unstable. But...you are right. Xenovia did apprehend that person...but that was a one time thing. I am sure that Shidou Irina isn't a bad person. She'll be able to make a good impression, I am sure. Now, get your clothes back on, and try to humour what Xenovia wants to talk to you about."

"Aah! My clothes! I forgot!"

Hurriedly, I threw my clothes on that were on the ground and rushed to Xenovia-san. Since Nee-sama didn't want me for anything else, it would be better if I talked to Xenovia-san now, and it is better to convince the girl that Shidou-san is just a normal, ordinary Exorcist in training.

I rushed to Xenovia-san, who was sat on the ground, and she had a serious look on her face.

"Xenovia-san, I am here now."

She looked from the ground, and peered into my eyes.

"Ah, Naoki. Please come, I have gathered the evidence that I need to present to you. It is a certainty now. Please follow me."

With bated breath, I saw Xenovia-san stand up and walked away. Following after her, I noted that most people avoided her due to the seriousness she has on her face right now. Even her eyes looked like they could shoot daggers into you if you peered at them for too long.

We walked through the halls of the Vatican, and went into the female quarters. It was embarrassing to be here without Nee-sama. Since I usually sleep with Nee-sama, I do by here often. But when coming here with Xenovia-san, it is really embarrassing. I wish that it wasn't like this, if I am honest.

Xenovia-san went through a crowd of girls, and I followed after her. The girls that looked at me made me feel slight embarrassment. Not due to them looking at me, but due to them winking at me and other things like that. They are people of the Church...they shouldn't flirt with people, should they?

"In here."

Eventually, we stopped outside of her door, where she opened it and invited me inside.

Stepping inside, I took notice of the walls instantly. She has posters that say 'Love God' and ones that say 'No Shidou Irina's allowed' which look handmade if I am honest. The way the bed was unmade, screamed Xenovia-san. She really has a messy room. Even the floor is filled with books and other things like that. I couldn't take a step without stepping onto something else that shouldn't be there.

"Sit on the bed, Naoki."

Doing as she advised, I walked over to the bed, and sighed to myself. It was tough getting through the mess on the floor, but somehow I was able to wade my way through the disgustingness of the floor.

Once on the bed, I saw Xenovia-san take out a whiteboard that had numerous things on it, even pictures of a girl with long brown hair. She was kind of cute if I do say so myself. The eyes reminded me of Asia-san, yet also a different kind of innocence as well...I'm not sure what it is to be honest, but whatever it is, this girl really does have an innocent thing about her.

There were also other girls on the board, and some boys as well. But, they don't seem to be of much use to Xenovia-san, as she has marked them 'impossible' for her...weirdness of the situation.

I have to admit, she has a good imagination for her to be able to think of these things...

"Look at this Naoki, this is the girl that is going to come and kill us. This is the face of evil." She tapped the board, hitting the girl with brown hair picture with annoyance. "This girl, is Shidou Irina, aka, The Beast. How she got this nickname you ask? It is simple. She isn't a human at all. She is really a Devil that used to work for a Maou. Now, I am not saying this girl was a reincarnated Devil, but she is an evil that has been going around the Church and corrupting the faith of the young, and turning them into heretics."

"But...if she was 'The Beast' then why wouldn't the Church already take down this girl?"

"That's the thing, Naoki. This girl, can change her appearance to whoever she wants to be, and the current appearance is Shidou Irina. My best guess is that the Devil killed this poor girl, took over her body, and is now coming here to take us out. I mean, we're Absolute Demise and Durandal wielders. If this girl wanted, she would be able to kill us, and we would be unsuspecting. That's why, we have to come together, and stop this girl."

Stop this girl...how are we supposed to stop this girl...?

"Eh...when you say that..."

"We have to exorcise her of course." I did a spit take as Xenovia-san remained strong. "Now, Naoki. There's no need to be worried. While Eminence Strada and Cristaldi are away, we're some of the stronger people around. Griselda would never listen to me, and apparently, this girl can even distort the senses of others around, therefore being able to blend in easily."

I...I see, I think. She is the one that is mental. If this was the case, then the Church would've dealt with it already. There's no way a Devil would be able to get this close to the Church and not have anyone take it out...right? Nah, I'm sure that Xenovia-san is just nuts.

"Erm, how is it that you, someone who isn't an Exorcist, knows all of this when the Church itself remains ignorant? It doesn't make sense Xenovia-san, it really doesn't. There's just no way that a girl like you would be able to find out all of this stuff."

"I do know these things, though. Trust me, I have reliable sources, and once this girl comes, I am going to make sure that she doesn't have the chance to corrupt us. Naoki, don't you see that if we don't stop this girl, she might kill us. I do not wish to die yet, before I can fulfil my role as Gods agent."

She's mental, she really is. I can't allow Xenovia-san to attack Shidou-san without even getting the right information. Shidou-san, from what Griselda-nee says, isn't such a bad person. She can't be bad if she wants to meet me, right? She's got to be a good person, and Xenovia-san can't be allowed to do such things.

"Right, I am going to stop you there, Xenovia-san. You can't attack this girl, just because you have a problem with her. Why don't you talk with this girl, and see what she is really like. You never know, you might like her."

I think I'm going to like her, since she is Japanese, and we could speak in such a language to one another.

"Like her? I'll never like a Devil that is coming here to ruin our friendship."

"Eh?"

Genuinely, I was confused about what she meant. Why was she going to ruin our friendship? When did anyone even say anything like that? Shidou-san is just coming to become a better Exorcist, and I think that's a wonderful thing.

"Didn't you know? That's what The Beast, does. She isolates a person from her friends, and since you're my only friend, she's going to make sure that our friendship is ruined, then she's going to come after me."

"Why is she after you exactly? You're the wielder of Durandal yes, but she isn't just coming after you, is she?"

"I am her main target." She confessed strangely. "Don't you see? I am someone that she wants to get rid of. Also, she is after you, Naoki. She's going to come after you, and is going to make sure that we have our lives ended."

Right...I see. She is insane, she really is mental. She thinks that Shidou-san is coming for her, and is coming to make sure that she dies, and then Shidou-san is going to kill me, apparently. If that was the case, I am sure that Griselda-nee wouldn't allow this girl to come here.

"Okay Xenovia-san, I'm just going to say that, you're insane. Seriously, this isn't something you should be worrying about. This girl isn't going to ruin our friendship or whatever. All that's going to happen is that we gain a new friend, don't you want a new friend as well?"

You'd think that since we only have one another really around here, a new friend would be more than welcome. Personally, I want to make sure that we have a new friend at least. Having friends is something that is natural, isn't it? Isn't it okay to have new friends?

"Yeah, I am sure that she is already casting her Magic spell on you as well. Even if she isn't here yet, she's worked it out that you're the one that might be able to convince me to stop from exorcising her. Don't you see? This is how this girl works. She takes down the stronger ones with her Magic, then she comes for the other ones, and takes them out. It is a good strategy, I must admit. However, to the likes of that girl, I wont be worked like that!"

She raised her hand to the sky, and looks really determined right now. Her eyes are even glowing brightly and shining like a thousand suns.

It is a little cute actually, to see her looking like this...but again, she shouldn't assume the worst in people. That's how wars are started, people think bad about someone, and therefore can't think good, and then that bad rises to anger, and then that comes to hate.

Xenovia-san then pointed at me.

"She's the one that's going to end all of us, and she's starting with me. But, don't come crying to me when she's killed you."

"If I was dead, how would I come and cry to you? No, if you died first, then how could I possibly come to you for help?"

Xenovia-san huffed and faced away from me.

"You never believe me, at all Naoki. I was right last time. What makes you think I am not right this time?"

"Okay, you got it right, but that was exceptional circumstances. And this isn't about believing you. It is more like...jumping to conclusions, and not making a mistake, that's all I want for you. Do you honestly think that it will happen again?"

Her eyes turned sharp, and she looked towards the door.

"She's going to be here soon, I have to make sure that she doesn't do anything wrong. I have to prepare Durandal."

After saying that, she forced me out of the room, and she ran into the opposite direction.

Ooh geez, she's really going to kill Shidou-san...isn't she? No! I wont allow her to attack Shidou-san! Now, it is time for me to use my Longinus against her Durandal! That is going to be an interesting match, huh!

"Xenovia-san! Please wait!"

I chased after her, I just hope that I make it in time before she does something that she regrets!

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

In a dark room, a large rectangular table was stationed. Dishses from around the world were placed on the table, each of a very high quality. Several candles lit up the darkened room, to barely make anything visible at all. It almost looked like a quiet get together.

Around said table, seats were filled by different shapes and sizes of people. Some looked like human, dressed in various clothing from around the world, and some didn't look human at all. Males, and females of different races, and different levels of power sat down, looking towards the end of the long table.

At the end of the table, there was an exceptionally large chair, that was decorated in different fabrics, and of different colours. On the chair, that was a large man, shrouded by the darkness. Not even the light of the candles lit up this mans face. The only way to call this person a man was due to his barely visible physique.

In his hand, held a red liquid in a glass. What was in there, was wine. He swirled it around, as he looked towards all of the other people that are around the table. His big eyes took in the various shapes and sizes, seeing that nearly all of his subordinates have gathered around him. Upon seeing his 'generals', he gave a maniacal grin.

"So, how is the condition of the one called Suzuki Naoki?"

The leader asked all of his subordinates, his intentions completely dark when it comes to the child with golden hair.

A male with glasses held a hand up, keen eyes showing towards his commander.

"Yes, the child is currently going strong. He is coming along with using his Longinus well, Sir. Recently, it was discovered that he will also be in control of an Excalibur. Although, reports haven't been confirmed yet."

"An Excalibur huh. And he's awakened his Longinus..."

The mans eyes grew wider and wider. Conflicting emotions ran through his large body. On the one hand, he was very excited that the boy was gaining power. But on the other hand, he was also slightly fearful, although he wouldn't ever admit it, even to himself.

The male with the glasses lifted them up from the bridge of his nose, curiously gazing at their boss.

"What are your orders?"

He asked, allowing the glasses to fall back onto his nose.

"My orders?" The leader mimicked with the same evil grin. "They are the same as always. To make sure that this child becomes stronger, by any means possible. Even if we have to force the child to become strong."

Everyone around nodded at his orders.

A female with a sizable bust and long black hair cocked her head to the side as she raised a timid hand, a nervous expression plastered itself all over her face.

"Excuse me Sir. But originally, wasn't it your intentions to kill this child? Didn't we kill all of those people so you could exterminate this child? Why would you want him to become stronger?"

The leaders eyes sharpened considerably, making the young girl wince in fear.

"Are you really going to speak like that towards me, girl?"

The girl shook her head, due to the overwhelming fear that her leader would kill her for her insubordination. But due to being unable to fathom why their leader wanted this child alive suddenly, it brought confusion to her mind. And while the others didn't say anything out loud, they also wondered the same thing. But unlike the girl, they had the intelligence to not question their leaders decisions, due to this man being fear and death itself. Even just looking at this man could make you wish you weren't alive anymore.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sir..."

"You should be as well. I don't take back talking leisurely. In fact, I hate it when stupid little bitches like you question my authority. Do you honestly think that someone like you has the right to talk in my presence without me acknowledging you first?"

The leaders eyes changed from their usual colour, to the colour of pure red, like blood that was running from a humans body. His eyes leaked hate, as the girl shook, her eyes stained with the colour of fear.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

She stuttered, and was unable to finish her sentences. Her arms and body wouldn't stop shaking. Even if she tried to will it to stop, her fear was overwhelming and her low strength didn't allow her to move.

When her brain caught up to the fear that she was feeling, she attempted to stand up, but due to the fear that she was feeling, her legs buckled and she fell back onto her chair.

Upon seeing that, the leader knew that he had won. He had succeeded in frightening the girl, and that what he loved to see. Rather than having friends as subordinates, he made his following by scaring them, inflicting fear deep within their souls so they wouldn't dare to disobey him.

But this girl had, in his eyes, therefore, he would have to 'punish' her.

"Alright you little bitch, it is time to see if you really think you can stand up to me. Speaking, when speaking wasn't an option for someone like you, who is just a low grade person in my organization. Sweetheart, it is time to be judged."

The man grinned, and raised his large hand. A strange, unknown power gathered their, and the girls body was encased by a large magic circle. The circle glowed with ruins of Norse origin, and other symbols as well that no one recognized.

Upon seeing the circle, all of the people in the room knew what was going to happen, and all turned away.

The girl in question also knew what this meant, and she didn't like what was going to happen to her next. In fact, fear shook her to her very core, and she wasn't sure if she could continue in much longer. She was so frightened, which only made the man grin more and more. Every second he saw it, excitement would rise within him.

"Goodbye girl. Nice knowing you, bitch."

The magic circles spun around her, raising into the sky. One layer of magic circles appeared above her, then another, then another until five circles where made. From the one at the top, a small beam of light was made, and it made the next set of magic circles glow as well. This patterned continued as the last one, right above the girls head, glowed.

Each time she saw one set of circles glow, the resentment she had for the boss rose, but the fear outweighed her resentment right now. She just didn't understand why she couldn't speak. She was only curious, and slightly worried for the child that her leader wanted for reasons unknown to her.

As the last circle glowed above her head, an ear piercing scream serenaded the room, her last scream.

"N-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

With a beam of light, the girl was erased from the world. Not even a spec of dust remained behind.

All of the people, besides the leader, grimaced at what happened. While they didn't really care much about the girl in question, they didn't like the fact that their leader killed her without remorse, and barely for any reasons at all.

However, the leader himself was satisfied with what happened in the situation. He was proud that he killed her. It was almost as if he lived for killing, even for his own servants.

Brushing a bang out of his eyes, he looked around the room.

"Are there anymore objections?" Everyone shook their heads straight away. "Good. Now, our plans continue. This child will become important in the future. He's going to become mine, after all."

When hearing that, everyone's eyes turned curious as to what the leader really meant. And one thought resounded throughout all of their minds...

Why did he want Suzuki Naoki?

* * *

 **End chapter! Ooh my, it seems that Xenovia is on a mission to kill Irina! Poor Irina is going to have to get ready for Xenovia coming at her! And, that mystery man returned! It seems that his plans have also changed as well! And what a cruel man he is! Just what are his intentions?**

 **Wow, a bit of a mixed response from the fem Issei thing, honestly didn't see that. Thought that it would go one way or the other to be honest, aah well, it doesn't matter.. However, the one that won in the end was...girl Ise, who's going to be called Isane! Since more voted for girl Ise rather than male Ise, that's what's going to happen. Sorry to those who wanted Ise as a guy, but since it was a vote, and more voted for female Ise, that's what is going to happen.**

 **I think that's everything, so until next time!**

 **Naoki; Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Griselda, Gabriel, Koneko, Akeno, Jeanne, Le Fay, Isane, Vali (fem), Rias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! And yup, she surely is alright~! Cool! I have considered doing a fic with her in it. Yeah, that sounds like a funny idea alright~!**

 **Hellspam; Yup, it's going to be...interesting alright.**

 **Judgment of the Arbiter; Thank you! Here it is!**

 **Anime PJ; That she is, that she is~ And you never know what's going to happen with that~ Maybe he will stop her~ But Irina wont be touched by Xenovia, while Naoki is around at least. And yup! Hakuryuukou vs Sekiryuutei for the young pure boys heart!**

 **Linkonpark100; He will be eventually.**

 **Jugar38; Thanks! Yup, she'll be getting a grip sooner or later, lol. And yeah! Irina appears this chapter! And as always, thank you very much!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Hehe, he certainly does want Naoki alright. What's Naoki going to do about it...you'll have to wait and see~ But yeah, he certainly doesn't want Naoki to be happy.**

 **Animeguy123; Well, I'm sure you know, but its been posted!**

 **DoctorWhoXX; I would do, but I don't know much about the game, so I wouldn't know how to do it.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9; Yeah, you're right. He certainly is a bastard alright. And thank you. Ah, that's not a worry, I have those sometimes as well. Well, she's not going to be around all the time, ya know? She wont be seen for a couple of chapters now, hehe.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that could happen ehehe~**

 **Guest 2; His own team of Angels huh. Yeah, that could possibly work hehe~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, he could be a cat lover hehe~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The misunderstanding part 2**

 **Irina P.O.V**

"Welcome, Shidou Irina. Isn't it customary to announce people from Japan by their last to first name rather than first name to last?" I gave a bright smile, nodding my head rapidly. "Then, I will refer to you as Shidou-san as well. Although I learned Japanese for a certain individual, I rarely practice it, since he has learned how to speak in the language that is used around here. Although there are times that I do need to scold in Japanese for that person...hmmm, he truly is a troublesome boy sometimes."

The woman that I am staring at right now is called Griselda Quarta-sama. I have to admit, that she is very beautiful. She's so pretty that it makes even me jealous! Her hair looking so long like that, her eyes sparkling like the sun! Uuuuu! No wonder she's a really strong Exorcist. From what I remember, she's one of the top five female Exorcists around, and that's saying something amazing, isn't it? She's so cool!

I, however came here, and Papa and Mama are back in England...but this is also apart of serving the Church. I have to become strong, and make sure that I do them proud as well. I have to make sure that they both are proud of me!

But the place I am in now...

Wow, it is bigger than the Church in England. Then again, this is the Vatican, isn't it? This opening hall is massive. There's lots of saints on the wall, of course I recognize them all. Saint Peter and all of the other good Saints. Wow, I really am in a holy place now. I am so glad, that plane ride was really long. I thought that it would've been shorter than that, but it isn't. I could get lost in the hall alone, never mind the actual Vatican itself. No matter how many times I look around, I can't even find the entrance that I came through...mehehehehe, this is going to be weird alright~ But, it is also going to be a wonderful experience. I can already tell that this is going to be a wonderful experience alright. I just know that it is~!

"A-Ah yes, thank you Griselda-sama and of course the Churches officials as well for the opportunity to come here. I cannot wait until I meet Suzuki-sama. Is it true that he's really a Longinus user as well as a holy sword wielder?"

That's what I have heard anyway, I hope the rumours are in fact true. I want them to be true, and I want to see what such a being looks like. To have not one, but two of those abilities inside the same person is a blessing. And not to mention that he's already an Exorcist, at the age that he is. I heard that he's around my age, that must mean he is a genius. I also heard that he is being trained by two of the Churches top warriors! If that's not recognition and deserving of respect, then I don't know what it!

...But, I wonder what he is like? Does he allow the power to go to his head? Does he have a big headed personality? I hope not. I've heard that he's kind...but until I see him for myself, I can't judge on what he is like...ooh Lord, allow me to greet Suzuki-sama and be acquainted with him sooner than this.

"Everything you have heard is true. He is the wielder of the Longinus Absolute Demise, and he is also being honoured by being a holder of one of the Excalibur's. Yes, we have high hopes for young Naoki and while he might be a little green now, he's going to be a good Exorcist in the future, someone very useful for the Church. But, he isn't the only one we have hopes for. No, in fact, there are a number of youngsters that I can think of right now."

Griselda-sama bent her neck towards me, and gave a slight smile.

E-Eh? Why is she looking at me all of a sudden? Have I done something noteworthy all of a sudden? Ooh, I hope that I have! I want to please the people here and of course, I also wish to please God!

"I have heard that you requested to be transferred here, am I correct in assuming this?"

Ooh yes...I did want to come here...b-but I had good reasons for such a thing! I didn't just decide to come here for a whim! I want to become a strong Exorcist in the future as well...and I can do become a servant to God as well, then I am happy.

"Erm...yes, I requested it..."

I spoke with a timid smile.

I pray that she doesn't think that I am weird for being here like this, and saying what it is that I have said, and also my request is genuine. It wasn't because I want to slack off. I want to become a strong Exorcist here, and I have heard that being here will boost the potential I have for becoming a strong Exorcist.

"At least over ten times, from what it says here." Griselda-sama held out many forms of transfer for me to see, only to embarrass me greatly. "There's no shame. Please do not be worried. While here, you'll harness your potential to stand on the top tier with the likes of Naoki and Xenovia will no doubly be in the future as well."

"Xenovia..."

I wondered aloud.

I've heard the name. She's infamous for being Slashing Princess, because she's so reckless...is it the same person that I've been taught about? Or, am I thinking of someone else entirely? I have also heard that she's really odd...uu, maybe this is trial set by God? Who knows by this point.

Griselda-sama put a hand to her forehead, exhaling deeply.

"Yes, that's right. Xenovia is our current wielder of Durandal. She's...very eccentric. But do not worry, you'll become friends in no time, I am positive about such things. Well, that's what we're going to hope for anyway. By the way, Shidou Irina-san, when you meet Xenovia, she might act strangely, but when looking past her strangeness, you'll see a good person."

She wouldn't warn me unless there's something really bad going on. I can't think about it too much...maybe this Xenovia is going to hurt me...from the warning that Griselda-sama gave me, it has to be something bad, doesn't it?

"Y-Yes, I'm sure that I will! If she's a devoted follower of God, then I am sure that she is going to be a good friend to me!"

"Yes, she will. Now, while you're here, Naoki will be the one to look after you, train you, and so on."

"S-Suzuki-sama!? W-Why!?"

Am I even worthy of such things!? A Longinus plus holy sword wielder! Can I even do anything with such a thing!? W-Why would Suzuki-sama waste time on someone like me!? I-I'd most likely get in the way!

"Because he is the most skilled child around here. Rather than I, it is believed that listening and learning from someone around your age would be more beneficial than learning from an adult. Of course, he'll also learn from you. It will be a test to be honest with you, to see if Naoki can train someone, and if he can, then that means he's going to be more social, and then he can become an even greater asset to the Church."

So...we're doing this because it would benefit both of us? I can see what I would be getting out of it...but for Suzuki-sama to get out of it to be something trivial like being social...isn't he a social person to be begin with? Isn't that a real simple thing? Can't you be as social as you want to be? Isn't that a choice?

"B-But..."

I tried to reason with her, but she was adamant about it.

"Shidou-san, the main reason for this is...well, like Xenovia, Naoki isn't that social, for different reasons. While Xenovia chooses such a path, Naoki doesn't have a choice, at least from his perspective anyway."

Hmmmm, what does that mean? I don't understand it...Suzuki-sama doesn't have a choice? Does that mean he isn't allowed to have friends? Or, he thinks he isn't allowed friends? That doesn't make much sense to me.

"Eh...I don't understand Griselda-sama. Is Suzuki-sama not social?"

"Ah, sort of. In the past, he was kind of isolated, and now...well, he has become friends with Xenovia, and a Sister by the name of Asia Argento...but he could always do with friends. I worry for that child. While he's going to be no doubt a strong, powerful Exorcist, I worry for his social standing. Having only Xenovia as a friend at his age might drive him insane. Heck, it would drive me insane with all of her wild theories."

So, this Xenovia is someone that drives people insane. I have to remember that...I've made a mental note of such things. Yes, I believe that it is the answer, after all...eheheh, this Xenovia is really scaring me after all. I'm not sure on how I am going to handle this girl.

"Y-Yes, if that the case, then I will try my best to be friends with Suzuki-sama, and this Xenovia as well. I will be sure to make myself their friend! It is like my guarantee!"

I gave a wink, which made Griselda-sama smile at.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Now, young Shidou-san. Would you like to meet both Xenovia and Naoki? I am sure that both are eager to meet you."

"N-Now!?"

W-We really are going to be meeting together now?! I need to prepare myself for such things! What's Suzuki-sama going to think about me!?

"Yes, they should be in the courtyard, conversing with one another. I will take you there, then I have other duties to attend to. Naoki will show you around, where your sleeping quarters are, and where the cafeteria is, and so forth and so on. Now, please come with me."

"B-But my bags are..."

Yes, my bags. Do I bring them with me? A-Actually, where are my bags in the first place? I remember placing them on the ground, but now they aren't there. This is a little weird if you ask me.

"Do not worry, they'll be in your room by the time you arrive there."

"Okay!"

Replying cheerfully, I followed after Griselda-sama.

Walking through a set of double doors, we walked through a corridor. On the walls, there were drawings that children had made of God...some of them aren't half bad actually.

I could have bought these and not be any wiser that children made. Of course the pictures are all of Saints and Angels...Angels...I would love to be an Angel one day. It would be my dream to be an Angel. An Angel in the service of God. Yes! That's my dream! I can't wait for it to come true! I am going to do my best in the service of God!

* * *

After traversing the corridor, we went through another set of doors and what we were open to was a large space. A field type of area was towards the left of us, being surrounded by the huge building...it must be a courtyard of some type...from the craters on the ground, I guess that they use this for training.

In the centre of the large courtyard, had a sizable Angel spewing water into fountain below it. Despite that, it looked beautiful. I couldn't complain of the beauty of that fountain.

All around the outskirts of the courtyard, there were a small wall that people could sit on made of stone, yet it was a brilliant white colour. Along the side of the wall had a heart shaped pattern. That ran along the entire wall, and threw the hearts, there were lightning bolts.

All of the courtyard was really good. It was magnificent even. I can already tell that this is a place that God wishes to be preserved. It is so beautiful!

"Here, Shidou-san. There's Naoki and Xenovia, conversing as I thought that they would be."

Eh...?

I don't see anyone. Where are they Griselda-sama? Are you seeing something I'm not seeing right now? Ehehehe, maybe she could point them out for me? I just don't see anyone there...in the courtyard, there's no one standing up, standing out to me...

"Ah, Griselda-sama, I can't see anyone..."

"Right there." She said, pointing towards the fountain. "Under the fountain, they are there, conversing as always. Actually, it is something of a ritual for those two to do things like this by now. Everyday, at 11.55 to 13.15, those two converse with one another, no matter what they are doing. Those two even skip meals until at a later time to talk, but for the life of me, I haven't a clue as to what they actually talk about."

T-That's a really specific time to be talking, isn't it? To think that they do things like that at such times like that...aah well! That's a ritual they have! I can't say anything about it as I pray five times a day on set times! That's like a ritual for me!

"So, by the fountain, huh..."

"Yes, that's right. Towards the centre of the fountain, under where the Angel is spewing water, lies Naoki and Xenovia, talking about...whatever it is they talk about. By now, I've learned to not get into the conversation since it is usually just so...abnormal, and it is hard to follow. Maybe you could somehow get into the conversation."

...Something about that made me feel upset. I am pretty sure that Griselda-sama just implied that I am weird and abnormal. T-That can't be right, can it? I-I am nothing like that, am I?

But under the fountain huh...

I focused my eyes on the fountain...under the fountain...aah! I see them now! There's a blonde haired boy, and a blue haired girl are sat together, facing one another with serious, stern faces.

S-So, that's Suzuki-sama is it? W-Wow, I never expected him to be...that small. I imagined Suzuki-sama being like 10 feet tall with laser eyes! I thought that he would be a giant monster type person...but, he's a cute boy. I didn't expect that. When hearing about warriors of the Church, you imagine all sorts of things within your head, and you think that they are tall, muscular guys. But he is a boy...not that there's anything wrong with that though...actually, I prefer that he has a cute face over a scary one. Maybe it would make it easier for me to talk with him.

That blue haired girl must be Xenovia. She does look quite stern looking indeed. She also seems to be a very serious person. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it feels like to me that she's waiting for something...or someone...hmmm, I wonder what's going to happen with her...? There just seems to be something negative about it...hmmm, I hope that I haven't done anything to upset her already...

"So, that's Suzuki-sama and Xenovia? They look like they're getting along rather well."

I noted, smiling to myself.

To me, at least, it looked like they were having a good time. It is always good to see friends being so friendly with one another! I am glad that this is happening right now! I hope that I can mix in together with them...uu, that's kind of worrying. What if I am not able to mix in with them as well as I usually could...? They seem to be really close. Is it possible for me to break into that close nit group?

"Yes, they get along immensely well. It is something of an odd friendship between the two. While Naoki can act normal, he can also be swept along with Xenovia's more...mischievous streak. Now, let me introduce you to them."

With Griselda-sama leading, we walked over towards the two conversing people.

"No Xenovia, you can't do anything like that. It would be disastrous if you did things like that."

"But Naoki, you have to see it from my side of the fence. Don't you see, that you're going to be trying to get in the way of peace? If she's allowed to continue on, she might kill us all. I am not kidding either, she is quite the mad beast, don't you see? I've shown you the evidence haven't I? You can't allow this beast to be the one that is in control. If she does, then she's going to murder us. You don't want to die, do you Naoki?"

It seems that both of them are having a conversation...

"O-Of course I don't. But you don't even know this girl. Besides, I've said it before, why would the Church allow this 'beast' to come near us if she is really this dangerous? It doesn't make much sense to me."

"It will make sense eventually, Naoki. I'm telling you, she's a Demon, and she has to be Exorcised in the name of the Lord. If we do not do this, she could corrupt the weaker willed members of the Church. Think about this, what if the others are taken away from us, and we're left defenseless. Think about it Naoki, we're going to die if we don't take direct action."

"Ooh Xenovia...I don't know how to respond to such things. I don't know if you're really being serious here or joking, but I pray that you're joking. Dear Lord, please allow Xenovia to seek redemption and not harm an innocence soul."

"D-Don't you hold your head down on me! God wont listen to that blasphemy!"

They were talking, but I couldn't follow the conversation well. Something about a 'beast' that's coming for them and Xenovia wants to murder it but Suzuki-sama is against it intensely?

"I'm sorry, but she isn't going to be a beast! I'm telling you! And don't say such things! God will surely see the truth!"

"She is a beast, she's a Devil incarnate! She's come for us all, I'm telling you. I can even feel her presence within the Vatican already, it is only a matter of time before she comes for us. God will see this as well, as I am his most loyal follower, and you aren't."

"Ooh geez, if it is within the Vatican, I hope that it gives you a brain transplant. God, please allow The Beast to give Xenovia a new brain."

A-Are they talking about a Devil? D-Don't tell me that a Devil can even reach in here!? Or is it really a beast...? A-A beast and a Devil! It has to be both! A beast and a Devil is coming for us! And Xenovia said that it is in the Vatican! She knows something about it! The beast is in the Vatican! It has to be here! Oooooooooooh nooooooooo! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Wait, Griselda-sama said that Xenovia was quite the strange girl, and it did sound like Suzuki-sama was...wary about what she was saying. Y-Yeah, it has to be Xenovia saying weird things.

Calming the storm within my mind, we made it towards the two of them.

"Naoki, Xenovia. What are you two talking about?"

Griselda-sama brought their attention towards us.

As soon as they looked at her, both of them stiffened...

Hmmm, I wonder why that happened all of a sudden? They seemed to be fun loving a few seconds ago...and now they look like they are fearing for their lives. Oooh, that's quite the face they are making, huh...

"G-Griselda..."

"Griselda-nee..."

Griselda-nee...yeah, that's Japanese alright! Aah, to hear such words in the traditional language again! It really does fill my heart with excitement! I can't believe that I would find someone Japanese in a distant country like this! Aah God, you've sent Suzuki-sama for me to converse with in Japanese! Boy, have I missed that beautiful language!

"Yes? Would you like to discuss what you were talking about? Something about a Devil?"

"Ah, that's right Griselda. Recently-"

Before Xenovia could finish, Suzuki-sama covered her mouth and began to sweat nervously.

"Y-You know how Xenovia is Griselda-nee! She's just being weird, thinking the Devils can get into the Vatican when obviously that couldn't happen! Xenovia is just being insane as she always is! Don't take anything she says to hear Nee-sama! A-Anyway Griselda-nee, is there something that we can help you with?"

It seems that they haven't noticed my presence yet...but that could be due to the fear that they have for Griselda-sama...apparently, from what I can see. Even I am sweating nervously right now...

Aah well, I am about to be introduced...now Irina, don't get all starry eyed because it is Suzuki-sama. It is just a person, like everyone else...who's a Longinus user and holy sword wielder and a genius Exorcist as well as one of the youngest Exorcists in the Vatican...b-but, that doesn't mean he's going to be shunning me or anything. Y-Yeah, Suzuki-sama isn't going to do anything like that, ehehehe!

"Actually, there is. Remember when I mentioned that we'd have a new arrival?" Xenovia frowned as Suzuki-sama nodded. "Naoki, Xenovia. This girl here is the one called Shidou Irina-san."

When Griselda-sama gestured to me, I could only give a timid nod.

"H-Hello, Suzuki-sama, Xenovia. I am the one called Shidou Irina, it is a pleasure to meet you."

I bowed my head to them which ignited different reactions from the two.

While Suzuki-sama smiled brightly, Xenovia was frowning deeply at me...

Eh? What's wrong with her? Did I say something wrong? I couldn't of, could I? I don't believe that I did say anything wrong to her...but she looks like she is going to kill me...ehehe, if looks could kill, then I would be dead right now.

But Suzuki-sama doesn't look like he hates me or anything. I am content with this. I am glad that he doesn't think of me like that. I wish to...of course get to know the famous Suzuki-sama, and see what rumours are true, and what aren't. I've heard that he is very devoted to the faith, so he has to be a wonderful person.

"Shidou, Irina-san huh?" Suzuki-sama stood up, and looked towards me. "So, finally the Japanese girl has come." He gained a pleased face as he bowed respectfully towards me like a Japanese person would. "Since we're both Japanese, I thought that I should bow to you respectfully like our people do. May I call you Shidou-san?"

"Y-Yes! Call me that please, or even Irina s-since we're going to be w-working closely together. T-That would be the best, after all. W-We are g-going to be c-comrades a-and all..."

Ooh! That sounded more hyper and frightened than I wanted it to be! Ooh Lord, I can't keep my composure around Suzuki-sama! It is too hard for the current me! Please allow me to become more like the usual me! I don't want to be intimidated, but seeing who he is, and what kind of power he has, which I can even feel on my skin, I can't help but be nervous and too respectful! His status is amazing! He's probably one of the youngest Exorcists in the history of the Church!

"Great, Irina-san!" I smiled and blushed at the same time as he said my name. Something about the way he said it was...quite nice sounding. "By the way, this is Xenovia-san. She's kind of...weird, but don't worry, you'll warm up to her eventually. And if not, God will find the strength to make you two fall for one another in a friendship way."

I turned to Xenovia, and saw that her eyes have gotten even darker than before...w-what's her problem all of a sudden? I haven't done anything wrong, have I? Memem, I think that Xenovia and I are gong to be...troublesome to get along with...if she keeps glaring at me like this...

"G-Good day Xenovia! It's really great to meet you Xenovia! My names-"

"Yes, I am quite aware of it, Shidou Irina." The way she said my name was dark, unforgiving. "Shidou Irina, you've come to train at the Vatican, correct?"

O-Oh, that was a sudden question that took me off guard. Why did it sound like she was hurt by the fact that I was here?

"Y-Yes, that's right. I hope that we can become friends!"

Even though I said it with a cheerful expression, Xenovia's eyes sharpened on me, staring deeply into my soul...ooh, that's not a nice stare to have, you know? It is quite scary if I am honest...please don't hurt me...

"Yes, I am sure that we'll become friends..."

Ooh my. That was even darker than her eyes were showing. She's going to have me dead, I can see it happening. She's going to murder me because she hates me for some reason.

"Now that everyone is acquainted, I think it is time to get down to business." Griselda-sama turned towards Suzuki-sama. "Naoki, I need you to take Shidou-san here towards the girls dorms, show her her room, and then show her the cafeteria and around the Vatican. I would do it myself, but I have prior engagements that can't possibly be delayed any longer."

"Of course, it isn't a problem Griselda-nee. Allow me to take care of the rest from here. I'll make sure that Irina-san gets settled, and fed as well. I'll even make sure that she is okay with everything, and if she needs anything, she can come to me!"

Ah...

That puts me at ease actually. Hearing that from Suzuki-sama makes me feel immensely better. At first, I thought that it would be difficult to talk with Suzuki-sama, but now I think that it is quite the opposite.

"Thank you, now excuse me."

After saying that, Griselda-sama retreated away from us at a face pace, leaving me alone with these two.

Suzuki-sama seems to be a genuine nice guy, but Xenovia's eyes are cold...dark, piercing as well. It is as if she is trying to hurt me right now for reasons I haven't a clue.

"So, Irina-san. Is this your first time within the Vatican?"

"O-Oh yes, that's right! You lucky people get to live here, I would...actually, I live here now!"

Hehe, I can't believe that I actually got accepted. I heard that many people come and try to get a place here, but not all get through. Actually, it is more of a minority group that gets to be the ones that live in this place. You have to be very talented to be accepted, and I so happen to be accepted. Maybe it is due to my awesomeness...kidding!

"That you do, from what I've been told. From what I've been told, it seems to me that you've come from England, and you're currently training to be an Exorcist? I can certainly feel the faith pouring out of you. That might be an odd way to reference such a thing, but to me, it feels like you're really, really a faithful believer in the Church."

When he said that, Xenovia scoffed at me, causing me to pout.

W-Why did she do something like that. Doesn't she believe that I am a devoted follower?

For some reason, I feel like I'm being questioned...

"O-Oh yes, I am a devoted follower of the teachings."

"...Liar..."

Xenovia mumbled something but I couldn't hear what she said, so I ignored her.

"That's great! I'm always happy to meet people who love and follow God! Someday, I'm so going to be an Angel for the almighty Lord!"

Hey, that's my dream! I didn't know that we shared the same dream as well! That's really fantastic, it really is! It means that me and Suzuki-sama are going to be great together! Yay for me and Suzuki-sama!

But wow, when I was cheering within my mind, Xenovia's evil eyes came towards me, and made me feel even more sick than I did before. Please don't glare at me like that anymore. I don't want her eyes on me like this...

"By the way, if you're from Japan, why were you in England...actually, that's something I shouldn't of asked. Please forgive me for being curious. Anyway Irina-san, like Griselda-nee said, if you need anything, just come to me and I will make sure you're looked after. I know what it is like to be in a strange country with people speaking a language that you don't quite understand."

He really does understand! I understand as well! Suzuki-sama and I are of a same breed! We're both in a foreign land from Japan, and Xenovia is...well, she's really frightening me very much. Please don't hurt me Xenovia, I am really afraid of you now...

"By the way, Shidou Irina?"

Xenovia called me, so I faced her.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Did you say that you were a devoted follower of God?"

What a weird question. Didn't I say that I was such a being? Yet, she said things like that...ehehehe, I can't understand someone like Xenovia. She seems to be scary, yet there's also a hint of naughtiness within her eyes. I'm going to have to keep my eyes on this girl.

"That's right! I've believed in God since the beginning! I've loved God for so very long! I am happy about believing in God...I just wish to..."

I trailed off, seeing the annoyance within her eyes.

"I see, so lying is a trait of such a being as well..."

L-Lying!? When did I lie about anything!? I've been telling the truth since the beginning! I've never ever told a lie, ever! She's the one that is really insane for some reason! Please don't be so insane!

"Xenovia!" Suzuki-sama chided. "Don't say such things to Irina-san. She isn't lying, as far as I can tell anyway. So, stop being so rude to Irina-san or I will go and tell Griselda-nee-sama."

The colour from her face dropped, draining away, until a ghostly white colour was remained. But her eyes, they were dyed with the colour of pure fear. Her body shook upon hearing the name as well.

"Y-You can't get Griselda. S-She's going to punish me...I don't want to be punished..."

S-So...she's afraid of Griselda-sama...if I can use that to my advantage somehow...I would be able to do something with this, I am sure that I would be able to do something with this. Maybe I can protect myself somehow with it. If she comes at me (which I can see her doing) I could threaten to tell Griselda-sama...yes, that would be the most effective.

Ooh Lord, I don't mean to use such tools at my disposal, but with Xenovia, I simply might not have any choice. She might come for me, and I have to live so I can serve you in every way possible.

"Then, stop picking on Irina-san. She hasn't done anything to you."

That's right Suzuki-sama! Don't let her near me! She's going to end up coming after me, and then she's going to regret such things! I know this is wrong, but I feel like she is the one that's going to do something to me while I'm here...but if I can use Griselda-sama and Suzuki-sama for protection then...

"You say that now. But when I prove to you that I am right, then you will be regretting holding me back."

Holding her back...holding her back from what exactly? Holding her back from giving me bad words? Dear God, allow me to overcome this trial that Xenovia is setting for me and allow me to become a better person because of such things.

"You're never going to change huh. Well, I accept that." Suzuki-sama sighed and looked towards me with a slight smile. "Now Irina-san, why don't I show you..." He stopped himself, and checked his pockets for something. But when he couldn't find whatever it is, he sighed. "Wait here. I forgot to get something from my room. I'll only be a minute." He turned around, and was about to walk away, but he cocked his head back towards Xenovia. "Play nice Xenovia, I'll be a minute. Don't do anything."

Don't do anything...what would she be doing, I wonder? Uuu, I'm unsure of this to be honest...she could be coming after me...I don't want her to come for me...

"Can't promise I wont be inspecting 'it' myself. I have to make sure that she isn't dangerous, Naoki. You understand me, don't you? You're the only one to understand me about these things...so, that's what's happening right now, am I correct in assuming this right now?"

Inspecting...what exactly? What is it that she needs to inspect? And why did she put emphasis of the 'it' then? There's something going on here, and as soon as I find out what it is, I am...I don't know what to do! I'm not even sure what's going on around here right now!

"Right...just don't do anything weird to her that could get you kicked out of the Vatican."

With that, he took his leave, leaving me alone with Xenovia...

What he said then...get her kicked out...what could she do to get herself kicked out of the Church?

As soon as he did leave, I felt scared of Xenovia. Just the way she is looking at me, I feel like she truly is going to murder me one of these days. I don't wish to die because of this person. She's really going to kill me...I can see it coming now.

I glanced at her, and all she did was force me to feel afraid by showing me a menacing look. Literally, the air around here right now is as tense as it comes. The fire of her eyes are coming towards me in waves and lengths.

She remained still, moving her arms or legs every so often. She would twitch her shoulder, and her eyes always remained on me. No matter what she was doing, she would always be glaring at me for reasons I don't know.

As for myself, I felt myself tense each time something happened. Like if she moved her arm, I would recoil from her. Something inside me told me that I should back away should she do anything.

* * *

A minute passed by, and the tension didn't get any less severe. It was as if the darkness around here was becoming really evil...I would accuse Xenovia of being a heretic, if I didn't know any better...then again, what's to say that she isn't a heretic?

"X-Xenovia, are you alright? Y-Your eyes are glaring at me right now...is there something wrong? Have I done something to possibly offend you? If I have, I am sorry..."

Somehow, I gained the courage to ask that question and apologize to her as well, if I have offended her that is. Something within me allowed myself to speak to her. I am happy that I could raise my objections towards this blue haired woman.

But I soon regretted it instantly as her cold eyes sharpened onto me.

"Shidou Irina, can you confirm the amount of deaths you have left in your wake please?"

"...W-Wha...?"

I was left speechless at what she said to me then.

W-What does she mean by that...? Me being a killer...deaths in my wake...does she mean that I've killed people before...s-she can't mean that...why would I kill people...? That's something a bad person does, and I am not a bad person...she's the one that is a bad person...I can't be anything but a good person...right? She can't really believe that I would actually hurt someone...

I took in a deep lung full of air, composing myself as best that I could.

"B-But, I haven't ever done anything like that before..."

I mumbled out.

It's true, I haven't done anything to her, or anyone that I know of. I don't go around and hurt people, yet this girl seems to believe that I am a person that would do something like that. I can't believe that I am hearing such things. She thinks that I murder people...

"Do not lie Beast." She growled to my growing fear. "I realize what you've been doing, The Beast. Isn't that your original title? Weren't you originally a psychopath that goes around murdering innocent children because you're a monster that hates everyone in the entire world and you want us to suffer because you're such a being? It's okay, I understand Shidou Irina...or should I call you by your nickname, 'The Beast'."

I-I'm 'The Beast'!? S-Since when have I been 'The Beast'!? She's making me out to be a mental person who goes around killing innocent people! And psychopath!? Since when am I anything like that!? T-That can't be right, can it!? I'm nothing like that! I'm not 'The Beast'!

"I-I'm not 'The Beast'! Please don't refer to me like that! And I'm not mental either! I've never killed anyone, and I wouldn't either unless it was for God! Even then I would feel bad about doing such things! Please let us just calm down!"

I panicked and it came out as a cry.

I'm not a beast! Why would she even say something like that!? What have I ever done to her before!? That can't be right, can it!? N-No! It can't be right! I'm not a beast! I'm so worried now! I think something is going to happen to me soon enough! Please don't hurt me anymore!

"Shidou Irina, I have been tracking you for awhile now, and I have found out that you've been trying to do something to the Longinus users. I understand that you attacked Zenith Tempest user, am I correct?"

W-What did she say!?

"Z-Zenith Tempest user? I've never met that person before! I couldn't of either!"

It's true! I haven't ever met that person before! I've heard that Zenith Tempest was apart of the Church, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting such a person. It wouldn't be right for me to meet that person anyway.

"That's what you say Beast." I really wish she wouldn't call me Beast. "But I know the truth Beast. Do not try and get past me Beast. I know you're here for myself, and Naoki as well as to bring ruin to the Vatican as well as trying to corrupt the innocent souls of the Vatican. Well, I have news for you Beast, I will not allow you to take us away to your dungeon of pain and torture."

She's saying things that I don't understand! Please someone make her stop doing this! Please keep her away from me! I don't to be near her anymore!

"P-Pain and torture!? I wouldn't do that! I don't have a dungeon for that sort of thing! Or any sort of thing either! I don't have a dungeon, and I am not interested in getting one either!"

"Don't lie to me Beast!" She snapped, and moved closer, causing me to move backwards. "I have been making sure that you're the right person, and it is you, that is the menace of the Church."

"M-Menace of the Church!? Me!?"

What's that even about!? How am I a menace!? I didn't know that I was such things!?

"That's right Beast, and now it is time to end this."

Ooh Lord! Please save me! This Xenovia is going mad, and is coming for me! She's going to murder me! God, please don't let me die! I don't even know what is going on right now! Don't let her take me away from this world before I have had the chance to do anything good!

"J-Just calm down and we can talk about this like civilized, and not mental, people. W-We're such people, aren't we?"

Please go for that! I don't want to pick a fight, but I will get physical if I have to! I wont ever lose to Xenovia here!

"No more talking Beast. It is time to be judged by my blade. You can't wriggle your way out of this, this time Beast. I have many talents, and one is spotting people like you, who is a monster."

M-Monster...? I-I'm a monster...? Wah...please don't hurt me anymore...

Xenovia put her hand to the side, and chanted something inaudible to me as a tear in space was made.

W-What is she doing? What's with the tear? And what's the aura that I am sensing right now? It feels holy...it feels good...but, it feels really, really powerful as well...it is so strong...it really is powerful... ooh Lord, I can't fight against that kind of power. This is going to kill me.

"I release thee, Durandal!"

A single blade of blue and gold was pulled out of the tear in space. From the blade, a large holy aura was released...this is the blade, Durandal, isn't it? She said that it is Durandal...the dense holy aura that's coming off from the blade is terrifying...it is making me feel scared...despite the fact that it is holy...

"D-Durandal...X-Xenovia! A-Are you trying to kill me!? Please put that blade away!"

I backed away slowly, and crossed my arms in defence.

The girl looked towards me, and her blade was raised above her head, the holy aura radiating from it. Surrounding the blade, the aura of holy actually was cutting the air around it!

"Beast, this is your time to be judged by the holy light. I am Xenovia, and I am an Exorcist in training. Now Beast, be prepared to lose your life, girl."

I took several steps back as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"P-Please just think about what you're doing! G-Griselda-sama wouldn't be happy if you suddenly murder me! Wont Suzuki-sama think you're insane or something! J-Just don't attack me like this! Please spare me! I'm scared! Griselda-sama will surely be angry! I will tell her about it!"

I couldn't help but plead with her! I just need to escape this somehow! Why isn't anyone around right now!? God, please send someone towards me and help me from this person called Xenovia! She's really going to murder me! I'm a good person, and I don't do bad things!

"Griselda will be fine with it, Beast."

Would she really be fine with my death? I don't think that's the case...

"P-P-Please..."

"No more talking Beast. Time to be judged!"

She swung the sword down, and I closed my eyes, fearful that I am going to die!

.

.

.

...But nothing happened. I didn't feel anything hit me...I know, God made it so I didn't feel any fear and pain anymore.

"N-Naoki! Y-You little!"

"Ara, Xenovia. You're a naughty girl. I left for a minute, and you tried to attack Irina-san. Sorry, but I had to stop you with my Longinus."

Eh...what's that about? Suzuki-sama stopped Xenovia...?

Deciding to be brave, I cracked open my eyes, seeing that Xenovia had her hands and feet frozen, and so was Durandal. By Xenovia's neck, large spears of ice are hovering all around, the sharp end directly pointing towards the blue haired swordswoman.

S-Suzuki-sama stopped her from killing me! Yahoooooooo! Suzuki-sama stopped Xenovia! To think that he was able to do such things within seconds. That's really amazing. No wonder he is Suzuki-sama. He's really a strong Exorcist, to stop Xenovia's attack before it was unleashed. Even freezing the holy aura, that's immensely impressive.

"Y-You can't! Didn't I tell you that she was The Beast!? I've gotten evidence about such things!"

Xenovia attempted to move, but due to the strong ice, she was held in place. She attempted to increase the holy aura of Durandal, and it succeeded in melting the ice, but the ice soon returned, retraining the holy aura!

Yes! Suzuki-sama really is good at retraining Durandal and Xenovia in turn!

Speaking of...where is Suzuki-sama anyway?

I looked around...he wasn't to the left...he wasn't behind me...to the left.

Yes, stood to the left, was Suzuki-sama. But next to him, was a woman...no. It only had the appearance of a woman. The face wasn't exactly right. There were more eyes than necessary, and on the other side of the face, was a flower. The 'woman' in question was wearing a long gown like dress meant to appear elegant. There were hands...rather large, compared to the thin arms. It was tall, quite tall indeed. It could've been six feet tall...

The thing was...despite all of the weird features, I couldn't help but notice that this person wasn't made of flesh. Rather, it was a thing made of pure ice. If you looked carefully, you'd be able to see through the ice woman, but that was really difficult, since it was a thick type of ice.

Who is she? Rather...it. I don't know if I should classify this person as a woman. But I could feel raw power from it. It is strong...very powerful indeed. It could even be stronger than the aura of the Durandal blade.

And Suzuki-sama himself is releasing a quiet aura around him. There wasn't any humming around his aura, unlike the one around the ice woman. But something about the way their auras harmonize around the other...something about it makes them different, yet somehow compliment one another...it is as if they are two halves of the same whole...just who is that woman?

"Ara ara, Xenovia. You're flying off the handle, really. You almost attacked Irina-san then. If I was even a few seconds later, then you could've really hurt her. You're really naughty, Xenovia. If you don't stop, I surely will have to become serious. Do you want me to become serious?"

Xenovia, still encased in the ice, glared.

"I am trying to protect the Vatican here! You're getting in the way of it! Can't you see that you're doing the Devils work!? This is what they want! I can't have them win Naoki! I can't!"

Why does she insist that I am a Devil anyway? Do I look like one or something? It can't be, can it?

"Even if you say that, I know for a fact that Irina-san isn't a Devil."

At least someone cares enough to know that I am in fact not a Devil in the slightest...I'm nothing like a Devil. It can't be allowed to continue on, for me to be called a Devil. I'm nothing like one.

"You can't say that for definite! And even if it is your Longinus' ice that's stopping me, I wont allow you to stop me from protecting God and his followers!"

Longinus'...ice?

I-Is she saying that the ice around her is made from the Longinus Absolute Demise? If that's the case...then, that woman there is...she's made of ice...could it be that Suzuki-sama made that woman with his Longinus...or, is it a matter of fact that the woman herself is the Longinus?

I remember not long ago about hearing that certain Sacred Gears manifest themselves into a partner of sorts...could this be what is happening here? Papa, I think I've finally found a Longinus user that can manifest his Sacred Gear as a partner...I'm glad Papa!

"Struggle all you want Xenovia, you're really not going to get through the ice, and if you do, there wouldn't be away for you to defeat me. Don't forget, you always attack with power, and I can see through your movements. It helps that I've grown up with you for the past few years, Xenovia. Now please stop with the accusations, and fighting as well. If you do continue to attack, I will have to stop you, Xenovia."

Rather than sounding overconfident or cocky, he sounded like he was genuinely warning Xenovia with a kind tone. I think I understand. Someone like Suzuki-sama wouldn't attack needlessly, and would stop the fighting by using the less extreme methods of fighting, even just freezing someone solid instead of knocking them out. I mean, if he wanted, he could've knocked out Xenovia. He had time to freeze her, so using a large piece of ice wouldn't be out of the question to hit her on the back of the head. Yet, he just retrained her. I can see why Griselda-sama said that he's really kind.

"Tch, for me to be beaten by a side attack like this...unforgivable. I can't believe that I lost to Naoki and his Princess." His Princess...huh. "Although, if this was a straight up fight, I could've fought you to a stalemate at least."

"Most likely true, if I didn't go all out. But you shouldn't be attacking a comrade with such things. Especially Irina-san, you've set a bad example, you know?"

So, he isn't lying huh. So, if those two fought, it would become a stalemate, if he didn't go serious. Well, is that good for Xenovia, or bad for Suzuki-sama? I'm not sure...but for them to fight at a good level like that at all would be amazing in of itself.

"Bad example to a Devil. Why don't you believe me? What about all of the evidence that I showed you? She is 'The Beast' Naoki! Can't you see that she really is the mental beast!? She's come to kill us!"

She's actually really trying to prove to him that I am this hideous creature. I don't want to become the source of any aggression. I mean, I haven't really done anything in the first place.

Suzuki-sama sighed openly, placing a hand on his temple.

"She couldn't be a Devil, because haven't you noticed that she has a cross around her neck?" He pointed to my neck, then grinned. "Also, there's a bible in her back pocket. If she was a Devil, she wouldn't be able to touch these items, much less wear them like that and not suffer any effects. So, could you please just look, and I will think about letting you out of the ice."

Xenovia huffed in annoyance and glanced at me.

To prove that I wasn't actually a Devil, I took out the bible that I had, and held it up, smiling. I even held the cross with my other hand to prove that I am not some kind of monster that she is portraying me as.

Her eyes studied me and I felt even my soul shaking. It was such a harsh shake, that I couldn't even stop my body from shaking, it was that powerful. However, soon, she took her eyes off me, and looked towards Suzuki-sama.

"But, what about my information, Naoki? It was reliable, and it was about this Shidou Irina. It has to be. I can't believe that I was deceived. I thought that my information was top notch."

"It was..." He actually agreed, but shook his head moments later. "But it is a place where you're wrong, as well. There was indeed a person who was doing what you have been talking about."

Ooh wow, so there was someone called 'The Beast' within the Church. I had no idea...who was this person? I can't believe that someone was terrorizing the Church, and other things like that. Even trying to corrupt the people of the Church...

"T-Then I was right. So, why did you-"

"Because, it wasn't Irina-san." He interrupted, smirking. "You see, Xenovia. All of your information about 'The Beast' was correct, to a point. But, there's also the fact that the beast was also...well, Xenovia, why don't I show you what I got from my room?"

What he got from his room?

He did say that he was getting something from his room. But what is that he got from his room?

"Then let me down from this ice, and allow me to see what it is that you've gotten to show me."

He rolled his eyes, looking towards the Princess.

Said Princess waved her hands, and Xenovia was releases from the icy prison. She walked over towards us, and before she could say anything, Suzuki-sama took the blade called Durandal from her, holding it away from her.

Upon seeing that, she raised her eyebrows.

"Why did you take Durandal from me?"

To make sure that she doesn't kill me probably.

"Just to make sure that you didn't do anything with it." He retorted before coming over to me. "Please sit down, I will show you why Xenovia thought it was you by mistake. Honestly, it is something that could've fooled most."

"R-Right Suzuki-sama!"

As I replied, he frowned deeply.

When I saw that, I gained a confused face.

"Suzuki-sama? What's wrong?"

"Well, calling me Suzuki-sama for one. Since when was I above you? Since when have I ever said that you should call me something like that?"

"But I thought..."

"You thought something like "Since he's like a Longinus wielder, I should use proper honorifics!" or something like that, am I correct in assuming this?"

I've got to admit, he really did read me well. That's exactly what I was thinking. I thought that I would have to call him that, since he is a Longinus and holy sword wielder.

"Yes...I just thought that I should..."

"But Irina-san, the thing is...I don't like it. I don't like someone thinking that I am better than someone else. When I earn that respect, then it wouldn't be so bad, if I was on the level of Strada-sensei, then I would grit my teeth and ear it. But while I am who I am, I can't accept anyone calling me Suzuki-sama or Naoki-sama or Eminence Naoki like Asia-san called me. It is...weird calling me something that I've not earned. If you want to call me anything, just call me Naoki-san or Naoki-kun or even just Naoki."

I didn't know it, but he really is cool. Even though I was expecting something of a stuck up person, he's anything but. He's humble, and sweet as well. Telling me to address him him as something other than what he...what I thought he deserves...yeah, he's really a nice person after all.

"Naoki-kun then...?"

Upon hearing that, he gained a wide smile, nodding very happily.

"Yup yup! That's exactly right! I'm glad that I got that off my chest. Phew, thought I would have to tell you to stop calling me such things all of the time. Aaah, now we're going to talk about this misunderstanding."

"Yes...I would like to understand where this came from as well."

"That's exactly it. Now Xenovia, Irina-san, please sit down and I will explain what has happened between you two today."

Nodding, we both sat down near one another.

Although she doesn't have Durandal (currently in possession by Naoki-kun) she still has that glare in her eyes.

Naoki-kun stood in front of us, and held out a piece of paper.

On the paper, was a wanted poster. It had 'Wanted' written on the top, accompanied by the title 'The Beast' and under that was...o-oh my! T-That girl looks like me! Even though it is in black and white, that girl could be mistaken for me! She even looks of a similar age, and even the hairstyle is similar to mine! The only major difference is that this girl has a mole under her right eye, and a scar on the left cheek. But besides those differences, even I would mistake this person for me.

"Now Xenovia, Irina-san. This person was known as 'The Beast' and the reasons are for what Xenovia accused you of, Irina-san. She did exist. This girl was ruthless, a killer. She would go around Churches and corrupt people of the Church and take them away to eat them, and other things like that. She would also target people with abilities, high abilities like the user of powerful Sacred Gears, or holy sword wielders. So, this is why Xenovia jumped to the conclusion that you Irina-san, is 'The Beast'. Even the attack on the Zenith Tempest could've been The Beast, but it wasn't. However, I can see why Xenovia came to the conclusion that it was."

Wow...so, this person really did exist...wait.

He said that she 'did' exist. He never said 'is' or anything that would mean this person is in the present tense. So, I can't make any concrete evidence...but, if what the words spoken are taken literally, then this person can't be here anymore, right?

"Then, I was right after all. The Beast does in fact exist?"

Xenovia asked Naoki-kun, who responded with a nod.

"Yes, and no. Yes, because she did exist, but no because she no longer exists."

I thought that was as much.

But, if she doesn't exist, then I wonder what happened to this beast? She must've been taken care of, correct?

"If she doesn't, then what happened?"

"Strada-sensei, 40 years ago, took care of The Beast when he was younger. Yes, even from a young age, he was powerful, and this thing was truly strong. But Sensei, with his immense skills, made work of this girl. She was powerful, that's true enough. And she had the power to make people fall under her spell. She was quite the vicious being. And she did in fact terrorize the Church for a number of years. Everything you said Xenovia, was true."

Wow, this is kind of interesting. This girl really did exist. So...even though I don't like how Xenovia nearly killed me, I can kind of understand...if she only used her eyes to see that I was holding a bible on my person, as well as wearing a cross!

"But...if she's gone, why did I get information about Shidou Irina being The Beast?"

This is also something that I would like to know. Yeah, I get the picture looking like me, but we should have different information...shouldn't we?

"This also stumped me for awhile as well. Say Xenovia, did you dig these records out of the records room? Or did you get someone to look it up on the computerized records?"

"...Computer."

She admitted with an embarrassed blush.

Seeing that, Naoki-kun nodded.

"I see. This is only a guess...but, sometimes people that type in information into the computer might not do it with the best ability. Or, some data got corrupted or files mixed together somehow. Or someone deliberately mixed them up, I can't be certain of which these are true. However, there are a number of ways that this could've happened. But, Xenovia. Irina-san, clearly isn't The Beast. If she was, she wouldn't be able to get into the Church. Security is more tight nowadays than it was back then after all. And if the Churches security didn't convince me, then seeing her cross and bible and feeling her belief in the faith did convince me. Although, I can see why you came to the conclusion that you did, and I can't really blame you...I do blame your choices on attacking her without any real evidence though."

Whoa, detective Naoki-kun to the rescue. If he wasn't here, then I could've been killed by this person. But not only did he find out the real information, but he also saved me from being slashed apart by Durandal.

Xenovia, hung her head in shame.

"I...I jumped to conclusions. I was just so sure...I thought that I could become a good strong Exorcist as well, someone that Naoki could also be pleased of. I'm already pleased that Naoki has become stronger and has become an Exorcist, but it seems the gap between us is growing day by day. I, don't wish to fall behind him."

"Xenovia..."

Yeah...

I see. Xenovia wants to be like Naoki-kun, who is quite strong, and isn't mental. While I can't condone what she did, I can understand that she wants to become like Naoki-kun, as he is quite the cool and nice person.

Naoki-kun walked over, and patted her on the head.

"You've got power that I don't have. I'm just more skill orientated, and you're more power. If it came to power, a full swing from Durandal vs my Longinus, then yours would most likely overcome me, for now at least. So, don't be so down about such things...and please don't try and kill Irina-san in the future."

She hung her head down even lower, and faced me.

"Right...I need to apologize for that error as well." She stood up, grimacing as she walked towards me. "Irina, I misjudged you, and attacked you. I could've killed you, and while I don't want to say that I did anything wrong, I also wish that you'd forgive me for the error on my part."

Is that really an apology at all? It doesn't sound like that to me...or, is this the way that she apologizes?

"Irina-san, this is most likely the best apology you're going to get off this Xenovia. Currently, unless she really regrets things, she wouldn't even apologize to this level. But she does mean it, I can see that clearly."

I...see, I think. She means it, but it doesn't sound like she means it...but if Naoki-kun said that she does, and he has known her longer than I have...I will have to take him at his word, and try to make friends with her, if only to make sure that she doesn't try anything against me again.

Swallowing my fear, I grasped her hand with my hand, and shook it.

"Lets start over. My name is Shidou Irina, and I am pleased to meet you."

"The names Xenovia, wielder of Durandal currently. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled towards the girl, and she did the same.

It was at that time that Naoki-kun wrapped arms around both my shoulder, and Xenovia's, pulling us all close!

"Aah! This is the start of a beautiful friendship alright!"

"Haha, maybe you're right, Naoki."

While Xenovia agreed, I only smiled to myself.

While it wasn't the greeting that I was expecting, it turned out to be the greeting that really made us all friends, in the end. I wouldn't change how I first met Xenovia, and Naoki-kun for the world.

* * *

 **Naoki P.O.V**

"Nee-sama, what's this about anyway?"

I asked as we entered a private room within the Vatican.

As soon as we were inside, the door was shut, and some kind of barrier was made by the door, sealing us inside of the room. Seeing such a thing, I could only cock up an eyebrow at what was happening.

I thought that this was only going to be a usual talk thing. But Griselda-nee right now has a serious face, and matching eyes, making me feel like this isn't the thing that I thought it was, wasn't what it actually was.

"Naoki, please sit down."

Sensing the serious tone, I had no choice but to comply.

I sat at a table, Nee-sama walking to the other side, sitting down. To the right of Nee-sama, there were various documents and other important papers. My eyes naturally drew towards them, intrigued by what they were.

However, Nee-sama put her hands on the desk, seriousness taking over the atmosphere right now.

"Naoki, before I say anything, you have to give me your word that you wont speak to Xenovia or Shidou-san about this."

"A-About what exactly Nee-sama?"

"Just promise me that the conversation we have right now stays within this room, until Eminence Strada and Cristaldi come back. It is very important that you agree to this, or I cannot continue with the conversation."

She's really serious. Whatever it is, must be something that Nee-sama can't share with the others, and she doesn't want me to share. But, I don't know what she's talking about, just calling me here when I was getting acquainted with Irina-san.

"Whatever it is Nee-sama, will stay in this room, if that's what you want to talk about and how you want it to stay a secret."

"Okay, I thank you for your cooperation on this, Naoki. Usually, I wouldn't ever ask you to keep secrets, however, the details I am about to share with you can't be shared with anyone else besides chosen people."

"R-Right...so, what's this about Nee-sama? You're being unusually serious, even for you."

Yeah, she's usually serious, but when she's like this, I can't be sure of what's happening. But whatever it is, must be serious if Nee-sama mentioned that both of my Sensei's are involved with this.

"That's because, it is a serious matter, and only the highest of the Church can be made aware of this right now."

"I-If that's the case, then why are you telling me? I-I'm not...a high official of the Church? I'm barely an Exorcist."

It's true. I'm not really anything that could be called an Exorcist. I barely got the rank sometime ago, and I'm still on a learning curve. Everyday, I learn new things...but I couldn't begin to call myself anything other than a novice, at best.

"Yes, that is indeed true. But, that doesn't mean your talents aren't recognized. You're very intelligent, Naoki. You're more intelligent than people give you credit for. And that's what we need right now, intelligence on your level."

"My intelligence? What could I do that you couldn't Nee-sama? You're smarter than I am, and older..." Nee-sama's eyes narrowed, so I chuckled slightly. "Ehehe, when I said that, I didn't mean it in a bad way~ I was merely trying to make sure that you knew that I was just trying to praise you!"

Nee-sama's eyes continued to become narrow, making me feel the fear that she wanted me to fear.

However, it soon turned out that she merely let it go, and sighed deeply.

"I appreciate such things. Now Naoki, if I said the name Valper to you, would it have any significance?"

Valper...?

Valper huh...?

The name Valper...reminds me of some artist...or something like that. Something connected to art...but, if she means it in another way...Valper...Valper the...mmmmm, I'm not sure...wait.

Valper...in the...ooh, it's coming to me...Valper...

"Hmmmmmm, I think that I've heard of the name...but what's this about? And what Valper exactly? There's so many Valper's in the world, I guess. But which one are you talking about, Nee-sama?"

"Valper Galilei. He's a person of the Church. Archbishop at that. If I said that, would it make some kind of sense?"

Archbishop Valper Galilei...the name rings a bell. I can't say that I've met him before, but why bring up this person now?

"What about him? I'm slightly familiar with the name. Isn't he the man that knows so much about the Excalibur's? I've heard that he is the person that has much knowledge on those holy swords. But I've also heard that he doesn't have anything to do with that, am I right?"

"No, I'm afraid that in this instance, you're wrong, to an extent." That only caused me to become more confused, but thankfully Nee-sama elaborated. "Naoki, it is true that Valper, is the leading scientist on the holy sword Excalibur. And right now...right now, he is attempting to make holy sword wielders for Excalibur, artificially."

Artificially wielders of the holy sword? Is it possible to make wielders of such holy swords? I didn't know such things. I thought that you had to be born with a certain amount of light properties to wield the holy swords...yet, this man is trying to make people that can wield it, without having being born with the elements required for such a thing? Is it even possible?

Actually...is it even right to mess around with such things? There are upsides and downsides to such a thing...but which one weights up more? It's good, if the Church can have more holy sword wielders, as it is very rare for them to be born naturally...but isn't that Gods way of saying that he wants people only once or twice in a generation to wield them?

Is this man trying to step into the territory that God resides? Or, is he merely trying to make sure that the Church can succeed, should something happen to the naturals, like me and Xenovia...

"Nee-sama, why are you telling me about this? Do you believe that it is a good thing to have such people?"

"That's...not me to judge." She confessed, brushing her bangs to the side. "However, if the Church accepts it, we don't have any matters in it. However Naoki, in this instance, we can't let this man go ignored."

"Cant be ignored...?"

She's speaking nonsense to me. What's he doing?

"Hmmmm...Naoki, we have reasons to suspect that Valper Galilei has been...how to put this...we believe that he might be causing heresy to appear...no, it is more accurate to say that he has been...this is unconfirmed, but we have reasons to suspect that Valper Galilei has been doing experiments."

Experiments? What's so wrong about that? As long as he isn't hurting anyone, what's to say that he can't do some experiments? Yeah, experiments are what make the world grow, isn't it? If people didn't experiment, we wouldn't have gadgets that we have today...but, there's a limit to what you can experiment with...due to Nee-sama's tone, has this experimentation gone to a place that it couldn't be anymore?

"Experiments? Of what nature?"

I asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

For Nee-sama to show a face and voice like this, it most likely isn't something that she wants to talk about.

"The most disgusting of natures, Naoki. Human experimentation, on children. On orphans."

Experiments...on children...orphans...like me?

Someone would hurt orphans...children...for experiments...for holy swords...w-what kind of person would...

As my anger rose and rose, the room got colder. The only reason I seemed to notice was because Griselda-nee shivered, and the windows were getting iced over.

"S-Sorry, Nee-sama." Instantly, I knocked off the cold temperature, holding down my anger. "Just hearing that children would be used in such a manner. It makes me sick, quite frankly. If this man is doing these things, he can't be allowed to get away with it, right? He can't use children, who are innocent, in this manner. It is immortally wrong. It...It fuels me with the fires of hatred for this person Nee-sama..."

I just can't allow someone to hurt children...it's something of a taboo for someone like me. I really hate it when people think they can do things to children and get away with such things.

"Yes, I thought that you might be able to see what was wrong with such a situation. However Naoki...the thing is, we don't know if he is actually using children. There has been some sketchy reports that Valper is in fact using these children and doing heinous crimes to them, crimes that no child should have to suffer. While the Church agrees with the research idea itself, we do not agree with the methods used. Personally, it also makes me angry that someone would do this to children, especially after what I witnessed within your own village."

In that instant, Nee-sama showed a face that was less than pleasant. No, in fact, it was really frightening. People would run away from seeing Nee-sama angry like this. If people did in fact see Nee-sama like this, they would have no choice but to run away straight away.

Yes...what happened to my village. All of those children crying...I sometimes have nightmares about it. It keeps me awake at night sometimes, hearing the cries that they had that night. And to think that someone within the Church would employ the same methods of fear into the children that were instilled into the children that I knew.

It doesn't make sense.

Who could...no. Who would want to hurt children in the first place? They're the most innocent in the world. There's nothing more innocent than a child. You shouldn't ever want to hurt children, much less experiment on them for something stupid like using a holy sword.

Holy sword...something that I take for granted, using a holy sword, would be something people would do these experiments for? If I could, I would give up my ability to use it, if it meant the children wouldn't be hurt anymore.

"Nee-sama...what do you need me to do?"

"Huh? You don't even know what..."

"I don't care. If this person is hurting children, then I can't allow this person to continue. Are we branding this person as a heretic? I think that we should do something like that."

Right...I just can't allow children to be hurt. Call it something of a pressure point for me, I just simply can't allow children, of any kind, to be hurt in this manner. It doesn't matter if I don't know them, I feel like I have to protect them, if that makes any sense at all. I...I can't allow what happened to my villages children, happen to other children. If I have knowledge about it, I need to become involved and stop it with everything that I have.

"Yes, I also of course believe you're right. But it isn't as simple as that, Naoki. You see, Valper is a person that is good at hiding his tracks. For months, our best agents have been trying to uncover his secrets, yet each and every turn, they've hit a roadblock, a place they simply cannot keep going to. We also believe that he has a fake facility, covering his real one. Meaning, that the information he shows the Church, isn't the real information."

That's very elaborate to do such things. How could he do anything like that? To go to all of that trouble to cover his tracks...scum, he really is. If he really is a person that is using children...scum.

"If we don't have any real way of finding out what he's doing, how are we supposed to stop it...?"

"Yes...this is where you come in, Naoki."

Forever, I was in confusion. Each and every word she said didn't answer many questions, only adding them onto my list of questions.

"I don't understand. If people like you and the Church can't find out about this man, what makes you think that I can? I'm just-"

"A child, we know." She finished for me, then continued with a small unhappy smile. "Naoki, it has been brought to the attention of the Church on...how capable you are. During the incident with the Holy Maiden girl known as Asia Argento, you awakened your Longinus, and it was also reported by Eminence Strada that you displayed ingenuity, thinking that others wouldn't, and came up with strategies. All of this, makes you an intelligent child beyond your years."

Why is she talking about my intelligence? I don't understand...Nee-sama, what's going on right now? Please tell me...because I am becoming more and more confused by the second.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with Valper."

Yeah, I might be smart...according to them. But what could I do? I can't think about where Valper's secret base is, I can't just imagine myself going to this place instantly. So, what do they want me to do? Do they want me to do the impossible? I just can't think about such things.

However, Griselda-nee's eyes went towards the folders on the table.

"Valper has recently requested more orphans with special talents, for 'research' about these so-called special powers so they could become stronger, to benefit the Church. Do you see where I am going with this, Naoki?"

"Eh...he wants orphans with special talents...special powers...wait...Nee-sama, you aren't thinking about..."

It can't be what I'm thinking about...could it? Could it be that they want me too...but if it is then...what do I choose...do I even have a choice in the matter...? Nee-sama...you aren't going to let me...are you?

"If it was my choice...then no, I wouldn't suggest such a thing. Neither did Eminence Strada or Eminence Cristaldi. Neither of them wish for you to be placed in a dangerous situation, and since those two are backing you, the higher ups have given you a single choice. It was the best that could have happened."

"A choice..."

I am pretty sure that I know what this choice is, but I need some kind of confirmation about what this agreement really is. If it is what I think, I don't know what to do. If it is for the Church...if it is for God...what is my choice...?

"Yes...Naoki, before I say, I need you to understand that this is completely your choice. If you do not wish to do it, then we will find another way. Personally, I don't want you to do this, and I pleaded with the Church to not even mention this. But...since they didn't go for that, I wanted to be the one to tell you because-"

"You're the person I trust the most, Nee-sama." I finished for her, shocking her greatly. "Nee-sama is the one that I trust the most. Because she was the one that saved me that day, I know Nee-sama wouldn't ever lie to me, and would always be there for me. And I know Nee-sama would do anything to protect me, even when it isn't necessary like now. Nee-sama, please ask me the question."

"Naoki I..."

I shook my head, showing determined eyes.

I can't allow myself to be afraid all of the time. I can't allow myself to be a child anymore. I need to make sure that I truly can make a difference. I am a Longinus user after all. We're always supposed to be making differences, positive ones at that.

Seeing my unwavering eyes, Nee-sama's eyes turned towards happiness.

"Sometimes, I forget how mature you really are. You might play like a child, but you understand more than you let on...and I shouldn't ever underestimate your ability to deduce my feelings. You already understand my feelings for this and you know what I would say...but, Naoki, what do you say? What do you want to do?"

What do I want to do...?

That's a question that's been running through my mind since my parents died.

The questions might be slightly different to back then...but the core element of the question hasn't been lost on me.

For since that faithful day, I've been wanting to decide what my purpose in life was...what do I want to do. That's what I need to decide one day...right now, I don't have the answers but...

"I'll accept, Nee-sama."

* * *

 **End chapter! So after a little mishap, and harsh words, Xenovia, Irina and Naoki are all friends! And wow, Naoki has been given a new, possibly dangerous, mission! How will that turn out? Until next time!**

 **Naoki; Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Griselda, Gabriel, Koneko, Akeno, Jeanne, Le Fay, Isane, Vali (fem), Rias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DoctorWhoXX; Oh, is that so? I didn't know that hehe~**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, he's going to meet Kiba since they're going to be in the same project now. And yeah...his meeting with Isane is going to be, an interesting one alright.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it's going to be an eye opener alright. And yeah, it's alright. It's actually a good idea, for the drama and all. Hehe, I guess it is a mixture of both alright~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, he's going to meet Kiba and some other's as well. Eeh, you'll have to wait and see what happens there~ Cool suggestions!**

 **Judgment of the Arbiter; Thanks! Glad you like!**

 **LL; Yeah, he'll meet them, and I've got some drama planned for that as well. True enough, it doesn't make such sense as to why Rias was there, I don't know if it was explained or not.**

 **Guest 1; I don't see why not, I will give it a think!**

 **War historian; She's the female version of Issei.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Heh, that would be a funny sight to see alright. Vali, is most likely gonna be an Onee-sama type, but there's also going to be something important about her as well. Heh, now that would be funny.**

 **Jugar38; Thanks! Eeh, I guess a little of both really. There's going to be a mix of drama, and good fun, with some bonding thrown in for funs sake as well. They're going to be interesting chapter(s) to write alright. As always, thank you very much!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Eeh, around the same height, maybe an inch or two taller. Hmm, that would be funny.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

 **Fraxures; Thank you!**

* * *

 **Saying goodbye isn't easy**

"I see, then you wish to have a training session with me, Naoki?"

Xenovia-san directly asked me while having a hard sword in front of her. It wasn't her usual Durandal blade. But it was a blade that was made from the finest of steels as well.

Right now, we're in the training field. Xenovia was stood in front of me, about three steps away from me, holding a blade in her hand. Thankfully, it wasn't a dangerous blade.

I stood from her, holding a similar looking blade while I adjusted my collar.

"That's right. I'm going away soon, so I thought that I could have one last training session with you before I go on my mission. It will be good practice for me, and for you as well. I don't know if I will be able to train openly while I'm gone, so I need to keep my skils sharp before I go."

I said with a slight smile, trying to conceal the fact that this might be one of the last times I'll see Xenovia-san for along time now. It's not because of the fact that I wish to go, but it's more like a calling...I have to do it, so the children don't suffer because of a potentially dangerous person.

"Ooh yes, this special mission no one is telling me about."

An irritated tone came from the blue haired girl, as she tapped her foot on the ground rather roughly.

"Yeah, that's because it's a secret, Xenovia-san."

I calmly explained, but Xenovia-san didn't accept that, and folded her arms while having a slightly annoyed smile on her face, her sword being stuck in the ground from her aggressive power. From the smile, I could tell that she wasn't happy with me, or my answer.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

She already knows that I can't. She's going to make this more difficult than it should be.

"It's because it's a secret like I just said, that's why Xenovia-san. You know that I can't say anything about it. It would be the same if you were sent on a mission that was top secret. I simply can't say anything about it, since it has to do with the...none of your concern Xenovia-san. You'll have to wait until I come back, and gain permission to talk about it."

I replied as I casually lifted the blade off the ground.

The sword I held was a normal katana. It wasn't holy in the slightest. That's because if Xenovia-san used Durandal against me, it would be devastating, so that's why we've agreed the fact that we would use normal katana's, so she doesn't try and kill me.

"Why though? I don't understand. You haven't told even Irina Shidou aka The Beast..." I sharpened my eyes, which made Xenovia-san recoil from me. "...Right, she isn't The Beast anymore, is she?"

She still calls Irina-san The Beast. Geez, I thought that she had gotten over that when it was proven that she really isn't The Beast. I best make sure that she understands the fact that she isn't The Beast.

"No, she isn't The Beast anymore or ever was The Beast. She's just a normal girl like everyone else, besides the fact that she's talented with a sword that is hehe. Don't be rude to her while I'm gone either Xenovia-san. If you are, I wont forgive you. Besides, she's going to be the only friend you'll have when I'm away...besides Griselda-nee that is."

Even though I spoke truthfully, and as honest as I could, Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mouuu, you're saying that I can't get a friend because I am usually the most devoted within the Church and am the wielder of Durandal, isn't that right Naoki?"

Why would being the wielder of Durandal effect her relationships with people? If anything, shouldn't it enhance it? She doesn't make sense to me, she really doesn't at times.

"When did I ever imply something like that, Xenovia-san?"

I retorted as Xenovia-sans eyes turned slightly darker than they should be.

Seeing those eyes, I could barely hold back a small chuckle that escaped my throat. She's just so funny and cute sometimes when she acts like this. But she's like a dog with a bone, she just wont let go.

"Just then. You said that I don't have any friends. How cruel, you're basically saying that I couldn't ever have friends, and I'm going to be alone forever."

I never said that...when did she hear me say anything like that? I don't get her sometimes, I really don't.

"It's true though, besides me and Irina-san and Griselda-nee you don't have any friends and I never said you can't make friends in the future, you said that for reasons I don't quite understand if I am honest with you. But it isn't like I have many friends either. Don't worry so much about it, it's about quality over quantity, you know?"

Even though Xenovia-san continued to pout, it was obvious that she knew that I was right as well. She knew that we are her friends, and she finds it difficult to make friends. But she has me, Irina-san and Griselda-nee, plus she has God. Since we have God, we don't have to worry about many things.

"I suppose, but I also need to confirm that you're going to come back. I asked Griselda, but she told me that she couldn't say anything about it. Why is it top secret? Can't you at least tell me that much?"

She really is pressing for information, isn't she? She really needs to let things go. Ever since I was assigned to this mission, she somehow got caught up in it, and demanded that I tell her. Good thing I'm good at keeping secrets, or I would've died by now in trying to keep it away from her ears.

"You know that I can't. If I said anything, Griselda-nee and the Church would be very displeased with me. I don't want to let them down by saying anything about it. But, I can say that I am going to be helping people, I'm going to be helping them with the best that I can."

I don't know if I'm coming back. I pray that I do...but reality is that I might die on the mission, and I have accepted that, to a degree. If possible, I don't wish to die, but I also want to help these children, if they are being abused by this awful man.

"Right...so, you aren't going to tell me?"

Slip!

I slipped onto my butt and my head collided with the floor at the idiotic way that she said that then.

Geez! This girl didn't listen to anything that I said at all! Doesn't she know how to listen at all?! Please listen to me in the future Xenovia-san! I'm trying to tell you something and it goes over your head!

I took a number of relaxing breaths, trying to calm myself from her stupidity...or forwardness, I haven't decided what she is showing me right now. Maybe it is a mixture of the two.

"No, I'm not!" I roared, and slapped myself in the face. "Don't you see that fact Xenovia-san? I'm trying my best here to make sure that you don't find out!"

"Why is that? Is it because...why can't I go with you?"

She suddenly came out with that, catching me off guard. Literally, everytime she opens her mouth, she comes out with more and more strange things.

"W...What are you talking about? You can't come with me, you know that. It would be impossible, since you aren't an Exorcist like me yet. Besides, this mission is going to be dangerous, life threatening perhaps, and I wouldn't want you to be put in danger like I am."

Xenovia-san bit her lip, and held a hand to her mouth sadly.

"So, it's okay for you to be put in danger, is that it Naoki?"

"I didn't-"

"You did!" She roared, and pointed at me harshly. "You basically said that you don't want me in danger, yet you don't mind yourself being in danger. Is it really such a case where you don't care what happens to you and you don't care what happens to the people around you?"

Is that what she really thinks? She thinks that I don't care at all? She must be mad if she thinks things like that. I'm not some monster that doesn't care about anyone else other than myself.

"I obviously care about the people around me, that's why I'm going on a mission with the intent of stopping a bad man from harming children. But if I divulge more than that, you could be in danger as well, if he knows about you. So, please don't ask about it further, I'm really trying to protect you, and the others as well."

I spoke with the truth, trying to dissuade her from asking anymore questions. But Xenovia was adamant, her eyes still brimming with the same determination that she has been showing since the beginning when starting this whole conversation.

"If you say you're trying to protect, wouldn't you also allow me to accompany you as well? I can vanquish Devils and Demon's if I have too. I have Durandal, I can make sure that all of the people in our way would be annihilated. Doesn't it make sense that two go instead of one?"

She really does have a good mindset, doesn't she? I can tell that this girl really is going to be the most troublesome to deal with when she is older.

"It's not the type of mission where I can go hacking and slashing the best that I can do. Even with two of us, it wouldn't be good if we went slashing and hacking at these people. It's a mission that takes time, and control, self restraint, which I know would be difficult for your type of personality."

"Are you saying that I'm hotheaded?"

I really wish she wouldn't ask me that while having her hand to the side. It looks like she is going to summon Durandal on me or something! Please don't summon Durandal on me Xenovia-san!

"Yes, if you want me to be truthful. You are quite the hotheaded person. But that's what I admire about you, Xenovia-san. You're a nice, lovely person, but you can also be head strong, and rush things without a plan. That's not to say it isn't a bad thing, but right now, this mission requires the person to be patient, observant, and willing to bear whatever is thrown at them without retaliation. If it's you, you wont be able to hold back, and that's something I really respect you for, but for this type of mission, it is required to be the opposite of your basic personality. I'm sorry if it sounds harsh, but that's how it is."

I explained the best that I could, trying to explain that I'm not being mean, or hurtful. I'm just speaking with the God's honest truth. For some missions, she would be better suited than I would be. If it's a mission with power involved, I wouldn't want anyone else by my side. But this mission requires less power, and more coolheaded personalities, which I am...and Xenovia-san isn't.

Xenovia bit her lip, and sighed very sadly. Her eyes turned downwards, and it looks like I've just hurt her, when it wasn't my intentions to do something like that. In fact, I just wanted to assure her that she wouldn't be good for this mission, and it would be better if she stayed here with Irina-san and Griselda-nee.

"So...that's how it is huh. You wont discuss it any further?"

Her voice almost sounded hollow. Hearing it, only made me feel worse. I don't wish to make her feel sad like this, but I couldn't bring her, even if I wanted too. She has Durandal yeah, but if they found out she is a holy sword wielder, they'd do something about it. But if they find out that I am, I have my Longinus to fall back on.

"That's right. I would prefer to have fun before I go, as I'm not sure what's going to happen when I get there."

I do wonder what's going to happen when I get there. I've read some reports, but reports don't go into detail as what's happening there. That's why I am going after all, I have to go and assess what's happening, without being found out.

"Fine...I get it. You're going to this...mission, and you barely have any details about it. Alright, I understand. Then, I have to make sure that you tell me after I beat it out of you!"

Suddenly, Xenovia-san rushed at me with sword in hand, swinging directly for my neck!

"What in the hell are you doing!?"

I roared as I blocked her sword with my own sword, pushing against her the best I could. The sound of colliding metal reverberated around the field, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'm going to make you tell me what's going on Naoki! Even if I have to beat you at the sword fighting!"

She yelled back, pushing against my blade.

I pushed back, and won the tug between us, gaining the advantage over the 'fight' and swung my dull blade at her, attempting to knock her off her feet to end the battle before she tries anything else.

Xenovia parried my blade surprisingly (even I was shocked that she was able to do it since I was going faster than I usually do when I fight with her), and came at me again with an annoyed huff coming from her.

"Prepare to face me Naoki Suzuki! I will defeat you in this battle! Then you'll tell me what's going on! I will make sure that my feelings are understood as well Naoki! You can't allow my feelings to not be ignored anymore!"

Ignoring her feelings? On the matter of me going? What is she talking about right now? Since when have I ignored her feelings? I don't get that much about her when she's all serious like this...actually, I don't get her much period.

"Xenovia, you're mad! You can't suddenly come at me like this! Even if your feelings are hurt, you can't attack me like this! With a dull blade, you can still hurt someone! You're acting like a madman!"

I deflected her blade and twirled around, swinging my blade back at her. The sound of metal clashing against one another resounded throughout the area, with Xenovia-san and I entering into a deadlock.

"I have to. You aren't going to tell me, so I have to find out on my own. We're warriors of the Church, we speak through our swords, we speak through our powers as Exorcists. And if you aren't going to tell me what's going on with you, I will just have to force you to speak to me with our respective blades!"

She came at me strongly, pushing the best that she could. To my shock, she was able to push me back, and get within my guard.

However, just before she could deal me a block with the hilt of her blade, I pushed from the ground, I fended off an attack she used when I was midair by swinging my body counterclockwise, forcing Xenovia-san to jump back away from me as well.

Landing on the ground, I swung my blade left, and tightened my grip on the sword the best that I could.

"While facing you like this wasn't what I had in mind, I suppose that I can't allow your feelings to go to waste. Don't worry Xenovia-san, I will answer your heart with my sword. That's what warriors do, isn't it?"

I smirked, and retracted my hand, pulling the blade back, getting into a stance with the blade crossed across my body.

Xenovia responded by getting into her own stance, her blade out in front of her, the pointy bit pointed directly at me with the intent to stab at any second.

"That's right. We're both warriors. Rather than talking, lets let the steel decide the fight between us, and allow us to understand one another's feelings! Is that fine with you Naoki?"

I nodded, and pushed my right leg backwards, my left leg forward in a running position.

"Yes, I find it good to deal with these situations is amazing. Now Xenovia-san, I will answer your feelings, and take them within my body. Now come, Xenovia-san!"

"Yes! I will show you that you need me!"

We charged one another with our feet carrying our determination, meeting in the middle in a vicious deadlock, blades pressing against one another, the steel making sparks as our struggle continued.

"Try this!"

I broke the struggle, and kicked at her with my left leg. Xenovia brought up her knee, blocking my attack with some strength I didn't know that she possessed, pushing back my leg, and coming at me with her own leg, extending it straight towards my torso.

"That's not good enough Naoki, you're going to have to defeat me quickly if you don't want me to win!"

Deflecting her kick with my hand, I attempted to grab her ankle, but Xenovia at he last second pulled away and sent a harsh jab with her blade directly for the centre of my chest.

"Hmph!"

I clicked my tongue and stuck the blade I had in front of me, stopping her advances. The sharp sword stabbed at my blade, and for a split second, Xenovia had a slight edge over me, and was able to push my sword to the left.

"Don't think you've won yet, Naoki Suzuki. I might've not beaten you as of yet, but today is the day you're going down!"

Like an ocean and with a brimming confidence that she always possesses, she fluidly pushed my blade to the left, and twirled around on spot, sending a horrible swing towards my midsection.

"Yeah, there's a reason you've never beaten me Xenovia-san! And I'm about to show you why that is!"

I reminded, parrying her blade, and forcing her to retreat when I came at her by swinging my sword from all directions. Surprising me slightly, Xenovia blocked all of the strikes I have her, and added some against me, but of course I deflected those strikes as well. The ones that made it past our swords, we both were able to manoeuvre out of the way just in the nick of time.

Our movements were like one. Where she came at me, I stopped her advances, and when I went for her, she forced me to stop attacking. From the way her style was going, it was evident that she was using her power to stop me, while I was using my skills to halt her advances the best that I could. If she had Durandal with her, I would be in serious trouble, but fortunately she doesn't have anything like that, which makes me feel better about the situation.

"I said, that changes today Naoki! You wont be winning against me forever, you know!?"

Without missing a beat, Xenovia-san emotionally swung her sword with vigour, her high strength aiding her as she was coming from my left. Bringing up my blade, the swords meshed against one another, fighting for supremacy.

"If you say so!"

Quickly moving like lightning, I flicked my wrist to the sword, her sword following me. Using that chance, I quickly got within her guard, and after pulling my fist back, I used enough force to blow her backwards.

"Gwah!"

She skidded across the ground, only stopping when she hit a nearby tree. Since I only used enough force to force her off her feet, I doubt that she would be in much pain, but I think that we should stop for today, before she does take it too far.

"You've gotten better Xenovia-san. I can't deny that fact."

I gently approached her, but she immediately stood up, charging me with such a speed that even surprised me for a few seconds. But then I regained my bearing's and effortlessly tightened my grip and slashed away her attempts at cutting me with her blade.

"Why thank you, I've been practicing you know? I'm not just some idiot!"

"No, you're the Slashing Princess, aren't you Xenovia-san?"

I giggled and she answered that by making a stab at me with such an intent to kill that it wasn't even funny. While still giggling, I blocked her attack, and parried her away.

"Don't ever call me Slashing Princess, ever again Naoki. It isn't even funny."

"Sorry sorry. But that's what you are." I casually admitted, while holding in a small chuckle. "Or, would you prefer that I call you Power Idiot instead?"

While smiling, Xenovia frowned deeply, her eyes burning holes into my skull.

"That's it, you're going to get it now!"

She lunged forward, and increased her speed exponentially. She came at me with speeds she hasn't displayed before, coming from the right hand side of me. Naturally, I went to block, but at ythe last second, she did a feint and twirled around, bringing up her foot, clashing it against my left side of my body.

"Darn it!"

Pain ripped through my body for a second, before I turned her action around against her by grabbing her foot, and flung her to the side, her colliding with a brick wall there.

"Ow, darn you Naoki. This time, I'm not holding back anymore! With this, you're going to be defeated!"

She rubbed her head, as she stood. Then, grabbing her sword once more, she charged at me, slashing wildly, without any restraint. Because of that, I wasn't able to read her movements well.

"That's okay Xenovia-san! This is where it ends!"

I responded by spinning around, building up my rotation, deflecting her increased assaults on me. Each time her blade clashed against my sword, it was batted away as if it wasn't anything whatsoever.

"I'm not going to lose to you Naoki! Especially today! I'm going to find out why you're keeping secrets from me! I thought that we wouldn't ever keep secrets from one another! We promised that together!"

Xenovia's face was sweaty, so I couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but rolls of water went down her face, and dropped from her chin. It could've come from her eyes, but from my position, I couldn't tell if that was the case or not.

She attacked the spinning me, swinging from the left, right, and upwards. She came at me from everywhere, trying to break through my guard. But because I was spinning at such a high velocity, she wasn't able to get through. That didn't stop her though, she never stopped attacking me as best as she possibly could.

Xenovia's strength was good, and her eyes also showed her determination as well. I couldn't deny the fact that she was really trying to hurt me right now, in order to make me submit to her. Well, I'm not going to lose that easily!

"This is how it's done Xenovia-san!"

Grinning to myself, I put extra strength into my hands, and made one big swing at Xenovia-san. She was caught by surprise, and put all her efforts into defence, however that didn't save her from my assault.

"Aah!"

Xenovia squeaked as I pushed extra hard against her blade. The blades made many sparks that even lit up the sunniest of days like today, the area being doused with the flickering lights our blades made.

"Here we go Xenovia-san!"

Because of my superior strength, my sword practically ripped through her defence, and forced her blade away from her hand, and into the air. Without missing a beat, I lunged at her while extending my hand upwards, catching the blade with my free hand, bringing them both towards Xenovia's neck.

"Ooh no."

Xenovia let out as my blades were held firmly at her neck from both sides, showing an X like formation near her neck. One move, and she could cut herself. She was completely trapped by my blades, and likewise unable to keep up her movements, so she was completely sealed by me.

"Seems like I have won, Xenovia-san. You did well though, in the short spar that we had. I didn't know that you could actually power through my skills, which is always a plus, for you huh. So, are you going to stop now?"

"It seems that I do not have a choice, do I Naoki?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I dropped the blades from her neck, and held them by my side.

"I know you might be annoyed by me, but you did do a very good job. That's probably the farthest I've ever been pushed when it comes to fighting you Xenovia-san. If you had Durandal, and used that determination that seems to raise your abilities, I might've been in trouble, and would've probably resorted to using my Longinus."

Xenovia-san gained a bashful face, turning her eyes away from me.

"You're only saying that."

I shook my head, denying what she was saying softly.

"No, I wasn't. I genuinely think that I would've been pushed that far. If you used your skills more, you could gain an edge over other fighters. You've got a edginess to you that not many others possess. You're unpredictable, and if that was honed with skills, I dare say that you'd probably be better than I am at sword fighting."

"Idiot, saying things like that when I'm still mad at you." Xenovia muttered and then faced me. "You...I don't wish for you to leave. Allow someone else to take the mission, Naoki. And if I can't convince you to not go, allow me to accompany you. It would be safer. Even if it is God's will, I don't wish for you to go alone. I have a bad feeling."

That's...probably the first time that I've ever seen her so emotional. Her eyes are a little moist, and her palms are trembling. Does she really not wish for me to go that badly that she would do things like this?

"Xenovia-san...I wish that I didn't have to go. I'm going to miss Griselda-nee, you, Irina-san and a bunch of others like my Sensei's. But if I don't go, I would be letting down children that need protection. God has placed his trust in me, so please place your trust in me as well. You can do that, can't you? If I have your trust, I will be able to do the mission, and come back alive."

I placed my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm whatever was happening in her mind. For her to be like this, isn't something I expected. She's never really been like this before, so emotional, so open like this.

Xenovia looked me in the eyes, and parted her lips.

"If God has placed trust in you, I want to do it as well. But this feeling within my chest wont allow me to just be so happy about this. Naoki...I know that I don't say it a lot, but I am glad that you're my friend. You're the only person that talks to me as if I am a person, rather than this thing to avoid. I might have a strange outlook on life, but you've never judged me for who I am, and you accept who I am as well. For that, I am truly grateful."

Showing me a genuine smile, I couldn't help but smile.

It was too much for me. Xenovia's smiles really are great to see when she shows them like this. She doesn't usually show them, since she's a hard person to work out. But when she does smile, it brightens up the room, or just my life actually.

"You're my friend as well, my best friend at that. I don't know what I would do without your craziness to energize my life. Seriously, you've got to be the most nutty woman I've ever met, yet you're also nice, and kind in your own way. So Xenovia-san, if I promise to come back, can you promise to be mental always? I know it sounds like a funny request, but I can't help but liking you nutty like you are, as if you weren't you, I don't know what I would do. I'd become bored if Xenovia-san wasn't as mental as she is."

"Hmph, well if I am to stay a crazy friend, I can live with that if you return. But...be careful, alright? I know that I said it before, but I feel like something is going to happen."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself Xenovia-san. I will make sure to return."

After saying that, I petted Xenovia-sans head comfortingly, making her worries disappear, for the time being at least.

"You better return, Naoki. If you don't, I wont ever forgive you." Xenovia, to my eternal surprise grabbed my chin, and placed a single kiss on my cheek, causing me to flush extremely. "Griselda said that I shouldn't indulge myself like this, since it would be an act that one wouldn't find holy. But right now, I believe that it is the perfect chance to display affections. Oh, do not tell Griselda either, she will send me to Heaven before my time."

I could only nod dumbly as she ran off.

Before she left, I could've sworn that her cheeks dusted with pink...

But I can't think straight.

She really just kissed my cheek...xenovia-sans lips came into contact with my cheek...she really just did something like that...I didn't know Xenovia-san wanted to do something like that...

What do I do now...?

* * *

 **Irina P.O.V**

"Sister Griselda-sama, where is Naoki-kun going exactly? Can't you please tell me? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

I asked the woman next to me, trying to gain an answer.

Lately, Naoki-kun has been...kinda distant, and says that he's preparing for a trip. But as to what that trip is, I don't have a single clue about it at all. Even the officials are being secretive about it. I don't know why they are being so secretive about it. It isn't like I want to know all of the details, I just want to make sure that Naoki-kun is okay.

Xenovia...well, she doesn't really know much about it, if anything at all. And I swear that sometimes she's going to get me...she just has those same eyes from when she thought that I was some mass murderer...I still think that she is convinced that I am some kind of manwoman who is going to tale everyone out with my unholy powers...

Naoki-kun though, this mission is something that I don't know if I want him to do or not. I'm not sure on what it is. I know there's some mission, but right now, I don't know if it is a good or bad thing. If it was a good thing, wouldn't it be okay to speak about it?

"I'm sorry Shidou-san, I cannot speak about such things, and I would appreciate if you don't speak to Naoki about it either. It's, something that is upon the most importance, yet secretive as well. It will also be hard for Naoki as well, so being put under pressure wouldn't be what a friend would do."

That's the same answer that I get all of the time, pretty much anyway.

No one ever tells me anything...I only want to know what's going on...wait, would it be bad for me to know all of this information?

Ooh Lord, please forgive me for being such a girl that wants all of the answers. I am just concerned for Naoki-kun that's all. He doesn't seem to be himself.

I've been here for over a month now, but in that month, I have been getting closer and closer to Naoki-kun. We train together everyday, and laugh...or we used too. Lately, it isn't like that at all. It's like he's turned into something that I don't recognize in the slightest. Especially since last week. I've barely seen him since last week, yet he lives literally three doors away from my room.

"But...is he going to do something dangerous?"

I hope that isn't the case. I don't want Naoki-kun to do anything dangerous. And from the ways everything is going, I am seriously doubting that this mission, whatever it is, is going to be a safe one. I seriously hope that Naoki-kun knows what he is doing right now, because I don't know if he does know what he is doing right now. Please...be safe Naoki-kun, please...

"I'm sorry, but I can't speak of it Shidou-san. It is something that is top secret. After the mission, you may ask Naoki directly. But right now, it will jeopardize the mission if you ask about it further."

Jeopardize the mission...by just me asking about it?

How does that come about? I didn't know that it would do something like that...I am...unsure if I like this or not...no, I definitely don't like it at all. I don't want Naoki-kun to disappear...

"Griselda-sama...I erm...I wont ask about it...but please tell me that Naoki-kun is going to be safe...he is, right?"

"Naoki knows how to defend himself, Shidou-san." She spoke emotionlessly, yet her eyes looked depressed. "I have every confidence that Naoki can do this, and can bring back the evidence that we need. For now, all I can do is believe in Naoki, and as his friend, Shidou-san. You should also believe in his capabilities, and send your prayers to God."

The way she said it...made me feel like something devastating is going to happen. She tells me to believe in God...but how can I just allow Naoki-kun to go into something dangerous? Even if she doesn't say it, I know for a fact that Griselda-sama is worried as well, and just as concerned as I am.

"If I pray to God, Naoki-kun is going to be safe?"

I questioned, my eyes solely on the woman in front of me who confirmed it by giving a single nod.

"That's exactly right, Shidou-san. You have to believe in God, and know that his power will protect Naoki while he is on this mission. I know it might be hard, it might even not make sense but when Naoki is ready to come back, we can disclose what the mission was about, to a certain degree."

To a degree? Even after the mission, it is going to be something of a dangerous thing to talk about? Whatever this mission is, it has to be something dangerous...my, I want to know what's going on...please someone tell me...

"Okay...Griselda-sama."

I reluctantly agreed, even though I don't wish for me to be agreeing with this person. Preferably, I wish that I could know what's going on right now...please tell me that Naoki-kun isn't going to be hurt...or worse, killed.

"Very well, Shidou-san. For now, I must return towards my quarters, and prepare for things myself."

I wonder what she's going to prepare for? She looks like she is going to be sick...is it possible that she disagrees with what the Church is proposing as well? Could it be simple as that? I don't know if I am honest, but right now, all I can do is believe the Church is doing what is right.

"Yes...Shidou-san. I can't say anything about the mission...but hopefully, I can tell you about the fact that Naoki is doing a great service for the Church, and is doing something that will benefit a lot of children, in the long run."

Benefiting children...

Of course I am all for the benefit of children. But I'm also against the fact that Naoki-kun is doing something that makes me feel sad. I wish that Naoki-kun wouldn't do, whatever this is...I just wish we could be together always.

"So Naoki-kun is doing something that will help the children, yes? He'll make sure that the children are safe?"

I know that Naoki-kun likes keeping children safe. I know that for a fact, since he often tells me how he's going to keep all of the children safe and sound by making sure that they are always looked after. Makes sense, since Naoki-kun comes from a place that was a attacked...or that's what I hear anyway.

He hasn't really told me what happened in his village, only that it was bad. I've heard rumours that he was attacked and beaten to a pulp, and was too badly damaged to even wake up for a number of months. It must've been bad to experience something like that.

"That's exactly it, Shidou-san. He's going to make sure that the children are safe. You know how Naoki is when it comes to children, and how he wants to keep them safe. This reason he accepted this mission was to protect children, at least partly the reason was to protect the children."

"To protect the children...I hope that's all it is Griselda-sama. If Naoki-kun is in danger, you'll send help, wont you?"

I asked while keeping my gaze on the woman in front of me.

The woman in question bent her neck in agreement.

"That's right. While he might be alone, he can also call for help should he need it. And he has to keep in contact to give reports. Do not worry, we're taking every safety precautions."

That's a relief. I'm glad that they're doing this. It means that I can breathe a little easier.

"Then...erm, thank you Sister Griselda-sama. I must be going."

"As have I, Shidou-san. Please continue your training when you have the time."

After bowing my head, I walked away from Griselda-sama.

I realize that it would be futile, but I have to try and make sure that Naoki-kun knows what he is doing. I don't doubt that he can take care of himself, but I also doubt that this mission is of the normal variety.

I walked through the double doors that lead towards Naoki-kun's room. I know for a fact that he is there right now, and I do pray that he is open for a talk. Even if he isn't, I still have to say what I need to say.

Traversing the corridor in front of me, I made it to Naoki-kun's room. But before I could knock, I noticed that the door was slightly ajar, revealing Naoki-kun himself on the phone.

"Asia-san, you don't have to worry."

Asia-san...I believe that's the Holy Maiden. I remember the fact that Naoki-kun does know the Holy Maiden and is friends with the Holy Maiden. I wonder how it is to be friends with someone like he Holy Maiden? I've heard that she has extraordinary powers to heal people. That must be amazing to do. I wonder what I would do if I had such powers? Use them for Gods people...yeah, that's the best.

[I know, Naoki-san. But...you said that it could be along time until you can return.]

That voice...it must be Asia-sans. She sounds like a nice girl, and has a lovely voice. But what she said then...he can't return for along time? How long is this time? And why can't he return?

"Yes...that's true. It's because I have to make sure this bad man isn't hurting children. If I'm honest, I'm kinda scared about going...but at the same time, I feel like I have to go, to make sure that the children are protected. That's also my role as an Exorcist after all. That's what it means to be an Exorcist...at least in my eyes."

Even Naoki-kun gets scared, huh. I didn't know that Naoki-kun could become frightened like this...even from where I am standing, I can see that his hands are shaking lightly...whatever this mission is, can't bode well if even Naoki-kun is frightened.

[I know...but are you really going to be gone for over a year Naoki-san? I can't believe that I might not see you for a year...I will become sad if I can't see Naoki-san, who's my only friend.]

O-Over a year...? I didn't know it would be that long...I thought that it might've been a month, not over a year. It can't be...Naoki-kun...please don't disappear so quickly...you can't disappear...you have to stay around with us all...a year later...I can't handle it being a year.

"I don't know if it is going to be a year...it could be a month, or two. But it could also be a year...I don't know how long it's going to be. But I promise that I will come back Asia-san, I really do promise. You wont be alone, because you have God, and I will be thinking about you all of the time, I promise you that Asia-san. If nothing else, I can say that I will always think about you."

Even if he says that...it might be a year. A month or two is bearable, but over a year. Leaving me alone with Xenovia for over a year? I'll go mad Naoki-kun! Please don't leave me alone with her!

But what he said then...he'll think about Asia-san all of the time...I wonder if he'll think about me as well? I know that he has known Asia-san longer than me, but I would like to think we're friends as well.

[Okay Naoki-san...I will await your return. I wish you luck in your mission...please be safe. I will pray for your success every single day Naoki-san. So please be careful when you're on your mission.]

It is evident in her voice that she cares about Naoki-kun. I can't deny that Asia-san does care about Naoki-kun. But I really do wonder how much she really does care about him?

"Don't worry, I will be safe. I've got a Longinus after all, and she seems to want to protect me so I will allow her to do just that if she so desires to keep me safe. She does have such a good mind of her own, I think. I'm not too sure on that to be honest with you Asia-san. Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm sure that my Sacred Gear will come when the need arises."

Certainly, his Sacred Gear is quite powerful. I've seen it a few times, and the few times that I have, it gave me chills, not in a bad way. It was more like it was slightly worrying that such a woman could freeze things, the woman being the Sacred Gear itself...or it chooses the form of a woman, I'm not that sure to be honest. It could be both, and I'm not sure if I want to know...

[Yes, I hope that is the case, Naoki-san.]

"It should be. Please don't worry Asia-san, I will make sure when I get back, I will treat you to new ice cream. Did you know that there's such a thing where you can have two types of ice cream now?"

Right...they have been raised in the Church. Before, I was in Kuoh, and have eaten ice cream. But in the Church, it is a luxury that doesn't come about much, if ever. I wonder if I could go along with them when they get ice cream...? Meeting the Holy Maiden would be an asset alright. It would be wonderful!

[Is that the case!? I didn't know Naoki-san! When we come together again, I hope that we can spend lots of time together eating ice cream!]

Spend lots of time together, eating ice cream. Yeah, that would be nice...but I wont be able to do it. Even if I want too...realistically, I wont be able to do it...I think anyway...

"We will...I'm sorry Asia-san, I have to go now. But I promise to call you just before I go for my mission, I promise you."

I heard a dejected sigh coming from the phone.

[Okay Naoki-san, I can't wait for you to come back. Goodbye!]

"Hehe, yes goodbye Asia-san!"

With that, the phone was put down, and I stood at the door, unsure if I should go in or not. I don't know if I should. I just listened into his conversation, which was rude of me. I just wanted to see if he was here or not, so I could have a little talk with him.

As I was about to move away from the door, Naoki-kun's eyes went directly towards me, a soft gaze in his eyes.

"Irina-san, you might as well come in. I know you've been there since the beginning."

Oh...so he knew that did he? That's...not good.

I walked into the room, and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Naoki-kun. I didn't want to disturb you and your conversation...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in! I really didn't mean-"

"It's alright." He stopped me, and walked over towards me. "Irina-san, perfect timing. I actually wanted to talk to you before I go on my mission. It is perfect that you're here now."

He wants to talk to me? What about?

"A-Ah okay Naoki-kun. What is it?"

"Follow me, Irina-san."

He walked over to the bed, and I followed after him slowly.

When making it to the bed, I became a little shy as I realized that this is the first time I've been on a boys bedroom. This is Naoki-kun's room as well. It looks...well presented. It looks lived in, yet not messy at all.

"Hmmm, what is it Irina-san? You seem to be staring quite strangely into my room."

Naoki-kun pointed out as he waved a hand in front of my face.

I jumped back, recoiling from him, and smiling, as I felt my face heating up.

"H-Huh...no, it's alright. Don't worry about it Naoki-kun. I just like your room. So, what's with the invitation into your room?"

He adopted soft features, and reached into his shirt. Rummaging around for a few seconds, he retracted his hand from his shirt, and pulled out a heart shaped necklace that was incrusted with diamonds.

I blinked, unable to understand why he was showing me something like this. My eyes turned downwards in a wondering gaze.

"This, Irina-san. Do you know what this is?"

"It's a necklace?"

I stated, rather than asked.

Unless it has some kind of magical power, I don't think that it is something I have to worry about, right? Ooh, he's going to tell me that it is magical or something, isn't it? Yeah, I can see that happening.

Naoki-kun nodded, but then shook his head.

"It's a memento from my parents." He began explaining as I cocked my head to the side. "I think that in the long run, I might lose it if I took it with me during my mission, and it means too much to me to lose. And since I don't trust Xenovia-san with it, because lets face it, while she might be a strong girl, she also has a tendency to not take care of her belonging's. So Irina-san, will you please look after it for me?"

Even if he asks me like that, how can I do something like that for him? I want too...but to give me something like this when we haven't known one another long...does he really have that much trust in me?

"T-That's such a big responsibility Naoki-kun. I don't know if I could do anything like that. If it is from your parents, is it alright for me to take something like that while you're gone?"

He nodded, and smiled sweetly.

"I only trust Irina-san after all. Since you're my friend as well, and more responsible that Xenovia-san, I can only trust you to look after it. Griselda-nee might be a person I can trust with it, but she's always on missions as well, so she might drop it or lose it within her room, and I know that Irina-san wouldn't misplace it here. I just don't want it to get lost, or be destroyed while I'm doing this mission, you see?"

"Y-Yes...you make a compelling argument...but we haven't known one another long...and you're intrusting me with something like this...and since it was from your parents..."

I remember how it was from his parents, and how they died. He told me about it...and now to give me something that was from his parents...is immensely painful for him. On his face, he looks reluctant to hand it over...but also something about him wont allow him to keep it with him.

"Naoki-kun, is your mission really this hard that you can't keep something that means a lot to you?"

If it is...does it mean that it is something that will risk his life?

He released a small breath, and lowered his head.

"It doesn't mean a lot to me...it means the world to me." He explained and pushed it towards me. "But, I can't take it with me. I don't want it to be lost. It is something really important to me, so I can only leave it to you, Irina-san. Please take care of it. I'm asking you as a friend."

I was unsure if I should do it or not, but he's asking me something like this. If he's asking me something like this, then I can't refuse him. He's placing trust in me to look after something that means the world to him, so this is something I have to take.

"Okay Naoki-kun, I will take it. But you have to remember to come back for it."

I accepted the necklace, and held it close to my chest.

"Definitely, I will always come back. And this mission isn't going to kill me. It's going to help children, and that's what I want to do. I want to make sure that the children are going to be safe."

Griselda-sama said something like that before as well. I wonder, what's going on with these children? What children are they? Is there something special about the children that I don't know about?

"Naoki-kun..."

"Yes, Irina-san?"

I shook my head, and surprisingly I hugged around his neck.

"Nothing, just promise that you'll come back, okay?"

He adopted a smile, and patted my head softly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to come back! It's a promise!"

I put my head on his shoulder, and snuggled in happily. Something about Naoki-kun's embrace is the best after all. I can't live without it.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

 **Naoki P.O.V**

Standing in a small hall, no one could see the sunlight. It was a dark, barren looking place. There were few crosses around, too small in number that most holy people didn't feel comfortable in the slightest, least of all someone like me, that didn't like the darkness in the first place, and got comfort from crosses and other holy symbols.

Usually, I am surrounded with holy items, holy items that give me warmth. But right now, I can't say that I am warm at all. In fact, I am quite cold. But that's because of the article of clothing I am currently wearing.

What I was wearing was nothing but rags. These rags barely covered my body. The rags only came to my inner knee, and the top part of the rags were cut, exposing the left side of my chest, my right side barely covered.

My appearance had changed from before I had arrived here. My body was dirty, my hair was filthy and I looked shaggy in my appearance. That's because of the fact that I had to look 'pathetic' as Sensei said.

I had to make it look like I belonged, like every other orphan around. It was true that I was indeed an orphan, and it was indeed the case that I was also able to act like one as well.

I remember once when I was little, and I used to pretend to be something that I wasn't, because it was that fact that made my village fun. We could do whatever we wanted, and we wouldn't have to be who we were.

And right now, those plays I used to do would come in handy. Because right now, I can't be me. I can't be the me that these people don't want to see. I have to be the person that they want to see, the one that is obedient with their plans, and their wishes.

However, there's regret within my mind. Being unable to be with Griselda-nee, and the others, it really hurts my heart. I can't even begin to imagine what they are doing right now, and how long I'm going to be away from them. I pray that it isn't long...but it is going to be long, isn't it? I don't want to be away from them for long...but I have to complete this mission, therefore I have to make sure that I do something amazing while I'm here.

"Welcome all of you to this research facility. You're some of the chosen that have magnificent abilities that can aid in my research. You should all be proud of the fact that you've been delivered here, to aid God, and become something better than you once were."

I couldn't move much, since the fact that I was currently being observed by a man who just spoke in a grainy type of voice, attempting to sound important.

He wasn't a very tall man, but he did look incredibly bright. He had glasses on, that rested on the bridge of his nose, too small to actually be seen through I might add. He wore the usual priest vestment and was kind of overweight, if I am honest. He had a large stomach, and his hair was gray, since his age was over 60 at least. He could've been older, but I wasn't privy to his actual age, not that it mattered much in the end.

He was currently looking at me, and a bunch of others that had come along with me. No, rather they were the ones that originally where brought here, while I came here of my own free choice.

There were several boys and girls here that I didn't know. They must be apart of the orphans that I've been hearing about. Although some seem to have stronger powers than the others. I can't explain it well, but it appears to me that each have varying levels of power. Like some seem weak, and some others are a little stronger.

The girl next to me though was probably the strongest, bar myself. But since I have on the ring that conceals my actual power, the old man will probably think that she is the most worthy. Then again, my 'backstory' might interest him as well.

The old mans eyes went around the room, looking at all of the children here, including me, and was giving suspicious eyes. Since everyone else looked a little frightened, I also adopted a face that showcased my 'fear' as well.

"You all must be wondering why you're here right now? Am I correct in assuming this?"

All of the children, including me, give a single nod.

That's the only thing that I could do, as to not draw attention to myself. I can't allow him to single me out. Griselda-nee said that it would be better if he believes that I am just some orphan that has abilities, that could 'aid' him in his conquest, whatever that turns out to be, if it turns out to be anything.

The man looked around the room, and then bowed his head.

"You're all here to serve God, my precious children. Each of you is gifted, and you all have something that could bring us all closer to God. You all, have a light inside you, that come together with the others, could bring forth a miracle."

I was unconvinced by how he said it. Even if I didn't suspect what I did, the way he said what he said was...something a little too sweet. I can't explain it well, I can't even explain to myself what these 'lights' are as we don't know much about these private actions of his. Yet at the same time, I can't ignore what is happening.

"Serve God? We're going to be serving God?"

One boy questioned, a boy with lime green hair that's slicked back.

The old man adjusted the glasses on his face, giving a little nod towards said boy.

"That's right lad. You all are going to be apart of something much greater. In the name of God, you're going to be using your unique talents and serve God in away that you've never done it before."

I wonder what way that really is. I've never heard of these services before...then again, he might be just trying to do something good for the Church. I don't know if it is a good thing or not...I want to believe that this man is good, but something within me isn't allowing me to believe that he is good...

The old man casually grinned towards all of us, and his eyes opened slightly more wider when he looked at all of us, his eyes beaming away with the prospect of...something. Just something about those eyes makes me wonder what this mans intension's are.

"You boy, what's your name? Step forward and introduce yourself right now."

The old man directed the question towards me, demanding me, so I adopted a small shy face, and put my hands behind my back to make myself appear as shy as I possibly could, yet eager to serve God.

"M-My name is Solomon."

I 'introduced' myself while trying to maintain my smile the best that I possibly could.

The wrinkled man gave a slight nod, yet his eyes were brimming with something that I hope wasn't...expectation.

"Solomon, that's your name. I've heard that there's a special light within you. Isn't that right boy?"

Right...

Griselda-nee, and the higher ups made me up so that I am...appealing enough for this man to take me on and allow me access to the facility. Of course he doesn't know about my Longinus, but he knows enough about my ability to control holy power, to make me appealing to him.

"T-That's right...I have...holy power...access to it..."

Speaking with shyness (as per my instructions from the Church) the elderly mans smirk grew and grew as time went on. Something about his smile made me want to shiver outright. But I kept it within myself, and made sure that I wasn't drawing too much attention to myself.

"That's very good, Solomon. You're going to be instrumental for my plans."

The old man then looked towards the girl next to me, and gave a slight sneer who jumped back slightly.

"Y-Yes sir."

Appeasing to his appetite, so to speak, I went along with what he was saying, making it my intention to do anything that he wished me to do. However, I also have to keep my wits about me, and make sure that he isn't doing anything illegal here.

His eyes then went towards the girl that is next to me, with the attention directly on the girl who was shivering, shaking as if she didn't want to be here. She looked so frightened that I felt pity for the girl.

At that moment, I wanted to stand in front of the girl, defend her. But right now, I can't make myself seem to important. It would really destroy the whole purpose as to why I am here right now.

The girl in question was a girl that must be around my age. She was slightly smaller than myself, and she has long white hair that is tied into twintails. She has beautiful eyes, and a nice kind face as well to match those eyes that she has. All in all, she's really cute and adorable.

"You my dear girl. If I remember correctly, you're from a facility that raises strong elite warriors for the Church, am I right?" The girl shyly nodded, causing the old man to relax his face. "However, I also remember that you're the girl that could barely fight as well. Shame, for them. But here, you'll be able to serve God. Girl, what is your name?"

He asks in such a rough manner that it's taking everything within me to not correct the way that he is speaking. If he continues...I don't know if I will be able to hold my tongue against him.

The young girl beside me put on a shy face, and stepped forward with a nervous expression on.

"Tosca...that's my name."

Tosca...I remember that name being on the roster that I was showed before coming here. I was shown the people that would be arriving with me, and I read that she had a barrier type Sacred Gear, but was deemed unable to fight strongly, so that's why she is in this...whatever this is.

"Tosca, that's a nice name dear." The old man casually gazed over the young girl who shifted under the gaze. "You'll also be a good one to have a nice time with. I would also like to study that Sacred Gear, maybe it could help with the control of Excalibur."

Control of Excalibur...he really wishes to tame the blades? But...I don't sense any power from this man. I'm not the best, and I don't have that aura reading power that I've heard people if a Youkai race have...I just can't seem to sense anything from him. So he isn't supernatural or anything...so why would he be interested in the control of Excalibur?

"Controlling Excalibur...?"

The girl wondered aloud, but the old man didn't answer her question, and merely looked at the others present. His eyes kept running over the children who looked so frightened. If I was them, I would be as well...but I'm going to try my best to help these children so they don't have to be in fear.

"All you need to know is that you're going to be special. You'll be in the service of God. You'll be happy serving God. He'll love and take care of you people. He'll make sure that you're well looked after."

Even if he says that...why do I feel like he's trying to make us feel better for the current situation...? No, it's more like he's trying to...assure us that we're going to be looked after. But most here, from what I can tell, don't think that he's telling the truth, if I am honest.

And that girl Tosca, she really does look frightened right now. Darn, I wish I could do something to make her feel better about this, but right now, I'm not sure if I can do anything about it.

"Yay! I can't wait to be looked after by God!"

A boy with yellow hair exclaimed with a cheery tone, waving his arms around.

"Haha, thanks old man! You're going to make us useful!"

A boy with a scar across his left eye yelled with a happy face while rubbing his nose.

"Yes, I also wish to serve God as well. The orphanage said that God will help me see my parents again in Heaven one day."

A young girl, maybe around the age of 8 said with a sheepish smile.

I couldn't help but smile at her. She really does believe that...and she should. I believe that I will see my parents against one day.

"That's right children. You're all going to become God's servants by aiding me in my research. Now come boys and girls, you're all going to experience the joys of my facility, and how God is going to make you better than what you are right now."

The old man faced around, and walked away, the children following after him, happily. None of them seemed to be aware that this could be a dangerous situation. Maybe that's for the better.

However, in the midst of that, the girl...Tosca didn't move at all, her hands shaking.

Maybe it was something that the old man said to her, or the feeling of this place, but right now, she does look really scared and frightened. If I didn't know any better then I would swear that she was ready to fall over at any second.

Adopting a smile, I walked in front of her, and tilted my head to the side.

"Hello, are you alright?"

She looked towards me, and her eyes displayed her slight fear.

"...I don't know if I can go into there...it seems scary."

She's scared huh. I thought that was what it was. It's the same with the others as well, I believe. But they are clouded by the thought of helping God. I pray that is all that it is with these people...that man better not be doing anything that could be dangerous.

"Maybe it is, but you don't have to worry. I'll look after you, Tosca is it?"

I asked for confirmation, despite already knowing, so I can keep up appearances.

"That's right...but, why are you going to look after someone like me?"

The girl sounds as if she doesn't have anyone else looking out for her...or she hasn't ever had anyone looking out for her before. Poor girl, I really have to make sure that she isn't uncomfortable, the same with the others as well. That's also apart of my mission, to make sure these children aren't hurt.

"That's because you're apart of the...whatever this is as well. We have to care for one another, don't we?" She gave a timid nod, so I held out my hand. "The names Solomon, pleased to make your acquaintance Tosca."

The girl blinked, and smiled softly.

"S...Solomon...huh. That's a nice name...erm...is it alright if I go with you? That man...I get a weird vibe from him...but from you, I get a kind vibe."

So she gets a kind vibe from me huh. That's a good thing, isn't it? Yeah, I will take it as a good thing.

"Ehehe, thanks! Don't worry, we're here for God after all! Lets go and make God proud of us!"

"Y-Yes!"

Linking hands with me, Tosca and I walked after the old man together, while I could feel her nervousness, she seemed to appreciate the fact that I talked to her, even if only briefly.

Now...it's time to begin the mission.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So this chapter basically was a little goodbye between Naoki, Xenovia, Irina and Asia. The goodbye with Griselda will be shown next time. But now, Naoki is in the Holy Sword Project, and for those who have read the light novel, then they'll know who Tosca is, at least a little bit. And this is the Holy Sword Project, a certain character will be introduced next chapter, and more drama to come!**

 **Hmmm, not much else to add, so until next time!**

 **Naoki; Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Griselda, Gabriel, Koneko, Akeno, Jeanne, Le Fay, Isane, Vali (fem), Rias, Yumi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad that you did, and yeah there will be more of that in the future. Yes, there will be a couple of things that happen during the project. No, he isn't going to become a Devil. Awesome suggestions~ And yeah, I haven't done anything with Tosca yet.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it is going to be dark, huh. I know right? But since they've known one another for awhile now, and yeah...eeh, I guess you'll have to see how it is hehe~**

 **ShadowUzumak55; Yeah, she really does care, even if she shows it in different ways and means. Yup, he trusts Irina quite abit to give her something like that. And yeah, he's undercover in the project, how it is going to work out, you'll have to wait and see hehe~**

 **Judgment of the Arbiter; Thanks, no problem.**

 **LL; Just seems like she was in the right place at the right time or something I suppose. Eeh, I suppose in away you're right about that. In this fic, it is hard to say if Kiba is or not. You'll have to read and see.**

 **Sandshrew Master 317; I don't see why not, pretty much all of Rias' peerage are with him hehe~**

 **Hellspam; Not a worry, I'm late in posting this chapter so...yeah. I'm glad that you did, and yeah that would be a cool idea. There is something I have planned for that part of the chapter, it is going to be quite interesting to say the least.**

 **Guest 1; When I get caught up on the series, I don't see why I can't at least take it into consideration. But as I am right now, I don't know much about it, so I couldn't possibly do a story on it.**

 **Jugar38; Thanks, and awesome, I think hehe~**

 **Lightwave; I'm glad that you did, it brought them closer together and yeah, deep down I believe Xenovia does care about her friends, even at this time in her life, but the only friends she has are Naoki and Irina, more so Naoki than Irina right now. Yeah, poor Asia, she's going to be lonely for a little while, but not for long, he'll be back eventually. Yeah, he's slap bang in the middle of that mess and only time will tell what's going to happen with that.**

 **BlackAceStriker; I suppose that she would really, as she is female now, so yeah she would be wearing something like that. Hehe, yeah it will be a rivalry in not only Sacred Gears, but love as well. And thank you, I'm glad I can add an air of mystery around them.**

 **MyMazeMan; Eeh Issei is Isane, you know? Well, the harem isn't going to get much bigger than it is now, if at all.**

 **EternalKing; Yeah, that's what it does. Though right now he does give it commands, somewhat, in the future, it will essentially fight beside him, bending to his will and whatnot without him saying anything at all, like a true fighting partner. Eh, thanks for the opinion, but don't worry, Naoki is going to be around all of them at different points in the story at the beginning and through the story as well.**

 **Astr-Nik; I see, then maybe they could be~**

 **ARSLOTHES; Thanks, glad that you liked it.**

 **Blazeb79; Well, here is some more! Yeah, it is going to be interesting to do and read as well.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The Holy Sword Project part 1!**

 **Third person P.O.V**

One month...

It had been that long since Naoki had been drafted into the Holy Sword Project to investigate many things about not only the project, but the man behind it as well, Valper Galilei.

Since that time, he had discovered that all was not as it seemed with the project. Everyday, he heard more and more people talking about it, talking about how it was, and what was going to happen, which he found to be quite false as he knew better than to believe that this was for good, and what God would want.

During that time though, he had met many of the others apart of the project. The people he met were lovely, nice and just the same as he was in most respects. He was only still a child, and they were as well. All of them had different personalities and kindnesses that he didn't see much within his young life, besides within the Church that is.

He didn't know whether to be happy or sad about the fact that they seemed to be able to keep up their spirits in this place. Naoki quickly learned that there were many things that weren't right within this place...but besides a few pieces of evidence, he couldn't find anything much on Valper, what the Church was really after.

"Solomon...Solomon...time to wake up..."

A refreshing young girls voice came through to him as he stirred on the floor, but it didn't wake him up.

The voice let out an annoyed huff, and Naoki felt hands shaking his body, but he refused to wake up in the slightest.

"Solomon, wake up...please. Come on, it's time to wake up now. I need you for something, so wake up okay?"

She raised her voice which was enough in waking him up. His eyes cracked open and saw that there was a girl around his age that had white hair tied into twintails stood over him, smiling down at him.

"Oh, Tosca, what are you doing here? It's too early for anything yet..." The boy began, rubbing his eyes gently. "What time is it? It can't be even seven yet, can it? Has something happened Tosca? Are you not feeling well perhaps?"

The gentleness of his voice carried over to Tosca who wore a small smile.

"It is still early, but I wanted to show you something. C'mon, get up. I have to show you this thing Solomon." She gave a small giggle, leaning closer and closer. "It's a surprise, so you have to keep quiet about it, okay?"

With a quiet nod, he stood up from the floor that he called a bed, careful to not wake the children that slept near him, and followed the white haired girl named Tosca while she herself had a concerned face on her features.

During the month he had been there, he had become friends with Tosca, since they came in at the same time and got along quite well. They decided to stick close to one another, and often did many things together, talking, playing games and other activities that bonded them together as friends. Of course they had other friends within the facility, but these two would consider the other as being the closest with another blonde girl being the second closest one to him.

He followed her, weaving his way through the children and made it to the end of the large hall that they were slept in, in the corner of the room at that, something Naoki found to be quite weird, wondering why she was taking him to the end of the corridor, but decided to not question it much since she must of had a good reason to bring him to the end of the room, even if he wasn't sure why either.

Tosca bent down, and patted the ground next to her, so he followed her hand pat, and bent down next to her, giving her a curious look.

"What is it that you wanted to show me Tosca?"

He couldn't see what she wanted to show him, confusion written on his face.

"Here, look at this." She began, and pointed to something on the ground. Naoki followed suit, and saw that there was a small mouse that had a broken leg, as far as Naoki could tell at least. "This poor girl here twisted her leg or something. I found her last night, but I don't know what to do."

Naoki adopted a small smile on his lips, and lightly petted the mouse's head, the mouse nuzzling against the boys hand gently.

"I see, so you wanna help the mouse then?"

Taking such a guess, Tosca could only nod at first, then she answered him verbally.

"Yes, I don't know what to do though. Will you please help me Solomon? I thought of you since you helped out Itsuki that time with her finger that also got hurt. If anyone can help, then it is you."

He smiled enchantingly towards her, giving her a single nod.

"But of course I will. " He stated with a kind smile, something Tosca smiled at as well. "You know that we can't tell anyone of the staff here, okay? They'll make us get rid of the mouse, so let us keep it a secret, okay?"

Tosca nodded once, her white hair falling to the side of her face, framing her features at that.

"Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets." She beamed out, and handed the mouse to Naoki. "Lets keep it a secret between the pair of us, okay Solomon? It will be our shared secret?"

"Yes, our shared secret. Just between me and you Tosca."

He agreed with her, smiling at her, but at the same time, he also had a worried look for her, and the others as well. He knew that he was getting into something deep, but they didn't know, and if he said anything, then Valper could do something to them.

He petted the mouse on the head, and casually ripped a piece of his shirt to the flustering Tosca, her eyes turning wide, and her face turning deep crimson.

"W-What are you doing all of a sudden...? Y-You can't get naked here...God would surely become upset that you're getting naked in front of a girl like myself... Solomon you naughty boy..."

Her nervous face (which was bright red at that and getting redder as time went on) and disposition was shown to the boy who giggled as a response, seeing her face as a little of a funny thing as well.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to wrap some of it around the mouse's leg, and by using this piece of wood..." He produced a small little twig from his pocket, and placed it against the mouse's leg, wrapping the tiny cloth he had. "This will act like a splint, and allow the mouse's leg to repair itself. And it's as simple as that, I hope~ This should do it."

Once he finished, he handed the mouse back to Tosca who looked amazed by the boys healing abilities, at least his first aid skills. Since she hadn't seen such things before, she was quite surprised indeed.

"Ooh, that's amazing. How do you know how to do that Solomon? I've never seen such skills before. I'm clumsy so I can't do many things like that but since I have a friend like you, I think that I will be alright."

Naoki shrugged his shoulders as a response to her.

"I learned from an old friend of mine and you're not clumsy at all. She taught me how to do things like this. If you want, I could teach it you as well?" Tosca smiled at that, eager to learn more about it. Seeing her face, his own turned upwards. "I see, then when we...when we do something together...then I suppose that I could..."

As he was speaking, he heard noises coming from the other side of the door, so he quickly grabbed Tosca and dragged her away, swiftly working his way through the crowd of girls and boys on the ground.

"W-Where are we going?"

She let out but then he placed his hand over her mouth, and literally dragged her over to his area on the floor (not even giving them beds), and put her there, laying next to her. She looked confused at him for a few moments, but then it became clear when the door opened, thankful that he did what he did.

Two researches came into the room, wearing lab coats, and even masks as well, something Naoki was confused about. Once seeing the pair enter the room, Tosca unconsciously moved closer to Naoki, resting her head against his chest. Responding to that, he silently wrapped an arm around her body, whispering "Don't worry." softly into her ear, something that relaxed her.

Naoki then cast his eyes subtly back, watching with a hawk like gaze that gave the pair of males the shivers, wondering where the look was coming from, but Naoki was good at masking, many things, so they didn't find out where he was.

"Seems like they are asleep."

One man said, another one agreeing with him.

"Yeah, but that's not gonna be for long. Who's on the list this morning?"

The second man asked the first who flipped open a book that he had with him.

"...Simon...Damien and Tosca..."

The names that were said shocked Tosca who flinched under the name that was said, her own name at that, something that she didn't want as she knew what was going to happen.

Naoki watched as the girls body beside him shook a little bit, so he pulled her even closer, whispering "Don't worry, it's going to be okay." softly into her ear, sending waves of relaxation throughout her body.

"I see, so where are they?"

The first one looked around for the people that he needed, the same as the second one. As they looked, Naoki and Tosca could both feel the heavy footsteps of the pair walking around, quietly picking up two boys that were around Tosca's and Naoki's ages.

The first two went without complaint, but Naoki could tell that they didn't want to do it by the fear that was held within their eyes. Even if they were told that "This is what God wants you to do." it didn't get rid of the overwhelming fear that they held within their young minds though Naoki cursed on how he couldn't do much against it right now.

"Here's the final one." The first man said, getting near Tosca and Naoki. "Time to wake up girl." He spat out, kicking her leg lightly to wake her up. "You've got a wonderful day of experiments to have on you."

Tosca 'woke up' and looked towards the man, apprehension filling her orbs, refusal in her eyes as she shook her body, not wanting to be taken away, and held onto Naoki for dear life.

"What are you standing around for girl? Or laying around kekekeke~ You are such a lazy girl. God wants you to stand up now so you can do his work, and serve him in is experiments."

The second researcher let out a disgusting laugh, Tosca looking more and more frightened, not wanting to be experimented on again, so Naoki stood up, and sighed with slight annoyance.

"Excuse me, but could you allow me to go instead?" He offered himself to the shock of Tosca. "It's okay, Tosca. I will be alright." He whispered to the white haired girl in a calming flow of kindness coming to the girl. "So, what are we waiting for? You'll take me in the place of Tosca right? I've got a stronger body, so I can last longer. Please take me in the place of Tosca, okay? You can do what you want with me, just leave her alone."

The two scientists talked amongst themselves for a few seconds, before they roughly grabbed him by the arms, yanked him to his feet and got right within his face smirking devilishly.

"Come on then boy, let us have some fun, alright?"

"Yeah, we've got some fun experiments ready to have today. Valper would also want to have some fun with you as well."

"Fine, let us go."

Begrudgingly, he accepted it so Tosca wouldn't have to feel any pain, and he was silently dragged away without a regret within his heart, knowing that by doing this, he was keeping Tosca save and sound.

Tosca watched as he was lead away from the others, silently thanking him for protecting her like this, promising herself that she would make it up to him eventually, but didn't know how she would yet. But whatever she was going to do...she was going to make sure that he was okay.

* * *

" _Ooh, I wish that Naoki-kun would come back already..._ " This was the first thought of Irina as she sat next to Xenovia in their shared room. "Say Xenovia, have you heard anything from Griselda-sama lately? About where Naoki-kun is? Maybe even from one of the Eminences?"

Xenovia looked towards the side of the bed, seeing Irina there, and shook her neck with a lost look in her eyes.

"No, I don't know where he's gone. And she wont say anything about it either. No one will tell me. It's been a month now, how long does it take to do a mission? I blame you for this Irina."

Placing blame on Irina, said girl wore a confused expression on her face, unsure of why Xenovia would even say something like that to her.

"M-Me!?" She let out a stunned breath. "W-Why would you blame me for anything!? I haven't done anything!"

Xenovia growled a little bit, and got right in the face of the girl with brown hair.

"How dare you say that you haven't? If it wasn't for you, it was something that I don't know anymore! I can't stand this anymore! No one is telling me anything and I can't even think straight!"

"W-Whats wrong with you all of a sudden? You've suddenly freaked out over something like this...are you going to be okay?"

Irina let out with worry, wondering what she was doing. Xenovia had a crazy look in her eyes, a set of dark yellow eyes at that, and the anger Irina felt on her skin scared her immensely, wondering what she was going to do next.

"Whats wrong with me...? Am I going to be okay...? That's a good question. Am I going to be okay? Is there something wrong with me? Oh, maybe it is because that no one is telling me where he is and what he is doing. And you...Irina, thinking you can suddenly come here and be Japanese with him."

Irina looked freaked out when Xenovia inched closer and closer, fear setting into the girls mind from the closeness of Xenovia, and her body as well. All of it was quite hard for Irina to bare, wishing Naoki was around.

"I-I'm sorry for being Japanese...I-I can't change it but I am sorry for being Japanese..."

Even though she didn't understand it, Xenovia seemed to be upset by the fact that she was Japanese and didn't know how they were going to get over the fact that she was Japanese.

Xenovia's eyes narrowed a little bit towards Irina, said girl flinching slightly.

"No, it isn't the fact that you're Japanese, it is the fact that you speak Japanese with him when you know I don't know it just to spite me or something. Naoki is a person that is Japanese and you're also Japanese as well. However, you're doing it because you know it hurts me, it really hurts me Irina. I don't like it when you both start talking in Japanese, it makes me feel confused and worried as well. Japanese is a hard language to learn, I can't understand all of the different lettering systems. It is confusing, and you know that it does confuse me, and it hurts me as well."

Irina blinked a couple of times, blinking away tears at that, trying to take in what she was saying, but it was confusing even to her ears.

"I-I'm sorry for hurting you Xenovia...I didn't mean to do that. I wont ever do it again, whatever I'm doing that's wrong. Maybe I can make up for it somehow...then again, could you tell me what is going on as well...? I'm really confused as well right now. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

She didn't understand it, and wanted Xenovia to stop, so she apologized again and again, hoping that Xenovia would see some kind of sense. But Xenovia's eyes sharpened like daggers towards the twin-tailed girl.

"But you're going to do it again anyway, aren't you? Irina, you do it because you're Japanese and you speak Japanese with him to get on my nerves, and now I'm getting letters from some Asia Argento that keeps wondering where Naoki is. Seriously, that girl keeps sending letters by the day. Even though it is somewhat sweet, attempting to lead Naoki away from the Church like she is, there must be something heretical about it. She could be a Devil in disguise as well, that cannot be ignored."

Xenovia gestured to a table on the side, and there were many letters there, filling the table, and causing a sizable mound on the table, but contradictious to what she said, the letters weren't addressed to Xenovia, they were all addressed to Naoki.

Irina put two and two together, and looked at Xenovia with a wide eyed expression.

"But those say that they are for Naoki-kun...don't tell me that you read his letters without his permission? And from Asia Argento-san? Isn't she the Holy Maiden at that?"

Xenovia pursed her lips, and mumbled "No I haven't at all and she could be a Devil." and simply turned away, but even Irina could tell that she was lying, as the evidence was in front of her, showing her what was what, something that Xenovia couldn't even rebuke.

Irina stood up, and picked up a letter, showing Xenovia it, that clearly stated that it was addressed to Naoki, and not Xenovia. Xenovia regarded the lettet with a passive look in her eyes, as Irina shook her head.

"Xenovia, you've opened his letters and read them without gaining permission. That's...God wont like it, you know? Can you say that God will be happy about this...? God will surely become unhappy with your movements Xenovia...even if you're trying to look out for your friend, you can't do things like this, you know?"

Irina gently explained towards the blue haired female, said female not liking what Irina had said, and gently shook her neck.

"No I haven't and stop accusing me of things Irina, aka The Beast! Stop lying you heretic! I know your game, even if you've been proven to not be The Beast, I still know the truth. You've taken over that girls body and made it your own! Admit it so I can take you out with Durandal!"

Xenovia snapped, bringing tears towards Irina's eyes, tears that she refused to shed for anyone, especially Xenovia at that. Though Irina could see that something in Xenovia was not right, and she knew that Naoki was the cause...rather, due to his lack of presence, something Xenovia was accustomed too, she was thrown off her routine, and therefore didn't have him around to converse with, keep safe and other things as well.

"I-I'm not being one! And I'm not The Beast either! But you opened his letters Xenovia, that's not a good thing! It's called a personal invasion of privacy!"

Xenovia put her hands together in an 'innocent' prayer like stance, something Irina shook her face at, knowing that something was going on with her, and she had a feeling that it had to do with Naoki.

"God will forgive me because I'm only making sure that his sheep don't stray from the others, that's all! God wants me to do this, he told me this much himself. He said that if I don't do this, then I will be punished. I'm making sure that Asia Argento doesn't touch...doesn't do anything to him, and these accusations aren't helping the situation Irina beast."

Irina slapped herself in the head, resisting the urge to yell at Xenovia, and even though she was able to hold it back, she still wanted to howl out in anger at the girl, though she controlled herself, somehow.

"You know, I would really love to pick your brain sometime, to see what goes on in your head and how it works."

Though Irina meant it as a joke, Xenovia heard it differently, taking it as a personal attack, and closed her hands together tightly, her knuckles turning white from the strength she was using from keeping said hands closed.

"You bully my brain, and I will annihilate yours with Durandal, do you understand me Beast?"

Xenovia threatened calmly but full of the intent to murder Irina, the chestnut haired girl, who backed away slightly, but then narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Stop calling me a beast! And I said 'pick' not 'pick on' so I wasn't trying to bully your brain. I don't even know how you would pick on a brain at that. And while we're on the subject of being a beast or not, didn't we already explain that I'm not a beast? Didn't Naoki-kun tell you as well that it was someone that looked like me? C-Cant you see that as well Xenovia?"

Xenovia turned her cold eyes onto Irina, said girl flinching at the sight and the killing intent that was rolling off the girls body as well, the girls eyes turning to that of fear because of the girls eyes on her body.

"I get it...you've always been jealous of my blue hair."

"W-What!?" Exclaimed a very distraught Irina as Xenovia nodded her head happily and speedy as if something was true deep within her heart which deeply troubled Irina on the sanity of the blue haired girl. "W-When did I ever give you the impression that I was jealous of your hair? I like my colour hair, it suits me perfectly. And what's that got to do with Naoki-kun and Asia-san being a Devil or not?"

Xenovia turned up her nose at Irina and brushed a hand through her hair.

"Don't you say things like that beast. This is the reason that we're talking. You're also the reason that Naoki has been gone that long, and the reason that Asia Argento wants to convert him to a Devil like she most likely is."

Going completely onto a different topic, Irina thought it would be best if they left the previous one behind and talked about the main topic...not wanting to understand why Xenovia thought that she was jealous of her blue hair.

"I still don't see how this is my fault when I wasn't the one who put Naoki-kun on the mission. And I'm sure that the Holy Maiden isn't some Devil either that wants to corrupt Naoki-kun to a life of heresy. I'm sure the Church know what that is about. Xenovia, stop taking out your anger on me, okay? I'm trying to be nice here?"

Xenovia huffed, folding her arms and looked to the side of the room.

"Hmph, if you say so Beast...but if that's the case, explain to me why he gave you that necklace you're wearing, and never considered giving it to me huh? I've known him for years now, and you've not. If anything, I am what is called a childhood friend, he should've trusted me with the necklace, and not you."

Irina flinched, not knowing Xenovia knew that he gave her his necklace and not her. She didn't know what to say to Xenovia as a response...and she didn't want to upset the Durandal wielder either, knowing that anything she said, the real reason that Naoki gave the necklace to her and not Xenovia, could potentially upset the girl even more.

She went to give an explanation, but Xenovia stood up without an expression on her face.

"I'm going out for abit."

She expressed to Irina who remained baffled on what was going on.

"W-Where are you going all of a sudden?"

Irina had to know, but Xenovia didn't say anything in response to the girl, merely walking out of the room with a face made of stone on, showing no hint to what she was actually feeling.

As she walked, Irina understood something about Xenovia. The fact she had on was that of stone, but also worry as well. Worry that something would happen, and something would hurt her if she found out some devastating news about Naoki.

Irina watched the door close with a slight banging sound coming from it due to the force that Xenovia had used, then she looked at the letters that were on the table.

" _I wonder what she sent...?_ " She said to herself, and was tempted to pick up a letter, but stopped herself. " _No, I can't look. It is an invasion of privacy, that's not something that I should do...even if I am curious, I can't look at a letter because it is Naoki-kun's personal privacy. It would be wrong to invade that._ "

Irina was tempted, she couldn't say that she wasn't, but she didn't know what to do. As she was mulling it over in her mind though, a small gust of wind came from the opened window, blowing one of the letters off the table and near her lap.

Curiously, she picked it up, and ended up reading it to herself. She knew it was wrong to do, but the wind blew it to her...she convinced herself that she should read it, against her better judgment.

[To Naoki-san. It has been a number of weeks now, since I last heard your voice or received any letters from you. I know that you can't contact me, but I am worried. However, I know that you're very strong, so please be careful. I heard a rumour coming from the Vatican that you're in danger, but that isn't true is it? The rumour was you had disappeared on a mission and are presumed dead. But I know that Naoki-san is still okay, because I still have the ice flower Naoki-san gave me. I hope this letter or the other ones get to you, and I can't wait to hear from you. I heard of a new flavour of ice cream the today as I wrote this, next time we should try it together. I also met this wonderful couple who had a baby, they named him Nao after you as I gave the suggestion for the name. Isn't that wonderful Naoki-san? They took my suggestion and named their baby after you. See you soon, Naoki-san. I can't wait to see you again. Please be safe and sound.]

After Irina finished reading it, she placed it down on the table, and exhaled out of her nose, trying to make sense of what she read, and if she was understanding the letters hidden contents, but she was sure that she understood it quite well.

"It seems like that Asia-san really does like Naoki-kun a lot...I wonder if Asia-san really does have a crush on him after all...?" She muttered to herself. "I wonder...if Naoki-kun is truly okay...? He should've at least reported in with whatever mission he is on. Naoki-kun...what are you doing right now...are you okay? Are you...hurt? Do you even know that we're worried?"

She stopped herself when she felt something move around het neck despite staying still, and looked down at her neck.

What she saw was the necklace that Naoki had entrusted to her. She casually lifted it with her fingers, and smiled to herself.

"I get it...Naoki-kun. You didn't give it Xenovia because you thought she's not good enough. It was because she'd most likely lose it and I wouldn't. That's the reason, isn't it?"

Though no one was around, she felt like she had to say it out loud or she might mentally lose herself.

But those thoughts soon stopped when sun peered through the window, dousing the room in the warm light.

" _Is it warm...where you are...? Can you see the light as well where you are right now? Asia-san and Xenovia are worried about you. I don't know Asia-san, but she sends letters every single day, hoping that you'll get at least one. She even sends handmade gifts as well...she's really worried about you, and I think she has a crush on you. Though Xenovia tries to mask it, she's more worried than I am and constantly worries about you, doing whatever you are doing. But that's the kind of girl Xenovia is. She pretends to not care, but she really does care more than she shows. However, even though I know you can take care of yourself, I am still worried regardless of what Griselda-sama says, or Eminence Strada as well. Please come back soon, Naoki-kun. I want to...do things with Naoki-kun and Xenovia again, without Xenovia trying to kill me for being The Beast..._ "

She looked off into the distance out of the window, her thoughts on nothing but Naoki, and what he was doing this day, and all of the others as well, hoping that pleading that he was okay.

But then, in the middle of her worried thoughts for Naoki, she suddenly looked towards the door as she had remembered something important.

" _I wonder what Xenovia is doing? I best make sure that she is okay._ "

With those thoughts in her mind, Irina walked out of the room, to follow after Xenovia to see if she needed anything, as she hadn't seen Xenovia this down in her short time of knowing her.

* * *

Xenovia was walking across the halls of the Vatican, many thoughts roaming around in her mind, and all drew themselves back to Naoki. She wanted to know if he was okay or not, she wanted to see if he was okay so she could know that her...friend was safe and sound.

As she walked he corridors, she caught a glimpse of Griselda walking together with Strada, both having serious faces on their faces. Xenovia noted the oddness in this, and decided to go and investigate, keeping to the shadows.

She followed them towards a room. Since they seemed to want to keep things hushed, Xenovia knew that she had to keep to the shadows, keep hidden, so she used the techniques that both Griselda, and Naoki had taught her about keeping to the shadows.

She made it to the room, and went to the side of the room, knowing that there was a small vent there that allowed noise to escape, even if they whisper, and it was out of sight, so she could listen without worry.

[But your Eminence Strada, it has been a month now. Don't you think that he should be pulled off this mission now? I'm worried that he could be found out. Valper is a resourceful man, he could find out, and have made deals with powerful people to deal with Naoki.]

[Yes, but Naoki is a strong boy, and I've received data from him, vital data at that, he is fine. He's found out some secrets, but he needs to stay there for a little while longer to fully expose the wrong doings of Valper. He knew the risks, and he's strong, you should have faith in him as well Sister Griselda. No, you should place trust on his shoulders.]

Xenovia listened as she heard both Griselda and Strada talking, her thoughts turning to confusion.

" _So...he is safe...? What does that mean...? And why does it sound like he's on a dangerous mission? This Valper...it couldn't be the Archbishop could it? I've heard of the man called Valper as in the Archbishop, could it be the same being?_ "

As she thought about it, Griselda and Strada continued conversing within the room, and though Xenovia couldn't see their faces, she was sure that the atmosphere was tense within the room.

[It isn't that I don't place my trust in him Eminence Strada, and I am sure that God is offering him divine protection, it is still troubling to place a child in that to begin with.]

[It is because he is a child, that was the only way for us to find out about Valper, and perhaps put a stop to his plans, at least make sure that the children there are protected. That is also one of his missions as well.]

[Even if that's the case...]

Griselda's worried voice came through the vent, the first time Xenovia had ever heard a tone like that from the young woman.

[He's a member of the Church, an Exorcist at that, and a good one as well. I believe in him, and you should as well. Sooner or later, Naoki will return to us. Until then, have hope and pray to God that he is okay. As right now...even we don't know where he is.]

At that, Xenovia gasped in absolute shock, not realizing that behind her, there was another person gasping as well.

" _W-What do they mean by they don't know where he is...? If he's on a mission to do something with this Valper...then that means they should know where he is...why don't they know where he is...?_ "

Xenovia couldn't even begin to figure all of this out. She didn't like being lied too, and Griselda had done that, saying that she didn't know of the mission, but what she had been told, Xenovia knew that without a shadow of a doubt, Griselda knew something of what was going on, and she was determined to find out what was going on.

[We've lost his location? How was that? What about the tracking...]

[It was nullified yesterday evening.] Strada stated to the shock of Griselda, and the others. [Though he isn't dead, I know that much. If he was, then it would be known by us, but he isn't deceased. Whatever Valper is planning to do, it means that it will be happening soon, and Naoki must realize that as well.]

[I...I don't know what to say...]

Griselda was left speechless at the words, and so was Xenovia and the being behind her, unable to comprehend what was going on, and what they were going to do about it, if they could do anything about it at all that is.

[Sister Griselda, please do not worry. If you do, it will worry the likes of Warrior Xenovia and Warrior Irina, and we do not want to worry those people that are closest to Naoki, besides yourself that is. Naoki will be fine. I've trained him for situations such as these. He knows that with the tracker deactivated, he'll have to send us a message soon, and I know that it will come soon. I do not doubt him and his skills, and you shouldn't either. Let us place our trusts within that boy.]

The amount of trust that Strada held for Naoki was heard by all three of them, who held the man in high regards, knowing that if he trusted in Naoki as much as he did, then they would have to do the same...even if they were worried about him.

[I see...then, I should ask least tell Xenovia and Irina that...Naoki will be coming back sooner rather than later...at least that's what I want to hope as well...]

[Do not worry about them. They know.]

Both Xenovia and the being behind her flinched, wondering if Strada knew that they were listening and if they were going to be in trouble fot this.

However, they didn't have to wait long as the door flung open and walking around the corner was Strada himself, looking at the pair.

"Warrior Xenovia, Warrior Irina. You have been listening to the conversation, am I wrong?"

Irina flinched and panicked, wondering what she was going to say as a response to the elder man, Xenovia though was brought into a confusion state, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Irina..." Xenovia looked to the side, seeing Irina stood there. "S-Since when were you there...?"

"Eeh...it doesn't matter..."

She replied weakly, looking at Strada with a nervous gaze. And that only intensified when Griselda came around the corner as well, giving her cold smile towards both of the girls.

"Xenovia, and Irina. You've both been listening?"

"W-Well..."

Irina went to explain, but Xenovia pointed at Irina.

"She forced me to listen!" Xenovia tried to divert the blame onto Irina who wore a frown and adopted teary eyes as she continued. "She told me that if I didn't listen, she'd tell people of my fear for squirrels. You know how bad that would be...she was really mean, and said many things about it. I don't want people to know about my fear...I don't want to be attacked because of my fear. She made me do it Griselda, you believe me, don't you?"

Xenovia let out a dramatic sigh, putting her hands up to the air, and getting into a praying stance.

Griselda was unconvinced by it, narrowing her eyes at the bluenette.

"Xenovia, I know you're lying."

"How could you possibly know something as detailed as that?"

Irina resisted the urge to face palm, as did Strada. Griselda though wore a glare on her eyes, sending ice into Xenovia, causing her to shiver immensely, not wanting to have a death glare from Griselda.

"You were surprised that Irina was there when Eminence Strada came here."

"Ooh...right...I forgot about that."

Irina sweatdropped as did Strada and Griselda, all thinking " _Idiot._ " to themselves, but decided to not voice it to not upset and anger the blue haired Durandal user, instead Irina adopted sad eyes, Griselda had disappointed eyes, and Strada had normal eyes.

"Anyway, ignoring that." Strada began, facing the pair. "You two are worried for Naoki Suzuki, aren't you?"

Rather than asking, Strada knew that they were worried, he could see it within their eyes, and souls as well. Being as old as he was, he could see that there were things wrong with the girls, and wished that they wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Y-Yes, your Eminence Strada." Irina mumbled. "I...I know that it would be wrong to demand anything, but we're worried, and what you said then...I'm sure that we might get punished for eavesdropping, but we...are very worried about Naoki-kun..."

"Yes, as Irina said. We are...worried for him, and with what you said, it sounds like he is on a dangerous mission...but what mission is he on exactly? Please...tell us what is happening."

Griselda looked down at the ground, as Strada adopted a kind smile for the pair.

"Since you two are the closest to Naoki, and the mission is...the mission has taken different turns to what we'd think it would, I believe that it is time to inform you both of the current situation."

"But your Eminence that is..."

Griselda went to argue, but Strada laughed joyfully.

"I believe the intentions of these young girls aren't anything other than concern for a friend. The expression on Warrior Xenovia's face is an expression that wouldn't usually be shown on her face. And as for Warrior Irina, she also has troubled eyes. It would be wrong to conceal information from them. In my eyes, the closest to Naoki Suzuki should also know about it. Of course, the top secret information cannot be revealed, but the mission itself should be okay to explain to the girls present. So listen girls."

Griselda couldn't rebuke what he said, and held her tongue back, unsure if the girls should know, but the expression on her face showed that she trusted in Strada and his judgment.

Strada then walked closer to the girls, and bowed his head respectfully, the girls following suit.

"Naoki is lucky to have friends like you two." He began, his large hands petting the small heads of the girls. "Now girls, what I'm about to explain to you, cannot be repeated to anyone else, okay?" Xenovia and Irina both gave nods. "Then...Naoki has become involved with the Holy Sword Project..."

As he told the tale to the girls, holding back the information that he couldn't divulge to the girls, the girls looked shocked, stunned, unable to think of anything else but the safety of Naoki, wondering if he was okay or not...

* * *

"Get in there!"

Naoki was thrown into the room he had been in previously after a day of experiments, the room that held a number of children. Most of the children shied away from the scientists once seeing them enter, not wanting to be chosen for the next around of experiments.

Only this time, instead of looking normal and happy, he looked exhausted and on the verge of passing out, with some marks on his body, indicating that he had been experimented on. His eyes were choosing to become closed and open at the same time, unsure of what they should do.

"Solomon!" Tosca cried, upon seeing him. "A-Are you alright!?"

She rushed over together with a blonde haired girl. The girl with blonde hair was their friend Itsuki, a fellow member of the project, not by choice, and she had concern for the boy on the ground.

Once making it to him, they saw how...devoid of life his eyes seemed to be. Though he had managed to offer them a smile.

"Itsuki...Tosca...you both okay...?"

Tosca and Itsuki were both shocked that he didn't even seem to care about his condition, while Tosca felt guilty that he was the one who took what was supposed to be her round of experiments.

"Idiot, you're the one who's in such a condition. What did they do to you?" Itsuki offered her arm as Tosca helped Naoki over to his part of the floor as well. "You didn't have to take Tosca's one, you had one yesterday as well. You're going to end up dying at this rate. Do you really think that this is the best way to go?"

Naoki offered a smile for Itsuki as they reached their area.

"Don't worry about me Itsuki. I might not seem it, but I'm quite tough." He expressed, hanging his head down. "Phew, I'm so tired. When is it bed time?"

"Hehe, not for a few hours yet." Tosca giggled, and then hugged him. "Thank you, Solomon. If it wasn't for you, I would've been sick by now. You've saved me from having to deal with this. You're really a kind person, Solomon."

The boy shook his neck, and gently petted her head.

"Don't worry...Tosca is my friend...and so is Itsuki. You both are my lovely friends, that I would do anything for. Even though we've only known one another for about a month, you're some of the closest people to me." He told them with the kindest smile he could muster. " _And if you live through something like this together with people your own age. You're bound to end up becoming close. I hope these two stay my friends, even after this, I wouldn't want to lose them as friends._ "

He thought to himself, looking at the pair and felt bad for them, wishing he could end this already, but knowing that he couldn't, as he still had a job to do, and that was to catch Valper in the act, gain evidence against him and bring him out to be a heretic, and right now...he didn't have near enough evidence against him, though he had some.

"Hehe, Solomon is so kind. I can see that myself. I'm glad that Solomon is my friend, and I'm glad that I got to meet him as well. I hope that we can be friends forever and ever, no matter what we do from now on."

Tosca announced joyfully smiling straight at him.

Itsuki also held the same opinion, voicing it with a kind face.

"Solomon is a kind guy...and to think that he'd take your experiments as well Tosca. He's done that a couple of times now, hasn't he? I think that Solomon has a crush on you~"

Tosca did a spit take, as did Naoki, both of them shaking their heads while their faces turn bright red.

"N-No, that's not the case at all Itsuki! I'm only doing it because Tosca is feeling weak and ill! I've done it for you as well! Don't suddenly assume things, okay Itsuki!? I'm only trying to be a good member of the...Church and your friend as well!"

"Y-Yeah, like Solomon said, we're just friends! We aren't anything but that! P-Please don't say anything else about it! Please don't Itsuki! I'll become extremely embarrassed if you do!"

Seeing the flustered faces of her friends, Itsuki beamed away happily.

"But isn't that the case? I wouldn't worry so much if you do. I wont say anything Solomon." Itsuki teased, though she didn't have a smile on her face. "I mean, Tosca is a good looking girl, she could become your girlfriend once you escape here."

Immediately, Naoki's face turned slightly red at that, and suddenly an image of Asia, Irina and Xenovia entered his mind, and when they did, he hung his head down in slight depression, wondering what they were doing right now.

"B-Become his girlfriend!?" Tosca freaked out, shaking her head again and again. "N-No, I can't do things like that! W-We are only friends Itsuki, that's all we are, I swear that's the case!"

"Ara, it seems to me that Tosca really wants to become Solomon's girlfriend. It's okay to have dreams like that, Tosca. Solomon is a nice guy, you should take the opportunity to become his girlfriend before anyone else does. You never know, someone else here might want to become his girlfriend?"

Itsuki teased even more, knowing that it would bug her friend, but she wanted to do it anyway.

Tosca shyly shook her neck at what Itsuki was saying, adamant that she wasn't going to do what Itsuki was implying right now, sure that she wouldn't do anything like that as...she didn't believe that she could.

Itsuki on the other hand had a small smile for the young white haired girl.

"Tosca, why are you suddenly..."

"L-Lets just leave it there, okay!?"

Itsuki wore a smile, and nodded her head in agreement with what she said though wished that she could continue.

As she did that, Naoki noticed that a bunch of the others had gathered around them, some of the people Naoki knew, and some where people he didn't know all too well. But since they were all together, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey hey, we've been asking everyone around, and we haven't asked you yet so could you tell us something."

One boy said to the trio, all of them cracking an eyebrow up in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

The one to ask was Tosca herself, with the boy himself bowing his head.

"I'm saying...if we get the chance to leave this facility, what would you three do? Like for a job or something like that? Like me, I want to drive big monster trucks and crush cars with them."

"I want to be an artist. I want to draw a picture of Jesus that people will praise."

One girl with short hair told all of the others around and then more and more people shared their dreams with the group.

"I want to become a Sister. But, opening a florist would also be nice."

"I'm wanting to be a race driver. I'll be driving the coolest F1 at top speed!"

"I want to join a girl pop band, and spread my music all over the world!"

"I want to have a family with a nice boy, and live together in America. I always thought it would be cool if that happened."

"Ooh, I'm gonna be famous. Maybe acting would be the way to go? I've always wanted to appear in a movie."

"I just want to live on a farm and raise some cattle and other creatures. Milking cows has been a dream of mine as well."

"Farms are nice, but I want to be a television star."

"I want to design cartoons for a living."

Some of the children told the trio what they wanted to do with their lives. Tosca and Itsuki smiled at the sight...but Naoki felt sad for the children as they expressed their dreams.

" _To think that they come together like this and express what they want to do...no, I can't just sit here anymore...I can't wait for Valper to make a move...I'm going to have to make a move myself. I can't allow these children to be in pain anymore...I want them to have their dreams as well...it's exactly like that night...the pain in their voices. Even if they show smiles, in their voices, pain could be heard and felt as well. These poor children...I wont let what happened to my family and friends happen again to these children...these people are also my friends as well, my comrades._ "

As he was thinking about it, more children gave their dreams to the trio, Tosca and Itsuki still smiling. But Naoki couldn't smile that much, as he knew what could happen to them, but was more determined than ever to stop it from happening.

"…I, as long as I can live happily with everyone, then…I'll be very happy."

Most of the children smiled at the shy little girl that said at, with Naoki nodding his head, and giving her head a pat.

"I think I'm the same as you. As long as we can live together happily, then not much else matters."

"Hehe, you're right about that Solomon." Tosca said with a bright smile. "Though, my dream is to become a bride...eep, I didn't mean to say that! I-I don't want to become anything like that! N-No, not bride! I don't want that!"

"Ooh, I think that Tosca wants to become Solomon's bride~"

Itsuki joked with the other children around giggling a little bit as well. Tosca's face turned bright red at the words, unsure if she should answer them or not, thinking that it couldn't be something more than Itsuki teasing her.

"Th-That's not true in the slightest! Please don't say anything like that again!"

Even though she said that, the other children didn't stop and continued to tease her slightly.

"Fuuuu, it seems that Tosca wants to date Solomon~"

"Yeah, she wants to become his girlfriend~"

"And then they are gonna get married to one another~"

"I'm sure God would be pleased with that as well~"

"I wonder if they are gonna name their children Solosca after their names? Or maybe it is Tomon or something?"

"Hehe, that would be funny, Tomon~ Tomon~ Baby Tomon is coming on~"

Tosca's eyes became wet and she shed some anime tears, bringing laughter to the children around, even Itsuki and Naoki laughed about it together with their friends, knowing that it would be good to have a good laugh together.

"Uuuuuu! You're all just cruel! I-I don't even like Solomon like that at all!"

Tosca pouted with more of the children laughing together melodious sounding out throughout the area. Even Tosca, who was getting jokingly bullied, couldn't help but let out a giggle.

* * *

Later on, it was bed time, and most felt asleep. Itsuki, Tosca and Naoki were all together, awake, and staring at the ceiling together, smiling as they laid next to one another, Naoki in the middle of the two girls.

"Say...Solomon. You never said what you'd do if you got out of here..."

Itsuki expressed to know more from him, Naoki himself unsure of even how to answer.

"Honestly...I don't even know anymore. When I was younger, I thought about doing things with driving or something. But since I had...since I had done things like this, I think I want to one day open an orphanage for the children of the world that need to have a place to go. Even if they don't love God, as long as they are in need...I want to help the children of the world."

"I think that's a wonderful dream to have Solomon." Itsuki said with a breathtaking smile. "I think that if I had a dream, it would be something like that...though my main dream is to stay together with you two, always. Even though it has only been a month, I want to be together with you...two forever."

Itsuki expressed her wishes to the pair who both smiled and looked at the girl.

"Yeah, we'll always be together Itsuki. No matter what happens."

Tosca agreed with a nod of her head to what Naoki said, then told her what she thought.

"We are obviously going to be together. We have to be...we've formed a good bond with one another...hehe, me, Solomon and Itsuki together would be the best ever, wouldn't it?"

The other two nodded, even Naoki felt like he had formed bonds with the pair that he didn't have with anyone else. Though he held Xenovia, Irina and Asia as his best friends, he also felt like Tosca and Itsuki were on the same level in different ways now. Since they had been through what they've been through in the facility, it bonded them together quickly, and made them effectively a small family.

"Also, don't you mean you and Solomon as husband and wife?"

Itsuki teased to the annoyance of Tosca who pouted, however there was a small blush on her face.

"D-Don't bring that up again Itsuki...it's wrong to even say something like that...we aren't even at an age when things like that should happen..."

Tosca poked her fingers together shyly, Itsuki adopting a teasing gaze, and leaned over Naoki, pressing her bust against him causing him to flush, all the while getting in the face of Tosca.

"Ooh don't pretend that you don't~ I know that you have a crush on him~"

"I-I don't! I swear that I don't!"

Quickly getting that out, she took shy looks towards Naoki who was in his own little world, feeling Itsuki pressing against him occupying his thoughts and his gaze as well, something that drew a pout from Tosca.

"If that's what you say, but I think that you have a crush on him. It's okay if you want to have something like that. It isn't wrong to feel something like that, Tosca. Though if you're going to become boyfriend and girlfriend, don't forget about me, okay?"

"W-We aren't to-together at all! Please stop saying things like that! W-We are just friends, that's all! B-Besides, even if I did...I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything so...we're friends so we have to stay together as three best friends...we don't need to do anything else like that...okay? W-We are just friends..."

Itsuki looked unconvinced by that, and smiled towards Naoki who did the same, and then she did something that Tosca didn't expect, and that was wrap her arms around his neck and nuzzle against his cheek.

"Hmmm, Solomon's cheek is a good one. I want to feel more."

"H-Hey, don't you think that's going a little far...?"

Tosca let out with a tiny amount of rage, that being picked up on by Itsuki who continued nuzzling against him, Naoki having a small blush on his face, not used to girls doing things like this.

"Why is it going too far? Oh, I get it. Because you've claimed Solomon as your own, you think that other girls shouldn't touch him?"

"N-No, that's not it at all!" Tosca raised her voice, then covered her mouth when realizing that she could be found out. "I-I mean...not at all...Solomon is Solomon, and that's it. H-He's my friend like Itsuki...I can't say anything else about it...Solomon is my friend after all..."

Itsuki smiled bewitchingly towards Tosca.

"If that's what you believe~"

"Th-That's the truth!"

Itsuki giggled a little bit at the rasped yell Tosca gave, and yawned a little bit.

"Mmmm, it's getting late. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, she's right. We should get some sleep, Tosca."

Naoki agreed with Itsuki, then he felt Itsuki wrap his arm around her body. Tosca saw that, and sharpened her eyes.

"W-What are you doing now...?"

It was easy to see that Tosca was getting slowly more and more into an angry state, but she held back much of it, as if she let it go...it would imply things that she didn't want to imply in the slightest.

Itsuki giggled softly and responded to the white haired girl.

"I'm keeping warm." She responded as she snuggled against his chest. "Solomon's got a nice warm body and it keeps me happy. You should also cuddle up to Solomon as well, since you're in love with him."

"I-I'm not-"

"If that's what you say then I believe you." Itsuki cut off the flustered Tosca, smiling happily at the white haired girl. "Tosca, you're so fun to tease. That's one of the reasons you're my friend, you get flustered easily."

Tosca huffed, and turned away, satisfaction clearly not written on her face.

"That's not a reason to be someone's friend."

"It is if you really like the person anyway."

Itsuki countered the white haired girl.

Tosca gave an astonished face towards the blonde haired girl as said girl giggled away happily, genuinely enjoying the bonding time that she had with her two friends.

"O-Oh Itsuki is kinda strange but kind as well...she's really weird, isn't she...?"

Speaking to herself openly, both Naoki and Itsuki smiled.

"Come on Tosca, time to get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead tomorrow."

Naoki cheerfully expressed to the white haired girl, smiling away happily.

Tosca turned back towards him, giving a single nod.

"Y-Yes...we should get some sleep."

With that, Tosca cuddled near him. Not quite as close as Itsuki was, but she was close enough that she could feel his body heat, and Itsuki's as well, giving her some comfort as well.

Itsuki soon fell asleep after that, and was cuddled next to Naoki, her hair falling onto his chest, and though they hadn't had the chance to bathe recently, Naoki liked the natural smell that Itsuki gave off, it being something enchanting to him.

Tosca was on the other side of him, looking at the roof of the sleeping area, smiling to herself. She couldn't stop herself smiling for reasons that were unknown, though Naoki couldn't see her face as he was flat on his back.

"Solomon...are you asleep?"

She asked for confirmation, which she gained when he shook his head.

"I can't sleep, what about you?"

As he said that, Tosca gave a giggle.

"You do realize that it was me who said that then...?"

Naoki gave a small pout at that, his eyes opening slightly due to the yawn that came from his mouth, something that Tosca caught, and felt bad about since...things happened when it should've been her and not someone else...him.

"Uuu, don't be mean. I'm tired from today..."

"Ooh, because of me..."

As Tosca was about to feel down, Naoki gently shook his head, denying what he was about to say.

"No, it was my choice Tosca. Don't blame yourself for what I chose. I didn't want Tosca to get hurt...but you can't sleep, can you?"

"Yeah...I can't sleep right now...many things are going around in my head."

"Want to talk about them?"

He offered the white haired girl. But Tosca gently refused.

"No, it is okay...it's nothing really. Don't worry about it."

He nodded at that, and continued to watch the roof, ready to listen if Tosca wanted to talk with him.

As the minutes rolled by, Tosca went to speak a few times, but bit her lip, looking at Itsuki who seemed to be fast asleep. Tosca mentally praised the girl for being able to sleep peacefully when in the arms of Naoki, wishing that she could do the same right now.

Eventually, Tosca was able to gather the courage she needed to speak with Naoki, though it came out as a whisper.

"Say...Solomon? You know the mouse...I think she's getting a good recovery. Her leg is moving better than it was before, even after only a day. It's amazing, how you did that."

She began with bated breath, drawing his attention to her.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah." She then turned to face him. "You know...what they were saying before...children can be really cruel, can't they?"

"Well, I think it was all in good fun. I wouldn't take it to heart Tosca."

Even though he said that with an offhanded wave of his hand, Tosca was thinking about it more seriously.

"Y-Yes...it was in good fun...but to bring up such serious things...as love and m-marriage as well...what were they thinking Solomon? Th-They can't say such things about us...right?"

Begging for an answer from him, Solomon was troubled on what he should say.

"I-I well...it's just...you are my friend...Tosca...so I suppose that they were...wrong to say something like that..."

He mumbled an answer for her, which brought out a bright smile for Naoki.

"Y-Yes, I'm glad that you think that as I have the same...opinion." She smiled out, though the nervousness in her eyes couldn't be ignored. "If you weren't here...I would've been depressed even more than I am..." She confessed to the confusion of Naoki. She then elaborated. "I-It's nothing really...it's just Solomon is kind to me, and often keeps me safe as well. You even often take my time of experiments...why would you even do anything like that?"

The expression on Tosca's face was confusing, and only wanted to know what was going on from him. She...She wanted to go and do something...she wanted to know what he thought about her, though he didn't pick up on what she was feeling inside, and answered her with a bright smile.

"Because Tosca is my friend. I would do anything for a friend...Tosca is also the first person I bet here, and she's really nice and kind and always makes me smile as well. I've not smiled so much in along time."

Tosca wore a small smile on her face, her eyes fluttering slightly.

"I-It's the same as me...I've not smiled like this in along time..." Tosca quietly said to him, then turned to him with a luminescent blush on her face. "Solomon I ...I just wanted to say that..." Tosca's face turned even more red as she quietly inched closer to his face. "I...I just want you to know that...Solomon is the person that I really want to..."

Seeing the closeness of her face, Naoki blinked a number of times, his face slowly turning red as well.

"T-Tosca I..."

"I know..." She mumbled softly. "Maybe because it's me you don't want to...but...it wouldn't be so bad...right...? Maybe this is just because we're here together...but I really do like Solomon as well..."

As soon as he heard his fake name being spoken, a wave of guilt came over him, a guilt that because Tosca didn't even know his real name, and was saying these wonderful things to him.

"Tosca I..."

He went to explain, but his breath caught in his throat as her body closed in on his, her face leaning closer to his, her eyes set on his own eyes, staring into one another in...a gaze that couldn't be made out. Whether it was love or friendship, it couldn't be shown clearly.

"It's okay...Solomon...I really do like you...a lot...I'm sorry if I offend you now but I would be lying to myself if I didn't at least show Solomon how much I really do like him...I just want to show Solomon that I really...like him..."

With that, she took the plunge and briefly, very briefly, pressed her lips against his, earning a shocked look from him. As she did kiss him, her face resembled a tomato, and his did as well. Their eyes set on one another, not moving at all. Her eyes kept shyly looking away for the briefest of instances, but they'd soon return to Naoki's. Naoki couldn't do anything else, or look anywhere else as she was above him, so he decided to enjoy the niceness of the look that was sent down at him.

Itsuki, not to their knowledge, was awake by the time she saw them kissing, Tosca and Naoki having eyes set on one another and cast her sad eyes downwards, an unreadable expression on her face.

Tosca soon pulled away with a shy expression on her face, attempting to hide her face away by putting her hands to her face.

"I-I'm so sorry Solomon...I don't know what came over me...with everything that has happened lately and my feelings became confused and I don't know what else to say...I'm so sorry...I'm sure that you didn't like it..."

Tosca went to stand up, believing that it would be best, but Naoki took her hand, smiling weakly towards her.

"I...I liked Tosca's kiss...it was...very nice...and different to other things as well...I...I liked Tosca's kiss...it was a good one..."

Hearing that, Tosca had a pleased smile on her face and leaned closer to him, the previous shyness she had disappeared, and now all that filled her eyes were the eyes of new love.

"Solomon...I've got an idea. One day, lets leave here and get married, okay?"

"Pft!" He did a spit take as Tosca softly giggled. "Y-You aren't serious, are you!?"

"Hehe, I'm only kidding of course." She said with an uneven gaze. "Or maybe...I'm not joking after all..." Mumbling that to herself, she soon turned her eyes back to Naoki. "But there is a tiny wish that I would want to come true. Will you listen to it for me?"

Naoki smiled brightly, forgetting for a few moments that he was against her body as he nodded his head.

"Yes? What wish is that? If I can grant it then I will do just that."

Tosca got closer to him, liking the answer that he gave her, then smiled right in his face, a smile that lit up his entire world, a smile that made his heart beat even faster than it had before, a smile like no other in the world to him.

"My wish...is to always be with Solomon, okay? No matter what happens, lets always be together forever. Yes, I think that's what I want...no, I want to spend all of my time with Solomon and Itsuki from now on. Is that okay? Is it okay if we always are together? If we become best friends, and even stay together forever? It's my tiny wish."

Naoki took her hand, and gently laced his fingers with her own fingers, using his thumb to gently brush over her hand, sending calming emotions into the girls body from the single touch of his thumb.

"Yes...you, me, and Itsuki will be together forever from now on, I promise you. We'll stay together and live together one day, and maybe we could even have a big house somewhere with no one to bother us either. Yeah...me, you and Itsuki would be a happy family."

Hearing that, Tosca was content with many things and laid her head against his chest, now content that she will be able to go to sleep.

"I'd love that...Solomon."

" _It's actually Naoki...Tosca..._ " He thought sadly, wishing he could tell Tosca his real name but for now would have to keep it hidden. Shaking his head, he cast his eyes downwards towards the girl. "Good night Tosca...see you tomorrow morning...have a good sleep Tosca."

Nodding from his chest, she took his arm, and wrapped it around her body, still having her fingers and his connected.

"Until tomorrow...Solomon. And you as well...sleep well, and thank you for...everything you've done for me...I really will end up saying the huge L word one day if you keep being nice to me and make me feel like I am feeling right now Solomon...my...Solomon..."

It took a few seconds for Naoki to figure out what word she was trying to say, but by the time that he had, he noticed that she had already drifted off to sleep, forgetting all of the fears and worries she had beforehand and allowed the warmth from Naoki to keep her safe.

Naoki's eyes cast towards the door to the exit of the sleeping area, and to the outside world as well, then looked around at all of the people around him, all of the fellow test subjects, then looked towards Itsuki and Tosca.

" _I swear...I'm getting you all out of here...just hang on a little longer...Itsuki, Tosca. I'll get you out of here...I wont allow what happened to my village to happen to my new friends...tomorrow...when I'm at my best, I'm going to get the evidence I need then I'm going to break all of these children out...and live together with Tosca and Itsuki...with Irina-chan and Xenovia...and Asia-san as well...God, please offer me your power to protect your loyal followers in this desperate time of need._ "

With those thoughts in his mind, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, conserving strength for...he was about to get his friends out of the Holy Sword Project and so he can return back to Griselda and the others...only time would tell if his dream would become a reality.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter!**

 **So many things happened this chapter, with the growing bond of Tosca and Naoki, even a surprise kiss. What's going to happen with them? And Itsuki is the name of Yumi before she got the name, as Rias gave Kiba that name, so for the time being, she'll be called Itsuki until later when she's called Yumi.**

 **Naoki; Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Griselda, Gabriel, Koneko, Akeno, Jeanne, Le Fay, Isane, Vali (fem), Rias, Yumi, Gasper (fem) Rossweisse.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, it is back, alright~ Eh, I suppose that it is a little bad, but it's okay, I wouldn't worry so much about it. And the plot begins soon, don't worry.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, it surely is.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, they really are losing their heads, aren't they? But yeah, they are worried for Naoki, they are his friends after all. Yeah, Asia is quite worried about him. Yeah, they should be able to keep them relatively calm. He surely is going to have to be like that. Hmmm, you'll see.**

 **Sandshrew Master 317; Eeh, no I haven't thought about them honestly, but I will.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it is going to be a depressing part of the tale, but it will become happy in the future as well~ And no it isn't a bother, don't worry about it. Eeh, I haven't really decided if I should or not yet. Still thinking about how they would progress their relationship. If I can think about that, then I will most likely add her.**

 **Judgment of the Arbiter; Thanks, and yeah, sorry about that. Got busy with numerous things.**

 **LL; She surely is, isn't she? Tosca, stop doing that! Yeah, Valper is quite a bastard to make them live in such conditions. Yeah, it's funny how she tries to rationalize things that cannot be rationalized yet somehow Irina is the one left feeling dumbfounded. Hehe, I can see Xenovia doing something like that.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, she surely has, hasn't she? Xenovia...well, she'll take it to mean something, wont she? It really does, doesn't it? Yeah, the ending of this is kinda of a mixed one between happy and sad. And yeah, thanks, those suggestions are pretty cool, I will think about them deeply.**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, yeah that chapter really did show some good bonding and this one does as well, in its own way. Yeah, poor guy does feel quite guilty about it, but his actions this chapter make up for them. Awesome suggestions. Viser, the Devil from the beginning where Rias killed it? I haven't really thought about such things before.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter.**

* * *

 **The Holy Sword Project part 2!**

It was easier...hiding it from them, hiding it from everyone.

Naoki thought that it would be easier if he kept a safe distance from everyone in the facility, and didn't get involved with them because being detached was what he thought would be the best, so he didn't personally become involved...but now that reality hasn't come to pass. His reality now was something that people couldn't understand well.

In his mind, he saw this as just another mission, a mission for the Church, and he would eventually be able to return home again to the Vatican...how wrong he truly was.

He wished that the reality before him wasn't real, but it was. In the end, that's all it was...a reality that he didn't like...a reality that would make most crumble down to the ground, but he kept his calm, despite the situation, and allowed himself to take deep breaths that kept him calm and collected.

It was immensely different to what he thought it would be. He knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park, and the experiments weren't the things that were really getting to him. No, what truly got to him was...

"Ne ne, Solomon. You've woken up, I'm glad. I've been waiting, but it is fun watching you sleep. You make such cute faces when you are asleep, it is too fun watching your cute face. I could do it all day and all night, because it is so fascinating."

It was early morning when Tosca first noticed that Naoki was awaken, or rather, what she thought to be his awakening, when in fact this was the first time he had opened his eyes for as long as Tosca had been awake.

Truth was, he wasn't able to sleep all night. Thoughts of what he was going to say to the people around, how he had deceived them into being 'just another child' made his mind stay alert, active, which didn't allow him to sleep.

He had been awake all night. Beyond what his mind could seek, he couldn't fall asleep. He wanted to tell everyone about the true nature of why he was around...but in the end, he couldn't admit to them all that he was essentially lying to them to help the Church, for as far as they were aware, was conducting these experiments on the poor children, when the truth was something beyond what they thought, and even though he knew, he didn't want to explain his reasons, but knew that he would have to do something like that one day.

"Yes...I'm awake, Tosca."

He said with a voice of a mouse, squeaking and quiet. It was so quiet that Tosca had to listen intently to hear what he had actually said, and was glad when she heard what he did.

"I'm glad, it is a...nice day, I think. Hehe, I'm not that sure. The sun seems to be shining from what I can see out of that high window, but snow is falling to the ground as well. Isn't it wonderful when things like that happen? Snow is a beautiful part of nature. It lands on the ground, and blankets the entire area in a beautiful white colour that makes everything...complete. In my eyes, it is the best when it snows, don't you think so?"

Naoki drifted his eyes from her form to the side of him and saw Itsuki still asleep there, cuddling him, agreeing with a single nod of his neck to what she had said, but didn't know if he could face her again, immense gilt coming to his body, almost destroying him internally.

" _The snow...it makes everything better...my Sacred Gear, that's also got to do with ice...I'm sure I could make it snow if I wanted too...would that be something that Tosca would like...? Would she want me to make it snow?_ "

He pondered these thoughts again and again, wondering if he should break everyone out right now, or continue gaining some evidence...he wasn't sure which one would be the best.

As he was thinking about it, Tosca waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello, are you there Solomon?"

Even though she spoke with a giggle, and kindness, he didn't answer her, being too distracted by his own thoughts.

When she didn't gain an answer, she waved her hand in front of his face again, but didn't get anything out of him. So she decided to shake his body slightly, rousing his attention towards her.

"Huh? Tosca?"

"Yeah, you suddenly blanked out. I was worried, did I say something?"

She asked in concern, but he didn't know how to answer her, so he gave her a gentle smile.

"I was thinking about snow, and how you might like it...do you like the snow?"

Though the question confused Tosca slightly, she answered with a kind smile.

"The snow...? O-Oh, yeah. The snow is a nice thing. I've heard that some Sacred Gears have the ability to use ice, I wonder if that would be the same as snow?"

"I suppose it depends on how the ice uses the snow. It should be possible. I mean...you know about Sacred Gears huh?"

Naoki was quite stunned that she knew of Sacred Gears. While it was something most people who were connected to the supernatural knew about, he didn't know that Tosca knew about Sacred Gears.

"W-Well, I don't know much about Sacred Gears. I just heard a few people talking about it the other day, that's all. It was, unique, to say the least. Humans have such abilities sometimes. It would be nice if they used them to help people."

"Oh...I'm sure that someone does use their Sacred Gear to help people...no, I know of a girl, a girl who has the power to heal with a Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing. It is a magnificent gift to have."

"Twilight Healing...?" Tosca mumbled out a question, but then she smiled softly to herself, and took in a deep breath. "That sounds amazing. A power to heal is also good...to heal people...wait, you know someone who has the power to heal? Since when?"

Naoki grimaced slightly, silently berating himself for letting something like that slip, wishing that he didn't do something like that, but couldn't say anything about it now, and did the only thing he could, and that was nod his head.

"Before I came here yes, I knew a girl that had the power to heal. It is a fantastic gift to have. Anyway...what was you saying beforehand?"

"Saying...? O-Oh, you are talking about it, the day...I was just saying that the day is interesting. I think that it is going to be a good day."

"Yes...it is a good day...nice day." He corrected himself, having different viewing's of the words 'good' and 'nice' which didn't fit the words which were being used in such a context, but didn't want to discuss them with Tosca at this moment in time. "Y...You seem to be doing better. Are you feeling better than what happened last night? You were...down last night, are you feeling better than last night?"

He suddenly remembered something from last night, what happened with the kiss between the pair of them, instantly knowing that even though he loved it, he shouldn't of done it.

"Yes, I feel good from yesterday. But your face, it tells me something is wrong. Has something happened all of a sudden? You don't have to show such eyes, you know? It is a good thing, what happened last night. Even in a place like this, I can find some happiness."

"Happiness...are you really happy, here?"

That was the single question that escaped his lips, and he instantly wished that he didn't ask something like that, it reminding him of times before, which he didn't care to think about again.

"Hmmm? What are you saying? Aren't you happy?"

The awkward question came from Tosca as she tipped her head to the side in a confused manner.

"Not really." He confused honestly, to the shock of Tosca, and followed through with his answer while silently sitting up, allowing Itsuki to sleep some more. "Do you honestly gain happiness from being in a place like this? They do things to us near daily, it isn't something that I call happiness. Happiness doesn't have anything to do with what these people do to us...to you."

Tosca was taken back by his sudden change of attitude, and wondered what was going on with him, sure that something was different to what it was the other day.

"W-Well...that part isn't happy or good at all, but...I got to meet good people here. That's why, I am happy, and want to make some happiness with my friends in the future as well. I am happy to have met Solomon in this place. That has been worth a thousand experiments on me, and even more than that...aren't you happy to have met me? Am I...I mean, do you...not like me or anything...? I thought that we were...I thought that we are...don't you...like me? Last night, we shared...we shared something...I thought that it was good..."

That question knocked his thoughts around his mind.

Was he happy to have met someone as wonderful as she was? Was he happy that he came to this place so he could meet Tosca, and feel something that he hasn't felt before in his entire life?

Of course he was.

It was undeniable how happy he was to have someone like Tosca by his side, someone that he could talk to almost freely, and other things that worried him. He was immensely happy to have met Tosca, as feelings seemed to resonate within him, and her, spreading around the two of them, and it made him feel...complete, for the first time in along time.

She wasn't only his friend...she was something more than that. She was something that couldn't compete with something else. She was a girl that he really liked, and wanted to be with always.

But all of that didn't escape the fact that he was still lying to her, which he thought was a huge betrayal, and against what God would want him to do. He felt like he was truly doing God a disservice for anything that had happened in the recent times.

"That's...not it at all." He stated with a genuine smile on his face. "I do care for you immensely. I really...I really like Tosca...but I feel like...Tosca, you don't even know the real me..."

His cryptic words bombed confusion in Tosca and she wasn't sure on how to take that he had said, but then she adopted a smile.

"What are you saying? I think I know Solomon quite well. He's a kind, caring person who is devoted to God, and his comrades as well. He protects children, and offers kindness to anyone he meets. If that's not the definition of a good person, then I'm clearly missing something."

Tosca said with a beaming smile, and though she didn't intend it, she made him feel complicated feelings within himself, feelings that he didn't want, and that made him feel numb if he was honest with himself at this moment in time.

"Maybe that's what a good person is...but...Tosca, if I...you know...if I was something...someone different to the guy you know right now, how would it feel...if I had just lied to you...?"

He could only get that out in such a quiet tone that even Tosca was having a hard time in hearing what he said...but she caught what he had said, and that only made complex feelings ignite in her.

"I...don't really get what you're saying much, but from the sounds of it...you think you're different to the kind boy you are? Heck, I don't even care if you lied to me, in this little scenario you're playing, because I know that Solomon wouldn't lie unless he had a good reason...I'm right, aren't I? If you lied, it is okay...you don't have to worry about it. I still like you."

Saying those beautiful words to his ears, Naoki felt even more guilt than he did beforehand, wishing that she hadn't of said something like that, only bringing more and more guilt to him.

"Tosca I...you are really kind...you're very...I don't even know the word. You're so kind that I don't know what to...say to your kindness...I hate it, why are you so kind to me...?"

"Why am I kind to you...eeh, I dunno. Maybe it is because I really like you dummy." She bonked him on the top of his head, enticingly then giving him a forehead kiss. "Whatever has you worried, don't be so glum. As long as we're together, then I am happy. I want to make sure that you and I stay together, always. Solomon...lets...say this is kind of crazy, but in the future, lets live together."

"T-Tosca!" Naoki promptly blushed, what she said being equal to other things, more deep things. "Y-You can't suddenly suggest such things, can you...? I-I mean...living with Tosca would be nice..."

Tosca giggled a little bit, then placed her head on his shoulder, snuggling in happily.

"It was an idea of mine. Let us just live together. You and me...hehe, of course Itsuki as well. We can't leave Itsuki out, she would surely become jealous if that happened. She'd end up not liking us or something, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah, she said something about us living together as well...though, I wouldn't worry so much about it. We will...live together, play together often, and even...maybe we could do something good as well."

Naoki answered as honestly as he could...because he knew that after this, he would be returning towards the Vatican, and he wasn't sure if Tosca would want to follow him there, or have any involvement with the Church in general. Though he silently wished that she would...follow him wherever he went in the future. But he could understand if she didn't want to be involved with the supernatural. But at the same time, he contemplated giving up his life as an Exorcist at the same time...but couldn't bring himself to think like that for long.

"Hmmm, yeah. That would be good...oh, Solomon. I am...excited that you are showing a smile." She said, brushing his lips with her fingers. "These lips...last night, I felt them with my lips...they were...soft. Softer than I thought they would be. And also..."

"Tosca...just don't...be so kind to me...I'm not really someone that you should..."

He couldn't even finish his sentences. So much guilt came to him, guilt that he didn't like in the slightest. It was something that he couldn't...even begin to apologize for. He hated apologizing to the girl, and the others, but he knew that he would have to tell them, tell her, sooner or later.

"H-Hey, what are you saying? You sound like you don't deserve kindness or something like that. I don't know what you are trying to say, but I like Solomon, and that's all I need to know."

Those words instantly made him feel, good again. It made him feel better than he thought possible. Despite everything that was going on, he found out that he was able to feel good by being in the presence of this girl, being able to stay with her was something more than he thought possible.

"Thanks...Tosca. I...just want to say that...after everything is over, I will...explain everything. I will make sure that...Tosca is safe and sound, and nothing ever happens to her...I will keep you safe, I promise."

It was a promise of a lifetime, that he made to her.

It a promise that he wouldn't ever want to break. It was something that he didn't wish to end either. It was too big of a promise, but somehow he knew that he was going to keep it, and make sure that Tosca was safe.

Tosca was confused by the situation, and couldn't really understand where he was coming from, or what he was talking about. But she knew that whatever he was saying, he talked about her protection, and that was enough for Tosca.

"I see...then I'm glad you said something like that. It is...wonderful, thank you for saying it. Also Solomon..."

"Yes?"

He answered her, only for her to give him a small kiss on the lips, surprising him immensely, a dark flush on his face as he gently grazed a hand over his own face, which Tosca noted to be cute.

"You don't have to change, okay? Lets keep you the same way always, okay? Don't ever change."

He smiled at her, nodding his head a single time.

"Y-Yeah, I wont change, I promise."

He smiled towards her, which she returned, and held him close. Though he still felt guilty about what was happening with his lies, he promised himself that he would tell the truth one day to them, that day being very close.

"So, Tosca, did you get what you wanted?"

Itsuki giggled out a question as she, Naoki and Tosca all ate what they had been given for breakfast.

"Huh? What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

Tosca became flustered at the eyes that Itsuki used to direct towards her, teasing and questioning as well. Though Itsuki already knew about the shared kiss between the two of them, she thought it was funny to question it even more.

"I'm just saying, have you achieved happiness? You know, by becoming Solomon's girlfriend?" Tosca did a spit take, and shook her head violently as Itsuki released a laugh. "Hehehe, you're so easy to tease Tosca. Surely, if you continue, Solomon will have to become the leader in the relationship."

"L-Leader? What are you talking about now?"

The more flustered Tosca questioned as she felt her face turn more red than it was before, something that she didn't want to happen, shaking her body from side to side again and again.

"I'm not talking about much really, I'm just saying that you also have to come onto the man...that's what I read anyway. That's what you do when you enter into a relationship with someone else."

"R-Relationship!? W-We aren't in such a thing!"

Tosca denied it as she continued to blush more and more than before. Her face resembled a tomato at this point in time, which Itsuki took note of, and thought it was funny, while Naoki thought that it was cute that she had such a face on.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Tosca confirmed it with a cry, and a nod of her head, while Itsuki's smirk grew wide.

"So, that's it, isn't it? You're going to lie about it. I know for a fact that you're going to become Solomon's girlfriend. I saw what happened last night."

"W-What are you talking about?"

Tosca faked a smile on her face, while Naoki turned away from the situation, unable to face it anymore.

"I know, that you kissed Solomon last night. I saw it...you both connected your lips together...and now you're dating one another, aren't you? I mean...you must be dating now, right?"

Tosca's face paled while Naoki's facial expression was unreadable. Itsuki's face, though had a smile there, in her orbs, she looked distressed and sad within, something that neither Tosca or Naoki picked up on due to the embarrassment that they shared with one another.

"N-No, we aren't dating at all! I promise you that we aren't!"

Tosca denied any involvement with Naoki, as Naoki looked around the room, and saw that most of the children's eyes are on their forms, whistles, and other noises that are meant to tease all came their way. While Naoki could handle it easily, he wasn't sure if Tosca would be able to handle it, and if her face was any indication, then it was something difficult for her.

"I see...so the kiss, was what then...?"

"J-Just a comfort, that's all!"

Tosca barked back an answer, unintentionally raising her voice at the same time.

Itsuki's teasing face moved closer to the nervous look in Tosca's, and Itsuki gently reached out her hand, patting the young girl on the face, Tosca's bottom lip quivering at the sight.

"So, just a little kiss then? It was just for comfort?"

"Y-Yes, that's right...don't read so much into it...that's all it was."

Tosca mumbled the answer as Itsuki looked towards Naoki, who's eyes are now on the floor, not daring to look up in the slightest. Itsuki, seeing that, moved forward towards him and sat next to him, putting a hand on his lap.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I came onto Solomon? I mean, really making Solomon my own?"

Those questions made Tosca adopt a frown for a few seconds, thinking about the ramifications if Itsuki did in fact come onto Naoki, but then saw that all eyes were on her, so she shook it off, and gave an answer while having uneven eyes.

"I-I wouldn't care...you can have him if you want...Solomon is just...Solomon. That's all who he is. I-I don't even care if you come onto him or not...that's your choice after all..."

"I understand...so, I'm going to make Solomon mine..." She teased, and rested her head on his shoulder, while he didn't seem to acknowledge much of it, his mind being on something else. "...But, I don't mind sharing, Tosca. I mean, I've heard that sometimes things like that happen."

"S-Sharing, don't be stupid! Th-That's something that..." She paused when she saw the eyes of Itsuki on her form, so she took in a deep breath, then released it quietly. "Th-That's something...I don't even know what you're saying, Itsuki. I haven't even said anything...you're making this a really big issue. This doesn't even have to be a big issue at all...you're making it like that."

Even though she was expressing how she felt, somewhat, she couldn't help but feel...like Itsuki shouldn't touch Naoki. While she was in no way possessive, she just didn't want Naoki to be taken away by Itsuki.

"Aww, don't worry so much about it Tosca...I wont do anything too bad. I would only give Solomon a small kiss, it wouldn't be so bad if something like that happened, would it? I mean, you don't mind if something like that happened."

Tosca faced away with an adorable pout on her face, and shook her head.

"D-Do whatever you want...it isn't like I want to kiss him either...I just want to...you know, whatever. It doesn't even matter anymore. I'm only trying to make us all friends and all...it isn't like I have developed anything more than that..."

It didn't sound convincing in the least, what she had said, though to Naoki, it sounded like she was trying to deny everything about what they were now, their relationship, and what they could become in the future as well...but he didn't have time to feel sad, knowing that she was only saying it so she didn't have to face the accusing eyes of Itsuki and the others as well.

Rather than say anything else, Itsuki bit her lip, held back what she wanted to say in favour of just giving teasing eyes towards Tosca, said girl gently shaking her neck again and again in denial, refusal, and other emotions to do with these aspects.

"Big brother, big brother~" A cute little girl that couldn't be older than 5 with blonde hair came over to Naoki, and hugged him around his neck. "Big brother, I finally did it. I was able to count to twenty all on my own!"

Naoki smiled happily towards the child, and petted her head.

"That's amazing, Lily. You're surely growing taller each and everyday, aren't you? Pretty soon, you'll be taller than I am and smarter as well. Counting to twenty at your age is amazing. I'm so proud."

Naoki joked somewhat, though saw how tall she was compared to him and held his head down in sadness, but was genuinely pleased for het progress that she had made with many things.

"Hehe, yes~ I-I'm growing everyday big brother."

The newly named Lily said with a childlike demeanour. Naoki couldn't help but think of this girl as his own little sister, a girl that had become attached to the boy since he came. While he was closest to Tosca and Itsuki, Lily definitely became someone who was close to him as well.

"That's good. If you grow tall, you'll definitely be able to achieve many things...though saying that, being small is good as well. I'm quite small, huh."

He smiled to himself, and remembered sometimes where being small actually helped on his missions, and even know, in its own way, it helped.

"W-Well, big brother is a s-small good boy! I like big brother so much. When we all leave big brother, can we live together? Can we? I want to live with big brother forever and ever. Is that okay?"

Naoki allowed a chuckle to escape his throat as he ruffled the girls hair softly.

"Of course, let us live together with everyone else. Me, you, Tosca, Itsuki, and the others as well, until we grow old. That would be the best for someone like me, don't you think so Lily?"

The girl shyly nodded her head in agreement and put her head against his chest, snuggling into it affectionately, while Naoki looked down at her with a soft hearted face.

"Big brother...I love you...always be the kind big brother...that I admire."

Hearing that, his heart broke a little bit.

Seeing her innocent face, and innocent eyes, it was almost too much for him to take. The innocence of this little girl made the lies he told to these people immensely more overwhelming than they should've been.

" _The lies...I've told to them...hiding who I really am...they'll hate me for it. We all promised to not lie to one another...but I did...I lied to these people...they are going to hate me for it...and I can't blame them either...if the Church can't even have a cooperation with their members, then what good is anything else...? What are these children supposed to believe if they find out that me, an Exorcist, trying to bring down a member of the Church conducting these experiments? How could they begin to trust in anything if they find these things out...?_ "

As he was thinking about it, without realizing it, he had begun to tremble slightly.

He hated lying to these people who he now considered comrades, friends. If they found out, it would break some of the weaker willed children around, not to mention the young ones that hardly knew what was going on.

"Huh, big brother, your eyes are wet. Why is that? Has something upset you?"

The little girl noted, brushing a hand over Naoki's face.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

Naoki genuinely didn't know what she was talking about.

That was until he felt it.

The wetness in his eyes, stinging them, threatening to spill some tears down his face. He could feel the water in his eyes, brimming to the surface of his eyes, and that wanted to go down his face from the single act of betrayal of what was happening.

But due to the worried looks of all of the faces around him, he decided to shake his head, and give the girls head a pat, dispelling the fears of the worried onlookers, namely Tosca and Itsuki, along with the little girl, Lily.

"I'm okay, just thought about something sad."

"Hehe, a life without Tosca, right?"

Itsuki chimed in, in an attempt to make Naoki smile, earning a scowl from Tosca in return.

"That's not it at all, r-right, Solomon?"

Though she was looking towards Itsuki, her question was directed towards Naoki, who smiled towards her, a weak smile at that.

"Y-Yeah, don't be silly Itsuki, I wasn't saying anything like that. I-I was just thinking about something else, nothing to worry about at all. After all...after all, it isn't anything that needs to be worried about...after all."

He said with uncertain eyes, but Lily giggled slightly, and grabbed Naoki's hand as she continued to cuddle against him.

"Big brother wasn't thinking about anything like that...he was thinking about losing me, right big brother?"

Lily looked up towards him with the eyes of innocence, and an equally innocent face on, her body now on his lap, drawing the jealous eyes of both Itsuki and Tosca, both of the girls clearly not impressed with what was happening.

"Hehe, that must be it Lily. Yes, a life without Lily would be the worst ever. I couldn't continue if Lily wasn't in my life."

"Heeee, I knew that was the case~ I knew big brother couldn't live without me~"

The little girl sang with the voice of an Angel in his opinion.

"Yup. It is as you said, I couldn't imagine a life without Lily, or any of my new friends either."

It was true, what he said. He couldn't imagine a life without them anymore. Spending so much time together, going through similar experiences, does bond you. The bonding he wanted wasn't something that he thought would happen, but it did, and now he wouldn't replace it for the world.

"Dog pile on Solomon!"

[YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!]

Someone shouted, the voice Naoki didn't quite hear and then more people screamed as well, as Naoki grimaced, fearing what was going to happen next, wishing that it didn't...but was strangely accepting of it as well.

Soon all of the children jumped onto Solomon, pinning him to the ground, hugging onto every part of the body that he could get. Even Tosca, and Itsuki, got on top of Naoki. In fact, they were the first two to pin him to the ground, alongside Lily as well, the girl Naoki thought of as a younger sister...though in away, all of them were people he considered as family.

"N-No, get off meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!"

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

The children screamed with delight, denying his opportunity to escape, though Naoki didn't care that much right now, enjoying what was happening to the utmost, loving the feeling of the girls and boys that he could readily call his comrades, his friends.

* * *

Sometime later, Naoki was going over something's within his head, when he suddenly saw the depressed looking Itsuki, and rose a questioning eyebrow.

While he was busy planning an attempt to get some info and escape, he was also worried for his friend, not wanting her to be in a depressed state. Though he didn't know the reason, he went over to Itsuki, while Tosca was talking with some other people.

"Hey, Itsuki. You seem suddenly down, is something wrong?"

Asking the girl gently, she ran some fingers through her blonde hair, giving a sharpened nod towards him.

"Wrong? No, there isn't anything wrong at all."

Itsuki was clearly lying about something, but it was difficult to tell by Naoki's eyes on what was exactly wrong with her.

"Huh? Are you sure, Itsuki? You seem down, you can talk to me, you know?"

He softly spoke to Itsuki, conveying his kindness to her that reminded Itsuki of a saint, something that she often thought of when she was speaking with Naoki, and how innocent yet strong he seemed to be.

But on this occasion, she wasn't sure if she could say what was really on her mind.

"Talk to you, huh. Solomon...that's something I can't do."

Her sentence drew confusion to the young boys mind as he inched closer to her, having a concerned face on, and a kindness that most couldn't even compete with.

"Itsuki...idiot. You can talk to me about anything. We are friends now, aren't we? We are close now, aren't we? Now tell me what's going on. I can maybe help, if there is something wrong. You can trust me."

Even though he said that, he felt almost...wrong, by saying it. Asking her to trust him was something that he knew that he couldn't ask, but he knew that he had to find out what was wrong with Itsuki.

Itsuki stopped for a few seconds, pondering if she should answer honestly or not, but then she nodded her head, coming to a conclusion inside her mind and took in a deep breath.

"When you say wrong...it isn't anything wrong exactly. I was just thinking about your relationship with Tosca...I mean, we did promise to spend all of our time together, but if you and Tosca get together, then you'll forget about me, wont you?"

Her question was somber, full of sadness, and some regret as well. She thought about what they talked about often, and what she had witnessed last night...she was even jealous of the fact that they were together as well.

"No, not at all. We couldn't...I couldn't ever forget about you, so don't say such things, Itsuki. We've got our plan, haven't we? We're going to do that, aren't we? That's something I want to do, with you and Tosca as well." He said with a caring smile on his face, igniting a smile to form on Itsuki cute face. " _But...aren't I just...being stupid now...? If I keep that promise...I would most likely have to give up being an Exorcist...which seems fine to me...yeah, I don't seem to mind giving up being an Exorcist...but I still have to find the thing responsible for killing my entire family...I have to send that Demon straight to Hell..._ "

He bit his lip as he thought about it. Being an Exorcist was good, he liked helping the followers of God, but he couldn't ever forget his real goal, and that was to avenge his family who died in that terrible night. He wont ever stop fighting, until he can destroy the thing that destroyed his family and village.

Itsuki hugged around Naoki's neck, and pulled him close to her, her slightly developed chest against his own chest, the boys face reddening to an extreme amount, bottom lip quivering.

He might be a boy of God...but at the end of the day, he was only human. He was of course going to be blushing when a beautiful girl hugged him, using her body to tempt him, even if she did it unknowingly.

Itsuki simply was more developed than Tosca was in most senses of the word. Her body was slightly more curvy than Tosca's was, and unlike Tosca who showed near to nothing in the chest area, Itsuki actually had a growing bust which Naoki compared to the size of Xenovia's chest.

"You know...even if you and Tosca are together..."

She began with hesitation, only for Naoki to throw up his hands in defence.

"W-We aren't dating or anything like that!"

Naoki adamantly denied as Itsuki gave a small chuckle.

"What are you saying? It is obvious that you are. Don't say you aren't either. It isn't like I can't see the signs or anything like that..."

Itsuki murmured at the end, feeling slightly saddened by the fact that they could be together, but chose to show a small smile on her face, not wanting to ignite any negative feelings.

Naoki tipping his head to the side in slight confusion.

"I, don't know what you're talking about really...I mean, we have a bond yeah, but you and I do as well...it isn't like I could even do such things with Tosca, even if I wanted too."

"Huh? Why say something like that? Tosca likes you, and you like Tosca...so why don't you just date and get it over with already? The flirting is killing me, watching all of the times that you smile, talk, show signs of love."

"W-We aren't in love or anything! Please don't say such things!" Naoki raised his voice unintentionally, only making him look more guilty in Itsuki's eyes. "Y-You are just seeing the wrong thing...I look at you the same that I do Tosca..."

He mumbled at the end, expressing a truly embarrassed looking face.

Itsuki shook her head strongly, and petted Naoki on the top of his head.

"Don't say such things. You look at Tosca differently, and that's okay for now. Maybe you'll look at me like that one day...but for now, I know that it is Tosca you have eyes for."

"I don't really think about such things..."

He admitted, never having real thoughts about anything sexual since the place he grew up in wasn't exactly a place where he could allow his imagination to run wild, even before the Church.

"Well, maybe you should start thinking about such things. You can't keep Tosca waiting forever."

Itsuki advised the young blonde Exorcist who furrowed his eyebrows.

"I...I'm not keeping anyone waiting, though. Tosca doesn't even like me like that...she said so herself...she just wanted to...I don't know..."

He couldn't even convince himself by this point. He knew that he couldn't say anything more, so kept his mouth closed as a pained Itsuki kissed Naoki on the cheek, earning a flush from the young boy.

"It's alright, I will help you. Tosca is also shy, so it is going to be difficult. But don't worry, I will help you and Tosca get together."

Naoki wore a complicated expression on his face, and could only nod his head to whatever she was saying as the little girl came over, and sat on his lap like an adorable little sister would.

"Big brother, sing that song again."

The little girl giggled out an order, to which he smiled.

"Which one, Lily?"

"Defying Gravity of course!"

Naoki gave a hearty chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the girls body from behind in a comforting embrace as he got close to her ear.

"Something has changed within me~ Something is not the same~ I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game~ Too late for second guessing~ Too late to go back to sleep~ It's time to trust my instincts~ Close my eyes...and leap~ It's time to try defying gravity~ I think I'll try defying gravity~ Kiss me goodbye~ I'm defying gravity~ And you wont bring me down~"

As he began singing in a soft and calming voice that he had that sounded like velvet to the others around who all started listening, Tosca included, feeling happy by hearing him sing, the little girl swayed along with him on his lap, as Itsuki watched on with impressed eyes.

" _Such a kind boy...he really is amazing after all...having a smile for everyone, even doing things that he didn't have to do...he even takes my experiments when he can...and if it wasn't for them refusing, he'd take them all of the time...he's so kind...no one has ever been so kind to me before...I'm really jealous, of you Tosca.._."

As she thought it, she looked towards Tosca, and saw the eyes she had on, the eyes of love, even if the girl wouldn't ever admit, and he had the same eyes towards her as well, and though Itsuki didn't want to feel it, she felt jealous.

* * *

At the end of the day, while most of the people were eating their dinner, he knew that it was now the time to do what he needed to do. He couldn't sit around another day while the children suffered.

"Hehe, that's so funny, Tosca."

"H-Hey, don't say such things. Praying is a serious thing, Itsuki."

"Nah, don't worry so much about it."

"Mathew is such a weird guy, aren't you?"

"D-Don't say that Claire!"

"Hehehehe, easily flustered as always~"

While the children talked, Naoki watched on with happy eyes, glad that they were talking without speaking to him. Occasionally, they'd look in his direction, and he'd smile, though slowly he was inching away. He was just thankful that Itsuki and Tosca seemed to be deep into conversation as well.

So, while the others were talking with one another, he slipped away towards the door to the exit.

He reached his hand out when making it to the door, and grasped the metal handle of the door, but when he pulled on the handle, it didn't open.

" _Darn, that means it is locked...well, good thing that I know how to pick locks. Good thing I used to do it when I was a child, before going to the Church...yeah, that's something good from back then._ "

Lightly tugging at his hair, a small clip came off, and fell to the floor, which he caught with his hand. Grasping the clip with his fingers, he made sure that the pointy bit was ready.

Leaning down ever so slightly, he watched behind to see what was going on, and could see they were talking, which made him feel relief. He then turned back to the door, and towards the lock, he used the hair clip that he had to fiddle with it, twisting it and other things that he needed to do.

Of course he could've froze the door, or even busted it down with his physical strength. But he knew that if he did that, he would've been found out by the people in the room. Rather than have that happen, he thought that it would be best if he picked the lock.

For over half a minute, nothing happened, until he heard a small clicking sound.

" _Success!_ " He thought with a fat grin on his face, and pulled down the handle, allowing access to the outside hallway. " _Now, it is time to get some real dirt on Valper. I wont fail this time, I will find some dirt on the man and make sure that these children are safe._ "

With those thoughts in his mind, he exited the door and walked away from the room, looking for some clues for Naoki to bust Valper for what he really was.

* * *

But as he walked out, Tosca had turned her head towards that direction and saw Naoki leaving the area they were in, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

" _Wait, where is Solomon going...how did he even get out in the first place? Did he have a key...hmmm, he's been acting weird today, something has been happening...I'm going to go and see what is going on._ "

Making such a decision, she awaited her chance to slip away, which didn't take long as Itsuki was surprisingly talking with someone else about something that she didn't quite hear, all she heard was something about a sword but she couldn't tell what kind of sword she was referring too.

Quietly, she crawled away from the conversation that was going on, and exited the same door that Naoki did, only to see that he wasn't there, shocking her immensely if she was honest with herself, not expecting him to disappear so quickly.

" _Damn, where did the boy go now...?_ "

She asked this to herself, but since she didn't get any answers, she began looking around for any clues to where he could've gone too, wishing that he didn't just leave like he did.

She looked to the left and right, and didn't see him, and didn't know where he had gone. She then put her hands to her hips, slight frustration on her face as she thought to herself about the situation.

" _Solomon...where have you gone...why have you been acting strange lately...this isn't you at all...what's going on with you...? It isn't like you can't talk to me about it, whatever it is..._ "

She was worried about him, and his recent distant behaviour.

She thought that since last night, she would've been able to be close to him...but now after their shared romantic encounter, it was as if he was ignoring her, and she wasn't sure why that was.

But she wasn't going to just stand there and act pitiful, so she made up her mind and went towards the left hand side of the corridor, ignoring the identical room before her and ignoring the right hand side for now.

As she walked, she couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. She didn't quite understand it. She didn't usually come out of that area where she slept yes, but when she did, she always heard the noises of the researches going hard at work...but today, she didn't hear anything like that.

That was what confused her more than she thought it would. But her mind wasn't mattering that much, as her thoughts turned to the boy that she had developed affection for...Naoki.

" _Even if I don't know what's going on, it doesn't matter anymore. Solomon...is my...he is mine...I don't care what anyone else says...Solomon is the boy that I really..._ "

She couldn't even finish her thoughts when she felt something touch her shoulder.

Quickly, she flew around her body in hope.

"Solomon I..." She began happy, but then paled and felt afraid when she saw a small fat man before her dressed in priest robes. "Y-You...You are...wh-why are you...I don't..."

To say she was confused would be an understatement. She was downright perplexed by the whole situation...but she knew for certain that she would be in trouble now, as it wasn't allowed for them to exit the sleeping area.

The old man gave a deep chuckle as two Exorcist looking people came from behind Tosca, who was currently unaware of such things, as her eyes focused solely on the old man before her.

"Shhh, don't worry about such things, Tosca isn't it?" The girl didn't answer, feeling sick to her stomach as she remembered who this person was, and what they had gone through. "Not talking, that's alright. Soon, all of your friends wont be talking either."

That set confusion within Tosca's mind, as she asked a question.

"W-What do you mean...? W-Whats going on?"

The old man chuckled even more as he inched closer, Tosca being able to smell his scent, which she didn't like in the slightest, knocking her to feel sick.

"What I'm saying dear is...tonight, all of you are going to die."

"W-What!?"

Tosca gasped and went to run away, to alert the others...but it wasn't meant to be.

"Grab the girl now!"

The old man demanded the two Exorcists behind the girl who nodded with a "Yes Master Valper." and reached out for Tosca. Due to them being two men, stronger than the little girl, her body was captured by the men easily.

"N-No, please let me go!" She panicked, and cried at the same time, thrashing around desperately, but couldn't escape. "N-No! Please don't do this, please don't kill us! We haven't done anything wrong! Please, you don't have to do this! Please let us go!"

As she cried and struggled, Valper made his way to her, and gagged her, so she couldn't cry out anymore, so she wouldn't alert anyone to what was going on between them.

"Sorry, girl. But you're no longer used to me. All of you don't have any ability to wield Excalibur...however. That doesn't mean together you wont be able to do such things...all we need is the light within you. That's okay, isn't it girl? We'll take the light out of you, and your friends, and make sure that we've got what we need. We've done it once before, and collected some good light...but having more isn't so much of a bad deal, is it?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Tosca cried out, struggling against the two Exorcist looking people, but she couldn't escape. Hot tears came to her eyes, rolling down her cheeks like flames as Valper gave a hearty laugh towards her.

"Kukukuku, don't worry girl. You'll live on, somehow. Don't you children want to go to Heaven? You'll end up there one day, I promise you this. Good boys and girls go to Heaven. Well, in the beginning, humans are judged to go to either Heaven or Hell. What's going to happen to you I wonder?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

She cried again which was meant to say "Shut up and let me go!" but came out as a muffled cry, not that the old man really cared that much, actually having a face full of ecstasy on his face right now, seeing her desperate looking eyes, a face and body struggle to match.

"Hmmmm, your crying face is kinda cute. I can see what that boy, Solomon sees in you." Tosca sharpened her eyes, as the old man laughed. "Of course, Solomon isn't even his real name." Tosca gained a confused look as the old man announced joyfully. "Aah yes, I learned about it not long ago myself, and decided to see what he was doing here. But now I know what it is, and it isn't going to do any good. Even if he is an Exorcist, that doesn't mean he can save these children, and he cannot save you either."

The news of what he said knocked her back a little bit as she attempted to make sense of it all in her mind.

" _Solomon is...an Exorcist...?"_ She thought with disbelief, Naoki's face coming into her mind. _"B-But Solomon is...but if he is an Exorcist, why is he here...? To save us...? He's here to save us...? Solomon...wait, this man said that it isn't even Solomon...then if it isn't Solomon, what is his real name...? Who is the boy that I've been...close to this whole time...?_ "

Tosca had many thoughts and feelings inside of her. She thought that she would feel betrayed, but when Valper had said that he was there to save them, she couldn't feel angry at him, and was pleased...but a small part of her was a little miffed that he hadn't told her that he was an Exorcist.

"Your face is telling me that you want to know more about your little boyfriend. Well, I will tell you about him. Consider it a final request. His name is Naoki Suzuki, and his nickname is Demise Boy, having possession of a Longinus. Isn't that neat? He's a real life Longinus wielder, and he's also a holy sword wielder as well! He was sent to stop my experiments on you all! I only found out a short time ago as well, hahahaha!"

The revelation came to Tosca in a huge surprise. She didn't expect him to be a holy sword wielder as well as a Longinus user. That kind of information was overwhelming to someone like Tosca, who's eyes turned downwards.

" _Solomon...is really called Naoki...Suzuki...? It sounds...I think it is Japanese...he does look Japanese, sort of...I mean, he looks to be a mix of Japanese and...what I am...but...what does that mean...? He was a holy sword wielder this whole time...this whole time...he lied to us...he lied to me...he was really sent here to...stop this man...but he protected us...he protected me...and kept me safe as well...he took my experiments...so does that mean...no, even if he is an Exorcist...he's our friend...he wants this to stop...he wants to save us...Naoki...that's a lovely name...hehe, I love it..._ "

At first, her thoughts went to negative, but when seeing what he was doing for them, even if he had lied, he was only doing it for them as well. She believed in her heart that he was there for them as well. Even if it was some mission, Tosca knew that inside of herself, Naoki wanted to save them, it was clear as day to her.

Valper, upon noticing the look of hope in her eyes, frowned, not expecting that the revelation would do this, instead of breaking her, it seemed to fill her with conviction, hope, and other emotions as well.

"Tch, you're really annoying, you know that girl? You think that your boyfriend, will save you? He wont even have time to do something like that. You're going to be dead soon, Tosca."

The words he said made her sob to herself.

She didn't want to die. She wanted to be with her friends, always. She wanted to walk together with Itsuki, and Naoki as well. She wanted to live together with her friends. But with the current situation going as it is, she was becoming increasingly worried that she wouldn't ever see Itsuki or Naoki ever again.

"Go on, take her away to the holding cell. Soon, they are all going to die. So, lets speed this up a little bit. Take her to the special cell actually. She should be alone when she dies. And also put the children into two separate areas as well. Lets spread out the suffering."

""Yes sir!""

With an evil laugh, Valper ordered Tosca to be dragged away and put in a special area. Though she struggled, at the end of the day, she couldn't do anything against the Exorcists, other than await for her impending death.

" _Itsuki...Solomon...no, Naoki...Naoki...I don't even care if I die...just once more, I want to see your face, and tell you that...I don't care that you lied...I don't care if you did...I still...I still love you all the same..._ "

She finally admitted it.

Even if it was to herself, she felt pleased. However the situation was going to turn, she was glad that she was finally able to say it...but she wished that she would be able to do one last thing, one last little thing that was meant to save, and protect her own heart...one last time, she wanted to see Naoki...and tell him of her love.

* * *

At the same time this happened, down the corridor, to the right, Naoki was walking with near silence. On the left and right of him, holy items had hung on the wall, though Naoki thought that it was quite horrible for Valper to put these items up, when he suspected that he didn't believe in God to begin with, and was using his name for these experiments.

" _Hmmm...if I was some information...where would I go...?_ "

He mused to himself, his finger dancing over his own lips while casting his eyes left and right, seeing some doors with windows, deciding to look inside of them, and found that they were nothing more than experimentation rooms, something that made him feel sick.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he continued forward, until he found himself to be at a certain persons personal room. Valper's room. He knew it was as he had seen Valper go inside before, so he went inside as well.

" _Yeah, this should be it. That Valper would have some information...good thing no one is around...I wonder why he isn't around? He should be here, shouldn't he...unless he's doing something else..._ "

Since the door wasn't locked, he was allowed inside quickly and once he walked in, he saw what was a typical office. On the walls though there was a poster that had 'I love Excalibur' and 'Aim for holy swords', something Naoki thought to be quite strange. There was also a computer on the desk, so he quickly went over to it.

He switched on the computer, and awaited the computer to come on. While he did, he found a file that had Tosca's name on among others that he knew of as well, so he opened it and read what was inside.

[Subject, Tosca. Age 13 years old. Sacred Gear, possible, unconfirmed. Compatibility with Excalibur, low-moderate. Fighting potential, minimal. Intelligence, high for her age. Physical health, ordinary human levels of her age. Offensive capabilities, low. Defensive capabilities, moderate.]

As he read it to himself, he couldn't escape the feeling that the words were cold, and distant, not describing how the girl really was in the first place, only describing things that aren't meant for anything other than disaster and chaos.

" _They left out how bright and warm she is. He also missed out the fact that she might not be strong, she's got a strong heart, which is stronger than my own. She might not have much fighting potential, but that doesn't matter...wait, why would they need to put something like that for a experiment to do with Excalibur?_ "

His thoughts concluded there and then when the computer came on, which he was glad about.

What he saw was that it was password protected, giving a loud sigh in annoyance.

" _Ooh darn it, I don't know his password...something to do with Excalibur maybe? He's mad on that._ " Naoki typed in 'Excalibur' into the keyboard, but his password was denied. " _Right, so it isn't that...eeh, Holy Sword Project?_ " He put that into the computer as well, but that was denied, frustration beginning to build within him. " _So it isn't that either...darn you Valper. What is it supposed to be...?_ "

Naoki sighed and lowered his head deep in thought.

He ran his mind, and thought of what could be the one thing that the man had as a password, and what it could be. He thought about what Valper liked, which was Excalibur, but none of the passwords he thought of seemed to fit the words that the computer wanted.

A few minutes passed, and he couldn't figure out the password at all. He couldn't even begin to think of it, so he took a deep breath, exhaling out of his nose, and took in a calm mind, thinking clearly.

" _Okay okay, Valper is a nutter. He's obsessed with Excalibur...which is obvious. He most likely loves it to the point that he wants to have it all of the time...but he isn't a wielder of Excalibur...wait, Excalibur...hmmmmm, Excalibur...the number? No, it wouldn't be...what about Seven Holy Swords Excalibur...? I'm sure that Valper would use a number and Excalibur so...it has to be that._ " Naoki typed that into the computer, and surprisingly, it succeeded, allowing access to his personal files. "Yaaay!" He cheered aloud, then slapped a hand over his mouth. " _Lets get to work...heh, you really need to change your password Valper, you're so predictable~_ "

With a happy tone in his thoughts, Naoki began searching through Valper's files, trying to find anything on the protect, and on Valper himself so he can report back to the Vatican about it.

What he found though scared him more than he thought he would. He read folder headings that read 'Research on artificial holy sword wielders.' and other files to do with the project, something that shouldn't happen if he was honest with himself.

" _This is...disgusting. What kind of person wants to do this to children...? To put them through all of this, and then to kill them off, to take the lights within them to make artificial wielders of Excalibur...no one should go as far as to take lives...he doesn't even have to do something like this...there should be no point in killing them off...he could take the light without killing them. It shouldn't be difficult...but this idiot is thinking of doing something like murdering them then harvesting their light..._ "

As he read through them, he felt physically sick, having discovered the real nature of the project, and what he planned to do with the children once they were done with the boys and girls, to his comrades...to his friends.

Once shifting through the information that he needed to shift through, he downloaded it onto a memory stick, and sent a message towards Strada at the same time, alerting him to the presence of the lab, having found out while looking through the projects listings.

As he waited for it to download, he saw a file with his fake name on it, so he opened it up, and read it to himself.

[Subject, Solomon. Age, unknown, best guess 12-13. Sacred Gear, yes, name of it, unknown. Compatibility with Excalibur, high, potential natural holy sword wielder. Fighting potential, high. Intelligence, high for his age. Physical health, high grade human. Offensive capabilities, high. Defensive capabilities, high.]

He finished reading it, placing it down and felt quite weirded out by it, trying to make sense of it all.

" _I guess he doesn't know of my Absolute Demise...but he knows that I have a Sacred Gear. Good thing he doesn't know about my Sacred Gears ability, that will be a surprise for when I do it...but to think that they know of my ability to naturally wield holy swords...even then, I suppose most of the stuff he's put down on here is correct._ "

He sighed to himself, and folded his arms, waiting for the download to finish, having a bitter looking face.

As he waited for the download to finish, he looked on the desk and saw some peoples names that he knew, only to see Itsuki's name being written as well and naturally became quite curious as to what she was like.

" _Itsuki's...huh. I wonder, what's going on with Itsuki? Then again, I don't know much about her abilities...I wonder if she has anything..._ "

Being nosy, and awaiting the download, he opened it up as well, and read it.

[Subject, Itsuki. Age 13. Sacred Gear, yes, name of it, unknown. Compatibility with Excalibur, moderate. Fighting potential, moderate. Intelligence, high for her age. Physical health, peak human levels for her age. Offensive capabilities, moderate. Defensive capabilities, moderate]

As he was reading it, he wasn't sure if Valper was only just looking for Excalibur wielders. To him, it read more like a fighters profile, people who should be sent to watt, and so far, what he read he didn't like.

A small pinging sound came from the computer, and showed that the download had completed. He unplugged the memory stick, and placed it somewhere where he could keep it safe.

" _Okay, with this...I should be able too..._ "

* * *

Before he could finish his thoughts, the door opened, and a bunch of Exorcists came inside, and not the ones that the Church sent, the ones that worked for Valper. From what he could tell, there where five of them standing there, but none seemed to be Valper in the slightest.

"There he is!"

"Lets get him!"

"He needs to be put with the others!"

Naoki cast his eyes towards the men and regarded them with a sigh.

"Get out of the way. I do not want to hurt you. Just tell me where Valper is, and I will let you go."

The men scoffed at Naoki who all drew light swords, and guns filled with bullets of light. Though the light bullets wouldn't give him the same damage it would a Devil, the Exorcists didn't care that much and all pointed their guns towards Naoki who didn't even bat an eyelid at the guns or blades.

"Try and take us kid."

One of the faux Exorcists grinned towards Naoki, as said boy released a breath.

"Is this how it is going to be? Not going to tell me where Valper is? Are you really going to fight against me?"

"Valper is the least of your concerns, Demise Boy."

One of the males sneered towards the boy, said boy furrowing his eyebrows at both with what he said about Valper, and what he said about him being 'Demise Boy', not knowing that they knew that about him.

" _So, the file back there was before...it seems that they've found out about my Sacred Gear after all..._ " He thought with a raised eyebrow, but then furrowed his eyes at the men before him. "What are you talking about?"

Voicing his doubt, he was matched with a sneer from all of them.

"Soon, your friends, those people you've lived with and love, are going to parish. They are going to get gassed and die from the poison. Valper has decided that they aren't worth being around anymore, and has decided to dispose of them all."

As soon as the man said that, Naoki's eyes changed, and growled with discontent.

"You aren't kidding, are you? You're actually going to do something like this to those children? Gassing them with poison!? Are you out of your mind or something, you idiots? What did these children ever do to you!?"

"Hehehehehehehe, I wouldn't worry about them so much boy! You're going to die either way, so don't get into something like this!"

The man sneered and shot a bullet of light towards Naoki, who jumped on his feet, to the left, avoiding the bullet with ease and went forward, at the same time, summoning a sword to his side.

"Damn it, this is the Demise Boy, the boy that made Exorcist at a very young age, even younger than when Zenith Tempest became an Exorcist! We need to be careful!"

One of the Exorcists noted, and shot at Naoki, who deflected the gunshot with his blade, it going towards the wall, and embedding it, leaving a small hole in the wall.

"Don't get in my way, I wont hold back if you do. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have too. That's a promise, alright? I will defeat you to save my friends."

Naoki threatened, in no mood for what the Exorcists were going to do.

"Don't you think you can underestimate us! You're just a child, after all! Even if you have that Longinus, if the wielder is weak, then so is the Longinus! You're not going to be able to do it if you are the wielder of the Longinus!"

The mans rage was evident in his voice and on his face, while in contrast, Naoki had a calm expression on his face.

"Good thing that I'm not weak then, isn't it? I'm actually not that bad of a fighter, I was trained by the previous wielder of Durandal, after all. And also a man who used to wield some Excalibur's as well. So don't think of me as just a child."

"Yeah, we do think of you as a child, bastard!"

The man growled again and shot at him a couple of times, but all of them were deflected by the sword in his hand with minimal effort, the effects being insane in the eyes of the people before him, the bullets all hitting areas that no one was, Naoki not wanting to kill them because at heart, he didn't have the heart to kill humans, even evil ones.

"Well, this child is going to teach you all a lesson, and that is...don't mess with me, or you'll incur my wrath, which isn't pretty. And please do not swear, there is no need for it."

As Naoki moved forward, an Exorcist made his light sword appear, and took aim at the boys neck, with his body drawing closer and closer, in reach of his attack zone, something Naoki wasn't worried about in the slightest, keeping his calm.

"Die bastard!"

One of the Exorcists swung their blade at Naoki's neck, which was deflected by Naoki's own sword, and was then returned by Naoki slashing at the mans chest, cutting him down instantly, but not killing him.

"Please do not swear. It is not nice to swear. We are all God's people after all, swearing, there is no need. It is something that you shouldn't do. Be kind, and don't swear."

Naoki said with a saint like aura around him, the other Exorcists sharpened their eyes towards him, clearly not impressed with what he was saying in the slightest, though Naoki didn't care all that much if he was honest with himself, only worried for his friends.

"S-Shit, this kid is insane! He really needs his head examined!"

The one that fired the gun first pointed the gun at Naoki again, and released a hail of bullets towards Naoki, each of them being made of pure light and while not exactly dangerous to the human Naoki as it would be a Devil, it was still a bullet, and it could hurt him.

"I am not insane, but I do know Xenovia...she's pretty nuts. I could introduce you to her if you want me too?"

Naoki smirked and wove through the attacks at close range, and delivered a kick to the man, and the others as well, forcing them into the hall to give him more fighting space.

"Damn it, this guy is quite tough, for a kid."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"I didn't expect this to happen. I thought that this would be the easy one."

The men all stood up immediately while complaining, and the that shot Naoki before went onto the offensive again, shooting his bullets towards the slender boy. Naoki regarded them with a sigh before dodging them all, and made it towards him with his sword held high.

"This will end it."

Naoki calmly stated, and slashed forward. The man raised his gun to block the strike, but Naoki cleaved through it and continued forward with his blade, capturing the man with surprise who couldn't do anything, not even lift his light blade.

"Leave him alone, bastard!"

When his blade was about to hit the Exorcist, another one came to the side, and slashed at Naoki. Rather than attack the first one with the blade, Naoki stopped his attack, and turned his blade towards the sword wielding Exorcist, and blocked the strike with ease.

"With this kind of attack, it is easy to see through. My Sensei would be displeased if I used such an attack. Yeah, he'd surely say bad things to me if I did an attack that was obvious like that one."

Naoki explained with a heavy heart, remembering Strada and lowered his head, missing his Sensei and the others as well, but knew that the time wasn't now to think about such things.

"Don't say such things to me! I'm an experienced Exorcist, you're a kid! Even if you think you're tough, you're not going to beat me!"

The man pulled out his gun while having a struggle with Naoki, the others standing nearby, ready to strike at any second. He pointed the gun towards Naoki's chest, and put his finger on the trigger.

As he was about to pull it, Naoki pushed the man off him, running some holy power through his blade that he naturally held within him and cut through the light sword with ease.

"Th-That's not possible!"

He cried and shot the light bullet towards Naoki's chest. Using his lightning fast speed, Naoki dodged the bullet, and hit the back wall, a smoking hole coming from the hole, as a nervous bead of sweat rolled down the mans face.

"Are you nervous?"

Naoki questioned with a kind smile, though his voice sounded angry.

"D-Don't you dare..."

The mans face dropped even more, and shook his head as he raised the gun again. But before he could fire it, Naoki cut the gun apart, it falling to the ground in a bunch of sliced metal, and proceeded to cut down the man in a vertical slice, sending the man to the ground without killing him.

"Damn this child..."

"He's really something, isn't he? He can't be normal..."

"Little bastard...to think that he could do something like this..."

The three remaining Exorcists all gulped and hesitantly pointed their swords towards the boy. Naoki released a breath through his nose, turning towards the three men and raised his blade, crossing it over his body.

"What did I say about the swearing? It isn't nice, and it doesn't help anyone either."

Naoki gently said with a kind smile on his face, clearly dissatisfied with what the people had said, taking swearing as something that shouldn't be said, it not being necessary in his eyes.

"You aren't going to win, Demise Boy."

One of the Exorcists sneered at Naoki who rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, if that's what you believe then I wont say anything about it. I only want you to be stopped. I would use my Sacred Gear, but I don't want to waste my power, incase there are any stronger people out there."

That sent tick marks to their heads, believing that he was insulting them, while the truth was that Naoki wasn't insulting them, he was just being cautious, and he knew that he didn't need his Sacred Gear for these people.

"Just shut up you bastard!"

"Die fucker!"

Two of the remaining three Exorcists charged Naoki, unable to stand back anymore and swung their swords at him, forgoing from using their guns, coming at both left and right at Naoki.

"I said, please stop saying such things! Swearing isn't nice! Gosh, it isn't so hard to stop the swearing! Well, it is okay, I suppose you can't help it, being quite angry and all..."

With a sigh, Naoki brought up his own blade and deflected both of their swords at the same time, forcing sparks to go off between the light swords and the sword that Naoki was holding, the Exorcists locking eyes between them and the boy himself, who looked at the last Exorcist that had a calm expression on his face.

"I wont lose to you!"

One of the Exorcists said as he pushed away from Naoki, and brought up his blade, slashing at his face, Naoki bent his neck and avoided the blade, while in the deadlock with the other sword user.

The struggle between Naoki and the sword user didn't last that long, with Naoki ending it by pushing him away, and spinning on his feet, gaining speed. Once enough speed was met, Naoki stopped in a single place and swung his strong sword at the mans torso.

"A-Ah, no!"

The sword user went to deflect with the blade, but Naoki's sword sliced right through it with the holy power he held within him increasing the cutting power of his blade, and was able overcome by Naoki's strike, sending him to the ground instantly, leaving a large gash on his side, still alive but he wont be moving anytime soon.

"Y-You really are a monster!"

The other sword wielder roared, and slashed aimlessly towards Naoki. Rather than use his blade, he wove through the strikes with minimal effort, the mans steps being nothing to the boy, as his swordplay was sloppy, at least that's what Naoki thought about the situation.

"I'm not a monster, I just train a lot...though I have been out of it for a while now, but that doesn't mean you forget, you know?"

The boy explained with a turn up of his lips, something that the man didn't like in the slightest, and went harder and harder against the boy, swinging the blade like a madman for him, coming at him from all angles.

But due to the speed of Naoki, he was able to evade all of the attacks, and leave his body safe and sound. While he was dodging the strikes, he watched the last one just standing there without a face on, his own face turning downwards in annoyance.

"Time to end this."

With a cold touch to his tone, Naoki crossed the distance between the pair of them, and cut down the man with ease. He tried to defend himself, but Naoki was simply too fast for him, and ended cutting down the man.

Flicking his sword to the side, a amount of blood flew off the blade and hit the wall, blood dripping off the blade as he faced the last man, who sneered at Naoki with him put his hands forward towards the small blonde.

"You defeated the rest, now it is time for the best! Flame Shake!"

The mans hand was suddenly coated in flames, hot flames that reminded Naoki of the flames that Strada used to fire off at him when training him to become resisted to heat.

"Flame Shake...hmmm, Sacred Gear?"

He asked aloud, seeing that there weren't any equations in the mans hands, which would indicate Magic, so came to the only conclusion that he could, and that was that the man had a Sacred Gear.

"Yes, that's right. Flame Shake, is my Sacred Gear. It will melt puny ice like yours. I've got a strong Sacred Gear, and a strong body. Even if you have a Longinus, it doesn't matter because I am stronger..."

As the man carried on about his strength, Naoki placed his hands together in a praying stance, facing the direction of Heaven as he prayed aloud, enough for the man to hear.

"Please oh Lord, allow this man to see some sense and not boast in the middle of a fight."

"H-Hey!" The face slipped onto his face, then stood up quickly with an angry look on his face. "Y-You cannot suddenly say such things to me! I-I am a strong Exorcist, you know!?"

The man raged at Naoki who waved a hand at the man without a worry in the world for the fight, worried more for his friends than anything else at this moment in time.

"I wasn't suggesting that you're weak, I was just saying that you shouldn't underestimate someone else's ability to fight. I don't underestimate your own, I just know that I am stronger than you."

"That's it, I've had enough of it! Don't speak like that to me, I've had enough of you Demise Boy! Time to taste defeat by my flames! I'm going to end you right here and now bastard!"

The man didn't want to listen to whatever Naoki was saying anymore, and shot off streams of fire towards Naoki, going in small bursts towards the small boy, heating up the atmosphere around them.

Naoki went forward, and cut down the flame attacks one after the other, without activating his Sacred Gear, since he didn't even need to do something like that. Each attack that was cut down, agitated the flame user even more than before.

"W-What kind of child are you!? You really are annoying!"

The man complained, and powered up his flaming ability, creating a mass in the middle of his body, just before it, forming a dome in his hand of flame and pointed it towards Naoki.

"Eeh, is that your final attack?"

Naoki questioned with a tilt of his head.

The man didn't answer him, and shot the orb forward anyway. As it sailed through the air, Naoki studied the attack, to see if he would need his Longinus or not, and eventually came to the conclusion that he didn't so he ran holy power through his blade, something Strada taught him how to do.

"Hyaaa!"

With a swing down of the blade, Naoki released a holy wave. It wasn't as strong as what Excalibur Destruction was able to achieve, but it was more than enough to split the mans attack in half, the halves dissipating into nothingness, greatly shocking the flame using Exorcist.

"W-What? What was that you bastard!?"

The mans anger reached boiling point and made flames of destruction around his body, his Sacred Gear responding to the rage that he felt for Naoki at this moment in time, his power reaching a level that Naoki wasn't expected.

" _It's better to deal with him now, before his feelings power up the Sacred Gear to a place where it would make me summon my Ice Princess._ "

He nodded to himself and rushed forward like a bullet.

The mans smile turned sadistic as he released a hail of fire bullets towards Naoki, each as hot as his 'last attack' just before in Naoki's opinion, but like with that, he cut them down again and again, noting that the stability of the flame bullets weren't as strong as they should be, sacrificing quality for quantity, something Naoki thought wasn't a good idea.

The flame man saw that his attacks were cut down, enraging him even more, surrounding his being with flames, and went forward, wearing the fire like an armour, though Naoki could tell that he must be in pain with wearing the flames like that, noting that it wasn't a Balance Breaker that the man used, but a simple technique that he could do with his Longinus if he wanted, but chose not too.

"You think you're all that, well you're not! You're going to be destroyed with my flaming punch!"

While yelling the man made it to Naoki and sent a fist at his face, the air burning around him. Naoki put his sword in a defensive position, blocking the strike with his blade, stunning the man a lot.

"Please don't use such straightforward movements, it is unbecoming."

"Tch, what a bastard. Don't worry, I will end you."

The flame user sharpened his eyes, pushing his hand forward, heating up the blade to a point that Naoki was starting to feel the heat on his skin. So rather than take anymore flames, he backed away from the mans flaming punch, noticing the blood coming from him, and decided to end it quickly.

"Sorry, but this is it."

Disappearing from sight, the man became confused, until a cut appeared across the mans body from his right shoulder to his left hip, and he was sent down to the ground, the flames dispelling around him, all while the man had such a confusion on his face at the event what happened.

Naoki appeared behind him, and swung his blade to the left, the sword dripping with fresh blood as he looked onwards with a hard gaze of a trained Exorcist.

"There, that's it."

Naoki released a breath and walked forward, but was stopped by a voice.

"Y-You wont stop it, th-they are going to die..."

Naoki turned around to the man he had cut down, seeing that he was semi conscious.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"Th-The gas...within the hour...all of them are going to be dead..."

The man spat out hatefully, his vision fading.

"Tch, that's fine. I will just save them."

Naoki expressed his desires to the man as he laughed dangerously towards him.

"Hahahaha...you can try...but you can't save them all...you can't even save that white haired girl...Tosca."

As soon as he heard the name, he rushed the man, and grabbed him by the throat, his usual kindness slipping away.

"What have you done with her!?"

"I-It's too...late...she's going to be dead...before you can find her..."

With that, the man fainted on the spot, Naoki growling and throwing the man on the ground, and turned towards the empty (besides the unconscious people) corridor and strengthened his resolve.

" _Don't worry Tosca, Itsuki, everyone. I'm coming to save you. I wont let it happen again...I can't lose people I...love again. Even if you end up hating me for the truth...it doesn't matter, I still...love each and everyone of you._ "

With a stone look in his eyes, Naoki ran forward, bent on saving his new friends from the fate that he himself had to witness at the hands of a monster when he was a child himself.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the climax of this mini arc is coming to a climax! Naoki has had some bonding between himself, Tosca, and Itsuki (Yumi for the people who forgot, hehe) and now the uncovering of the project with Tosca in danger and Naoki kicking some butt without his Longinus, which he will use next chapter. What's going to happen? Until next time!**

 **Naoki; Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Griselda, Gabriel, Koneko, Akeno, Jeanne, Le Fay, Isane, Vali (fem), Rias, Yumi, Gasper (fem) Rossweisse.**


End file.
